De Miel a Hiel
by Tarma Jones
Summary: Rei era una amorosa, dulce y tierna mujer de familia... pero por algún motivo, ella se ha vuelto todo lo opuesto a eso. ¿Que va a pasar con su esposo y su hija? ¿Que fue lo que le habrá ocurrido como para transformarse en alguien egoísta e insensible? ¿Logrará ella darse cuenta a tiempo de todo el daño que hace o será demasiado tarde?¿Será solo culpa de Rei o Ralf esconde algo?
1. Prólogo

**De Miel a Hiel**

 **Prólogo**

Ralf Jones es el jefe de la guardia de ciudad Ígnea, uno de los cuatros grandes distritos de Tokio de Cristal, su esposa es la gobernadora de dicho sector de la capital del segundo Milenio de Plata en el siglo XXX quien además es sacerdotisa en el templo sintoísta de la ciudad y también Sailor Mars, una de las Sailor Senshis colaboradoras de la Neo Reina Serenity, conocida como la Senshi del fuego, Rei Hino Jones.

El matrimonio se conoce poco antes de la gran glaciación que había afectado al planeta Tierra con el suficiente tiempo como para ir conociéndose y por ende, enamorarse perdidamente uno del otro.

Cuando Sailor Moon regresa la temperatura terrestre a la normalidad, descongela el hielo gracias al poder del Cristal de Plata y se convierte en la Neo Reina Serenity al fundar el segundo Milenio de Plata y Tokio pasa a ser Tokio de Cristal, capital del mismo, Ralf y Rei confirman su relación amorosa y viven un hermoso noviazgo, tiempo después de eso deciden casarse. Rei tiene la boda soñada con su hombre amado y una muy buena vida conyugal.

Ella es una esposa amorosa, atenta, cariñosa, feliz y amable, a su vez Ralf también es todo eso con ella, siempre atento a las necesidades de su mujer.

Fruto del amor de ambos llegaría una niña, de mutuo acuerdo deciden llamarla Risa, en honor a la madre de Rei. La pequeña se convierte en un motivo más de felicidad para sus padres.

Así los años van pasando y salvo pequeños problemas normales de cualquier matrimonio, todo es amor y dicha entre Ralf y Rei y a su vez, la hija de ellos va creciendo y transformándose en una hermosa joven.

El segundo Milenio de Plata se caracteriza por ser una era de paz y felicidad para todos los habitantes terrestres, quienes gracias al Cristal de Plata gozan de longevidad y un envejecimiento tardío. Se suponía que dicha paz y felicidad duraría toda la vida absolutamente para TODAS las personas de la Tierra, pero sin embargo... no fue así.

Después de que Risa cumplió los 16 años, el carácter de Rei cambió notablemente, dejó de ser esa buena esposa amorosa que siempre había sido; de parte de su familia motivos no tenía para ello, porque Ralf seguía siendo el mismo marido amoroso y atento de antes y la hija de ellos, una excelente muchacha. Si bien Rei siempre fue temperamental, con su familia nunca había sido así pero ahora no solo empezó a serlo sino que dicha característica se multiplicó.

La sacerdotisa y senshi del fuego, pasó a ser una persona agresiva y a tener un trato cada vez menos amable para con su hija y su esposo, especialmente con él a quien fue celando cada vez más, sin ningún motivo valedero.

En los primeros tiempos de ese cambio de carácter de Rei, había fogosas reconciliaciones con su marido y promesas de que volvería a ser la de antes, pero dichas promesas no se cumplían y el carácter de ella no mejoró, sino lo contrario y además, las reconciliaciones fueron haciéndose cada vez menos frecuentes hasta que desaparecieron.

¿Qué causaría que una mujer con una excelente familia, pasara de ser buena esposa a una mujer insensible y egoísta para con ellos? ¿Hasta dónde pueden aguantar una hija y una persona enamorada, el maltrato de su madre y cónyuge respectivamente? ¿Habrá solución? Pero ese no es el único problema, cuando el respeto y buen trato deja de ser recíproco en un matrimonio, un peligroso enemigo toca a la puerta: la infidelidad...

 **A estas alturas ya todos los que me leen sabrán que RalfxRei es mi pareja OTP, para quienes no estén familiarizados con dicho término les explico que el mismo viene del inglés, One True Pairing (OTP) y se usa para hacer referencia a parejas que, a ojos del fanficker, son sus favoritas. ¿Por qué es así en mi caso? Porque Ralf es mi personaje masculino favorito y Rei, mi personaje femenino preferido, Sailor Moon uno de los animes que más me gustan, King of Fighters uno de mis juegos favoritos y del mismo, el equipo Ikari es al siempre elijo para jugar y cuando no lo pongo completo, Ralf es mi personaje infaltable en el equipo que yo arme. También me gusta DarienxRei, pero me tira más RxR :3**

 **En este fic descansamos un poco de tanta acción, viajes en el tiempo, explosiones, tiros y cyborgs asesinos. Tal vez yo sorprenda con esta historia, porque deduzco que imaginan que, al ser Ralf y Rei mi OTP, yo haría que todo siempre sería un mar de rosas entre ellos... pero aquí, vamos a ver que se equivocaron si pensaron eso XD.**

 **Creo que no tengo nada más para decir, así que me despido hasta la próxima actualización.**


	2. Dolorosa Realidad

**Capítulo 1**

 **Dolorosa realidad**

Hacía un hermoso día soleado en Tokio de Cristal como así también en Ciudad Ígnea, en dicho distrito destacaba el templo shinto del mismo, se llamaba Hikawa y allí la gente iba a comprar amuletos y a hacer oraciones, también era la residencia de la gobernadora de la región y de su esposo, el jefe de la guardia.

La hija de ambos vivía también en Hikawa, era una hermosa muchacha de no más de 18 años la cual había heredado las facciones de la madre en el rostro como así también el color de las pupilas y hasta la forma del peinado era igual al de su progenitora, mientras que del padre sacó el color de cabello y como no era japonés nativo, los ojos de la chica no eran tan rasgados como los de su mamá.

La joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos púrpuras era doncella en el templo, razón por la cual se encontraba vistiendo la característica yukata y barriendo el patio delantero del santuario.

Tenía una leve sonrisa en la cara pero su mirada denotaba cierta tristeza, mientras realizaba su tarea se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, pensaba en su pareja… ella estaba de novia con un chico desde hacía unos meses, se habían conocido en el templo mismo porque él fue a comprar un amuleto y quedó impresionado por la belleza de la joven y a su vez ella se fue enamorando a medida que lo fue conociendo, la relación era estable pero a pesar de eso, la chica no podía disfrutar plenamente de la misma.

Ella llevaba por dentro un pena, su madre no aprobaba dicha relación por la sencilla razón de que consideraba que ella misma tenía que elegirle novio a su hija. La mujer que una vez fue, hubiera aprobado al novio actual de su primogénita, pero aquella persona que fuera Rei Hino Jones, hacía tiempo que ya no estaba y eso la lastimaba mucho.

Los deberes del templo eran una buena distracción para la chica, servían para mantener su mente ocupada, por eso se puso a barrer a pesar de que no hacía falta porque ya el día anterior había limpiado, así que siguió con su tarea hasta que una voz femenina se dirigió a ella de manera poco amable.

\- Risa, vamos adentro ahora – dijo una joven y hermosa mujer con aspecto de entre 25 y 30 años, largo cabello negro con destellos púrpuras y pupilas del mismo color, iba vestida con la misma yukata que llevaba quien barría el patio.

Era la madre de la joven que entraba al templo acompañado de una mujer de cabello corto azul y ojos celestes, vestía una larga toga blanca, sandalias del mismo color, llevaba en su pecho las insignias de Mercurio y la media luna símbolo del poder real y en su mano derecha un maletín.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién yo? – preguntó sobresaltada la muchacha mirando a quienes acababan de llegar

\- ¡Sí, tú! ¿Eres tonta, estúpida, retrasada o todo junto? ¿Quién más se encuentra aquí ahora? – respondió secamente la bella sacerdotisa

\- Rei… no seas así por favor, estás siendo demasiado dura – comentó quien la acompañaba

\- Ahórrate esos comentarios Ami y vamos adentro – contestó seriamente la mujer avanzando

De esta manera las tres jóvenes entraron al living, en donde solía reunirse ella cuando sus amigas llegaban de visita. Risa estaba inquieta ya que por la expresión del rostro de su madre, intuía que algún nuevo problema estaba en puerta.

\- A ver jovencita… dime en dónde estabas antes de ayer a la tarde – exigió cruzándose de brazos Rei a su hija, viéndola fijamente

\- ¿Otra vez me vas a preguntar lo mismo? Ya te dije que había ido a la biblioteca – respondió Risa frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿Ah sí? Mina te vio en la calle ¿Sabes? Y no me dijo lo mismo que tú – afirmó la de cabello negro poniendo ambas manos en la cintura

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó la hija nerviosa sintiendo como el corazón le galopaba

\- Desátate el obi ***** y bájate la parte inferior de la yukata junto con la bombacha – ordenó Rei terminante

\- Pero mamá yo… - intentó decir Risa pero no pudo

\- ¡Hazlo ahora! – alzó la voz su madre señalándola con el dedo

Entonces la chica no tuvo otro remedio que obedecer y una vez que lo hizo, Rei le solicitó a Ami que observara el interior del órgano genital de su hija.

\- No lo puedo creer, mamá… ¿Quieres ver si todavía soy virgen? ¿Qué le vas a pedir a Ami a continuación? ¿Qué me meta un dedo en el trasero? - respondió sarcásticamente Risa mientras la amiga de su madre le revisaba la femineidad alumbrándola con una linterna para ver bien

\- No seas grosera jovencita, mejor para ti será que Ami me diga el resultado que yo quiero oír – dijo hostilmente Rei a modo de advertencia

Unos segundos después, la chica de cabello corto azul miró hacia su amiga y acto seguido meneó la cabeza negativamente, ante lo cual la sacerdotisa de largo cabello negro frunció el ceño, su mirada empezó a destilar rabia pura pero se contuvo. Sin embargo eso no tranquilizaba a Risa, que ya se estaba acomodando nuevamente la parte inferior de su yukata, porque sabía que su madre estaba esperando que se fuera Ami y que una vez que eso pasara las cosas se pondrían feas de verdad.

\- Rei, tómalo con calma por favor, ahora debo irme tengo que seguir con mis tareas – dijo la de cabello azul poniendo una mano en uno de los hombros de ella

\- Está bien Ami, te agradezco mucho que apartaras algo de tiempo para venir hasta aquí y hacerme este favor – respondió tranquilamente Rei

De esta forma, la de ojos celestes se despidió de ambas y salió de la casa, una vez que madre e hija se encontraron solas, Rei encaró a Risa.

\- Tal y como yo sospechaba, ya no eres virgen… apuesto a que el idiota de tu padre lo sabía y no me dijo nada… - comentó Rei apretando los puños de furia

Sin embargo Risa sentía las piernas duras por la tensión del momento, no parecían querer obedecer para salir corriendo, aunque a ella nunca le gustó huir de los problemas.

\- Tú tuviste relaciones con mi padre antes de que se casaran, recuerdo que me lo habías contado – atinó a decir Risa para intentar tranquilizar a su mamá

\- ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Con tu padre yo me casé, niña degenerada! – Gritó su madre totalmente enojada - ¿¡Yo te enseñé a mentir!? ¿¡Te enseñé a ser una cualquiera!? – preguntó ella gritando iracunda

\- ¡No puedes insultarme solo por hacer el amor con mi novio! – estalló finalmente Risa con los ojos llorosos

\- Ahhhhh, así que te seguías viendo con ese mismo noviecito que yo te había prohibido seguir frecuentando, ya me parecía por la descripción que me dió Mina – fue la respuesta de la de ojos púrpuras

\- No entiendes que ser mi mamá no te hace dueña de mi vida, yo amo a… - dijo alterada la joven, pero una fuerte y sonora cachetada de parte de Rei la interrumpió

\- Entre el imbécil de tu padre que te apaña todo y la mala influencia de la loca de tu tía, te desvías y te descarrías, ahh sé además lo del curso de cocina en el que te anoté porque con Michiru también estuve hablando… ahora debo cambiarme e irme pero esto no termina aquí así que a la noche vamos a hablar, señorita maleducada y desvergonzada – aseguró terminante la bella sacerdotisa

Fue así que mientras Rei iba a cambiarse, la muchacha se quedó parada con la mirada perdida y un hilito de sangre saliendo de su boca, mientras temblaba y se tomaba la mejilla que había recibido la bofetada y hacía un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar.

Rato después, la sacerdotisa salió del cuarto con la ropa característica que llevaba a sus deberes como gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea, un largo pantalón holgado marrón y una blusa manga larga roja, en el pecho colgaba una medalla con la insignia de Marte y la media luna creciente, en la cintura un cinturón de cuero negro y botas de tacones del mismo color.

\- Cuando llegue Ralf le dices que vaya a verme, con él también tengo que hablar muy seriamente, cuida la casa y mucho cuidado con lo que haces ¿oíste? – fue lo último que Rei le dijo a su hija antes de salir

Una vez que se encontró sola, la pobre Risa se arrodilló en el suelo y empezó a llorar con fuerza, dejando salir toda la pena que estaba conteniendo hasta ese momento.

Luego de una hora más tarde, un hombre de complexión robusta, tez blanca con una barba de un par de días, cabello castaño oscuro peinado para los costados con raya al medio y pupilas del mismo color del pelo, cruzaba el torii* y atravesaba el patio del templo caminando cabizbajo y pensativo, su semblante evidenciaba tres cosas, primero que no nació en Japón, segundo era joven y rondaba los 36 años y tercero, la misma angustia de su hija Risa cuando estaba barriendo, solo que ninguna sonrisa había en su cara, su cabeza era un tumulto de pensamientos y preguntas.

El cruzó rápidamente el sitio en donde se hacían las oraciones, el santa santorum denominado hoden o shoden _,_ dependencia en cuyo interior se encontraba el shintai u objeto sagrado donde según la religión sintoísta que profesaban su esposa e hija, el kami o deidad se hacía presente a las personas cuando era invocado.

Dicho lugar antecedía al piso de madera que rodeaba la vivienda. Por allí caminó él hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza la cual corrió para entrar a la casa, la puerta era de madera y en las ventanillas, en vez de vidrio tenía un material que parecía ser papel blanco.

El recién llegado vestía en la parte inferior pantalones holgados blancos que se metían dentro de un par de botas largas de cuero del mismo color que llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas mientras que una banda roja era su cinturón, en la parte superior lucía una armadura del mismo color que los pantalones con el agregado de franjas curvas rojas y el símbolo de Marte más la medialuna blanca, sus musculosos y bien formados brazos estaban al descubierto y sus manos cubiertas por muñequeras blancas que le dejaban los dedos al descubierto, en una de ellas llevaba una bolsa con cosas que había ido a comprar.

El hombre paseó su vista por el lugar y al encontrarlo vacío empezó a caminar por el mismo y a recorrer los cuartos.

\- ¡Rei, Risa! ¿Están en casa? – Llamó él en voz alta – Mhhhh, Rei ya debió de haber salido para la gobernación pero Risa debería estar aquí – se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja

Fue así que el recién llegado continuó recorriendo la casa reiterando el llamado hasta que escuchó música proveniente de la habitación de Risa, melodía que reconoció al instante ya que ella había heredado sus rockeros gustos.

 _ *****_ _Entender qué me pasa cuando estoy contigo,  
Entender porqué tengo ganas de correr…  
Y no volver…  
a beber todo lo que me has ofrecido._

Cuando llegó a la puerta corrediza del cuarto de ella, tuvo que llamar a la misma con algo de fuerza y hablar en voz alta porque la música estaba a todo volumen.

\- ¡Risa! ¡La música está muy buena pero bájala por favor! ¡Si tu madre vuelve ahora y la escucha, se va a enojar! - dijo el hombre casi gritando para poder ser oído, fue justo cuando terminó de hablar que quien estaba dentro bajó el volumen

\- Lo siento papá, puedes pasar – respondió la voz de la chica

Al instante él se dió cuenta que en el tono de voz de la joven algo no estaba bien, escuchó claramente que se quebraba y le pareció también oírla sollozar.

\- Hija… ¿Estás bien? Me pareció… ¿¡Que te pasó!? – exclamó con asombro y preocupación el padre de la muchacha al ver el labio de ella levemente reventado y la mejilla aún algo roja

\- Nada papi, solo me caí y me di un golpe en la boca mientras barría – mintió Risa bajando la vista

\- Princesa, vamos no mientas… te conozco, no hay manera de que un golpe en la boca sea suficiente para hacer llorar a una muchacha dura como tú, aparte la mejilla indica que te abofetearon – respondió él alzando la cara de ella posando la mano en su barbilla, los ojos hinchados y rojos de la chica mostraban que efectivamente había estado llorando

Como respuesta, Risa abrazó fuertemente a su padre apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho mientras él acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello de ella buscando consolarla.

\- No puedo más papá… ¡No puedo más! – dijo la de cabello largo castaño oscuro mientras sollozaba con fuerza

\- ¿Fue tu madre, verdad? ¿Ella te hizo esto? – preguntó con preocupación el padre adivinando la situación

\- Es que… se enteró que ya no soy… virgen… mi novio y yo, hicimos el amor - confesó Risa sonrojada

\- Te voy a hacer una pregunta y confío en que me dirás la verdad… ¿El te ama de verdad? ¿Busca algo serio contigo o solo te usa para sacarse la calentura? – indagó seriamente el padre mirándola fijamente

\- El me ama de verdad así como yo lo amo y busca algo serio conmigo, tú lo conociste papá, te había agradado y antes de que preguntes, sí nos cuidamos – aseguró Risa sosteniendo la mirada de su papá

\- Eso es lo que quería saber, eso me deja algo más tranquilo… tienes razón yo lo conocí y me pareció un excelente muchacho, pero sabes cuál es el problema ¿verdad? – preguntó él con tristeza

\- Sí… es mamá… Mina me vió anteayer en la calle con él y le pasó el chisme a ella… voy a darle un golpe en la nariz por chismosa y metiche – comentó Risa apretando un puño

\- Calma princesa, si tu madre no se enteraba por ella… se iba a enterar igualmente por los diarios, recuerda que eres la hija de la gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea y los chismes vuelan ¿Cómo supo que te habías acostado con tu novio? – preguntó el papá acariciando la cabeza de la hija

\- Verás… yo estaba barriendo el patio cuando ella llegó en compañía de Ami, me hizo entrar y me reiteró la pregunta de dónde había estado, entonces yo le dije lo mismo que les había dicho a ustedes… - respondió la joven avergonzada del tan solo hecho de recordar lo que pasó

\- Que habías ido a la biblioteca lo recuerdo, Risa al menos a mí debiste de haberme dicho la verdad – dijo el hombre con tono reprobatorio

\- Lo sé y lo siento de verdad, papá… juro que no volveré a mentirte… - se disculpó la chica con lágrimas nuevamente asomando por sus ojos púrpuras

\- Te creo princesa, cuéntame que más pasó – respondió él besando la cabeza de ella

\- Es que… hizo que me resbalara la parte inferior de la yukata y mi bombacha y… le dijo a Ami que me revisara… la intimidad… así fue que lo supo – confesó la muchacha con la cara totalmente roja

\- ¿¡Ella hizo eso!? ¡No lo puedo creer! – contestó indignado el de cabello castaño oscuro tomándose la cabeza con una mano

\- Y después que se fue Ami, discutimos y me pegó una fuerte bofetada, hasta me trató de cualquiera y a la tía Haru, de loca… insinuó que ella es una mala influencia para mí – agregó Risa bajando la vista

\- Joder… de lo que dijo de Haru no me extraña, hace tiempo que venía haciendo esas insinuaciones, pero lo que te hizo a ti… no puedo creerlo… ¿Dónde quedó aquella Rei con la que me casé? – preguntó él retóricamente con tristeza

\- Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo papá, a mi mamá de antes yo no hubiera tenido que mentirle, ella hubiera visto lo mismo que tú en mi novio y hubiera aprobado mi relación… jamás querría imponerme a alguien que no ame y seguro no amaré y con respecto a mi virginidad, bueno… me hubiera dicho lo mismo que me aconsejaste, recuerdo que ella me había contado que te había entregado la suya antes de que se casaran – afirmó la joven con una triste sonrisa

\- Lo recuerdo bien… tiempos felices aquellos, no pierdo la esperanza de que todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero cada vez lo veo más difícil… - dijo el de ojos castaños suspirando

\- Otra cosa, papi… yo… abandoné el curso de cocina, quería decírtelo antes de que te enteres por ella – confesó Risa apenada

\- Ya veo, eso no me sorprende… tú querías estudiar música, se lo dije varias veces a tu madre pero no hubo caso, la única opinión que ella valora es la suya propia… - recordó el papá comprendiendo la situación

\- ¡Es un asco ese maldito curso culinario, es aburrido! – se quejó la chica

\- Te entiendo, pero de todas formas algo tienes que estudiar princesa, no puedes atenerte solo al trabajo de aquí del templo – opinó él acariciando una de las mejillas de ella

\- Tienes razón… ah, antes de irse me dijo que fueras a verla, que quería hablar contigo… -

\- Seguro me va a gritar y a preguntar dónde estuve, qué estuve haciendo… va a insinuar que estuve con otra mujer a pesar de que yo jamás le di un motivo como para pensar eso – intuyó el hombre apesadumbrado

\- Es probable, seguro van a pelear de nuevo… eso me lastima mucho… me duele ver que lo que más ella hace es agredirnos y desconfiar de nosotros, ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer esto? ¿Por qué el kami nos castiga de esta manera? – se preguntó Risa comenzando a llorar de nuevo

\- ¿Crees que a mí no me duele esta situación? Todo esto no hace más que aumentar mis dudas con respecto a la existencia de un kami, discúlpame si te ofendo no es esa mi intención, yo respeto tus creencias – dijo él con tristeza

\- No te preocupes papá, sé que eres ateo y lo respeto… viendo la presente situación tienes motivos para serlo ¿Te puedo pedir algo? – solicitó la chica alzando la vista nuevamente

\- Dime, princesa – accedió el de cabello castaño oscuro sonriéndole con ternura

\- Por favor… cuando vayas no le grites a mamá, sin importar lo hiriente que ella sea con sus palabras… - pidió Risa con ojos suplicantes

\- Está bien, te lo prometo - aseguró el padre comprendiendo los sentimientos de su hija, porque compartían la misma pena

\- Gracias, tú me sigues llamando "princesa" tal como lo hacías antes, mami me llamaba "niña hermosa"… ya ni recuerdo cuándo fué la última vez que me llamó así – recordó ella con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

\- Te comprendo, a mí pocas veces me llamaba por mi nombre, solía llamarme "mi amor" o "cariño"… ahora si no lo hace es para insultarme… ¿Sabes hace cuanto que no le oigo decir, "Ralf te amo, perdóname por lastimarte"? - dijo él solidarizándose, sintiendo como algunas lágrimas se asomaban también por sus ojos

Sin decir más, padre e hija se prendieron en un nuevo abrazo mientras ella lloraba de nuevo con más fuerza y él también se quebraba.

\- El llanto es un buen desahogo… ahora ven vamos, a lavarnos la cara y a ponerte hielo en la boca – dijo Ralf una vez que concluyó el abrazo con su hija

\- Si papá, gracias por seguir siendo el mismo y no cambiar – respondió Risa sonriendo ya algo repuesta

\- No tienes nada que agradecer princesa, te amo y siempre te amaré al igual que a tu madre a pesar de todos los problemas que estamos teniendo, en un ratito iré a verla porque si no, me va a reclamar eso también… que porqué llego tarde – aseguró el hombre algo más calmado

Por una de las calles de la explanada del imponente Palacio de Cristal iba caminando Ami, avanzaba tranquila y sonreía pero no podía evitar pensar en el hecho de que su amiga Rei le pidiera comprobar la virginidad de su hija, además de que le llamó poderosamente la atención la forma en que le había hablado a la joven de cabello castaño oscuro.

Justo antes de entrar al Palacio, le salió al encuentro una mujer de vestido amarillo y largo cabello azul ondulado, mientras los guardias les hacían reverencia.

\- Lady Mercury, que bueno verla ha pasado un tiempo – dijo sonriente la de cabello azul largo

\- ¡Luna! Cierto, ¿Cómo has estado? Las últimas veces que vine no los vi ni a Artemis ni a ti – respondió la de cabello corto correspondiendo al saludo

\- Es que nos tomamos un tiempito fuera de las responsabilidades de ser los consejeros reales, pero estamos de regreso… ahora que la veo, a usted justamente la buscaba – afirmó Luna

\- Yo también he estado ocupada, no es fácil ser gobernadora de Ciudad Aquae pero dime ¿para qué me buscabas? Si es para decirme que me busca la Reina, no hace falta justamente a ella voy a ver – informó Ami sonriéndole

\- Eso suponía, pero quería anticiparle que ella convocará a todas las Senshis para una reunión aquí dentro de dos días – dijo la mujer poniéndose seria

\- Entiendo, gracias por el dato cuando la vea seguramente me informará más detalles – respondió Mercury pensativa

\- Si, es bueno volver a verlas a todas… a la única que no extraño es a Lady Mars –

\- Pero por qué dices eso Luna, ella está haciendo una excelente gestión como gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea – indagó Ami extrañada de que la consejera real dijera eso de su amiga

\- Lo sé, pero no me estaba refiriendo a ella como funcionaria, si no a su persona… hay algo en Lady Mars que ya no es igual que antes, no sé bien qué es pero no me gusta nada – aclaró la consejera real con seguridad

\- Al menos con nosotras no se ha portado distinto, pero puede que tengas razón… tú eres muy observadora y además, hoy se me presentó un extraño episodio con ella que no detallaré porque se trata de algo intimo, solo te puedo decir que tiene que ver con su hija – concordó la de cabello corto azulado con seriedad

\- Risa, esa hermosa niña debe de estar hecha toda una señorita – dijo sonriendo Luna

\- Créeme que si, se ha puesto muy bonita, es idéntica a Rei – contestó Ami correspondiendo la sonrisa

-Es cierto y tiene además cosas de su padre, lástima que heredó también el temperamento de la madre, hace mucho que no la veo pero no olvido que había violado en varias ocasiones el lenguaje permitido por el Código de Convivencia Pacífica – recordó la de cabello largo azulado abriendo grande los ojos

\- Ja ja, sí pero aún no viste a Ralf enojado, en eso también salió a él… bueno, debo dejarte fue un gusto volver a verte, querida Luna – comentó despidiéndose Mercury

\- Lo mismo digo Ami, nos veremos de nuevo en dos días – respondió Luna sonriéndole

Por la avenida principal que llevaba directo a la sede de la gobernación de Ciudad Ígnea, conducía Ralf con una expresión de total seriedad en el rostro, el sol del mediodía le daba de frente y el viento que entraba por la ventanilla jugaba con su cabello, iba escuchando una canción de uno de sus grupos de antaño favoritos pero, eso no impedía que sus pensamientos de preocupación rondaran sin cesar por su cabeza… no disfrutaba del viaje porque sabía que una ola de recriminaciones y una acalorada discusión aguardaban por él en la gobernación.

 _ *****_ _Huele mal la realidad, qué vas a hacer  
es así, aunque duela y lastime está_

 _¿Quién toma la decisión de cuestionar?  
¿Quien decide como hablar? ¿Cuándo parar?  
¿Como fue? ¿Cómo será? ¿Qué voy a hacer?  
Es así, aunque duela y lastime está_

Sin duda alguna la compañía de su hija era un bálsamo para Ralf en medio de la difícil convivencia con su esposa, el inmenso amor que les tenía a ambas le recordaba que no debía perder la esperanza de que los tiempos felices regresasen, aun así la presente situación ameritaba dos simples preguntas todavía sin respuesta: ¿Por qué? y ¿Hasta cuándo?

 ***Obi: es una banda que se ajusta a la cintura**

 ***Torii: Entrada del santuario y símbolo del sintoísmo**

 ***Canción: Correr y No Volver, Álbum: Estamos Pariendo, Año: 2006, Artista: O'Connor**

 ***Canción: Desconfianza, Álbum: Estamos Pariendo, Año: 2006, Artista: O'Connor**

 **En el prólogo había olvidado mencionar un detalle, este fanfic es el primero con un argumento totalmente mío y que no es adaptación de ninguna película, serie o cómic. Me he propuesto un objetivo que diré recién al final del epílogo, mientras tanto les voy preguntando ¿Qué les va pareciendo la Rei de esta historia? ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado para que se volviera así? ¿A quién puedo poner como novio de Risa? Acepto sugerencias.**

 **Me despido de esta manera hasta la próxima actualización no sin antes anticiparles, que en esta historia vamos a tener a una invitada de otro animé que también me gusta mucho ¿Qué quién es? Esperen y verán jeje.**


	3. Palabras que duelen

**Capítulo 2**

 **Palabras que duelen**

La mujer de cabello corto azul caminaba por los pasillos del Palacio de Cristal, mientras avanzaba los guardias le hacían reverencia y algunos la saludaban, a todos ella respondía amablemente.

En el camino se encontró con un hombre de pelo plateado largo a quien reconoció apenas vio, el cual estaba vestido con pantalones de gabardina blancos, zapatos del mismo color, en la parte de arriba llevaba una camisa también blanca con el escudo del Reino bordado en la zona derecha del pecho.

\- ¡Lady Mercury! Me alegra verla de nuevo – exclamó él sonriendo

\- ¡Artemis! A mí también me da gusto verlos de regreso a Luna y usted – respondió Ami correspondiendo al saludo

\- Así es, nos hemos tomado unas merecidas vacaciones y estamos aquí de nuevo – afirmó el consejero Real coincidiendo con lo dicho por Luna – He estado viendo el trabajo de usted y las demás Inners como gobernadoras de sus respectivos distritos, déjeme decirle que salvo algunos detalles estoy conforme con cómo marchan las cosas – agregó el hombre

\- Me alegra oír eso Artemis, tanto yo como las chicas estamos dando lo mejor de nosotras, no queremos defraudar a los reyes ni a nosotras mismas – agradeció sonriendo la de cabello azul el cumplido del Consejero

\- Si, solo de Ciudad Ígnea he recibido algunas quejas, son pocas pero igualmente Lady Mars ha hecho un excelente trabajo, obviamente a ella le será comunicada la necesidad de resolver ese asunto lo más rápido posible – aseguró el de cabello largo plateado

\- Vaya Artemis, a ti no se te escapa nada, yo ni enterada estaba de eso ¿De qué tipo de quejas hablas? – indagó la de pelo corto riendo levemente

\- Algunas contravenciones al Código de Convivencia pacífica, es importante que dicho reglamento sea 100% respetado en todos lados ya que nos hemos esforzado mucho por hacerlo cumplir – informó el Consejero con mucha seguridad

\- Estoy segura que Rei lo solucionará prontamente, a ella le gusta la exigencia y las cosas bien hechas – concluyó Ami sonriendo

\- Yo espero lo mismo, Lady Mercury –

\- He venido a ver a sus Majestades, Artemis – dijo Mercury recordando el motivo de su presencia en el Palacio

\- Es cierto, sígame, venga conmigo – invitó el de cabello plateado a la chica

De esta forma, los dos continuaron caminando por el pasillo ancho en que estaban hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta custodiada por dos guardias que al verlos, les hicieron reverencia y abrieron la entrada para permitirles pasar.

Una vez que entraron a la gran sala en donde se encontraba el trono de los reyes, que era un gigantesco cuarto con numerosas columnas en las paredes, de color blanco bañadas con oro y brillantes.

En el lugar estaba la pareja Real, los reyes de Tokio de Cristal, un hombre de cabello negro vestido con un elegante traje color celeste claro y un antifaz blanco que le tapaba medio rostro, dejando ver sus pupilas azules, a su lado se encontraba una bella mujer de pelo rubio atado en forma de dos largas coletas tipo Odango, ojos celestes y vestida con un largo vestido blanco que le cubría la totalidad de las piernas, que tenía adornos en forma de alas de mariposa en la espalda y le dejaba los hombros desnudos.

La pareja sonrió al ver llegar a Ami y Artemis y los recibió amablemente.

\- Mí querido amigo Artemis, veo que Lady Mercury viene contigo – dijo el soberano a modo de recibimiento

\- Así es sus Majestades, tal y como lo solicitaron – respondió el Consejero inclinándose levemente

\- Gracias Concejero, antes de que te vayas dinos ya que estás aquí ¿Cómo está yéndole a mi hija en el curso de cocina? – preguntó la Reina

\- Según la información de Lady Neptune y Lady Uranus, a la princesa le está yendo muy bien, está entusiasmada porque dice que quiere cocinar mejor de lo que usted lo hacía, Majestad – informó Artemis ante una leve risa de los reyes – Quien abandonó el curso fue la hija de Lady Mars, la señorita Risa Jones – agregó el de cabello plata

\- ¿Risa dejó? Entiendo… tengo ganas de volver a ver a esa muchacha y a su padre, tiempo sin verlos ha pasado ya – respondió la rubia soberana sin perder la sonrisa del rostro

\- Efectivamente Majestad, si no hay más consultas yo me retiro – dijo Artemis

Una vez que el Concejero se alejó, la Reina abrazó afectuosamente a Ami quien correspondió al abrazo.

\- Ami, que gusto de verte otra vez ¿Cómo marchan las cosas en Ciudad Aquae? – preguntó sonriente la soberana

\- Muy bien Majestad, Artemis no tiene ninguna queja de mi labor – respondió la de pelo azul

\- Usted sigue siendo la más inteligente y brillante de todas las Senshis, no me sorprende Lady Mercury – alabó el Rey

\- Gracias Majestad, no es una tarea fácil pero hago lo mejor – agradeció la mujer de cabello corto

\- Te mandé a llamar porque voy a convocar a todas las Inners para una reunión aquí en el Palacio dentro de dos días – comunicó la Neo Reina Serenity

\- ¿Solo las Inners? ¿Las Outers no? – indagó Ami

\- Por el momento solo las Inners, ya que será para realizar un balance de la gestión de cada una al frente de sus respectivas gobernaciones – informó la soberana

\- Entiendo y quiere que yo me comunique que las demás para convocarlas – intuyó la Senshi gobernadora de Ciudad Aquae

\- Así es, cuando te comuniques con Rei, dile que venga con su esposo y su hija ya que tal como te dije antes, tengo ganas de verlos y ver cómo les ha ido – concordó la Reina poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de Ami

El resto de la reunión de Mercury con los reyes de Tokyo de Cristal fue sobre más detalles varios de la convocatoria y qué había sido de la vida de Ami todo el tiempo que habían pasado sin verse. Definitivamente la gobernadora de ciudad Aquae no iba a mencionarles nada a los soberanos sobre el episodio vivido en casa de Rei, ni sobre el pedido de su amiga con respecto a Risa o los comentarios de Luna de hace rato, porque consideraba que era muy pronto como para sacar conclusiones y además que no era algo lo suficientemente grave como para darlo a conocer al Rey Endymion y la Neo Reina Serenity.

Ralf ya había llegado a la sede de la Gobernación de Ciudad Ígnea, antes de dirigirse a la oficina de su esposa fue a revisión para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden con toda la seguridad del lugar, luego de eso procedió a ir a hablar con su mujer.

\- Aquí estamos Jefe Jones, su señora la gobernadora está en su despacho, ella está aguardando por usted – informó uno de los asistentes de Rei, un hombre elegantemente vestido que acompañó a Ralf hasta la puerta de la oficina

\- Gracias Keitaro, tengo unos asuntillos que tratar con ella – respondió amable pero seriamente el Jefe de la guardia

\- Le advierto que ella parece estar de bastante mal humor, me mandó a llamar dos veces para preguntarme por qué no venía usted y en ambas ocasiones se dirigió a mí de una forma poco amigable – avisó el asistente

\- Joder… entiendo, gracias por avisarme – respondió Ralf frunciendo el ceño

Sin decir más, el hombre se retiró del lugar mientras que el de cabello castaño oscuro golpeó la puerta y entró al despacho de Rei y apenas lo hizo, la vio dándole la espalda y mirando a la ventana.

Unos segundos más tarde, ella se dio vuelta y las pupilas púrpuras bajo sus anteojos se encontraron con las castañas oscuras de Ralf, la ternura y amor que antes tenía la mirada de ella hacia él, brillaba por su ausencia.

\- Buenos días linda, te ves hermosa con esos lentes – saludó él alabando a su mujer

\- Hace rato te vi llegar desde la ventana, ese horrible auto naranja que tienes es inconfundible – respondió secamente Rei ignorando el piropo

\- ¿Qué te pasa con mi auto? Si me vas a insistir de nuevo para que lo cambie, pierdes el tiempo… estoy a gusto con ese y no quiero otro – dijo Ralf sin demostrar nerviosismo

\- Es una porquería, el esposo de la gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea no puede andar por la calle con esa basura, te he dicho miles de veces que lo vendas – fue la contestación de la mujer de cabello largo ébano

\- ¿Podrías calmarte un poco? Apenas llego y ni me respondes el saludo – contestó el de pelo castaño oscuro suspirando

\- Al llegar debías dirigirte inmediatamente a verme, encima de que viniste tarde te entretuviste – dijo tajante Rei cruzando sus brazos – Aparte te presentas sin haberte afeitado ni arreglado el cabello, te dije esta mañana que te afeitaras – agregó ella recriminante

\- Relájate por favor no tuve tiempo, estuve de revisión con la guardia y controlando que no haya habido nada raro, por eso no vine rápidamente.

\- No me pidas que me relaje, idiota ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas que no te encontré en la casa? – preguntó hostilmente la gobernadora

\- Solo fui a comprar unas cosas nada más, algo de comida, deja de imaginarte cosas – respondió Ralf tratando de no gritar y de conservar la calma, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Risa

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Seguro que no anduviste con alguna otra por ahí? ¿Cómo sé yo que tu querida hermanita no te presentó a alguien ya? – indagó Rei hablando cada vez con más hostilidad

\- Deja de insultar a Haruna, ella respeta nuestro matrimonio y no estuve con ninguna otra, tú sigues siendo la reina de mi corazón, Rei te amo eres mi vida… te lo sigo demostrando, pero ya no prestas atención a nada de lo bueno que yo pueda hacer para ti, en cambio te dedicas a lastimarme como lo estás haciendo ahora ¿Qué diablos ha pasado contigo? ¡Antes confiabas en mí! ¡Yo nunca te fallé! ¡No fui yo el que cambió y tampoco nuestra hija! – aseguró Ralf amargamente

\- No veo porqué la zorra de Haruna iba a respetar nuestro matrimonio, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que ella es… no conforme con eso, ha contagiado a tu hija – respondió ella despectivamente hablando, evadiendo lo último que su esposo acababa de decir

\- Basta de insultos por favor, no te metas con mi hermana que te guste o no, es tu cuñada… ya no más - contestó el Jefe de Guardia - Encima cuando llego a casa encuentro a nuestra hija llorando y con el labio reventado, vengo aquí y maltratas a los empleados porque me tardo solo un poco – agregó él indignado

\- Vaya, te vinieron con el chisme y sí, lo hice porque quien manda aquí soy yo y nadie más – dijo Rei de mala manera – Y con respecto a tu hija, de ella te tengo que hablar – agregó ella

\- ¿Puede saberse por qué te descargas con ella también? ¿Cuál infiernos es tu problema? – preguntó el de cabello castaño oscuro

\- Cuida la boca, no quebrantes el Código de Convivencia – respondió la de pelo ébano poniendo uno de sus dedos indices sobre su boca

\- No me hagas reír, quien primero lo quebranta eres tú… lo que le hiciste a nuestra hija está fuera del mismo, ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre exponer una cuestión intima ante un tercero, por más amiga tuya que sea!? Solo debías preguntarle y ya, encima no conforme con eso la golpeas de la manera en que lo hiciste… mira nomas cómo le dejaste la boca, aparte la trataste de cualquiera – argumentó Ralf sintiendo cómo por dentro suyo, el enojo se iba apoderando de él

\- Sí claro, aparte de altanera, contestadora, maleducada, petulante… ahora también es una mentirosa y una degenerada, ella ya no es virgen porque ha estado revolcándose con el noviecito ese que yo le había prohibido ¿Y sabes qué? Tú lo sabías… y me lo ocultaste… - acusó Rei apuntando a su esposo con uno de sus dedos indices

\- Me enteré cuando llegué a casa, ella me lo contó todo pero claro, seguramente seguirás pensando que te estoy mintiendo – se defendió el de pelo castaño oscuro

\- ¿Por qué no pensarlo? Seguro ella te pidió que la cubrieras, tú eres débil, Ralf Jones… porque tu hija te domina, le apañas todo… ¡Absolutamente todo! Eres un estúpido y un inútil bueno para nada – siguió acusándolo la gobernadora mientras se acercaba a él

\- ¿Yo estúpido? ¿Yo inútil bueno para nada? Deja de decir tonterías, no haces más que agredir… ¿Crees que así es como se cría bien a una hija? No confundas apañar todo con comprenderla y contenerla, yo no la apañaría si ella por ejemplo, decidiera estar de vaga o se involucrara con un sinvergüenza, insisto… no fui yo el que cambió y tampoco Risa, antes tú hablabas maravillas de nosotros… éramos felices los tres... y nosotros tu orgullo – dijo Ralf con tristeza

\- Bien dijiste, eran… ahora ustedes dos son mi vergüenza – respondió hostilmente Rei, lo cual fue como una daga clavándose en el corazón de su esposo

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? – preguntó él con evidente pena

\- Otro asunto que tenía que hablar seriamente contigo es el curso de cocina que tu hija abandonó, ¿decías que no es una vaga? No me hagas reír – habló la gobernadora con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro

\- La anotaste en algo que no le gusta, te lo dije miles de veces… ella quería estudiar música y no, no es una vaga… ella siempre tuvo las mejores notas en la chuugakko ***** y en la kookoo ***** , además en las tareas del templo siempre se ha esmerado ¡No puede ser que hayas olvidado todo eso! – respondió él tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos

\- Parece que estás olvidando algo, Ralf… ella va a estudiar lo que yo decida, porque sé qué es lo mejor para ella –

\- Rei… no puede ser que seas tú quien esté hablando, ella es tu hija no tu esclava… a ella lo que le lastimó más no fue la tremenda cachetada que le pegaste, fue la manera en que la insultaste… ella y su novio se aman y planean casarse algún día, yo lo conocí y créeme que no entiendo porqué te opones tanto a esa relación – contestó Ralf respirando hondo para no descontrolarse

\- ¿La hija de la gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea casada con un simple cantante? Antes muerta que permitir eso, al novio se lo voy a elegir yo y será como debe de ser… con una destacada posición social y de familia importante – dijo la de ojos púrpuras revelando las condiciones que quiere para el futuro esposo de Risa

\- Me decepcionas, Rei… ¿Recuerdas que la única hija del diputado Takashi Hino se casó con un simple militar, ignorando las mismas exigencias que ella me está planteado ahora? Ella se casó por amor y no por interés de dinero, poder o posición social – respondió el de cabello castaño oscuro recodando su pasado en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, al igual que el pasado de Rei

\- No te atrevas… ¡No te atrevas a compararme con ese hombre! – contestó la de largo pelo negro rechinando los dientes y apretando los puños de ira

\- No veo porqué no, tú estás haciendo con nuestra hija lo mismo que él quiso hacer contigo, esa vez renunciaste a su herenc… - recordaba Ralf, no pudiendo terminar de hablar debido a una fuerte cachetada de su enfadada esposa

\- Vuelves a compararme con ese... señor y te juro que lo vas a lamentar ¿Me oíste? – advirtió Rei apoyando uno de sus dedos índice en el pecho de él

\- Espero que al menos, la bofetada que me diste te haya servido para descargarte – dijo el Jefe de guardia sobándose la mejilla y haciendo lo más sensato: no contestar la amenaza de su mujer

\- Casi lo olvido, ¿Decías que tu hija se esmera en las tareas del templo? Sin embargo hace tiempo ya que las ventas de amuletos han bajado considerablemente ¿O será que es porque me casé con un ateo? – respondió ella con intención de seguir la discusión

\- Es verdad las ventas han descendido, pero no es culpa de Risa ni tampoco de mi ateísmo, empezaron a caer poco tiempo después de que cambiaste para peor… que yo sepa tu actual modo de proceder no es lo que tus dioses antiguos enseñan, así que deja la tonta insinuación que tantas veces me hiciste los últimos dos años y por favor… golpéame y oféndeme a mí si quieres, pero ya no te descargues con nuestra hija porque la estás haciendo sufrir – aclaró el Jefe de guardia con seguridad

En Ciudad Ígnea había algunos distinguidos restaurantes, entre ellos estaba "Restaurant Magnolia" el cual pertenecía a Sailor Plut, Setsuna Meiou, y era en donde trabajaba la hermana menor de Ralf, una hermosa y atractiva joven de cabello castaño oscuro el cual usaba corto ya que no le gustaba largo, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca, rasgos faciales parecidos a los de su hermano mayor y un cuerpo bien formado.

Ella se paseaba entre las mesas del salón con una bandeja en las manos, su vestimenta indicaba que era moza y consistía en unos pantalones negros de vestir algo ajustados, zapatos de igual color, en la parte de arriba llevaba una camisa blanca manga larga debajo de un chaleco sin mangas que le marcaba sus voluptuosos senos y que hacía juego con los pantalones.

La mujer se dirigió a la barra que estaba al fondo del concurrido salón.

Dicho sector era atendido por otra muchacha joven y delgada, de estatura normal, pelo largo, liso y blanco que se volvía ligeramente ondulado en las puntas. Tenía además dos colas de cabello blanco cayéndole desde los lados de la cara hasta los grandes pechos y el rostro era enmarcado por aquellas, el flequillo que debería cubrirle la frente estaba atado en forma de cola de caballo al alza apuntando hacia arriba, su cuerpo era muy atractivo, con buenas curvas y estaba vestida de la misma forma que la hermana menor de Ralf.

\- Oye Mira, salen dos vasos de vino para la mesa 4 – solicitó la de cabello corto castaño a la de pelo blanco la cual se encontraba de espaldas

\- Enseguida Haru, ya te los sirvo – respondió sonriente la chica dándose vuelta mirando a su compañera con sus grandes ojos azules

\- Que agotador querida amiga, se nota que estamos en el horario del almuerzo – comentó Haruna suspirando

\- Tienes razón, pero recuerda que si no trabajamos no comemos – dijo la atractiva mujer de cabello blanco riendo levemente

\- Eso sí es cierto, ya que no quiero joder a mi hermano, el pobre suficientes problemas tiene – aseguró la de ojos castaños prestando atención al leve sonrojo en el rostro de su amiga al mencionar a Ralf

\- Eso es lo importante, no depender de otros… hasta que te cases con algún millonario – respondió la muchacha de pupilas azules riéndose

\- Ay amiga, he perdido las esperanzas y renunciado a los hombres… no he tenido suerte en el amor, no he hecho más que cruzarme con cretinos – se lamentó Haru con una triste sonrisa

\- No te rindas amiga, oye sabes… he notado que el de la mesa 7 no ha dejado de mirarte el trasero – respondió Mira haciendo notar dicho detalle a su compañera

\- Típico de los hombres, la mayoría son unos pervertidos… ¿Qué me dices de ti? Has rechazado a los últimos dos pretendientes que has tenido y ambos eran guapos – recordó Haruna sonriendo

\- Nada, simplemente no estaba enamorada de ninguno de los dos y no quería ilusionarlos falsamente, no me iba a poner de novia con alguien que no amo – aseguró tranquilamente la de cabello blanco

\- Eso es cierto, pero yo sé porqué no has sido capaz de amar a ningún hombre que se te ha declarado… - comentó la de pelo corto sonriendo y guiñando un ojo

\- Ya lleva el vino que el cliente está esperando, no queremos que la señorita Setsuna te llame la atención – instó sonrojada la de pupilas azules a su amiga buscando desviar el tema de conversación

\- Enseguida voy, te salvó la campana, amiga – dijo Haruna sonriendo pícaramente yendo a entregar el pedido

Un par de minutos más tarde, al lugar entró Risa buscando con su vista a Haruna su tía que la saludaba sonriente apenas la vio, ella correspondió el saludo sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la barra.

\- Hola Mirajane, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo la joven de largo pelo castaño dando un beso en la mejilla a quien atendía allí

\- Hola Risa muy bien, pero cielos… ¿Qué te pasó en la boca? – preguntó preocupada la apuesta moza notando enseguida el moretón en dicho lugar del rostro de la chica

\- Nada Mira… me accidenté en casa, nada más – mintió la hija de Ralf bajando la vista - ¿No interrumpo el trabajo verdad? – preguntó ella buscando evitar que Mirajane siguiera preguntando

\- Para nada querida, ahí viene tu tía – respondió la de ojos azules con una sonrisa

\- ¡Mi sobrina hermosa! ¡Qué bueno verte! – exclamó Haruna sonriente abrazando de atrás a Risa luego de apoyar la bandeja en el mostrador de la barra

\- Lo mismo digo tía, me alegra que estés de buen humor – dijo la de pupilas púrpuras dándose vuelta y correspondiendo el abrazo

\- Joder… la arpía de tu madre lo volvió a hacer ¿verdad? – comentó frunciendo el ceño la de pelo corto castaño oscuro, refiriéndose al moretón de la boca de Risa

\- Estaba trabajando en casa y me golpeé, nada más – respondió la hija de Ralf

\- Vamos, no mientas Risa… deja de cubrirla, ella no lo merece – dijo Haru con fastidio

\- Además, puedo ver la inmensa tristeza reflejada en tu mirada, eso no lo provoca un simple golpe – aseguró cariñosamente la de cabello blanco acariciando una de las mejillas de Risa

\- Hay tres personas a las que no puedo mentirles, mi papá y ustedes dos – admitió la joven con una media sonrisa en la cara

\- Cuéntanos… ¿Por qué te golpeó Rei? – preguntó su tía acariciándole la cabeza

Entonces la muchacha les contó a las dos mujeres, todo lo que había pasado, lo que le había pedido su madre a Ami, el motivo de la discusión y la cachetada recibida.

\- … Ya no aguanto más, en serio ya no soporto… lo único que me mantiene en la casa es la presencia de mi papá, si no fuera por él hace rato que me hubiera largado de allí – acabó Risa su triste relato

\- Vamos… no digas eso, aunque su actitud ahora sea diferente, en el fondo tu mamá te ama, se preocuparía por ti – consoló Mirajane con evidente tristeza en la mirada, tomando con ambas manos el rostro de la joven

\- No lo creo, Mira… si me voy estoy segura que ella festejaría, desde hace dos años que ella esta desconocida… hasta en mis dos últimos cumpleaños ha estado ocupada con trabajo, me los festejó solo mi papá en cambio ella… ni se acordó – aseguró amargamente Risa

\- No lo puedo creer... sabía que las cosas estaban mal pero no creí que tanto, ¿Estás segura que hablamos de la misma persona? – preguntó impactada la de pelo blanco sin terminar de dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír

\- Créelo amiga, te lo dije esa es la Rei de ahora… se nota que Ralf la ama de verdad, otro en su lugar no aguantaría dos años así, ya no nos vemos tanto con él por culpa de ella, antes nos llevábamos bárbaro con mi cuñada pero ahora me odia y no se porqué – aseguró Haruna con enojo

\- ¿Como es posible que una madre ya no se acuerde del cumpleaños de su propia hija? ¡Eso es fuerte! - opinó Mira indignada - Justamente hace dos años que no veo a Ralf… el tiempo en que ésta situación empezó según me contaste Haru, imagino cuánto sufrirá él también – recordó pensativa la de ojos azules

\- Lo sé, ella lo cela todo el tiempo, no puede ni salir solo a la calle que ya mi madre piensa que la está engañando y se arma la discusión de nuevo, en cambio ella… cada vez que mi papá quiere abrazarla o besarla, lo rechaza… él le dice cosas lindas y le hace regalos y ella simplemente los ignora, ni siquiera se acuerda tampoco de su cumpleaños y cada vez que yo o él le preguntamos qué demonios le ocurre y porqué ha cambiado así, nos contesta con evasivas – explicó Risa apretando sus puños de la frustración

\- Shhhhh baja la voz querida, recuerda el código de convivencia… - recomendó Haruna a su sobrina, mirando para todos lados

\- El tonto Código no me importa… ¿En que nos ha ayudado? Mi madre lo rompe todos los días desde hace dos años – dijo Risa con rabia

\- Lo sé linda, a mi también pero se trata de ser prácticos y no conviene que te multen - respondió su tía poniendo una de sus manos sobre un hombro de su sobrina

\- No se merecen esto, ¿porqué sufrir así injustamente? – se lamentó Mirajane con algunas lágrimas asomándole por sus azules ojos

\- ¿¡Qué significa ese vocabulario que estoy escuchando!? - se oyó preguntar enojada a una voz femenina cerca de donde las tres se encontraban, ante lo cual se asustaron

 *** A los 12 años, el alumno entra a la chuugakko que es el equivalente a la "secundaria" y dura 3 años**

 *** A los 15 años se entra en la kookoo o escuela superior (en español llamada preparatoria o bachillerato) que también dura 3 años (primero, segundo y tercero de escuela superior). Al final de esos 3 años se gradúan (a los 18, justo la edad de Risa en esta historia)**

 **Así llegamos al término de un nuevo capítulo, ya vamos conociendo lo hiriente que puede llegar a ser esta Rei malvada y ya conocimos a la invitada de otro animé que había mencionado el chap anterior, se trata de Mirajane de Fairy Tail (Es otra serie que también me encanta y de allí mi favorita es justamente ella) ¿Qué papel va a tener en esta historia? Ya lo irán viendo (Aunque los más perceptivos seguramente ya se habrán dado cuenta XD)**

 **Creo que no tengo nada más que decir por el momento, me dedicaré también a darle a SMvsT: El Origen y Ghost in the Terminator su merecida actualización, si lo desean pueden dejarme un review con sus impresiones, sería bien recibido y lo agradecería mucho.**

 **Les deseo que sigan bien y nos vemos :)**


	4. Incertidumbre

**Capitulo 3**

 **Incertidumbre**

\- Lo sé linda, a mí también pero se trata de ser prácticos y no conviene que te multen - respondió su tía poniendo una de sus manos sobre un hombro de su sobrina

\- No se merecen esto, ¿porqué sufrir así injustamente? – se lamentó Mirajane con algunas lágrimas asomando por sus azules ojos

\- ¿¡Qué significa ese vocabulario que estoy escuchando!? - se oyó preguntar enojada a una voz femenina cerca de donde las tres se encontraban, ante lo cual se asustaron

Allí a unos pocos pasos de Haruna, Mirajane y Risa, estaba una mujer alta de ojos rojizos y cabello verde oscuro, quien las miraba alternadamente con una mezcla de asombro y enojo. Era la dueña del restaurante que momentos antes, se encontraba en la cocina controlando el trabajo de los cocineros y que cuando salía de la misma había alcanzado a escuchar la opinión de la hija de Rei sobre el Código de Convivencia Pacífica.

\- Señorita Setsuna… verá… nosotras… – intentaba decir la muchacha de pelo blanco

\- Usted es la hija de Lady Mars ¿Verdad?, me sorprende oírla con ese lenguaje que claramente viola el Código, ¿Es consciente de todo lo que ha costado que dicha ley fuera respetada en la ciudad? ¿Y ahora justamente la hija de la Gobernadora lo quebranta? – preguntó la mujer con tono recriminatorio interrumpiendo a su empleada

\- Señorita, ella tiene una buena razón para utilizar ese lenguaje… - quiso explicar Haruna a su jefa

\- ¿Yo me dirigí a usted, Jones? Estoy hablando solo con la joven – interrumpió Setsuna a la hermana menor de Ralf

\- No le eche la culpa a ellas por qué no la tienen, tal como dijo mi tía tengo una buena razón para expresarme así y es que mi madre ya no es la persona que usted piensa que sigue siendo, no desde hace dos años – explicó la muchacha de pupilas púrpuras, contemplando cómo Setsuna abría grande los ojos al oírla

\- ¿Cómo? ¿De qué habla? – indagó asombrada la de cabello verde

\- Hace un par de años que la vida de mi padre y la mía se ha vuelto un verdadero calvario, ya no hay muestras de cariño por parte de mi madre hacia nosotros, olvida nuestros cumpleaños y en cambio se dedica a agredirnos, desconfiar de nosotros y echarnos la culpa de todo – dijo Risa con indignación y la esperanza de que la mujer le crea y pudiera hacer algo

\- Vamos no exagere, estamos hablando de Lady Mars… es cierto que ella es temperamental pero también es una persona que valora a sus amigos y familia, comprenda que el trabajo de gobernadora no es sencillo, ella está bajo mucha presión así que pienso que solo está pasando por un mal momento… tenga paciencia – respondió la de pupilas rojas con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

\- ¡Un mal momento no dura dos años! ¡Es verdad que es temperamental pero antes no se descargaba con nosotros, que jamás le hemos hecho nada malo! ¡Por favor Lady Plut, tiene que creerme! ¡Ante los demás, mi madre aparenta seguir siendo la misma pero con mi padre y conmigo no lo es! ¡A mi tía la odia! – exclamó exaltada Risa atrayendo la atención de algunos clientes que se encontraban almorzando

\- Cálmese señorita y no grite que está llamado la atención de los comensales, le repito que tenga paciencia… es normal que su madre no tenga el mismo humor porque como le dije, ser gobernadora no es fácil y además no creo que ella llegue al extremo de quebrantar el Código de esa manera – contestó Setsuna acariciando la cabeza de Risa

\- Ella está diciendo la verdad, a mí no me puede ni ver y antes nos llevábamos muy bien, esto está pasando desde hace dos… - trataba de explicar Haruna defendiendo todo lo que dijo su sobrina

\- Dejemos este asunto aquí, son asuntos personales que no deben ser ventilados en un sitio público – dijo Plut interrumpiendo una vez más a la joven de cabello corto

\- Pero señorita… - quiso opinar Mirajane pero se calló al ver que Setsuna se llevaba uno de sus dedos índices a la boca indicándole que guardara silencio

\- Por lo visto no puedo contar con usted para poder hacer algo, Lady Plut – comentó Risa con resignación y enojo mientras apretaba los puños

\- Es que no sé qué pretende usted, ahora si me disculpa tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer – respondió la de cabellos verdes dando por terminada la conversación – Jones, Strauss, a trabajar que no les pago para que anden de chismosas – llamó ella la atención a Haruna y Mirajane

\- Si, jefa… - dijeron resignadas ambas al unísono

\- Discúlpeme por robarle su tiempo Lady Plut, solo venía a conversar con mi tía y mi amiga pero ahora ya me retiro – habló tajantemente la muchacha de cabello largo castaño - Tía Haru, Mira, nos vemos después – agregó mientras le daba a cada una un beso en la mejilla

De esta manera se despidió de ambas y salió del restaurante sumamente frustrada y disgustada, había visto en la irrupción de Setsuna en la charla que estaba teniendo con las chicas, una buena ocasión para contar con el apoyo de una de las sagradas Senshis que defendieran a la Tierra cada vez que algún mal amenazaba la paz del planeta en la época anterior a la fundación del segundo Milenio de Plata.

Pero no le había creído, de la misma forma que no lo habían hecho las poquísimas amistades que tenía y eso la desesperaba, solo contaba con cuatro personas: su padre, su tía, Mirajane que era amiga de su familia paterna desde hace tiempo y también su novio, ya que Rei no estaba dispuesta aceptar el noviazgo y por ende, tenían que verse a escondidas de ella. Ese era otro motivo de preocupación para Risa, hasta ahora pudo verse sin contratiempos con él porque su madre no estaba al tanto de que la estaba desobedeciendo, pero con los últimos acontecimientos el panorama cambiaba, no sabía qué medidas iba ella a tomar al descubrir eso… mientras tanto las preguntas inundaban su mente, ¿Qué iba a hacer si su mamá decidía imponerle otro novio lo antes posible y casarla a la fuerza?

\- _No voy a casarme con alguien que no amo, no estoy sola… mi papá me apoya, mi madre no se saldrá con la suya_ – pensó decidida Risa mientras caminaba en dirección de regreso al templo

Por una de las calles de Ciudad Ígnea entre los tantos coches que circulaban, había uno rojo con vidrios polarizados el cual avanzó hasta llegar a una avenida en donde torció a la derecha y por allí siguió derecho algunas cuadras hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos, una de las pocas que se mezclaban entre tantos edificios.

Allí se detuvo el vehículo, del mismo bajó un apuesto joven que se dirigió a paso ligero hasta la casa. El era de piel blanca, cabello negro largo atado en forma de cola que le llegaba hasta la base de la espalda y estaba vestido con un elegante traje rojo, el saco lo llevaba abierto dejando ver la camisa negra y corbata amarilla, también llevaba unos lentes negros que ocultaban sus ojos.

La puerta de la residencia se abrió y un muchacho alto de pelo blanco y ojos verdes, recibió al recién llegado con ansiedad.

\- Al fin llegas Seiya, hemos estado esperándote, no sueles llegar tarde a los ensayos – reprochó quien había atendido al chico de traje

\- Siento la tardanza Yaten, hay un tráfico horrible, hubiera llegado antes de haber podido – se disculpó el de cabellera negra quitándose los lentes y mostrando sus azules ojos

\- Comprendo, en ese caso hubieras salido antes… sabes que tenemos ensayo porque dentro de poco es nuestro concierto en el auditorio Fireball – recordó el de pupilas verdes

\- No necesitas recordármelo hermano, ya que pienso invitar al mismo a mi amada bombón – respondió Seiya con una media sonrisa

\- ¿Vienes de ver a mamá? – preguntó Yaten

\- Si, me dijo que pasemos a visitarla los tres en cuanto podamos – informó el de ojos azules

\- Ok, ahora vamos que Taiki nos espera arriba –

Acto seguido, ambos subieron por unas escaleras y tomaron un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación de mediano tamaño, en donde había equipos de sonido y los instrumentos musicales.

Allí también estaba un muchacho alto de pelo castaño afinando una guitarra, el cual miró a los recién llegados y sonrió.

\- Al fin llega el futuro yerno de la gobernadora de la ciudad y del jefe de guardia – dijo riendo quien se encontraba en el cuarto

\- Hola Taiki, ese es mi deseo pero aún es muy pronto para asegurarlo – aseguró Seiya correspondiendo el saludo

\- ¿Por qué es muy pronto? La hija de ellos esta perdidamente enamorada de ti y tú también de ella ¿Están saliendo, no? – preguntó Yaten sonriendo

\- Eso es cierto hermano, incluso el papá de Risa ya me conoce y le caigo bien, pero el problema es ella, la madre… - afirmó pensativo el de cabello negro

\- ¿Qué sucede con su mamá? – indagó Taiki

\- Ya se los dije, no me acepta y me odia… ella está completamente loca, Risa y yo tenemos que vernos a escondidas – contestó suspirando Seiya

\- ¿La noble, leal y justa Sailor Mars te odia? Cuéntanos otro chiste, hermano – rió el de pupilas verdes

\- Si, apuesto a que tu querido bombón te está jugando una broma – agregó el de pelo castaño

\- ¿Cuántas veces se los tengo que decir para que me crean? Ella no tiene ningún motivo para bromear con algo como eso y tampoco para mentirme, Risa no es así – respondió fastidiado Seiya

\- Calma querido hermano no lo tomes a pecho, ahora vamos a ensayar ¿Si? – dijo Yaten posando una de sus manos sobre un hombro de Seiya

Tal y como había expresado el joven de cabello negro, en varias ocasiones le había contado a sus hermanos en qué condiciones estaba su noviazgo con Risa, pero ellos no le creían porque consideraban inverosímil que alguien tan buena y noble como Rei Hino Jones, se opusiera a su relación.

Sin decir nada más, los tres acomodaron sus instrumentos y acto seguido empezaron a tocar la melodía y Seiya a cantar.

 _ *****_ _Busco tu amor  
dulce sonrisa que  
brilla en la eternidad  
bello lucero que  
siempre me hace feliz  
eres mi más grande tesoro  
(eterna luz estrella)_

 _Aquel día fatal no te pude cuidar_  
 _y ahora mis lágrimas_  
 _tengo que controlar_  
 _solamente queda el dolor_  
 _(nunca te olvido niña)_

El resto de la canción pasó sin ningún contratiempo, quien la cantaba lo hacía con emoción porque cerraba los ojos y pensaba en su amada Risa, por un lado era feliz de estar al lado de ella pero por otro tenia incertidumbre sobre qué podía pasar si Rei descubría que seguían viéndose. Sus hermanos que lo conocían bien habían intuido eso observando sus gestos.

\- Justo el tema que piensas dedicarle a tu novia en el recital, ¿no es cierto Seiya? – comentó Taiki picaronamente

\- ¿Para qué voy a negarlo? En ella estaba pensando mientras cantaba – admitió él extendiendo los brazos

\- Me parece muy bien, ¿vamos con la siguiente canción? – propuso Yaten

\- Un minuto, le mandaré mensaje a Risa para quedar en vernos – avisó Seiya buscando su celular

\- No quedes para hoy, recuerda que tenemos que ir a ver a mamá y después a un par de lugares a firmar autógrafos – le recordó Taiki previendo que tal vez a su hermano se le olvidara dicho detalle

\- Es cierto, quedaré para mañana ya que acabaremos tarde y a la noche, la bruja de su madre estará en casa y ella no podrá salir – concordó el de cabello negro rascándose la barbilla

La tarde promediaba en la ciudad y el día en el Restaurant Magnolia había sido duro y con mucho trabajo, Setsuna Meiou era exigente como patrona pero pagaba muy bien... Haruna y Mirajane no estaban arrepentidas de haber entrado a trabajar en dicho lugar, ambas estaban orgullosas de ganarse el sustento honestamente y no deberle favores a nadie.

Las dos amigas cumplieron con las exigencias de la jornada pero no habían podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que les había contado Risa, no podían creer que la Senshi que luchara por el amor y la pasión, la misma que amara tanto a su esposo y su hija… ahora le importase un comino cuánto pudieran sufrir.

Mirajane no podía evitar sentirse sorprendida, toda su vida había admirado a Sailor Mars y el actual comportamiento del cual le contaban sus amigas, le daba mucho en qué pensar ¿Justo quien más valoraba a su familia se había vuelto mala y egoísta? Y por su parte, Haruna se hacía también muchas preguntas ¿Sería que el hecho de ser gobernadora se le había subido a la cabeza a Rei? ¿Alguna clase de demonio se habrá apoderado de ella? ¿Qué respuestas tenia? Ninguna.

\- Estoy muerta, hoy ha venido mucha gente a comer aquí – dijo suspirando la hermana menor de Ralf acercándose a la barra

\- Animo amiga, solo falta una hora más y nos vamos – animó sonriendo la de pelo blanco

\- Tienes razón, por suerte hoy la señorita Setsuna no nos ha regañado tanto… salvo por lo de hoy al mediodía – respondió Haru

\- Cierto… ¿Sabes? Esperaba que ella ayudara de algún modo a Risa cuando lo solicitó, ya que también es una Senshi – comentó Mira frunciendo el ceño

\- No creo que hubiese podido hacer mucho, ella nunca fue muy cercana a Rei y no hubiera servido nada de lo que pudiera decirle a esa arpía – afirmó la de cabello corto

\- Puede ser, pero me molestó que Setsuna no nos creyera – aseguró la apuesta moza de ojos azules

\- A mi también, ¿Pero sabes cuál es el problema? Ni Ralf, ni Risa, ni nosotras… tenemos prueba alguna de lo que afirmamos… en cambio Rei ante sus amigas sabe disimular muy bien – explicó Haruna con seriedad

\- Sería su palabra contra la nuestra si la acusamos ante ellas… sé que la amistad entre las Inners siempre ha sido muy férrea y por ende, las demás Senshis sin duda alguna le creerán a Lady Mars – concluyó Mirajane bajando la vista

\- Exacto amiga y si esa arpía llegara a hablar pestes de su esposo e hija, también le creerían y de esa forma se asegura que tampoco les den crédito a ellos… a mí nadie me saca de la cabeza que así ha estado haciendo Rei – dijo la de pupilas castañas con enojo

\- Esa es la única explicación que hay sobre el hecho de que las demás Inners nunca se pusieran a investigar la razón del cambio de su amiga, es porque no saben lo que realmente está pasando – afirmó Mira entendiendo la situación

\- Ojalá que mi querida sobrina y su novio logren llevar a buen puerto la relación, estoy convencida de que la arpía va a intentar separarlos – opinó Haru preocupada – Risa es una excelente chica, tiene cosas de su padre y también de su madre antes de que enloqueciera – agregó ella

\- Ninguno de los dos merece pasar por esta injusta situación… - expresó su pesar la de pelo blanco

\- Tienes razón, Rei ya no merece tener la familia maravillosa que tiene… ¿Sabes, Mira? Tú serías una excelente esposa para mi hermano – dijo la moza de pelo castaño con mucha seguridad

\- Bien lo dices, yo lo sería si él estuviera soltero… pero la realidad es que no lo está… - contestó Mirajane con evidente tristeza en la mirada

El mensaje de texto de Seiya le había cambiado totalmente el humor a Risa, de esa manera encaró con otro ánimo las tareas del templo y mientras preparaba la cena sentía la ansiedad por la llegada del día siguiente, además el encuentro iba a ser en horas de la tarde y en ese momento, su madre estaría trabajando.

Al caer la noche, el corazón de Risa galopaba pero por el motivo de que sus padres llegarían a casa de un momento a otro y pensaba sobre qué otra cosa tendría su madre para decirle, también reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho a Setsuna… intuía que tal vez en vez de solucionar algo, hablar con ella solo complicaba más las cosas aumentando el enojo de su mamá.

Cerca de las 9 llegaron Ralf y Rei al templo en una situación que ya era común en los últimos dos años, ella reprochándole cosas a él y este aguantando callado cada agresión verbal. Tal y como Risa supuso, su papá fue muy afectuoso con ella mientras que su madre ni siquiera la saludó al llegar y solo le dirigió la palabra para retarla.

\- Hola papi hermoso, llegan justo ya preparé la cena, estaba esperándolos – dijo Risa abrazando y besando cariñosamente a su padre

\- Me alegra mucho princesa ya tengo hambre, quiero probar qué tan rica te salió – respondió Ralf correspondiendo el recibimiento

\- Ay que tierno "papi hermoso" – dijo Rei irónicamente imitando la voz de su hija - Después me discutes cuanto te digo que eres débil, le hablas como si nada hubiera pasado… y en cuanto a usted señorita, luego nos vamos a sentar a hablar – agregó enojada la gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea

\- Rei… - suspiró cansado Ralf

\- Déjala papá, ahora voy a traer la cena – respondió la joven de pupilas púrpuras buscando calmar la situación

\- Me parece buena idea… ¿Cómo era que decía el personaje de esa vieja película que vi una vez? Ah sí, ya me acordé – contestó el de pelo castaño oscuro poniendo una de sus manos en un hombro de su hija - "Espartana… esta noche cenaremos en el infierno" – agregó él imitando la voz del protagonista del film que recordó haber visto, Risa se rió a carcajadas apenas oyó eso

\- Deja de hablarle así a tu hija, ahora entiendo porqué ella es tan irrespetuosa y grosera, ¡Salió a ti, Ralf! – exclamó la de cabello ébano acercándose a ellos

\- Solo estábamos jugando, mamá… pero en cierta forma es verdad lo que mi papá dijo, hace dos años que la convivencia en esta casa es siempre el mismo infierno – aseguró amargamente Risa

\- ¡Deja de contestarme! ¿Quieres otra cachetada, verdad? – dijo Rei extendiendo una de sus manos para golpear a su hija

\- ¡Basta de golpes! Por el amor de… no digo por el amor del kami porque no creo en ningún kami, pero intentemos tener una cena en paz, sin peleas ni discusiones ¿¡Es mucho pedir!? – exclamó Ralf agarrando fuerte la muñeca de su esposa para evitar que le pegue a Risa – Hija por favor, ve a traer la cena mientras yo pongo la mesa – pidió él a continuación

La comida transcurrió en medio de un tenso silencio, antes siempre conversaban los tres sobre cómo estaba cada uno y demás temas familiares pero, esta era la situación recurrente el último par de años… si hablaban era para discutir.

 **Música recomendada para la escena a continuación:**

 **watch?v=-xqahwde1OY**

Rei esperó a que su hija terminara de lavar los platos una vez que acabaron de cenar y apenas ésta finalizó su tarea, la sacerdotisa comenzó a decir todo lo que tenia para hablar.

\- Muy bien jovencita, dime qué hacías este mediodía en el restaurant Magnolia – exigió seriamente la madre

\- ¿Cómo diablos te enteraste? ¿Acaso me mandaste vigilar? – preguntó ofendida Risa

\- No es una mala idea esa… sé que estuviste ahí porque hoy me llamó Setsuna… - informó la de pupilas púrpuras

\- Cielos – murmuró la chica con un sudor frío corriéndole por la espalda

\- Me imagino que fuiste a ver a la zorra de tu tía, pero el punto es… ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablar mal de mí!? ¿¡Que tienes en la cabeza!? ¡Encima anduviste diciendo groserías! – gritó Rei llena de rabia

\- No la culpo, en su lugar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo – opinó Ralf, ante lo cual su esposa sonrió sarcásticamente

\- Pueden salir a decir todas las estupideces que quieran sobre mí, nadie les va a creer – aseguró tranquilamente la de pelo negro

\- Eso lo vamos a ver… - respondió Risa sin intimidarse

\- Dentro de dos días, las demás Inners y yo tenemos reunión con la Neo Reina Serenity… ella ha pedido la presencia de ustedes dos ya que quiere verlos, así que mucho ojo con lo que dicen – avisó Mars a modo de amenaza

\- No sé qué es lo que te preocupa si tan segura estás de que no nos van a creer – argumentó el jefe de guardia con una sonrisa irónica

\- Voy a ir directamente al grano… primero, te prohíbo terminantemente volver a ver a tu tía o a cualquiera de sus amistades y si me desobedeces, lo voy a saber… - habló tajante la madre a su hija, ignorando el comentario de su marido

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Haru también es familia! – exclamó Ralf indignado interrumpiendo a su mujer

\- ¡Segundo punto! Vuelvo a enterarme que andas diciendo tonterías por ahí sobre mí y juro que te va a pesar, no siempre tu "papi hermoso" va a estar para defenderte… así que esperaré el momento oportuno para darte la paliza de tu vida – continuó hablando Rei amenazado a su hija

\- Inténtalo cuando quieras – dijo Risa sin dejarse amedrentar

\- Tercer punto, empecé a buscarte un novio… he estado conversando con algunos de los inversores de Ciudad Ígnea, hay varios interesados que tienen hijos con edad para casarse así que más pronto de lo que crees te vas a casar y a olvidarte de ese cantante de pacotilla - prosiguió Mars con sus exigencias

\- ¡Antes muerta! ¡Jamás me voy a casar con alguien que no amo! – gritó la hija apretando los puños llena de rabia

\- ¡Te vas a casar con quien yo diga o te envío a un Convento a Estados Unidos! ¡Tú elige! – respondió amenazante Rei apuntando con su dedo índice a Risa, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer en el rostro de ella

Ralf apretó fuerte uno de los brazos de su esposa y la miró enojado, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con la hija de ambos.

\- Que irónico… ¿una sintoísta enviando a nuestra hija a una institución católica? – preguntó el jefe de guardia acercando su rostro al de la gobernadora

\- Cualquier cosa viene bien con tal de hacer escarmentar a la irrespetuosa de tu hija – contestó ella con una sonrisa sarcástica

\- No voy a permitir que la alejes de mí ni que le pongas un solo dedo encima, ¡Así no se solucionan las cosas! – dijo desafiante Ralf

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a pegar? – retó la bella sacerdotisa mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

\- Jamas te golpearía, pero si haces eso… Risa y yo nos largamos de aquí –

\- A donde quiera que vayan los voy a encontrar, así que no les servirá – aseguró Rei con decisión

\- ¿Quieres apostar? – Volvió a desafiar Ralf – Risa se va a casar con la persona que ama, Seiya Kou es un excelente muchacho – agregó él a continuación, una risa fue la inmediata respuesta de Rei

\- Di lo que quieras… shikashi, soreha hassei shimasen (Pero, eso no va pasar) – respondió la sacerdotisa terminando de hablar en su lengua ancestral

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Rei? Anata wa, watashi mo nihongo o hanasu koto o wasure (Olvidas que yo también hablo japonés) – recordó Ralf a su mujer sin intimidarse

\- Anata wa omoimasu ka? (¿Lo piensas?) – preguntó Mars en el mismo idioma

\- Watashi wa omoimasu (Lo pienso) – contestó él decididamente

\- Anata wa omoimasu ka? (¿Lo piensas?) – repitió ella la misma pregunta mientras se sonreía

\- Watashi wa omoimasu (Lo pienso) – reitero el de cabello castaño oscuro igual que antes

\- Korera no michi! (¡Estas desconocida!) – interrumpió Risa enfadada, en referencia a su madre

\- Sabía que tú te opondrías a lo que yo decidiera Ralf, pero recuerda que yo gobierno este distrito y tengo la autoridad… si te levantas en mi contra, voy a enviar directamente a Risa al Convento y no volverás a verla en muchos años, si es que vuelves a verla – amenazó Rei

Esto último cayó como una bomba en los ánimos de los familiares de ella, quienes no sabían que decir u hacer ante su determinación… estaban muy enojados pero por dentro, Risa y Ralf sabían que Rei efectivamente podía cumplir con lo que estaba diciendo y un solo sentimiento estaba empezando a dominarlos en ese momento: la impotencia.

 ***Canción: Shearch for Your Love. Artista: Three Lights. Animé: Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon**

 **Rei parece haber puesto contra las cuerdas a su hija y esposo ¿Podrán hacer algo ellos para evitar que ella se salga con la suya? Mientras tanto, la causa de la mala actitud de Mars sigue siendo un misterio, lo que sí les aseguro es que todavía hay más maldades que mi amada Rei va a hacer, así que esto todavía no es nada.**

 **En el momento en que Ralf bromea con Risa tienen una pequeña referencia a la película 300, inclusive hay memes en Internet con respecto a dicha frase jejej.**

 **Recuerden, si les gusta este fanfic, no duden en dejarme un comentario y si no les gusta también, siempre y cuando sea con respeto y sin insultar, de esta forma me despido hasta el próximo capítulo en donde tendremos el primer encuentro entre Risa y Seiya en esta historia. (Debo confesar que no sabía a quién poner como novio de ella porque tenía tres en carpeta… así que mediante votación, el cantante de los Three Lights resultó el elegido para ese papel)**


	5. Los demonios de la mente de Rei

**Capítulo 4**

 **Los demonios de la mente de Rei**

 **AVISO: ALTO CONTENIDO DE LEMMON. CAPITULO NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS**

Risa entró a su habitación hecha una furia y derramando lágrimas, de esa manera cerró fuertemente la puerta para sentarse en la cama a continuación. Se sentía atada de pies y manos, su madre solo le había dado dos opciones: la primera era casarse con quien ella decidiera, como si en vez del siglo 30 fuera el siglo 18… mientras que la segunda no era más alentadora, irse a un convento católico a los Estados Unidos, ambas implicaban que ella se separase de Seiya y eso la angustiaba.

Ella empezó a dar puñetazos al colchón mientras sollozaba con fuerza y de fondo se oían las voces de sus padres discutiendo, pensaba sobre qué hacer pero no encontraba una salida. Creyó que su papá podría hacer algo para frenar a su mamá pero lamentablemente parecía no ser así, él estaba en la misma situación y lo entendía porque a Risa también le entristecía mucho la idea de estar lejos de su padre, ya que en todo este tiempo los lazos entre ellos se hicieron más fuertes y estrechos, porque mientras Rei se dedicó a herirla… Ralf se encargó de cuidarla y contenerla.

Definitivamente, la posibilidad de encontrarse sola en un ámbito que no era el suyo y lejos de los dos hombres que ella amaba, muy a pesar suyo la asustaba. Jamás aceptaría ir a los Estados Unidos sin ellos y menos a un convento, tampoco iba a aceptar un matrimonio forzoso y por conveniencia materna. ¿Pero cómo evitar ambas posibilidades?

En un momento determinado, se oyó a alguien tocar la puerta del cuarto de Risa y ella dedujo que se trataba de su padre porque de haber sido su mamá, hubiera entrado sin pedir permiso.

\- Pasa papi – dijo la joven de pupilas púrpuras mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

\- Con permiso princesa, te traje una taza de té, ayudará a calmarte – respondió Ralf entrando con los ojos algo rojos, señal evidente de la mala sangre que se estaba haciendo y de la tristeza que sentía por dentro

\- Gracias en verdad lo necesito, además me reconforta oírte llamarme así, tú sí me sigues amando – contestó la de cabello castaño oscuro con pesar – El hecho de que me traigas la taza tú, me da la garantía que el té no tiene veneno – agregó ella a modo de broma, aunque por dentro consideraba real esa posibilidad

\- No exageres, no la creo capaz de envenenarte, estoy seguro que tu madre también te ama – opinó él sin estar convencido de lo que estaba diciendo - Aunque sinceramente, ya no sé qué pensar… - siguió hablando el padre con franqueza

\- No quiero estar lejos de ti, papá y tampoco quiero casarme con otro que no sea Seiya – afirmó la hija abrazándolo luego de poner la taza de té sobre la mesa de luz

\- Lo sé preciosa, pero no se me ocurre qué podemos hacer… tu mamá me conoce bien, sabe qué decir y hacer para vulnerarme, por eso me extorsiona con mandarte directo a Estados Unidos permanentemente – aseguró el hombre – Estando yo solo no le temo a nada, ni siquiera a la muerte – agregó él con seguridad

\- Es verdad papi hermoso, tú fuiste militar – recordó Risa con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Quien así no siente, no puede ser soldado – afirmó Ralf seriamente – En fin… te decía que cuando solo se trata de mí y mi vida no me detengo ante nada con tal de conseguir mi objetivo, pero cuando quienes amo están mezclados en el medio, la cosa cambia… - dijo además él con tristeza

\- Y encima quien se te opone es la dueña de tu corazón, eso lo hace aún más difícil – concluyó la muchacha de igual manera – A mí me pasa lo mismo – agregó ella

\- Tienes razón, yo a tu madre la amo con toda mi alma pero algo te aseguro... ella se va a salir con la suya sólo si soy hombre muerto – aseveró decidido el de pelo castaño oscuro

\- Eso lo sé sin que lo digas papá, pero qué tienes en mente – contestó Risa posando la cabeza en el pecho de su padre mientras seguía abrazándolo

\- Aún no lo sé, estaré atento a cualquier chance que se presente de ponerte a salvo de ella, por mi parte no sé hasta dónde voy a poder aguantar esta situación de permanente tensión entre Rei y yo… solo soy un condenado humano – respondió suspirando Ralf besando la cabeza de su hija

\- Estoy pensando… puedo huir con Seiya o hacerme embarazar por él, de esa manera mi madre ya no me obligaría a casarme con otro – propuso la joven

\- Hija, huir no creo que sirva… además no creo que Seiya y tú sean felices así, teniendo que escapar todo el tiempo procurando no ser encontrados y te aseguro que tu madre no se detendría ante nada con tal de atraparlos, la conozco no dejaría que salieran de Ciudad Ígnea – refutó el papá seriamente – Y con respecto a lo del hijo, debe ser un acto de amor y no de desesperación… aparte no creo que eso la detenga a la hora de casarte a la fuerza – argumentó él

\- ¿Crees que ella me obligue a abortar en ese caso? ¿O hacer creer a todos, que la persona con la que me case es el padre biológico? – preguntó tristemente la muchacha mirando a su padre a los ojos

\- Lamentablemente… son muy probables ambas posibilidades si te haces embarazar por Seiya – aseguró Ralf – Además piensa, tener un hijo no es como encargar una pizza, conlleva una responsabilidad… tú recién tienes 18 años, si bien ya no eres una niña aún eres muy joven ¿Estás lista para ser madre? – llamó él a reflexionar a su hija

\- No lo sé, pero tienes razón en todo lo que dices, ojalá mi mamá considerara mi edad antes de querer que me case a corto plazo –

\- Así es, pero alguna solución tiene que haber y ya pensaremos en algo, también tenemos que averiguar qué fue lo que ocurrió para que Rei cambiara de esta manera – respondió Ralf con seguridad

\- Ella no nos lo va a decir, tendremos que buscar otras vías – afirmó Risa con respecto a lo que su padre acababa de decir

\- Cierto, en fin… toma tu té antes de que se te enfrié, yo también necesito calmarme así que iré a fumar un cigarrillo en el patio – informó el robusto hombre levantándose de la cama

\- Papá… sé lo que haces para matar tus penas lo cual no es solo fumar, no me gusta que tomes – dijo la hija con mirada suplicante poniendo ambas manos sobre el pecho de él

\- No te preocupes hija es solo un trago, además estar contigo también me calma – respondió el jefe de guardia besando la frente de la joven

\- Te amo papi hermoso, a mí también me calma estar contigo – aseguró Risa besándolo en una mejilla y repitiendo lo mismo en la otra

\- Yo también te amo linda – contestó él abrazándola antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación

Apenas salió, Ralf se encontró con su esposa que lo estaba esperando mientras lo miraba fríamente pero él evitó mirarla a los ojos, no le gustaba ver esa frialdad que emanaba. Así que se dirigió al cuarto a ponerse cómodo, pero ella se interpuso en su camino con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- ¿Ya se calmaron mutuamente tú y tu hija, "papi hermoso"? – preguntó Rei a modo de provocación

\- ¿Ahora también escuchas conversaciones ajenas? – fue la respuesta de Ralf intentando no caer en su juego

\- Solo oí cuando se despedían y déjame decirte que por momentos, más que padre e hija parecen novios ustedes dos – respondió la sacerdotisa riendo

\- ¿¡Te escuchas lo que dices!? ¿¡Con qué te estás drogando!? No me digas que también estás celosa de nuestra propia hija – exclamó irritado el jefe de guardia apartando a su mujer del camino

\- ¿A dónde vas? – indagó ella a continuación

\- Voy a cambiarme y a salir al patio a respirar un rato de aire, mujer ¿Acaso también vas a tener una objeción para eso? ¿O piensas que tengo allí escondida alguna mujer? – preguntó él fastidioso mientras se dirigía al dormitorio

De esta manera Rei se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras Ralf se ponía cómodo. Rato después, éste salió vestido con un pantalón de vestir color gris y una musculosa blanca, la cual le marcaba los músculos del torso.

Eso llamó la atención de la gobernadora ya que a pesar de todo no podía negar que su esposo era muy atractivo, por eso lo veía pasar frente a ella mientras el deseo comenzaba a despertar dentro suyo. Mientras tanto, Ralf abrió la heladera de la cocina y sacó de la misma una botellita de sake que escondió rápidamente en el bolsillo del pantalón para que su mujer no la viera.

A continuación se dirigió al patio trasero y respiró hondo para después sacar de un bolsillo, la botella de sake y del otro, un paquete de cigarrillos.

El de cabello castaño oscuro apoyó las cosas en una mesita que se encontraba allí y tomó asiento en una de las sillas. Unos segundos más tarde, sacó un cigarrillo del paquete junto con el encendedor.

Ralf contemplaba el cielo estrellado mientras tomaba un sorbo de sake luego de encender el cigarrillo, intentaba dejar su mente en blanco porque la misma también necesitaba un respiro… se mataba pensando posibles causas y soluciones porque no solo carecía de respuestas, tampoco servía nada de lo que él hiciera… más atento, comprensivo y amoroso intentaba ser con Rei, más ella lo ignoraba.

Encima ahora estaba empecinada en casar a su hija y alejarla del novio y no dudaba en separarla de Ralf para siempre en caso de que se opusiera. Eso lo preocupaba y desconcertaba al mismo tiempo. ¿Acaso a su esposa le daba lo mismo tener lejos a su hija? ¿No la angustiaba en lo más mínimo el hecho de no volver a verla si la mandaba a otro país? ¿Será que aún quedaba algo del amor que Rei supo tenerles en un tiempo?. De todas formas debía encontrar la forma de impedir que ella lleve a cabo esa locura, tenía claro que dentro de Ciudad Ígnea, su esposa tenía el poder pero fuera de dicho distrito la cosa cambiaba ¿Como sacar a Risa del mismo sin que ella se enterase? por otra parte, ¿Donde la enviaría?. Había otro interrogante que lo alteraba, pero que muchas veces lo descartó porque se aferraba a confiar en su mujer: ¿Tendrá ella otro hombre? Ese pensamiento sórdido le revoloteaba por la mente otra vez pero él lo rechazó de nuevo mientras cantaba en voz baja una antigua canción.

 ***** _Váyase, usted es un fantasma que no quiero ver;_

 _sordidez, de todo aquello que pasó una vez,_

 _parte de muchas cosas que no pueden ser;_

 _mejor que no vuelva nunca y me deje ser._

 _Muy dentro de mi ser,_

 _hay cosas que no quiero ver,_

 _tal vez porque ya sé_

 _que nunca las voy a entender._

El estaba tan distraído mirando al suelo mientras daba sorbos de la botella y fumaba, que no notó que su esposa había salido también de la casa y caminaba hacia él.

\- ¿Otra vez fumando? Te he dicho miles de veces que no lo hagas, eso es veneno – dijo Rei de mala manera arrebatándole el cigarrillo a Ralf de la mano

\- No, yo sé lo que envenena… obligar a nuestra hija a casarse con algún desconocido que seguro ella no amará y separarla de quien sí ama, no titubear en mandarla sola al extranjero contra su voluntad y lo peor, lastimarla en todo sentido… ya nada de lo bueno que yo pueda tener o hacer para ti te sirve, las veces que te he regalado las rosas rojas que tanto te encantaban o cualquier presente… me los tiraste a la basura, cada vez que he intentado acercarme a ti… tú me alejaste, yo… sé lo que envenena – respondió amargamente él palmeándose el pecho haciendo referencia a la fría actitud de su mujer para con ellos

\- Encima me estás haciendo apología del cigarrillo con todo ese discursito, no tienes vergüenza – contestó la sacerdotisa pisando el pitillo

\- No entiendes nada, Rei… pero a esta altura eso no me sorprende – afirmó el hombre bajando la vista

\- ¿Estuviste tomando de nuevo? Es entendible, tu padre era un maldito y patético borracho y parece que eso se te pegó – agredió ella notando la botella de sake

\- ¡Basta! ¿¡A qué diablos viniste hasta aquí!? ¡No se puede tener ni un minuto de paz contigo! – gritó Ralf ofendido poniéndose de pie y acercando el rostro al de su mujer

\- Vine porque tenemos un asunto que tratar… tú y yo vamos a empezar a buscar con todo un segundo hijo – respondió la mujer

Eso sorprendió en gran manera a Ralf, ¿Ella se había pasado ignorándolo y agrediéndolo y ahora le venía con eso? ¿Qué pretendía conseguir? A pesar de todo, por dentro le emocionaba la idea de volver a hacerle el amor a su esposa y pensaba que tal vez, teniendo un segundo hijo ella volvería a ser la de antes

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó el hombre abriendo grande los ojos

\- Tal como oíste, quiero otro bebé… mi asesora me sugirió que tener otro hijo haría que mi imagen se vería aún más positiva, será necesario cuando Risa se case – argumentó Rei seriamente

\- Así que no deseas hacerlo por amor, solo para mejorar tu imagen… que triste lo tuyo – dijo el de ojos castaños, desilusionado con ella

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¡Volverás a hacerme el amor, deberías alegrarte! – alzó ella la voz viendo cómo su marido se alejaba hacia la casa

\- ¿Piensas que acostarme contigo es lo único que yo quiero de ti? Pensé que me conocías, Rei, lo lamento pero no voy a darte el gusto – contestó el jefe de guardia sin voltear a verla.

En verdad volver a hacerle el amor a su esposa era algo que necesitaba pero lo decepcionaba el motivo por el que ella quería otro hijo, por un segundo creyó ver alguna vía de arrepentimiento de parte de Rei por todo el daño que les había hecho pero ahora una vez más, quedaba demostrado lo contrario.

\- Me parece que hay algo que no has comprendido bien, no te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy exigiendo – exclamó la bella sacerdotisa

De esta manera, mientras Ralf se dirigía a la habitación en la que dormía con Rei para buscar su pijama y dormir, ella lo seguía decidida a conseguir lo que estaba buscando.

Al llegar, él sacó su ropa de dormir y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto para ir rumbo al living, pero la mujer de cabello ébano le cortó el paso colocándose delante de la salida.

\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? – preguntó la de ojos purpuras quedando frente a frente con su marido

\- Esta vez tú no me mandas a dormir al sillón del living, yo mismo me voy – contestó secamente Ralf

\- Hacerte el ofendido no te va y tampoco vas a ir a ningún sitio – rió la sacerdotisa mirándolo fijamente

\- Déjame pasar – pidió el jefe de guardia sosteniendo la mirada de su esposa, sin embargo no podía evitar mirar el atractivo escote de ella por momentos

\- ¿De verdad quieres eso, Ralf Jones? – respondió ella pegándose aún más a él hasta apretar sus senos contra los pectorales de su esposo

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? ¿Qué clase de demonio se apodero de ti? – fue lo único que Ralf atinó a decir

\- Tú, el señor ateo ¿Creyendo en la existencia de demonios? – cuestionó ella con una sonrisa irónica

\- Los demonios… no son dioses – contestó el hombre inquieto mientras sentía las manos de Rei recorrer su espalda

\- No importa, si crees que existen deberías creer también que hay un kami – refutó la mujer mientras veía cómo él inclinaba la cabeza para acercar más su rostro al de ella

El corazón del hombre latía rápidamente mientras el deseo brotaba de su interior al sentir encima suyo los pechos de su esposa y su respiración, al estar los rostros de ambos cada vez más cerca. Estaba herido y decidido a no hacer lo que su mujer quería pero ese hermoso rostro y esa piel bien cuidada se transformaban en una tentación muy difícil de resistir, además se le complicaba evitar ver el escote de ella. La mente le decía "no le des el gusto" pero el corazón le gritaba "¡Hazlo!"cada vez con más fuerza.

\- No puedes resistirte a mí – afirmó Rei con voz seductora mientras recorría con ambas manos, el musculoso pecho de Ralf

El se había quedado sin saber qué decir, ella le estaba levantando la musculosa y al sentir sus suaves manos, el deseo de hacerla suya una vez más crecía a pesar de que sabía que no lo estaba haciendo por amor. Eso se evidenciaba en la mirada de Rei… antes en momentos como éste, la misma reflejaba amor y ternura, en cambio ahora solo mostraba la más pura y salvaje lujuria. Si le cabía alguna duda a Ralf de que su mujer quería incitarlo a hacer el amor, quedó rápidamente disipada cuando ella comenzó a recorrer su intimidad con la punta de su dedo índice.

Ante ese contacto, él sintió dentro suyo algo parecido a un volcán haciendo erupción y por ende, cualquier resto de resistencia quedó derribada. Entonces abrazó a su mujer por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia sí mientras ella se ponía en puntas de pie para que los labios de ambos finalmente chocaran después de mucho tiempo.

Los besos empezaron siendo suaves pero rápidamente se hicieron más bruscos al punto de mordisquearse los labios uno al otro hasta sacarse sangre y luego de un rato de estar así, las lenguas de ambos se introdujeron en el interior de la boca del otro y de esa manera jugaban entre sí. Sin detenerse y mientras continuaban abrazados, ella lentamente fue llevando a Ralf hacia la cama por que él se había inclinado un poco para no perder contacto con su adicción y droga, la boca de su mujer.

Al mismo tiempo, ella también sentía el fuego y el calor brotar dentro suyo además de unas ganas irrefrenables de sentir a su esposo dentro suyo otra vez, las cuales aparecieron a partir del momento en que lo vio en musculosa y se había decidido a no detenerse hasta lograrlo. Ella conocía bien a Ralf y sabía cómo obligarlo sutilmente a hacerle el amor aunque este se negara en un primer momento, le gustaba la gozosa sensación de tener a su marido bajo su poder y dominio.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la cama, ella empujó a su esposo hacia la misma y lentamente se desató el cinturón del camisón que tenía puesto para a continuación quitárselo y revelar su atractivo y desnudo cuerpo.

Los ojos de Ralf disfrutaban al máximo lo que estaban viendo, Rei tenía sus pechos al descubierto y solo llevaba puesta una micro tanga roja, eso provocaba que la excitación aumentara más de lo que ya lo había hecho hasta el momento. Sin perder tiempo, la mujer se acercó y se sentó encima de la entrepierna de Ralf, para empezar a frotar lentamente su trasero contra la masculinidad de él.

Dicho contacto y movimiento provocó que el deseo de ambos brotara de la misma forma en que una potente bocanada de agua a presión salía con fuerza de una manguera cuando los bomberos necesitaban apagar un incendio, solo que en el caso de ellos al mismo lo sentían interiormente. De esa forma, él tomó ambos senos de su esposa y empezó a masajearlos suavemente mientras procedía a besarle la nuca y hombros, ella comenzaba a gemir levemente de placer por tal causa y por el hecho de sentir con la cola, cómo la intimidad de su marido se ponía cada vez mas rígida y de mayor tamaño.

Sin decir palabra, Rei se dio media vuelta para poder seguir besando a su esposo y lo hacía con mucha intensidad mientras desabrochaba el cinturón del pantalón de él, al mismo tiempo que éste se quitaba la musculosa. Acto seguido recorría la espalda y glúteos de ella con las dos manos, el hombre resbaló la prenda íntima de su mujer y los besos continuaron cada vez con más desesperación.

La de cabello negro se puso de pie para permitirle a Ralf terminar de quitarle la ropa interior y que éste se sacara los pantalones junto con sus calzones. Los dos reanudaron los ardientes besos mientras ella agarraba con ambas manos y acariciaba la rígida entrepierna de él, eso provocaba un enorme éxtasis en Ralf.

Luego, Rei se arrojó sobre su esposo para caer ambos abrazados sobre la cama y quedar ella debajo de él enrollando ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura. El hombre recorría con sus labios el cuello llenándolo de besos y bajaba lentamente hacia los pechos de la sacerdotisa y al llegar allí, mientras masajeaba suavemente un seno, besaba y lamia lentamente el otro y cada tanto mordía el pezón provocando que saliera algo de sangre; unos instantes después repitió la misma operación con el otro pecho.

Rei se sentía llena de placer y no le importaba nada el dolor en sus pezones, gemía mientras sentía los labios y lengua de su marido sobre el vientre, entonces acariciaba los cabellos de él. Ella empezó a quejarse con más intensidad cuando Ralf llegó a su zona íntima e hizo en la misma lo mismo que había hecho en el resto de su cuerpo.

Luego de unos minutos así, el de pelo castaño oscuro se abrazó de nuevo a su mujer y ella enrolló otra vez las piernas alrededor de su cadera. Las partes íntimas de ambos estaban pegadas una contra la otra y se rozaban, excitándolos mucho más a los dos.

\- Te amo Rei, te amo con toda mi alma, eres la reina de mi corazón – afirmó Ralf contemplando la suplicante mirada de su esposa

\- Ya no aguanto… más, entra dentro… de mí… ahora – dijo excitada ella expresando con palabras lo que sus ojos estaban diciendo, sin responder la confesión de él

El también tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de hacerla suya y gimió de placer al sentir una de las manos de ella agarrar y atraer su erecto miembro hacia la zona más intima de ella ya deseosa de recibirlo. Sin embargo, Ralf aún no lo hizo sino que con una mano empezó a tocar con sus dedos la femineidad mientras la besaba apasionadamente y mordisqueaba una de las orejas de ella.

Rei se sentía desbordar de excitación al sentir cómo él tomaba con fuerza sus caderas y glúteos con la mano libre, rozando así la erección contra ella. Así continuó hasta que la sacerdotisa la apartó bruscamente de sí para tomar fuertemente el miembro y lograr lo que estaba buscando.

Ralf se introdujo lentamente dentro de su esposa al mismo tiempo que ambos disfrutaban al máximo del momento. De esa manera, él inició sus fuertes e intensas embestidas al mismo tiempo que ella arañaba la espalda del hombre y éste la abrazaba.

Había mucha tensión acumulada en los dos, eso hizo que él embistiera desesperadamente y ella enrollara todavía más las piernas contra la cadera de Ralf, con la intensión de que éste llegara lo más hondo posible dentro suyo. La mujer sonreía y gemía placenteramente llena de gozo, tanto que parecía poder tocar el cielo con las manos ante los bruscos movimientos de su esposo y la sensación de tenerlo dentro suyo.

La excitación y la transpiración en los dos fue en aumento a medida que el tiempo pasaba hasta que llegaron simultáneamente al clímax y ambos apretaron fuertemente sus manos, ellos quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco cuando él se derramaba adentro.

\- ¡Si! ¡Ralf! – gritaba ella gozosa en ese momento

A continuación se miraron sonrientes y jadeando antes de volver a besarse apasionadamente, el fuego y el deseo no habían disminuido en lo más mínimo y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a conformarse con hacerlo solo una vez.

Para Ralf era sin duda una noche intensa de amor con la mujer de su vida, pero no sabía si para ella significaba lo mismo o solo era una noche de sexo… sin embargo ese no era el momento de pensar en dicho detalle, era momento de disfrutar.

\- Quiero más, continuemos así que ni salgas – aseguró la sacerdotisa jadeante

\- Lo mismo digo, mi reina – respondió él pasando una de las manos, por la frente llena de sudor de ella con la intención de apartar unos mechones de su flequillo.

Sin decir más palabras, Ralf reanudó las embestidas al mismo tiempo que besaba el cuello de su esposa, la cual agarraba fuertemente ambos glúteos del hombre.

Solo pararon un par de veces para descansar pero esa noche ni durmieron, la pasaron haciendo el amor con locura hasta caer rendidos los dos.

Estaban exhaustos y bañados en sudor pero sonrientes cuando el sueño los vencía, igualmente habían alcanzado a ver que el reloj marcaba las 6:30 a.m. antes de dormirse.

Cuando Ralf despertó, eran cerca de las 11 a.m. y vio a su esposa de espaldas ya vistiéndose, entonces lo que hizo fue levantarse y abrazarla tiernamente por detrás y susurrarle al oído cuánto la extrañaba. Hacía mucho que él no sentía esa felicidad y estaba más ilusionado que nunca con la posibilidad de que Rei haya tomado conciencia y pudiera volver a ser la que fuera antes.

El deseo dentro de ella renacía al sentir la masculinidad de él apoyada contra su trasero, pero la gobernadora se sobrepuso al mismo y apartó bruscamente a su esposo para empujarlo de mala forma, derribando de esa forma las ilusiones de Ralf.

\- ¡Se acabó! ¡Aléjate de mí y ya no me toques! – dijo la sacerdotisa hostilmente

\- Pero… ¿Por qué te vuelves a comportar así ahora? Después de que nos amamos toda la noche yo creí que… - respondió el hombre estupefacto por el hecho de que Rei volvía a rechazarlo

\- ¿Creíste qué? Eres un pobre e ingenuo tonto, espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque para mí... solo fue una noche de sexo – contestó ella interrumpiendo y disipando las dudas de su marido

\- Para mí fue especial lo de anoche… antes no había día en que no hiciéramos el amor, éramos felices – recordó Ralf desilusionado

\- Deja de vivir de recuerdos, estúpido, hazte a la idea porque no volverá a repetirse en mucho tiempo – dijo Rei sonriendo sarcásticamente

\- ¿Cómo? Si tú dijiste que querías tener otro hijo porque te lo sugirió tu asesora – habló el jefe de guardia secamente

\- Mentí, no quedaré embarazada porque me coloqué un diafragma anticonceptivo… no quiero otro hijo tuyo, eres un desastre – fue la hiriente respuesta de su mujer

\- ¿Yo un desastre? ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Anoche, tu cara no decía lo mismo! Pero… explícame la razón, ¿¡Porqué me provocaste para que te haga el amor entonces!? – preguntó exaltado Ralf apretando sus puños de rabia

\- Lo hice solo porque me entraron ganas y para recordarte algo… no me puedes dejar, tu corazón y alma me pertenecen… tú eres mi esclavo ***** , querido esposo – contestó ella acercando su rostro al de él

\- ¿Y los tuyos? ¿Pasa lo mismo con los tuyos? ¿Me pertenecen? ¿Qué sientes por mí exactamente? – preguntó el marido impactado por el lenguaje que ella acababa de utilizar

Rei salió sonriente de la habitación para ir a bañarse, no respondiendo a la pregunta de un desolado Ralf que había quedado con la mirada perdida y el corazón herido una vez más.

Unos instantes más tarde entró Risa preocupada, tomó la cara de su padre con ambas manos y contempló la expresión de angustia de él.

\- ¿Qué sucede, papi hermoso? Anoche me levanté a tomar agua y los escuché, hiciste el amor con mamá después de mucho tiempo – dijo la joven con una pequeña sonrisa

\- No te emociones, princesa, ella solo estaba jugando conmigo… solamente lo hizo por calentura y para recordarme que mi corazón y mi alma son de ella y no puedo dejarla, dijo que soy su esclavo… - contestó con pesar el padre

\- ¿Su esclavo? ¿Así te considera? ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? – preguntó Risa indignada

\- Esto me deja sin palabras, en verdad creí que era el principio de una recuperación... – confesó Ralf con tristeza

Acto seguido, su angustiada hija lo abrazó fuertemente y él correspondió rápidamente a dicho gesto.

\- No estás solo papá, yo siempre estaré contigo – consoló Risa con una triste sonrisa

 ***Canción: Sordidez, Álbum: Ruedas de Metal, Año: 1981, Artista: Riff**

 ***Se refiere al hecho de que está tan segura de lo duradero del amor que le tiene Ralf, que solo por existir el mismo él estará siempre sumiso a ella**

 **Ya sé que había dicho que en este capítulo se venía el primer encuentro entre Risa y Seiya pero prometo que en el próximo sí se vendrá sin falta. En este en cambio tuvimos una buena limonada entre Ralf y Rei jejeje, fue el primero de tres lemons que tengo pensado para la historia (No pienso decir entre quién y quién serán los otros dos :P).**

 **Cuando todo hacía suponer que Rei iba a cambiar, al final resultó que ella solo jugaba pero quien es detallista, lo habrá sospechado cuando justo antes de hacer el amor, Ralf le confesó su amor y ella no hizo lo mismo. Pero no se preocupen, hay un viejo dicho que dice "Quien las hace las paga" y mi amada Rei se arrepentirá de todas las maldades que hace y hará.**

 **Sin más, me despido hasta el próximo chap, cuídense mucho :)**


	6. Misteriosas Razones

**Capítulo 5**

 **Misteriosas razones**

Padre e hija se habían hecho alguna ilusión de que Rei empezara a cambiar, pero un nuevo rechazo cruel hacia el primero derribó esas esperanzas. Porque se había acostado con Ralf solo para sacarse las ganas y también con la intención de demostrar que ella tenía poder sobre él, debido a cuánto el hombre la amaba.

Los dos se quedaron fuertemente abrazados por unos cuantos segundos ya que ambos necesitaban ese afectuoso gesto.

\- Risa, eres la niña de mis ojos – afirmó Ralf acariciando la cabeza de la joven

\- Y tú el mejor papi del mundo, te amo – contestó ella con una sonrisa - ¿Podrías hacerme un favor ahora mismo? – agregó la muchacha notablemente sonrojada

\- Seguro princesa, dime – dijo el de cabello castaño oscuro también sonriente

\- Por favor vístete – solicitó Risa con la cara toda roja

Eso hizo recordar a Ralf que todavía estaba desnudo y el hecho de que su hija estuviera presente, provocó que su cara también se enrojeciera y se apresurara a taparse con las sábanas de la cama.

\- ¡No! ¡Olvidé que estaba sin nada! ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Ralf avergonzado mientras su hija se reía

\- Todo está bien papá, iré a hacer el desayuno – aseguró la chica aún riendo

\- Debo vestirme rápido… si tu madre nos ve así va a empezar de nuevo con sus estúpidas acusaciones y no tengo ganas de aguantarla – respondió él con tono fastidioso

\- Ahora que recuerdo, anoche alcancé a escuchar que trataste a mamá de drogadicta… ¿Qué fue lo que ella te dijo para ponerte así? – indagó Risa pensativa

\- Rei me hizo enfurecer, en verdad lamento que hayas tenido que oír eso, creo que es mejor que no sepas lo que me dijo, créeme – dijo el padre evitando mencionar la insinuación que la sacerdotisa le hiciera anoche para no afectar a su hija

\- Comprendo, ha de haber sido algo feo de verdad – comentó la joven con pesar, entendiendo rápido

Sin decir más, Ralf se puso algo de ropa mientras Risa se dirigió a hacer el desayuno para los tres con la certeza de que en el presente día debía encontrarse con Seiya y avisarles a Haruna y Mirajane, que ya no era conveniente para ella ir al restaurante y que tenían que citarse en otro lugar para seguir viéndose. De ninguna manera estaba dispuesta a alejarse de ellas solo porque su madre se lo imponía, de ahora en adelante debía procurar que Rei no se enterase que iba a desobedecerla.

La joven giró la cabeza hacia su derecha cuando sintió la perturbada aura de su madre salir del baño y cruzarse con su papá sin dirigirle la palabra, a su vez no pasó por alto el detalle de que él tampoco la miró. Las mismas preguntas venían a su mente de nuevo: ¿Qué hicieron para merecer esto? ¿Por qué su mamá había cambiado así?

\- Ya debería de estar listo el desayuno – dijo secamente Rei dirigiéndose a su hija

\- Ahora lo estoy haciendo... ustedes se levantaron tarde hoy, no es mi culpa – respondió Risa seriamente

\- ¿Noto cierto fastidio en esas palabras? – Preguntó la gobernadora - ¡Oye Ralf! ¡Ya que no volverás a hacer conmigo lo de anoche! ¿Con qué mujer te vas a sacar las ganas? – alzó la voz ella para ser oída por quien estaba en el baño

\- Pero… ¿¡Como puedes decir eso!? ¡Estás cada vez peor de la cabeza! – gritó la muchacha totalmente ofendida

\- ¿¡Porque no te callas!? ¡Mira lo que le dices a nuestra hija! ¡Definitivamente estás muy mal! – exclamó Ralf ofuscado saliendo del baño

\- Le haces a papá hacerte el amor para después volver a despreciarlo… ¿Piensas que él es un juguete? ¿En qué cabeza cabe decirle que es tu esclavo y dar por seguro de que se va a sacar las ganas con otra?– preguntó la muchacha apretando los puños

\- Porque es la verdad, y tú también lo eres… sin mí, ustedes dos no son nada – contestó tranquilamente Rei, su esposo la agarró fuertemente de uno de los brazos y la miró enfadado

\- Estás enferma de la cabeza ¿O será que tienes otro hombre? – dijo Ralf yendo al grano

\- ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Jamás! ¡Vuelves a preguntarme algo como eso y me las vas a pagar! – gritó alterada la sacerdotisa ante la última pregunta

\- Eso espero, ahora mejor me voy a bañar porque si me quedo, voy a terminar tirándote con algo – respondió él dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el baño después de empujarla con ira

\- ¡Anda, atrévete! ¡Golpéame! – exclamó Rei a modo de provocación

\- ¡Ya basta mamá! ¡No te va a golpear porque te ama! ¡Te ama aunque ya no lo merezcas! De algo estoy segura, cada quien recibe lo que da – reprendió Risa a la gobernadora

\- No vengas a sermonearme y sirve el desayuno de una maldita vez – contestó la de pelo ébano de mala forma

\- ¿Crees que puedes jugar a tu antojo con el corazón de papá? Déjame decirte algo más: ganado sin marcar es fácil de robar, si no cuidas lo tuyo otra lo tomará – afirmó la joven con mucha seguridad

\- ¡Jovencita, cállate la boca antes de que te la rompa y sirve el jodido desayuno de una vez! – dijo su madre alzando la voz, ofuscada por lo último que su hija acababa de decir

Risa observó que su madre se alteró en gran manera cuando le mencionó la posibilidad de que su papá se fijara en otra mujer y pensó en tres opciones: que a pesar de todo aún lo amaba o bien, tan solo le preocupaba que su figura pública se viera afectada por una infidelidad, también podía ser el miedo de perder a su "esclavo" a su "juguete".

En el restaurante Magnolia, la hora del desayuno estaba a punto de terminar y dentro de un par de horas el local estaría lleno de gente dispuesta a almorzar. Mirajane estaba de pie, inclinada y recostada sobre la barra, miraba hacia la calle y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras conversaba con su amiga Haruna, quien se encontraba del otro lado del mostrador.

\- ¿Me podrías repetir en qué mesa se sienta siempre el chico que me mencionaste el otro día? – preguntó la chica de cabello corto al mismo tiempo que miraba en dirección a la cocina para cerciorarse que no las vigilara Setsuna

\- En la mesa 7… amiga, no me digas que tienes pensado otro encuentro ocasional – contestó reprochando la muchacha de pelo blanco sin perder la sonrisa

\- Y bueno, ¿Que hay de malo? tenemos longevidad... una tiene que divertirse… tú ya sabes – dijo ella guiñándole un ojo a Mira

\- Ay Haru, en algún momento tendrás que comprometerse con alguien – contestó la apuesta moza riendo

\- Nah, no me interesa, pero si de comprometerse con alguien es el caso, tú también debes hacerlo en algún momento – fue la contestación de la hermana menor de Ralf

En cuanto oyó eso, la sonrisa de la cara de Mirajane desapareció y ella bajó un poco la vista con algo de tristeza en la misma.

\- A mí tampoco me interesa – afirmó Mira seriamente

\- Por supuesto que no, porque con quién quisieras ya… - había empezado a hablar Haruna pero se detuvo al notar que su celular vibraba – Aguarda, parece que tengo un mensaje o una llamada – agregó la muchacha

La de ojos castaños sacó el teléfono y vio que era un mensaje de whassapp de su sobrina, el cual leyó rápidamente.

 _Buenos días querida tía, ante todo les deseo una buena jornada a Mira y a ti, quería que sepan que ya no podré ir a verlas al restaurante, es conveniente quedar en otro lugar porque la cabrona de Setsuna le contó todo a mi madre y me ha prohibido que las siga viendo. Temo que si voy allí, ella le avise a mamá y las cosas se me pongan más pesadas… necesito verlas, todo se complicó, tengo malas noticias que contarles. Besos._

 _-_ ¿Qué pasó Haru? ¿Quién era? – preguntó Mirajane con curiosidad notando el ceño fruncido de su amiga

\- Se trata de Risa… ya no podrá venir a vernos, ¡Joder! – dijo con fastidio la mujer

\- ¡Oh no! Pero dime, ¿¡Qué sucedió!? – indagó preocupada la de pelo blanco

\- Nuestra jefecita llamó a la bruja de Rei y le contó todo lo que mi sobrina le dijo, ahora tiene prohibido volver a este lugar – informó fastidiosa la camarera

\- Entonces nos podemos citar en otro lugar, nuestra pausa de almuerzo es un buen momento, pero la jefa no se tiene que enterar que la vamos a ver a ella – concluyó la de ojos azules buscando conservar la calma

\- Tienes razón, eso mismo le voy a contestar – dijo sonriendo Haruna

Una vez que la mujer respondió el mensaje de su sobrina, esperaron la respuesta la cual no tardó en llegar.

\- Me dijo que hoy podrá cuando nosotras salgamos, porque tiene una cita con Seiya – afirmó la de cabello castaño oscuro luego de ver la contestación de Risa

\- Bueno, al menos con su novio sí se puede seguir viendo – sonrió Mirajane rescatando lo bueno de la situación

\- Cierto, solo espero que la arpía no lo arruine todo – comentó suspirando la hermana menor de Ralf

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde y en el parque más grande de ciudad Ígnea había bastante gente que trabajaba cerca y buscaba una pausa, el lugar era un espacio verde con abundante arboleda en donde respirar aire puro. Risa estaba sentada en una banca aguardando a alguien, su rostro reflejaba algo de preocupación porque no sabía si hablar o no sobre lo que su madre quería hacer.

La chica sonrió al sentir a un aura familiar acercándose a ella y efectivamente unos segundos más tarde, una mano masculina sosteniendo una rosa roja apareció desde atrás enfrente de su rostro.

\- Una flor para otra flor, mi dulce bombón – habló la voz del joven recién llegado

\- ¡Seiya! – exclamó alegremente Risa dándose meda vuelta y abrazándolo

Luego de abrazarse, ambos se dieron un largo y tierno beso... parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ellos y cada nuevo encuentro era disfrutado al máximo. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a separarse del otro, pero ¿Cómo frustrar los planes de Rei?

\- Te extrañé mucho mi amor – afirmó dulcemente Risa sin dejar de abrazar a su novio

\- Y yo a ti mi preciosa, pienso en ti cada momento que no estamos juntos – aseguró Seiya acariciando la cabeza de ella

\- Lo mismo digo mi príncipe, me haces mucha falta – dijo la de cabello castaño oscuro con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Tú a mí también, pero supongo que lo dices por el trato que te está dando tu madre – comentó el cantante notando la tristeza en la mirada de su novia

\- Seiya… mi madre me quiere casar a la fuerza, ha descubierto que tú y yo nos seguimos viendo – informó Risa sin poder contener las lágrimas

\- Maldición, ¿Pero cómo se enteró? – preguntó preocupado él

\- Fue por Lady Venus, ella nos vio en la calle y le fue con el chisme a mamá… hasta sabe que ya nos hemos acostado – respondió Risa con angustia

\- ¿Acaso usó sus poderes o mandó a colocar cámaras ocultas para espiarnos? – indagó el de pelo negro con una mano en su frente

\- Ella ya no puede usar sus habilidades psíquicas, las mismas requieren un equilibrio entre cuerpo, mente y espíritu, cosa que mi madre ya no tiene… así que no, no es nada de eso – contestó la joven – Verás, ella fue a casa en compañía de Lady Mercury y me mandó a revisar la intimidad… así fue que lo supo – agregó Risa con la cara algo roja

\- Es increíble, ¿Cómo es posible que una madre desconfíe así de su hija? – dijo turbado Seiya

\- Es la triste realidad ahora, lo peor es que nos quiere separar – se lamentó Risa

\- Imagino que tú te habrás opuesto a ese estúpido matrimonio por arreglo – dedujo el de ojos celestes tomando la barbilla de su novia para alzar su rostro

\- Eso hice, pero mi madre… nos amenazó a mi papá y a mí con mandarme a un convento católico a los Estados Unidos si yo no me caso con quien ella me imponga – reveló triste la joven

\- No puede ser… eso nos pone entre la espada y la pared… en verdad desconozco a Lady Mars – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Seiya al conocer la situación

El mismo sentimiento de incertidumbre invadió los corazones de ambos, ninguno sabía qué hacer. ¿Escaparse? Rei movería cielo y tierra hasta encontrarlos, además tendrían que lograr salir de ciudad Ígnea pero eso era muy difícil… el distrito estaba diseñado como una gigantesca fortaleza y cada ruta de salida estaba controlada. ¿Embarazarse Risa? Tal y como Ralf le había dicho a su hija, eso no detendría a Rei con respecto a sus planes… seguramente la obligaría a abortar o haría pasar al yerno que ella eligiera, como el padre biológico. ¿Casarse a escondidas? Mars perfectamente podría obligarlos a divorciarse bajo la amenaza de mandar a Risa a los Estados Unidos.

Todas las opciones tenían un problema, pero seguramente algo más se les ocurriría… mas algo sí seguro sabían, que debían vivir cada momento juntos con el conocimiento de que podían llegar a ser los últimos.

\- Intentemos no perder la calma, tenemos que hablar con tu papá y pensar bien en algo… - afirmó el muchacho buscando tranquilizar el ambiente

\- Tienes razón, pero no sé qué podemos hacer – respondió la chica aún algo dubitativa

\- Mientras tanto, tengo esto para ti – dijo Seiya alargando tres boletos hacia su novia

\- ¿Estos son…? – preguntó Risa adivinando lo que eran

\- Si, tres entradas para nuestro próximo concierto… son para tu papá, tu tía y tú – confirmó él

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Nos encantará estar allí! Solo tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de escapar de mi madre… - aceptó ella recordando la dificultad

\- Ya pensaremos en alguna excusa, me gustaría que vengan a vernos como siempre lo han hecho hasta ahora cada vez que tocamos aquí – comentó el cantante sonriendo

\- Te amo mucho, Seiya – confesó la joven sonrojada

\- Yo también te amo, Risa – correspondió el de cabello negro antes de inclinarse para besarla

El jefe de guardia de ciudad Ígnea estaba decidido a averiguar la razón del cambio de carácter de su esposa, después de dos años estaba claro que ella no lo iba a revelar por lo que debía averiguarlo por sí mismo.

De entre todas las posibles causas eligió una posible enfermedad mental, por lo que se dirigió con su auto hasta el Hospital en donde ambos se atendían. Una vez allí, caminó hasta el mostrador de la entrada para solicitar los informes.

\- Buenos días señor, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – preguntó amablemente la mujer que atendía

\- Buenas, señorita… vengo porque necesito acceder al historial clínico de mi esposa, la señora Rei Hino Jones – respondió seriamente Ralf

\- Diríjase al primer piso por aquella escalera, en Medicina General le informarán – contestó la informante

\- Específicamente quiero ver el historial psiquiátrico – aclaró el de pelo castaño oscuro

\- Si, allí también podrá informarse sobre eso –

Acto seguido, Ralf agradeció a la empleada y fue hasta el sector indicado, al llegar preguntó sobre lo que había ido a buscar y le solicitaron el numero de socia de su esposa el cual no tenía, pero por suerte se acordaba el mismo de memoria. Esperó unos segundos hasta que la persona que lo atendió le informó lo requerido, la respuesta que oyó lo dejó más que desconcertado.

\- Tengo en pantalla el historial médico de la señora, desde que se hizo socia hasta el 3021 – dijo el empleado del hospital

\- ¿3021? Eso es justamente dos años antes de este, quiero ver sus análisis posteriores – recalcó el jefe de guardia frunciendo el ceño

\- Lo siento jefe Jones, todos los datos de los últimos dos años han sido borrados de la base – se excusó el hombre

\- Es increíble, ¿¡Como puede ser eso posible!? – preguntó molesto Ralf

\- La propia señora gobernadora lo ordenó, señor – reveló el empleado

\- Joder, ¿Y su médico de cabecera? El doctor Yamaguchi, necesito hablar con él – pidió el de pupilas castañas

\- Lo lamento jefe Jones, hace justamente dos años que dicho médico no trabaja más en este establecimiento –

\- ¡Entonces con el médico actual! Algo me tiene que saber decir – exclamó irritado Ralf ganándose las miradas de asombro de la gente a su alrededor

\- Si desea puedo conseguirle una cita con él, pero no va a poder informarle, la señora gobernadora hace justamente dos años que no viene a atenderse aquí, el último turno que me figura es en noviembre de 3021 – dijo el empleado mientras tecleaba en su computadora

\- Ya olvidelo, si no hay información en la base de datos, no va a saber decirme nada ya que necesitará chequear en la misma – suspiró el de pelo castaño oscuro resignado

Ralf salió del hospital pensativo y desconcertado, de esa misma manera decidió volver a la sede de gobierno de ciudad Ígnea, creyó que saldría con certezas pero solo volvía con más confusión.

El jefe de guardia condujo hasta la enorme fortaleza roja, sede de gobierno del distrito y entró rápidamente mientras los guardias le flanqueaban el paso. Estaba frustrado porque quería seguir investigando pero si alargaba la ausencia, su esposa iba a hacer demasiadas preguntas y no les convenía a él y a Risa que ella se enterase que estaban buscando información.

¿Por qué Rei había mandado a borrar los registros de los últimos dos años? ¿Qué es lo que ella buscaba ocultar? ¿Era solo casualidad que el anterior médico de cabecera de Rei abandonara el hospital justamente hace el mismo tiempo? Preguntas como esas rondaban por la cabeza de Ralf mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su mujer.

El rostro del esposo de la gobernadora se llenó de más incertidumbre al llegar a la puerta del despacho de ella, desde adentro escuchó las voces de su mujer y la de un hombre joven. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el tono que ella estaba usando, era excesivamente amable… si bien buscaba disimular ante todos el hecho del cambio de actitud, con nadie tenía tanta dulzura… solo con Risa y él mismo, antes de que los problemas empezaran… y eso a Ralf no le gustó nada.

Su primer impulso era entrar y exigirle a su esposa porqué usaba ese tono de voz con el extraño, pero se contuvo y decidió continuar escuchando a ver lo que hablaban.

No era nada importante, lo único que ese joven integraría el cuerpo de guardia de la sede de gobierno. Ralf se corrió rápidamente hacia su derecha al oír cómo se despedían, por lo que se pegó a la pared a la izquierda de la entrada del despacho. Vio que ésta se abría y salía un hombre de ojos celestes y cabello rubio, quien estaba vestido exactamente igual que él ¿Pero quién era? Si formaba parte de la guardia, ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto? Y si era nuevo, ¿De dónde lo conocía Rei?

\- Ah jefe Jones, es un placer conocerlo – dijo el desconocido sonriendo luego de girar la cabeza y verlo

\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – preguntó secamente el jefe de guardia con desconfianza

\- Disculpe mis modales, me he incorporado hace un rato, soy Jedite – afirmó sin perder la sonrisa el de ojos celestes y extendiéndole la mano a Ralf

El hombre correspondió al saludo pero no le contestó y en cambio lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, no le gustaba el tono con que Rei le estaba hablando cuando llegó, además había algo en él que le producía desconfianza, pero no sabía bien qué era.

El sol ya se escondía bajo el horizonte, a Haruna y Mirajane les llegó la hora de salir del trabajo y encontrarse con Risa. Por lo que se dirigieron hacia el lugar pactado, una de las esquinas del mismo parque en donde la hija de Ralf y Rei había tenido la cita con Seiya.

Las dos chicas llegaron pero no vieron a Risa por ningún lado, así que decidieron esperarla.

\- Hemos llegado puntualmente, pero parece que Risa se retrasó – dijo la de cabello blanco mirando su reloj

\- Todavía debe de estar con su novio, la conozco – dedujo riendo la de cabello corto

\- Tienes razón, es lo más probable – concordó Mira sonriendo

\- Justamente allí la veo que se acerca – afirmó Haru señalando hacia la izquierda de ellas, por la cuadra de enfrente caminaba la joven de ojos púrpuras

La muchacha se acercó rápidamente a ambas y después de saludarlas, decidieron ir a tomar algo a un bar cercano. Una vez en el lugar, eligieron una mesa al aire libre en el patio trasero y ordenaron tres malteadas de chocolate.

\- Bien querida sobrina, aquí estamos… ahora sí, dinos qué fue lo que pasó – solicitó la de cabello corto calmadamente

\- Contarle todo a Plut no solucionó nada, al contrario… anoche mamá me prohibió seguir viéndote a ti o a cualquiera de tus amistades – comenzó a relatar tristemente Risa

\- No deja de asombrarme esa actitud… ¿y Ralf no puede hacer nada? – preguntó la de pelo blanco

\- Justamente a eso voy, si él se levanta en contra de mi madre… ella me va a enviar a un convento católico a los Estados Unidos… ambos estamos entre la espada y la pared – dijo la joven apretando los puños

\- Pero que arpía es… ¿¡Cómo puede ser tan basura de persona!? Perdón por referirme así a tu mamá – opinó indignada la hermana menor de Ralf

\- No te hagas problema tía, lamentablemente es la verdad… - respondió Risa apoyando a Haruna

\- Presiento que no es todo, ¿Qué más te dijo ella? – indagó la de pupilas azules también indignada

\- Tienes razón Mira… mamá me quiere casar a la fuerza, me dijo que ya me está buscando novio, quiere alejarme de Seiya a toda costa – continuó contando amargamente la chica

\- Pero que bruja, ¿En qué época piensa que estamos? ¿En el siglo 18? – argumentó Haru sintiendo como la sangre le hervía al oír eso

\- Y tal como les dije antes, si mi papá se opone... ella me mandará a Estados Unidos, jurando que nunca nos volveremos a ver – recordó Risa con desazón

\- La situación está peor de lo que imaginé, pero de alguna manera hay que frenar a Mars… ¿Me esperan un momento? Necesito ir al baño – dijo Mirajane mientras se levantaba del asiento

Ambas asintieron mientras su amiga se alejaba, las tres se sentían tristes ante todo lo que estaba pasando pero sí coincidían en el hecho de que algo tenían que hacer.

\- ¿Sabes? Anoche mi mamá sedujo a mi papá para que se acostaran y de hecho hicieron el amor toda la noche, pero hoy a la mañana ella volvió a despreciarlo y le dijo que solo lo buscó por calentura y para aprovecharse de cuanto él la ama – reveló Risa los últimos acontecimientos

\- ¿En serio esa arpía hizo eso? ¿Qué rayos tiene en la cabeza?... Oye Risa, hazme un favor – respondió Haru sumamente enojada

\- Claro tía, dime.

\- Delante de Mirajane, evita mencionar el detalle de que mi hermano hizo el amor con tu madre… créeme yo sé porqué te lo digo – pidió la de pupilas castañas

\- A pesar de todo, mis padres siguen casados… Mira sabe eso, entonces también debería presuponer que en algún momento ellos hayan hecho el amor… pero tienes razón, si lo digo la lastimaría y yo no deseo eso – dijo la muchacha dándose cuenta rápido del motivo que tenía su tía para pedirle eso

\- Así es sobrina y gracias, ahí viene – afirmó Haru en referencia a su amiga, quien se acercaba a ellas

\- Listo, ahora puedes seguir contando que más pasó, Risa – comentó la de ojos azules sentándose

\- Está bien, anoche… mi madre nos hizo ilusionar con que podía cambiar y volver a ser la de antes, pero hoy a la mañana ella rechazó a mi papá otra vez… hasta le dijo que era su esclavo al igual que yo – contestó la joven eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que decir

\- Es increíble cómo puede ser así, Mars no puede tratar a Ralf como juguete y tampoco jugar de esa forma con su corazón, ni disponer de las vidas de ambos como objetos de su propiedad, ustedes no se merecen semejante castigo – aseguró Mirajane con la indignación brotándole por cada poro de la piel

\- Tienes razón Mira, ella hasta insinuó algo que no sé si contarles – dijo Risa pensativa sintiendo algo de vergüenza

\- Dinos con toda confianza – alentó Haruna con una sonrisa a su sobrina mientras le tomaba una mano

\- Mi madre… se burla de nosotros porque nos ve muy unidos y también, sugirió que mi padre se sacara las ganas… acostándose con cualquier chica… - relató la de cabello largo castaño oscuro, con la cara roja

Esa última revelación dejó heladas a las chicas, Rei acababa de rebasar un límite más ante ellas… ¿Cómo podía una madre desvalorizar así a su familia? Simplemente inconcebible.

 **Un capítulo más que llega a su fin, la maldad de Rei no parece tener límites al igual que su locura y ella cree poder seguir jugando con su familia sin ninguna consecuencia, pero pronto veremos cuán equivocada está.**

 **¿Qué papel jugará Jedite aquí? Ya lo irán viendo con el correr de los capítulos.**

 **De esta manera me voy despidiendo hasta la próxima actualización con la emoción de saber que el estreno de la tercera temporada de Sailor Moon Crystal está cada vez más cerca. Hasta la vista y no olviden dejarme sus impresiones :)**


	7. Intriga

**Capítulo 6**

 **Intriga**

El hogar de Mirajane era un excelente departamento en la zona sur de Ciudad Ígnea no muy lejos de la costa, en verano soplaba el viento que provenía del mar y apaciguaba el calor, pero lo mismo pasaba en invierno provocando que éste se sintiera rigurosamente.

La bella muchacha llegó luego de haberse reunido con Haru y Risa, las facciones de su rostro mostraban cansancio porque había tenido que tomarse un calmante debido al enorme enojo que le provocó la última revelación de la hija de Ralf y Rei. La insinuación de la gobernadora de la ciudad cruzó los límites de lo tolerable y se preguntaba en que habrá estado pensando para hacerla. ¿En qué cabeza cabía dar por sentado que su propio esposo se fuera a acostar con cualquier otra mujer? De esa forma, en vez alejarlo de ser infiel más bien lo empujaba a serlo y no entendía, cuál era el pecado tan terrible que pude haber cometido Ralf para ser merecedor de ese trato y si ya no lo quería más, porqué no lo decía de una buena vez y le pedía el divorcio.

La impotencia era otro sentimiento que inundaba el alma de Mirajane porque deseaba hacer algo para ayudar a su amiga y a Ralf pero… ¿Podía hacer algo? Sentía que tenía que actuar para librarlos del calvario en que vivían, pero no encontraba una respuesta a dicho interrogante y eso la angustiaba mucho.

Fue así que en silencio, dejó la mochila con sus cosas sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto, prendió la luz y contempló en su escritorio y la pared, los recuerdos de su época como luchadora profesional, cuando ella era "La demonio". Observó los trofeos ganados y las viejas fotos recortadas de las revistas mezcladas entre los cinturones de campeón femenino y a continuación, tomó un retrato que se encontraba en la mesa. En él estaban además de Mirajane misma, otra chica parecida a ella de cabello corto color blanco, Ralf y Haruna.

Mira había conocido a Haru en el circuito de lucha libre porque estaba entrenando para ser luchadora profesional. Fue después de una pelea de práctica que la hermana menor de Ralf la reconoció cuando concurrió a entrenar y desde luego, no dejó pasar la oportunidad de pedirle su autógrafo y expresarle cuánto la admiraba. Ambas congeniaron y ese fue el principio de una amistad que dura hasta la actualidad.

Mientras se sonreía, la de ojos azules se puso a recordar también cómo fue que conoció a Ralf. Haruna se lo había presentado porque él admiraba muchísimo a "La demonio" Mirajane y no se perdía ninguna de sus peleas, no solo por sus técnicas de lucha sino también por su belleza. Ella recordaba a su compañera de trabajo contándole que su hermano se sorprendió mucho cuando supo que eran amigas y le pedía por favor que lo dejara conocerla.

El momento del primer encuentro con él fue en la Arena Shin Kiba de Tokio, cuando Mira y su hermana menor Lissana compitieron por el campeonato femenino de parejas, habiendo resultado vencedoras. Esa misma noche se sacaron la foto que la chica estaba contemplando con nostalgia, fue el principio de su amistad con Ralf, claro está que con el tiempo fue enamorándose de él al ver sus cualidades. La ilusión de la muchacha de ser su novia crecía día tras día, las cuales no desaparecieron cuando el hermano mayor de Haru conoció a Rei, pero sí se veían seriamente amenazadas.

Había dos momentos que Mirajane recordaba con tristeza, el primero fue el terrible accidente que le costó la vida a Lissana y que acabó con su carrera como luchadora profesional, porque si bien estaba en el mismo auto que ella y había sobrevivido, los tendones y músculos de su hombro derecho quedaron muy deteriorados y entonces los médicos dieron su diagnostico: Mira ya no podía seguir luchando. El segundo momento más doloroso fue la desilusión que sintió cuando se enteró que Ralf se puso de novio con Rei, las ilusiones de una relación con él fueron derribadas y entonces decidió que lo mejor era tomar distancia porque era muy doloroso verlo con otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Desde aquel entonces, Mirajane no fue capaz de sacar a Ralf de su corazón y por ende, de enamorarse de alguien más, pretendientes no le faltaron pero todas las relaciones que empezó fracasaron porque no consideraba justo estar con alguien y pensar en otro. Si bien cargaba en silencio el dolor de no ser correspondida, la consolaba el hecho de saber que su hombre amado era feliz, porque sabía que Rei era una chica excelente. Pero ese consuelo se terminó con la transformación de la actual gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea en una verdadera déspota.

La actual moza del restaurant Magnolia había continuado amando a Ralf hasta la actualidad y por eso sentía una gran rabia cada vez que se enteraba de cómo Rei los hacía sufrir a él y a Risa.

Quería hacer algo para ayudarlos, ese no era solo un deseo sino una necesidad… pero la realidad era que no encontraba qué poder hacer, porque solo era una vieja amiga de Ralf y la mejor de Haru, nada más. Para colmo, ya llevaba bastante tiempo distanciada del hombre que amaba, tampoco podía llegar como si nada y manifestarle su deseo de aliviarle el sufrimiento porque sería claro que no iba solo con fines amistosos.

\- Te extraño mucho, hermana – dijo la de ojos azules mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban y pasaba sus dedos sobre el lugar de la foto que mostraba a Lissana – Si me hubieras elegido a mí, ahora no estarías sufriendo tanto… yo nunca te hubiera hecho lo que ella te está haciendo, mi amor – agregó Mira al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos la imagen de Ralf que el retrato exhibía, para a continuación estrechar el mismo en un abrazo contra sus pechos.

Ciudad Argentum era la Capital de Tokio de Cristal y la sede del Palacio Real, generalmente había intenso tránsito porque cada semana los reyes recibían a la gente que tuviera inquietudes. La Neo Reina Serenity había decidido eso para estar siempre al tanto de cualquier necesidad que tuviera el pueblo que gobernaba.

La soberana se encontraba en el salón en donde siempre se reunía con las Sailor Senshis hablando con Luna sobre los detalles de la reunión del día siguiente con sus amigas Inners, cuando al lugar entró el Rey Endymion con un semblante serio en el rostro y sin decir nada, se acercó a las dos mujeres.

\- ¿Será que podemos hablar a solas, querida? – preguntó el de cabello negro a su esposa

\- Está bien, puedes retirarte Luna, cualquier cosa te mando a llamar de nuevo – fue la respuesta de la Reina

\- De acuerdo Majestades, me retiro entonces – dijo la consejera de cabello azul antes de salir del salón

\- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar? – indagó la rubia soberana una vez que se quedaron solos

\- Dime Serena, ¿Es realmente necesario hacer venir a Ralf Jones? – respondió Endymion yendo al grano

\- Desde luego, es mi amigo y hace mucho que no se de él, además vendrá con la hija y con Rei así que no veo inconveniente – contestó calmadamente la soberana

\- Bueno, Lady Mars seguro se reunirá con las demás Senshis y a la hija puedes dejarla con Chibiusa…

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Endymion? – dijo ella intrigada por el comentario de su marido

\- Que recuerdes que no es bueno que él y tú se queden a solas, a eso voy – aseguró el Rey frunciendo el ceño

\- Tiene que ser una broma, ¿Dudas de él y de mí? ¡Yo solo tengo ojos para ti y Ralf solo los tiene para Rei! – exclamó Neo Serenity enojada

\- No te sulfures querida, yo solo aviso – afirmó el hombre levantando una mano para indicarle a su mujer que bajara la voz

\- Entonces no dudes de que Ralf y yo solo somos amigos, él nunca engañaría a su esposa y tampoco yo a ti – respondió ella cruzándose de brazos

\- Cierto, no en esta vida… - comentó Endymion suspirando hondo

\- Olvida esa escena de celos y no me hagas enojar, querido – sugirió la de coletas dándose media vuelta

\- Bueno, al menos tu amigo el jefe de guardia de Ciudad Ígnea no tiene ningún recuerdo y cuando venga, quiero creer que no le mencionarás nada – dijo el de ojos azules rascándose la barbilla

\- ¿Me crees tan estúpida como para despertar sus recuerdos? – Preguntó ella volteando a verlo – El y Rei están muy enamorados, además tienen una hija excelente – Agregó a continuación

\- Hay un detalle que estás olvidando, ¿Sabes a que me refiero, no? – indagó Endymion abriendo grande los ojos

\- Lo recuerdo… - murmuró la Reina acordándose de algo – Pero no sé cuánto de toda la historia sea cierta – afirmó además

Antes de que el matrimonio real pudiera proseguir con la conversación, al salón entró una muchacha con aspecto de tener unos 17 años. Lucía un vestido largo rosado y tenía cabello del mismo color el cual estaba atado de forma parecida al de la Reina, sus ojos eran rosa oscuro.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Estaban ocupados? Si interrumpo puedo volver en otro momento – dijo sonriendo la chica

\- Claro que no hija, adelante pasa – la tranquilizó el padre correspondiendo la sonrisa

\- Chibiusa, ya sabes que siempre estaremos para ti así que no necesitas pedir permiso ¿Has venido sola? – preguntó la madre

\- Claro que no, vine con Diana y las chicas solo que no entraron conmigo, se quedaron afuera esperándome – respondió la hija

\- Excelente, ¿Sabes? Mañana vendrá Risa al Palacio – informó la soberana sonriendo amablemente

\- ¡Que buena noticia! No la veo desde que abandonó el curso de cocina en el que estábamos – exclamó alegremente Chibiusa – Tengo muchas ganas de verla, es una pena que haya abandonado el curso – agregó acto seguido

\- Sus razones tendrá querida, mañana ya podrán ponerse al día después de que hable con ella y su padre – comentó la de peinado odango acariciando la cabeza de su hija

\- ¿El señor Ralf también vendrá? ¿Tiene algún asunto que tratar en el palacio? – indagó la de pelo rosa

\- No hija, yo pedí que viniera con Rei y su hija, sabes que es un amigo que no veo desde hace bastante y deseo hablar con él – dijo tranquilamente Neo Serenity

\- Ahh sí es verdad, yo también lo saludaré – afirmó sonriendo la chica

\- Después de la reunión con las Senshis podrás conversar con tu amiga todo lo que quieras – le recordó su papá

\- ¿Es necesario que yo esté presente también en la reunión? – preguntó Chibiusa con algo de fastidio al oír eso

\- Desde luego, es hora de que empieces a interesarte en los asuntos de gobierno – respondió Endymion terminante

\- Tu padre tiene razón, hija – concordó la Reina sin perder la sonrisa

Nukureo Kaseigan ***** era la sede de la gobernación y el centro del poder político del distrito y ya era la hora de regresar a casa para la gobernadora y su marido el jefe de guardia, aunque muchos de los integrantes de la misma permanecieran en el lugar de guardia hasta el día siguiente, cuando llegaba el otro grupo a relevarlos.

Hacía apenas unos minutos que Rei había partido de regreso a Hikawa sola muy enojada, ya que tuvo otra acalorada discusión con su esposo.

El de cabello castaño oscuro había proseguido con sus actividades de modo normal después de saludar a Jedite, ya que creyó conveniente esperar el momento exacto para encarar a su mujer por la forma tan dulce en que le hablaba a aquel. Pero hace más o menos media hora que él no aguanto más y le exigió explicaciones a Rei, como era de esperarse ella se enfadó y le dijo que solo era un amigo, que no tenía porque decirle nada y que cómo se atrevía a dudar de ella, así las frases hirientes por parte de la gobernadora hacían nuevamente su aparición.

Ralf todavía se encontraba solo en la oficina de su esposa pero algo extraño estaba pasándole, estaba mirando hacia el suelo y recargado con una mano sobre el escritorio, un par de mechones de cabello ocultaban sus ojos, su rostro y brazos se mostraban sudorosos y un pequeño charco de sangre manchaba el piso, un hilo de la misma salía de la boca del hombre evidenciando que acababa de toser sangre.

\- ¿De… nuevo? Qué… diablos es… esto… - balbuceaba el jefe de guardia mientras jadeaba trabajosamente

No era la primera vez que tenía un extraño ataque como ese, así lo consideraba él porque cuando fue al médico y se hizo los exámenes, estos no mostraron nada raro y según ellos, la salud de Ralf estaba perfecta. Por eso creyó que solo era producto del estrés provocado por la complicada relación con su esposa, porque las veces que se presentaron, ellos venían después de pelear fuertemente con Rei.

\- ¿Qué es esto?… mi cabeza parece estallar y que calor tengo… - dijo Ralf todavía agitado mientras se acomodaba de nuevo el pelo

Lo que él no notaba, era que detrás de la puerta entreabierta alguien lo estaba observando.

\- _Je je, excelente… esos síntomas son inconfundibles, ya comenzó –_ pensaba para sí el desconocido mientras se sonreía y se alejaba antes de que el jefe de guardia saliera

Los tres hermanos Kou, después de que Seiya se reunió con ellos luego de su cita con Risa, prosiguieron con los preparativos para el concierto en Ciudad Ígnea y llegaban a su hogar después de un largo día.

El joven de cabello negro estuvo pensativo el resto del día y eso fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para Yaten y Taiki, quienes trataron de averiguar qué le pasaba apenas llegaron a la casa.

\- Has estado con esa cara desde que volviste de ver a tu novia ¿Pasó algo, hermano? – preguntó Taiki

\- Es la única cara que tengo, que yo sepa es solo una – respondió Seiya

\- Muy gracioso, sabes a lo que nos referimos, ¿Te peleaste con tu chica? – dijo Yaten

\- Para nada, con Risa estamos muy bien – aseguró él

\- ¿Seguro? A juzgar por la cara de velorio que traes no se me ocurre otra cosa que pensar – opinó el de pelo plateado con sinceridad

Seiya dudaba sobre si decirles a no la verdad de lo que estaba pasando con respecto al matrimonio forzoso que Rei le imponía a Risa, porque suponía que no iban a creerle, pero finalmente se decidió y les contó todo lo que su novia le había dicho en la cita. A medida que él iba hablando, sus hermanos abrían grande los ojos del asombro.

\- Así está el panorama, la madre de Risa esta trastornada y quiere casarla a la fuerza… la verdad que no sabemos qué hacer – dijo el de pelo negro con pesar

\- ¿No estará buscando alguna excusa? No sé, me parece una historia increíble lo que la hija de la gobernadora te dijo – argumentó Taiki pensativo, desconfiando de que la chica estuviera diciendo la verdad

\- Ella no es así, nunca me mentiría con eso ¡Ustedes no la conocen! – exclamó el muchacho indignado

\- Tu reacción nos dice que no estás inventando nada, pero lo que dice Taiki no suena descabellado… recuerda que al fin y al cabo, su madre gobierna este distrito y su papá es el jefe de guardia ¿Qué nivel de vida piensas que tienen? Sin dudas uno mucho más alto que el nuestro – fue la reflexión de Yaten

\- Y otra cosa Seiya, su padre aprueba el noviazgo pero… si ella es la gobernadora y él el jefe de guardia… ¿Quién crees que tiene la última palabra? – agregó el de pelo castaño a la reflexión de su hermano

\- Eso depende de si en su casa se tratan como tales y por lo que me dice Risa, a Lady Mars se le subió el poder a la cabeza, al menos eso es lo que siento… pero no me rendiré, hablaremos con el señor Ralf y pensaremos en algo – contestó el de ojos azules con seguridad

Si bien él se aferraba a confiar a su novia, lo que sus hermanos le dijeron lo dejaron pensando ya que le gustara o no, el nivel de vida superior y la autoridad de Rei eran una realidad. Eso lo angustiaba pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante ningún obstáculo ni a permitir que lo separen de su amada y si acaso la gobernadora pensaba que se arrimaba a su hija solo por el dinero, iba a demostrarle que estaba muy equivocada.

Rei se palpaba las zonas del cuello que mostraban los moretones al mismo tiempo que se miraba en el espejo retrovisor de su coche, aquellos eran producto de la noche fogosa que había pasado con su esposo, ella los veía y se acordaba de eso, entonces se sonrojaba y sonreía.

Ella sabía que lo había disfrutado y que no había sido solo una noche de sexo, además le asustaba la posibilidad de que Ralf pudiera fijarse en otra mujer porque tampoco había olvidado lo que le dijo su hija, pero eso no se lo iba a confesar a él y tampoco a Risa. Su orgullo, el amor por satisfacer su ego, vanidad y arrogancia eran más fuertes, aparte seguía molesta porque su esposo dudó de ella al preguntarle sobre su forma de dirigirse a Jedite sin importarle si le había dado motivos o no, ya que la única opinión que le importaba era la suya propia.

La de cabello negro entró a la casa, dejó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño a lavarse las manos mientras veía a Risa terminar de preparar la cena, ésta al oírla llegar la miró seriamente.

\- ¿Ya llegaste?.

\- No, todavía estoy a dos cuadras… claro que sí estúpida, ¿no me estás viendo? – respondió secamente la gobernadora

\- ¿Podrías calmarte un poco? ¿Y papá? – preguntó Risa suspirando para armarse de paciencia

\- Ya debe de estar por llegar, se ha de haber retrasado un poco porque peleamos antes de volver – respondió Rei entrando al baño

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasó? ¿Qué le hiciste? – indagó la muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro con tono recriminatorio

\- ¿¡Porqué siempre supones que soy yo la mala!? Después de lo del mediodía, parece que su orgullo de macho quedó herido… pero no me importa, yo puedo contra cualquier hombre sea quien sea – aseguró ella con una sonrisa sarcástica

\- ¿¡Qué demonios fue lo que pasó!? – repitió la pregunta su hija alzando la voz

\- ¡Pregúntaselo a él! Seguramente apenas llegue va a venirte con el chisme, pero desde ya te digo… no voy a tolerar que él dude de mí – exclamó la de pupilas púrpuras

\- ¡Ahhh, tú sí puedes dudar de nosotros pero ni él ni yo podemos hacer lo mismo contigo! ¡Si lo que quieres es perder a papá, te aseguro que vas bien! – afirmó Risa ofendida

\- Será mejor que te calles la boca porque te vas a arrepentir, quien manda aquí soy yo…- contestó Rei de forma terminante apuntándole con el dedo

Unos segundos más tarde escucharon que llegaba Ralf y mientras Rei se lavaba las manos, Risa fue a recibirlo con un afectuoso abrazo, le dio un beso en cada mejilla y notó enseguida el semblante apesadumbrado de su padre.

\- ¿Qué paso, papi hermoso? ¿Qué fue lo que mamá te hizo esta vez? Ella me contó que volvieron a pelear – preguntó preocupada la chica

\- Así es, linda… después de la cena te cuento bien ya que si lo hago ahora, tendremos que oír los cacareos de tu madre – contestó Ralf en voz baja – Ahora necesito agua, por favor – agregó él

\- Sí papá ahora te traigo – accedió la de pelo castaño oscuro sonriéndole

\- Ahora que están los dos presentes, aprovecharé para decirles algo bien claro – argumentó Rei saliendo del baño – Mucho cuidado mañana con mandarme al frente con la Reina, porque van a conocer de que más soy capaz ¿Entendieron? – amenazó además mirando fijamente a ambos

\- No deja de asombrarme el hecho de que te preocupe tanto lo que podamos decirle, si te reías jactándote que nadie nos iba a creer… ¿Se puede saber que harás si hablamos? – desafió el jefe de guardia sin intimidarse

\- ¿Te quieres enterar? Delátame y lo verás – respondió la de cabello ébano con una sonrisa burlona

Ninguno quiso seguir discutiendo con ella y sin decir más palabra, Risa le dio el agua a su papá y sirvió la cena ya que la mesa estaba puesta. La comida pasó en el mismo tenso silencio que se había convertido en costumbre y luego de aquella, quien se dispuso a lavar los platos fue Ralf.

\- Te espero en mi cuarto – dijo Risa a su padre en voz baja

\- Mejor en otro lugar, tu mamá puede parar la oreja detrás de la puerta y no nos conviene que sepa lo que hablamos – recomendó el de cabello castaño oscuro

\- Tienes razón, en la sala de meditación entonces – contestó la muchacha sonriendo

Una vez que terminó con la tarea que estaba haciendo, Ralf miró a su esposa que había ido al living con su laptop, se puso cómodo y fue al sector indicado por su hija. Antes de entrar volteó la vista detrás suyo para cerciorarse que Rei no lo estuviera siguiendo.

\- Pasa y cierra la puerta papi, ¿Te aseguraste que mamá no te siguiera? – preguntó la hija

\- Descuida, no lo ha hecho – aseguró el padre fijándose una vez más antes de cerrar la puerta

\- Ahora sí cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó? – reiteró ella la pregunta viendo cómo su papa se sentaba de rodillas en otro almohadón frente a ella

\- ¿Recuerdas con cuánta dulzura nos hablaba tu madre antes?.

\- Jamás olvidaría eso, anhelo que esos buenos tiempos regresen – contestó Risa con una triste sonrisa

\- Resulta que hoy fui al hospital a intentar averiguar algo, pero todos los registros médicos de estos últimos dos años fueron borrados por pedido de ella y eso no es todo, también cambió de médico de cabecera hace justamente el mismo lapso de tiempo – comenzó a relatar Ralf lo sucedido – Cuando pedí una cita con el doctor Yamaguchi ¿Sabes lo que me dijeron? Que hace dos años que él ya no trabaja más allí… - agregó a continuación

\- ¡Maldición! En verdad dudo que eso sea casualidad o coincidencia, voy a buscar la vieja cartilla… creo que ahí decía su dirección particular, tenemos que hablar con él ya que así tendremos respuestas – respondió la de pelo castaño oscuro pensativa

\- Si, pero procura ser discreta para que Rei no note nada – le aconsejó su padre

\- No te preocupes, esperaré a que se vaya a dormir y la busco con calma, pero sígueme contando ya que seguro hay más – dedujo la chica

\- Efectivamente, al volver a Nukureo Kaseigan me dirigí inmediatamente al despacho de tu madre y cuando llego, la escucho hablar muy dulcemente con un desconocido, un nuevo recluta… sabes que con nadie hablaba de esa forma más que con nosotros dos – recordó Ralf apretando los puños de rabia

\- No quiero ni decir lo primero que se me viene a la mente, pero por más que lastime… es una posibilidad que tenemos que considerar factible – opinó la muchacha con tristeza bajando su vista

\- Sería lo único que le faltaría para terminar de decepcionarme… - reconoció Ralf, ya que por más que le enfureciera la idea de ser engañado, no tenía otra opción que considerarla posible

\- Tenemos que averiguar quién es y de dónde lo conoce mamá, desde luego que hay que recurrir a otra vía que no sea preguntarle a ella porque no nos lo va a decir – aseguró Risa

\- Eso es verdad, voy a consultar la lista de reclutas, ahí tiene que haber información… aunque no descarto que tu madre haya borrado o falsificado los datos de ese tipo – dijo el jefe de guardia seriamente

\- Ya empiezas a desconfiar de ella… pero bueno, mamá se lo buscó – afirmó tristemente la chica – Yo voy a continuar dedicándole ofrendas a los dioses para que nos favorezcan y todo vuelva a ser como antes – agregó inmediatamente

\- Ya habían tardado en entrar los kamis a la conversación… - argumentó el de cabello castaño oscuro con fastidio

\- Pero papá, por más que no creas no cambia el hecho de que necesitamos del trato benevolente y de la protección de los poderes de la naturaleza, porque la misma está habitada por una cohorte infinita de deidades o espíritus, y la vida humana se halla íntimamente vinculada a sus pensamientos y acciones – explicó su hija con mirada suplicante

\- Escucha hijita linda… haces todo por agradarlos, los sirves y sigues ofrendándoles ¿Y qué respuestas has obtenido? ¿Qué clase de dioses son esos que permiten el sufrimiento de almas buenas y puras como la tuya? Dices que promueven la vida pero… ¿qué vida es esta? Míranos nomas, estamos de mal en peor y si es que existen, se me ocurren tres posibilidades… O están durmiendo la siesta o no pueden hacer nada o entonces, no son tan buenos – argumentó amargamente Ralf

\- Está bien papá, no quiero que nos pongamos a discutir y como te dije siempre, respeto tu punto de vista aunque no concuerde con él – respondió la chica con resignación

\- Lo lamento linda si te ofendí – dijo el hombre abrazando a la muchacha y besándole la cabeza

\- No te preocupes, todo está bien – contestó ella correspondiendo el abrazo y besando a su papá en la mejilla – _Yo le pido al Kami no solo por mamá, también que le dé alivio y paz al alma lastimada de papi y nos ayude a recuperar la felicidad –_ pensó para sí a continuación

\- ¿Que vamos a hacer con las amenazas de Rei? No pienso dejarme extorsionar así que voy a hablar igual, solo espero que no te haga daño - recordó Ralf

\- A mi tampoco me asusta, también contaré todo - afirmó Risa con valor

\- Tengo esperanza en Serena - respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa

 *** Nukureo Kaseigan: Núcleo Ígneo dicho en japonés (Recurrí al traductor de Google XD)**

 **Hola Senshis y soldados! ha pasado tiempo desde que actualicé esta historia, tanto que en el medio pasó toda la tercera temporada de Sailor Moon Crystal (¡Quiero la cuarta ya!) pero aquí estoy de regreso, puedo tardar pero no dejaré ningún fic sin terminar. Voy a seguir con SMvsT: El Origen que creo que clama por actualización al igual que Ghost in the Terminator jeje.**

 **Probablemente en el próximo capítulo tengamos la reunión de Serena con Risa y Ralf ¿Qué será ese ataque raro que le dio a nuestro amigo el jefe de guardia de Ciudad Ígnea? ¿Por qué el Rey Endymion manifestó celos ante la amistad de su esposa con Ralf? ¿Será un celoso posesivo o tiene alguna razón valedera para tenerlos? ¿De qué recuerdos hablan? ¿Podrá la Selección Argentina ganar un título en los próximos 30 años? Ok no XD, olviden esto último es un chiste jeje. Probablemente hay algo que no sabemos todavía pero no les adelanto nada, mi boca mejor dicho mis dedos están sellados XD así que si desean aventurar hipótesis pueden dejarlas en los comentarios.**

 **Me voy despidiendo hasta la próxima actualización así que… Hasta la vista, baby! I'll be back!**


	8. Sueños

**Capítulo 7**

 **Sueños**

 _La rubia de peinado odango caminaba por los bellos jardines del Palacio Lunar, mirando hacia todos lados expectante, como si buscara a alguien y a su vez, volteaba la vista hacia la majestuosa construcción que era su casa, la sede del poder real en la Luna; lo hacía para asegurarse de que nadie la veía, especialmente su madre… ya que había conseguido salir sin que sus guardianas lo notaran._

 _Ella continuó avanzando hasta llegar a una hilera de arbustos, por la que cruzó agachándose teniendo cuidado que ninguna de las ramas dejara marca alguna en su largo vestido blanco. Una vez que pudo pasar, la princesa se encontró con una amplia llanura en la que a lo lejos pastaban unicornios, mientras que el cielo mostraba el firmamento y en medio de este, el planeta azul llamado Tierra._

 _La heredera al trono del Reino Lunar miró hacia el hogar de los humanos y no pudo evitar esbozar una triste sonrisa en su bello rostro._

 _\- Lo siento mi querido príncipe… pero no lo puedo evitar, es más fuerte que yo – murmuraba ella en voz baja – Sé que está mal lo que estoy haciendo pero no me arrepiento – aseguró a continuación_

 _Ni bien terminó de hablar, la rubia de ojos celestes sintió cómo unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura. La tristeza desapareció instantáneamente dando lugar a la alegría, eso era lo que reflejaba la enorme sonrisa de su cara._

 _\- Princesa Serenity… aquí estoy – susurró una voz masculina en uno de sus oídos_

 _La joven cerró los ojos y se estremeció al sentir los varoniles labios besando su cuello y recorriendo a continuación una de sus mejillas, su corazón latía fuerte cuando ese par de fuertes manos hacían lo mismo sobre su vientre y ella las acariciaba mientras se pegaba lo más que podía contra quien la abrazaba. Serenity pudo notar la erección de aquella presencia sobre la base de su espalda, en la zona de su coxis y por eso el deseo despertó en ella._

 _Entonces él dio media vuelta a la muchacha y la abrazó contra sí mientras acariciaba su cabeza, sus firmes y redondos pechos estaban pegados contra su musculoso tórax. Tomó delicadamente la barbilla de ella y probó el dulce néctar que eran esos labios femeninos, dicho beso fue disfrutado por ambos porque ella correspondía enormemente al rodear con ambos brazos el cuello de él._

 _\- ¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo? – susurró aquella voz varonil_

 _\- Si, necesito más y más de ti – respondió la princesa Serenity con ojos amorosos – Hazme el amor – solicitó acto seguido_

 _Sin más palabras, ambos continuaron besándose apasionadamente y reanudaron las caricias, estas abarcaban también las partes íntimas por lo que la excitación iba en aumento. Lentamente él desató el moño de la espalda del vestido de la princesa y a continuación resbaló de igual forma aquel, despojándola así de su ropa y dejándola solo con una bombacha blanca._

 _La bella rubia de coletas estaba sonrojada al máximo, sin pérdida de tiempo hizo lo mismo con la ropa de su amante para que quedaran los dos desnudos. Ella recorrió con sus suaves manos primeramente el pecho y la espalda de él, acto seguido estas bajaron a las zonas inferiores mientras sus labios seguían batallando y las lenguas bailaban entre sí._

 _La joven sintió a los masculinos labios alejarse de su boca y recorrer una vez más su cuello, para después hacer lo mismo en sus hombros. La hija de la monarca de la Luna acariciaba los cabellos de quien la amaba mientras este besaba y acariciaba sus pechos con ambas manos y labios._

 _Después de unos cuantos minutos de explorarse mutuamente, él cargó caballerosamente a la princesa al mismo tiempo que esta rodeó con ambos brazos su cuello, caminó unos pocos pasos y la acostó sobre los pastos. Sin perder tiempo continuó con la misma tarea de hace rato, en los senos y abdomen de ella y fue bajando hasta acercarse a su femineidad, allí se detuvo unos instantes para mirarla un momento y ver la dicha que reflejaba la sonrisa en ese hermoso rostro._

 _Entonces procedió a meter una de sus manos debajo de la prenda íntima de Serenity y con sus dedos empezó a masajear suavemente la entrepierna y los gemidos de ella que habían hecho acto de presencia desde hacía un rato, se intensificaron. Así continuó unos minutos más hasta que despojó lentamente a la de cabello odango de su bombacha, él nuevamente la miró unos momentos y ella asintió con la cabeza, como dándole permiso._

 _La muchacha acariciaba la cabeza de su amante y por momentos agarraba fuertemente sus cabellos mientras gemía de la excitación al sentir los labios y lengua sobre su parte femenina y las varoniles manos acariciando sus nalgas. El corazón de ella latía aceleradamente y sentía que estaba a punto de estallar a medida que los minutos transcurrían._

 _La chica le rogaba que entrara de una vez, ante eso su amante acarició sus piernas y la abrazó para continuar besándola, ahora era el turno de él de sentirse como uno de los volcanes de su planeta natal a punto de hacer erupción, al sentir una de las manos de Serenity apretar y masajear su masculinidad._

 _\- ¿Estás segura? Recuerda que no hay vuelta atrás – preguntó susurrando al oído aquella presencia_

 _\- Claro que si, segurísima – respondió decididamente Serenity – Hazlo ahora – dijo mientras suplicaba con la mirada_

 _Entonces, él se introdujo lentamente en la princesa por lo cual, la sangre y el dolor aparecieron y ella gemía. Al notarlo le preguntó que si le dolía mucho pero Serenity le respondió que no se preocupara por eso y que no dudara._

 _Fue entonces que comenzaron las embestidas y ambos se dejaron llevar, ella acariciaba la espalda de su amante y por momentos la arañaba a medida que la excitación y los gemidos aumentaban._

 _Así pasaron el tiempo, aquella presencia masculina y la joven se sentían desbordar de felicidad, el dolor en la zona femenina daba lugar a un inmenso placer que la hacía pedir más. El calor en ellos era cada vez mayor al igual que la transpiración y el ritmo de las embestidas, él la abrazaba y a su vez ella sonriente hacía lo mismo._

 _Cuando el clímax llegó, la princesa de la Luna agarró fuertemente el pelo de su amante mientras este se derramaba en su interior… habían consumado un importante avance en su relación prohibida pero, ¿Qué pasaría en el futuro? Ninguno de los dos sabía responder esa pregunta._

La soberana de Tokio de Cristal despertó sobresaltada en la madrugada, el sueño que acababa de tener se sintió demasiado real porque estaba transpirada y parecía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho de tan fuerte que latía, se pasó una mano por la frente y se dio cuenta que estaba llena de sudor. Tenía una sensación extraña en su intimidad, como si realmente alguien hubiera entrado en ella y entonces la palpó… estaba húmeda.

No solo por eso estaba estimulada, en su piel parecía poder sentir esas manos y brazos que abrazaron a la princesa, al igual que en su boca aquellos labios que la besaron. Por más que se esforzara no podía distinguir quién era el que había aparecido en sus sueños, haciéndole el amor a su anterior encarnación, quería ver un rostro pero solo veía una sombra, una silueta de una fornida figura masculina.

Serena se enderezó en la cama y vio a Endymion a su lado, intentó despertarlo pero fue inútil, estaba profundamente dormido. Entonces se sentó y bebió un vaso con agua que tenía en la mesita de luz mientras no dejaba de pensar… ¿Qué significaba el sueño que tuvo? ¿Realmente lo era o se trataba de otra cosa? Lo único que sabía era que no le convenía contarle a su esposo sobre aquel y que no iba a poder volver a dormirse rápido, por lo que decidió levantarse y caminar un rato hasta calmarse.

 _El hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, vistiendo una armadura samurái negra y roja, se encontraba en una lujosa y amplia sala y delante de él estaban unos escalones que conducían a un trono. Detrás de éste parecían haber cortinas corridas y una débil luz, el guerrero no podía distinguir claramente los detalles de su entorno como así tampoco a la imponente silueta femenina de pie delante del trono, porque se veía todo borroso…_

 _Era imposible determinar quién era porque no se distinguían sus rasgos faciales ni su vestimenta, solo se notaba la forma de su peinado, solo por eso se dio cuenta que era tipo odango._

 _\- … tu sangre estará maldita a partir de ahora y seguirá en tu próxima reencarnación; el disturbio de la misma pesará sobre ti y tu descendencia… - exclamaba airada la silueta femenina apuntándole con un dedo_

Ralf Jones abrió los ojos y se enderezó de golpe, con la misma cara de rabia que el guerrero en el sueño que acababa de tener, su corazón estaba acelerado y la piel evidenciaba gruesas gotas de sudor.

 _-_ ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Parecía demasiado real para ser solamente un sueño – murmuró en voz baja el de ojos cafés – Esa mujer que me gritaba furiosa, ¿Era Serena? No… no necesariamente, dudo que sea ella la única con peinado de coletas – agregó acordándose de lo único que pudo notar de los rasgos físicos de la dama

Por más que trató, no pudo acordarse de nada más con respecto a lo que la desconocida le decía por que el sueño fue muy corto, pero había dos detalles que lo perturbaban. La primera era que había reconocido claramente las facciones del guerrero de su sueño… se trataba de él mismo y la segunda, que en las pocas palabras que escuchó estaban unas que no se apartaban de su mente: que su sangre y la de su descendencia estaban malditas.

Tuvo que mirar a su alrededor para terminar de convencerse que no estaba en ningún palacio real y que no vestía ninguna armadura samurái, tenía una musculosa blanca y unos shorts negros y se encontraba sentado en el sillón del living en donde dormía porque no quería ir al cuarto con su esposa, no después de la forma cruel en la que lo había rechazado luego de hacerle el amor toda la noche anterior.

El hombre alzó su vista hacia el reloj de la pared y miró la hora, eran las seis de la mañana y la hora de levantarse, entonces se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño para lavarse la cara. En la puerta se encontró con Risa que tenía aún la bata de dormir y salía de hacer lo mismo, al verlo le sonrió y lo besó.

\- Papi hermoso, ¿Qué tal dormiste? – preguntó ella dulcemente

\- ¿La verdad? Mal – respondió convencido Ralf – No sé porqué pero siento mi cuerpo como si hubiera sido pasado por una picadora de carne – agregó asegurando refiriéndose a las sensaciones que tuvo en el sueño

\- Comprendo, dormir en el sillón debe ser incómodo – respondió preocupada la hija

\- Un poco, pero bueno… no me siento así por eso, creo que estoy teniendo pesadillas o eso creo – aseguró el jefe de guardia pensativo

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – indagó Risa intrigada

\- A que la he sentido demasiado real en mi cuerpo como para ser solo eso.

\- Relájate papi, estoy segura que solo fueron malos sueños – dijo la chica mientras sonreía – Encontré la dirección del médico en la cartilla del hospital – agregó susurrándole al oído

\- Excelente – contestó el hombre esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

Rei salió del cuarto y sin siquiera saludarlos se dirigió también al baño, al pasar junto a ellos los empujó de mala manera para entrar a lavarse el rostro.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado, no tienes porque empujarnos! – exclamó Ralf irritado

\- ¿Para qué se ponen en mi camino entonces? Ahora prepárense que tenemos que ir al Palacio de Cristal, saben que tenemos un largo viaje hasta allí – respondió secamente la de cabello ébano – Ah y tú, ni pienses en ir en esa porquería que llamas coche, iremos en el carruaje que nos vendrá a buscar – añadió hablándole a su esposo

Y efectivamente el transporte hacia la capital de Tokio de Cristal pertenecía a la gobernación de Ciudad Ígnea, un carruaje negro y rojo con el símbolo de Marte y tirado por caballos con colas y ojos de fuego; el mismo que siempre usaban cada vez que iban a tratar asuntos oficiales a la sede del poder real y que había ido a buscarlos después de que los tres se vistieron y desayunaron.

Tal y como dijo la gobernadora, el viaje era largo porque el lugar donde vivían era el distrito más alejado del reino y para colmo estaba rodeado de montañas de origen volcánico y bordeada por el "Río Kasai" ***** lo que hacía que para salir de allí, había que atravesar uno de los puentes siempre bajo vigilancia y además al otro lado del río se encontraba una muralla que separaba al distrito del resto de Tokio de Cristal, en donde había otro control. De modo que nadie salía ni entraba a Ciudad Ígnea sin que Rei fuera informada al respecto, porque la guardia le pasaba las listas de registros de los nombres de las personas que lo hacían.

El carruaje ya había partido de Hikawa hace aproximadamente más de una hora y se encontraba cruzando uno de los puentes que cruzaban el río. El Jefe de Guardia, la gobernadora y la hija de ambos iban sentados sin decir nada; mientras el padre y Risa estaban concentrados en la reunión con la Reina y sus rostros lucían serios por tal motivo, Rei parecía estar tranquila y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventana, cualquiera que la viera y que conociera la situación, diría que estaba totalmente segura de que nada malo iba a pasarle aunque su familia hablara con Serena.

\- No dejo de admirar la belleza de los barcos de velas rojas típicos de nuestra ciudad, que siempre navegan por el río – comentó la muchacha de largo cabello castaño oscuro rompiendo el silencio

\- Es cierto, me gusta la mezcla entre la tecnología de punta del reino y la tradicional estética del país – concordó Ralf mirando también hacia afuera

\- ¿Y saben gracias a quién, nuestra ciudad ha logrado prosperar? Gracias a mi… yo soy única, mi nombre quedará grabado en los registros de la historia como el de la más grande e inigualable gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea – afirmó altiva Rei señalándose el pecho

\- Creo que empiezo a entender el motivo porque el que cambiaste tanto con nosotros… - comentó secamente Risa sin siquiera mirarla, al oírla hablar así

\- Ah bueno… ¿Quién está hablando? ¿La gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea o el faraón Ramsés II? Lo único que falta es que mandes a construir estatuas tuyas y te hagas adorar como un kami – argumentó el de ojos cafés, que estaba consciente de no estar desacertado con su comentario porque a pesar de que ella intentaba disimular su cambio, no toleraba ninguna disidencia, por eso nadie se atrevía a cuestionar las decisiones de su mujer y quien lo hizo, fue duramente castigado

\- Mejor no le des ideas, papá – dijo la hija riendo refiriéndose a su madre

\- Si, mejor me callo – respondió el padre - ¿Quién se queda a cargo de la guardia mientras no estamos? – preguntó además a su mujer

\- No lo puedo creer, ¡Sabes algo de historia egipcia! – Ironizó Rei a modo de burla respecto a la comparación que hizo Ralf - ¿A quién más voy a poner? Por supuesto que a Jedite – prosiguió contestando con seguridad la pregunta

\- ¿Como? Recién llega, ¿Y ya pones a cargo a ese tipo? ¿Por qué no a Ursus? – indagó el hombre frunciendo el ceño

\- Porque quien manda soy yo y nadie más, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás celoso? – respondió ella con una sonrisa sarcástica

La única respuesta que recibió fue una mueca de fastidio por parte de su marido porque no estaba dispuesto a pasar todo el viaje discutiendo, efectivamente el resto del trayecto transcurrió en silencio.

El carruaje llegó finalmente a las hermosísimas y ordenadas calles de la ciudad plateada, la sede de gobierno de Tokio de Cristal, la cual poseía altos edificios hechos de diamante y bonitos jardines. El vehículo tirado por los caballos con cola y ojos de fuego cruzó una de las calles de la explanada del Palacio, la cual estaba llena de gente deseosa de ver aunque sea solo un momento a las gobernadoras de los distritos del reino y siguió camino hasta entrar por un portón que llevaba a un salón.

Dicho sector que era la cochera, ya albergaba a los carruajes de la gobernadora de Ciudad Metallus el distrito oeste, el de Ciudad Lignum el distrito este y el de Ciudad Aquae, ubicado al norte y solo faltaba el de la gobernadora del sur, Ciudad Ígnea. Cada vehículo llevaba los colores y símbolos característicos de la Senshi correspondiente, Venus, Júpiter, Mercury y Mars respectivamente.

Artemis se encontraba en el lugar aguardándolos y vio como el jefe Jones bajaba primero del vehículo y ayudaba a su esposa y su hija a hacer lo mismo, mientras los soldados estaban para flanquearles el paso. Rei tenía un largo vestido sin mangas color rojo y el medallón con el símbolo de Marte en el pecho, Ralf un elegante smoking negro mientras que Risa un fino conjunto blanco de saco y pollera, además llevaba el cabello recogido con un broche.

\- Lady Mars, jefe Jones, señorita, que bueno verlos de nuevo ¿Tuvieron buen viaje? – saludó el concejero real con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ellos

\- Lo mismo digo Artemis, gracias fue un viaje largo pero cómodo – respondió de la misma forma la gobernadora del sur

\- Me alegra oír eso, pasen por aquí por favor – los invitó a pasar por un pasillo que conducía al interior del Palacio – Las demás gobernadoras ya aguardan por usted, Lady Mars – añadió a continuación

\- ¿Y nosotros que haremos, señor Artemis? – preguntó Ralf mientras comenzaban a caminar

\- Si, ¿Cuándo podremos ver a la Reina? – agregó la muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro

\- No se preocupen, ustedes aguardarán a ser llamados cuando se desocupe su alteza – contestó calmadamente el de largo pelo plateado

De esa forma ingresaron y caminaron por los pasillos del Palacio para dirigirse a donde las gobernadoras de las demás ciudades aguardaban por Rei, Risa quedó vislumbrada de la belleza del decorado y arquitectura del lugar, las piedras preciosas y los marcos bañados de plata pura, como así también las finas piezas de porcelana que adornaban el sitio, ya que la última vez que ella había estado allí, era una niña. En cambio Ralf no le prestaba atención a eso, sentía el corazón latiéndole velozmente ya que pensaba en la reunión con la Reina Serena y estaba ansioso porque ésta se concretara, para volver a ver a su vieja amiga y para escupir toda la verdad del calvario que era su matrimonio.

Los cuatro avanzaron hasta unas puertas plateadas con soldados a los costados en dónde estaban Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino y Makoto Kino quienes al ver a la comitiva del distrito sur, sonrieron y empezaron a saludar.

\- ¡Rei! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! – exclamó la alta muchacha de pelo castaño y vestida con una toga verde, corriendo a abrazar a su amiga

\- Tanto tiempo, deseaba que llegara este día – agregó la joven rubia de túnica naranja de la misma forma acercándose

\- Es verdad, por los asuntos en nuestras respectivas ciudades no hemos podido vernos – comentó sonriente la mujer de cabello corto azul, quien lucía un vestido parecido al de Rei pero de color azul marino

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Que gusto! – saludó la de pupilas púrpuras correspondiendo al abrazo de las tres ante la vista de Artemis, Ralf y Risa que contemplaban la escena en silencio

\- Yo tenía algunos asuntos en Ciudad Oeste pero no iba a perderme esta reunión por nada del mundo – aseguró Mina alegremente

\- Cielos, definitivamente sigues tan efusiva y fuerte como siempre – afirmó Rei sobándose los brazos refiriéndose al fuerte abrazo de Makoto

\- Lo lamento amiga, es la alegría de volver a vernos, en verdad nos hacen falta más reuniones como estas sin que sean por temas oficiales – respondió riendo la castaña – Risa, que linda te has puesto ¿Cómo has estado? – saludó a continuación viendo a la hija de su compañera Senshi

\- Muy bien, gracias – contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa saludándola

\- Yo ya te había visto el otro día en tu casa, es un placer volver a saludarte – comentó Ami haciendo lo mismo – Hola jefe Jones, es un gusto también saludarlo – agregó sonriéndole a Ralf

\- Lo mismo digo gobernadora Mizuno, espero que esté bien – correspondió el hombre amablemente – Gonernadora Kino, ¿Cómo está usted? – añadió saludando a la de ojos verdes

\- Muy bien, gracias – dijo secamente Mako con cara de pocos amigos

\- ¿Clark ha venido también? – preguntó él notando la forma hostil en que ella se dirigió hacia su persona

\- No, se quedó en Ciudad Lignum pero me pidió que le envíe saludos – respondió la de pelo castaño no menos amable

\- Que hija tan linda tienen, ¿Todo bien querida? – preguntó saludando la de túnica naranja a Risa

\- ¡Todo bien, mi trasero! Tengo problemas para verme con mi novio porque tú hablaste de más – respondió de mala forma ella, ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de las chicas y una fúrica de su madre

\- ¡Señorita Jones, no voy a permitir ese lenguaje en el Palacio! ¡Respete el Sagrado Código de Convivencia! – reprendió enojado el concejero real

\- Disculpe señor Artemis… Risa cálmate, ahora no es el momento, además ya hablamos de eso – recomendó el de ojos cafés a su hija poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella

\- Está bien papá, lo siento… - respondió la chica de mala gana

\- Oye guapo, ¿Por qué está enojada conmigo tu hija? – preguntó Mina pasando una mano por la mejilla de Ralf, que la miraba sin entender nada – Cuando quieras diversión, búscame – agregó coquetamente guiñándole un ojo

\- ¿De qué está hablando, gobernadora Aino? – preguntó sorprendido el de cabello castaño oscuro - Y le sugiero que no me toque así - dijo sin pérdida de tiempo

\- Minako, quita tu mano de mi marido antes de que te quedes sin ella – dijo Rei con la mirada inyectada de furia

\- Calma Rei, solo bromeaba – respondió riendo la rubia

\- Debería darte vergüenza, Mina – reprendió la gobernadora del Este

\- Ya cálmense, ya dije que solo bromeaba – se excusó la de moño rojo notando también la mirada de Ami llena de reproches

\- Bueno suficiente, pasemos a la sala de reunión – intervino Artemis interrumpiendo la charla – Guardias, acompañen al señor y la señorita Jones a la sala de espera y luego vuelvan a sus puestos de guardia – ordenó acto seguido a los soldados de la puerta plateada

Mientras Ralf y Risa eran escoltados hacia el lugar indicado, las cuatro Senshis se acercaron a las puertas plateadas y sus medallones destellaron, aquellas se abrieron permitiéndoles entrar a la sala, en donde había una mesa redonda con forma de luna creciente rodeada de sillas.

\- Lady Mars, le recomiendo que le haga recordar a su hija que estamos en la corte y que debe ser correcta, por lo tanto exabruptos como esos no son tolerados – dijo el concejero real mirando con dureza a Rei

\- Me ocuparé de ese tema, no volverá a ocurrir – respondió calmadamente la gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea

\- Y lo mismo va para usted, Lady Venus ¿Olvidó que estamos en Palacio y que el jefe Jones es el esposo de Lady Mars? – reprendió el de cabello blanco a Mina

\- Bien dicho, Artemis – alabó Mako lo que acababa de decir el consejero

\- Está bien lo siento, ya dije que solo bromeaba – contestó fastidiada la aludida - Además, no hay más calma que la engendrada por la borrasca, como yo siempre digo - afirmó intentado traer calma

\- No Mina, es "no hay más calma que la engendrada por la razón" y es una frase de Séneca - la corrigió Ami con seguridad - Y no viene al caso, Artemis está en lo cierto debes dar el buen ejemplo en todo - recordó la de pelo azul

\- Me quitó las palabras de la boca, Lady Mercury - reconoció el consejero real - Sé que lo saben de sobra ya… pero no está demás recordarlo, la Neo Reina Serenity y el Rey Endymion son sus soberanos antes que sus amigos y deben dirigirse a ellos como corresponde ¿Entendido? – recomendó seriamente Artemis mirando alternadamente a todas

Las puertas plateadas se abrieron nuevamente y los reyes entraron acompañados de Chibiusa y Luna y al verlos, todas las Senshis y Artemis pusieron una rodilla en el suelo y se inclinaron ante las imponentes y majestuosas figuras de los soberanos de Tokio de Cristal.

\- Artemis, chicas, pueden ponerse de pie – ordenó la Reina mientras se acercaba a la cabecera de la mesa del brazo de su esposo, cada una de las Inners tomó su lugar al lado de cada silla

Endymion se sentó en otra silla en frente de su mujer y recién después de que Serena tomó asiento, las demás la imitaron.

\- Es bueno que todas hayan podido concurrir a la reunión que he convocado, me alegra verlas a todas después de tanto tiempo – dijo sonriendo la bella soberana – Ahora comencemos entonces, Artemis… - prosiguió invitando al concejero a que tome la palabra

\- Gracias Señora, bien… como ya es del conocimiento de todas, cada una de ustedes tiene la tarea de gobernar uno de los cuatro grandes distritos del reino y cada cierto tiempo, es necesario realizar un balance de su gestión con el fin de evaluar el desempeño de cada gobernación, por lo que empezarán con una primera exposición de los logros conseguidos y yo les marcaré los puntos negativos, de tenerlos – comenzó a explicar el motivo de la reunión el Consejero – Comenzaremos con usted, Lady Venus – dijo acto seguido dirigiéndose a Mina, quien se puso de pie

\- Gracias Artemis, en todo este tiempo que llevo como gobernadora he logrado combinar perfectamente la tecnología moderna con la belleza de la antigua cultura griega, además el combustible común pudo ser reemplazado con energía magnética haciendo que los vehículos se deslicen por efecto de luz en las calles; así también las luces que iluminan la ciudad se logran a partir de los cristales dorados recubiertos de láminas de oro puro, la belleza y distinción de Ciudad Metallus le han valido el sobrenombre de "Ciudad Luminosa" que seguro han oído – expuso la rubia sonriendo con orgullo

\- Muy bien, concuerda con los datos que tengo y además, el Código de Convivencia es respetado, sin embargo… - respondió el de cabello plateado mientras leía el informe

\- ¿Sin embargo? – preguntó Minako abriendo grande los ojos

\- Tengo algunos reportes de personas que aseguraron que su vida privada es un tanto… licenciosa, usted es libre de hacer de su vida lo que desee siempre y cuando no transgreda las normas, espero le haya quedado claro Lady Venus ¿Creyó que yo no lo sabría?... fuera de eso todo está en orden – dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente – Su turno, Lady Júpiter – invitó dirigiendo su vista hacia Makoto mientras la rubia reía con la cara toda roja y tomaba asiento

\- ¿Qué es licenciosa? – preguntó Chibiusa inocentemente

\- Después te explico, hija – dijo seriamente su padre

La soberana se desconcertó consigo misma ante lo que sintió al escuchar lo que hizo Mina con el esposo de Rei, la verdad es que no le cayó nada bien y apretó levemente un puño además de fruncir un poco el entrecejo. Serena paseó su mirada y contempló los semblantes de cada una de las chicas, nada raro notaba pero de algo no se dio cuenta... su gesto de molestia fue leve pero no pasó desapercibido para su esposo.

\- Por mi parte he conseguido aprovechar al máximo el hecho de que el distrito esté rodeado de selva y el paso del río, la energía hidráulica es la que impulsa la generación de electricidad ya que es renovable y no emite productos contaminantes, los vehículos y todos los artefactos que antes funcionaban en base a estos ahora lo hacen gracias a la energía solar; así también logré que mi ciudad fuera la principal productora de lechuga gracias al sistema hidropónico de cultivo - explicó la gobernadora del Este luego de pararse

\- Interesante, ¿Cómo se hace ese cultivo? – indagó la princesa de cabello rosado intrigada

\- Se construyen cúpulas o domos dentro de las cuales hay un círculo compuesto por largos triángulos sobre los que se ponen los brotes de lechuga. Este círculo está situado sobre unos raíles en espiral que a su vez se sitúan sobre la solución nutritiva. Un motor se activa una hora cada día girando todo el mecanismo, lo que hace que las lechugas se vayan desplazando hacia el exterior del círculo. Cada día se plantan un cierto número de lechugas manualmente y se recoge un número similar del exterior, el resto del proceso está completamente automatizado, ya que las plantas se limitan a recorrer todo el círculo de adentro hacia afuera a lo largo de su vida de 30 días. Cada domo está preparado para producir 146.000 plantas al año, o unas 405 lechugas al día en una superficie de 660 m². Además del motor, el sistema requiere una bomba para el mantenimiento de los nutrientes y diversos sensores para controlar las condiciones del medio automáticamente. Su principal ventaja es que solo necesita un trabajador para su manejo y ya hay varios domos instalados en las zonas de bosques – expuso la alta muchacha de cabello castaño

\- Excelente Lady Júpiter, mis informes indican que en su distrito se respira generalmente un aire de calma, armonía y paz, no tengo por el momento reportes negativos – felicitó el Consejero - Continuamos con usted, Lady Mercury ¿Qué tiene para decirnos? – prosiguió mirando a Ami

\- Gracias, mi gestión consiguió hacer de la biblioteca del Norte, la más importante del reino, siguiendo siempre la búsqueda de la verdad y dándole trabajo a los mejores científicos legando sus conocimientos a favor del mejoramiento humano y la paz, nuestra base de datos alberga todos sus nombres como así también los adelantos logrados dando a mi distrito el sobrenombre de "Ciudad del Conocimiento"; la industria automotriz es la más importante de la región como así también la producción de papel washi, adecuado para la restauración de documentos, hojas de libros y otros objetos de papel debido a sus fibras largas – explicó la de cabello corto azul mientras estaba de pie

\- ¿Ese papel es mejor que el que se usa comúnmente en occidente, verdad? – preguntó Luna, quien había estado observando atentamente a todas

\- Así es Luna, sirve de soporte de refuerzo para la restauración de documentos, a pesar de su extrema ligereza, ofrece una excepcional capacidad de resistencia fisicoquímica que no posee ningún otro papel y destaca por su poder de absorción, además de que no se decolora ni se vuelve quebradizo con el tiempo, su producción viene desde la época anterior a la fundación del segundo Milenio de Plata… yo la retomé y reemplacé en los libros y documentos, el papel común por éste – respondió la gobernadora del Norte a la duda de la Concejera

\- Muy bien Lady Mercury, brillante su tarea y como era de esperarse, no tengo ninguna queja sobre usted – alabó Artemis mientras sonreía – Pasemos a quien falta, usted, Lady Mars – invito él a Rei a que tomara la palabra

\- Mi ciudad es la principal exportadora de pescado gracias a las aguas del río Kasai y el océano, como así también conseguí mezclar la tecnología de punta del Reino con el estilo clásico y antiguo de Japón y el aprovechamiento de los recursos volcánicos los cuales son beneficiosos para el ser humano; la producción de la energía eléctrica se logra en base a la energía geotérmica de los volcanes y por eso he mandado construir una Planta en cada uno, no solo energética sino también de extracción de azufre en beneficio de la agricultura. Ciudad Ígnea es también la principal zona turística de la región gracias a las costas marinas, los volcanes y el gran Kaseigan Fōramu ***** , el coliseo circular con capacidad para ciento sesenta mil personas utilizado con fines artísticos y competencias deportivas permitidas por el Código de Convivencia. Dicha construcción cuenta con una moderna arena con tecnología de proyección tridimensional que puede hacer surgir increíbles escenarios para las actividades – hablaba Rei sonriente y orgullosa de sus logros

\- Imagino que tiene en su distrito, cómo albergar al caudal turístico – comentó la Concejera seriamente, examinándola con la mirada

\- Desde luego, en Ciudad Ígnea hay una buena cantidad de hoteles y posadas, como así también de restaurantes – contestó tranquilamente la mujer de largo pelo negro

\- Excelente Lady Mars, ha cosechado impecables logros, pero… - comenzó a hablar Artemis mirando su planilla

\- ¿Algún problema, Artemis? – preguntó la de ojos púrpuras frunciendo el ceño

\- Sí, tengo en mis reportes que se han manifestado contravenciones al Código… lenguaje y música prohibida como así también conductas no adecuadas, su esposo y su hija son quienes principalmente han manifestado los hechos que enumeré recién, usted debe corregir ese tema lo antes posible porque son justamente ustedes quienes deben poner el buen ejemplo al resto de los ciudadanos de Ciudad Ígnea – dijo el Concejero real con tono serio

\- Lo arreglaré lo antes posible, ¿Algún otro inconveniente? – preguntó la gobernadora del Sur conteniéndose, buscando disimular su enojo

\- Hay más, me parece innecesaria la militarización de las fronteras del distrito que usted gobierna porque estamos en una Era de paz y armonía, que es lo que caracteriza al nuevo Milenio de Plata y además, le recomiendo moderar su temperamento porque usted también ha quebrantado el Código con ataques de rabia como el de hace rato, Lady Mars – siguió exponiendo el de cabello plateado

\- ¿¡O sea que tengo que callarme y permitir que coqueteen con mi marido!? – dijo exaltada la de ojos púrpuras

\- Cálmese, no fue eso lo que Artemis quiso decir – intervino Luna en defensa de su esposo

\- Exacto, debe poner los puntos claros sin sulfurarse ni utilizar lenguaje agresivo – afirmó el hombre con tono severo

 **Mientras tanto…**

Al mismo tiempo que la reunión de las Inners continuaba desarrollándose, Ralf y su hija estaban en una lujosa sala adornada con bellas pinturas de paisajes, mesitas hechas de plata y diamantes junto con un par de finos sillones de dos cuerpos, en uno estaban sentados padre e hija. El semblante de la chica era de molestia debido al incidente con Minako mientras que el del hombre mostraba que estaba pensativo, no solo por la reunión con Serena sino que repasaba el extraño sueño que tuvo en la madrugada e intentaba sin éxito, distinguir rasgos del lugar en donde se encontraba el guerrero de aquel.

\- Definitivamente Mina sigue teniendo la misma sed insaciable de hombres, evita a toda costa quedarte a solas con ella, papá – dijo Risa en tono recriminante – Se ve que no es impedimento el hecho de que seas el marido de una de sus mejores amigas – añadió acto seguido

\- Tienes razón… Minako es una excelente persona, pero tiene ese problema – afirmó el jefe de guardia de Ciudad Ígnea – Creo que no debemos preocuparnos ahora por ese asunto – agregó frunciendo el ceño

\- Y además es una chismosa, ¿Quién le manda a contar dónde y con quién estuve? – se quejó la muchacha

\- Tal vez no lo hizo con mala intención, ella no sabía que habías mentido – dedujo Ralf

\- Puede ser… ¿Sabes papi? Me sorprendió la forma poco amable en que Mako te habló.

\- A mi no, ella está ignorante de las cosas y sigue pensando que Rei es la misma de antes, tu madre aprovecha eso y estoy seguro que la envenenó en contra mía – afirmó el de ojos cafés

\- Pero su esposo es amigo tuyo ¿no? Me contaste que fueron compañeros en las antiguas Fuerzas de Autodefensa, él debería hablarle en favor tuyo – respondió su hija

\- Tienes razón, Clark es mi mejor amigo… pero no olvides que de la misma forma, tu madre lo es de Makoto, si le habló mal de mí evidentemente le cree más a ella – fue la conclusión que sacó el de cabello castaño oscuro

\- Cierto, había olvidado ese detalle, si bien todas son amigas, entre mi mamá y Makoto hay una amistad más estrecha que con las demás, siempre fue así – concordó pensativa la chica

\- Igual es verdad lo que acabas de decir, Clark debería hablarle en mi defensa porque nos conocemos bien, somos viejos amigos… pero nos ocuparemos de eso después, hija – contestó el fornido hombre – Oye, tú que sabes tanto de la cultura Zen… ¿Alguna vez oíste algo sobre el disturbio de la sangre? - preguntó acordándose de las palabras de la mujer de su sueño

\- No, no tengo ni idea ¿Dónde oíste eso? – indagó Risa intrigada

\- En el extraño sueño que tuve ¿Lo recuerdas? en el mismo, una mujer me decía que mi sangre estaba maldita y mencionó ese término – reveló Ralf decidiéndose a contarlo

\- Jamás oí algo como eso, pero déjame que vaya al Gran Templo y le pregunte a los sacerdotes cuando regresemos a Ciudad Ígnea – fue la contestación de la joven – Mientras tanto procura no hacerte problema por eso, papi – aconsejó con una sonrisa tomando una de las manos de su padre

\- Gracias princesa, intenta ir sin que tu madre sepa nada porque va a pensar que estamos mintiendo y encontrará otro motivo para pelear – respondió el de pupilas cafés agarrando también la mano de su hija – Ahora concentrémonos en la reunión con Serena, puede que sea la última esperanza de que tu madre reflexione y se arrepienta – afirmó convencido de lo que estaba diciendo

 ***Río Kasai: Río de fuego**

 ***Kaseigan Fōramu: Foro Ígneo**

 **Ha llegado el fin de un nuevo capítulo, sé que se ha hecho algo largo pero espero que compense el tiempo que tardé en actualizar.**

 **Déjenme aclararles que el sistema de cultivo que mencionó Lita, es real yo lo busqué por internet, dejo abajo el link si desean información.**

 **https(dos puntos)/www(punto)hidroponiacasera(punto)net/cultivo-hidroponico-japones-granpa-dome/**

 **Otra cosa, se supone que Tokio de Cristal del siglo 30 es una megalópolis mucho más extensa que la Tokio de nuestros tiempos. Con respecto a la reunión de Ralf y su hija con Serena, si prestaron atención a esta misma sección del chap pasado habrán notado que yo dije PROBABLEMENTE lo cual indica que no aseguré nada, pero en el próximo sin falta se dará.**

 **Antes de que empiecen a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, Ralf mencionó el disturbio de la sangre pero no tengo intenciones de meter a Orochi en esta historia, así que con el correr de los capítulos habrán relevaciones que nada tienen que ver con él, tengan paciencia.**

 **Mientras tanto me voy retirando hasta la próxima actualización esperando que los fans de Mina no me maten XD ¡Hasta la vista, Senshis y soldados! ¡Hoy hubo tráiler de los Ikari Warriors en King of Fighters XIV! :D**


	9. Reunión

**Capítulo 8**

 **Reunión**

Una jornada más transcurría en el restaurant Magnolia y como de costumbre estaba siendo bastante concurrido, Haru y Mira no se sentían de la mejor manera pero si o si estaban obligadas a mostrar buena cara ante los clientes, Setsuna les recalcaba siempre ese detalle: amabilidad y una sonrisa en la cara aunque no lo sintieran.

Por su parte, la hermana menor de Ralf buscó distracción la noche anterior en uno más de los encuentros ocasionales que solía hacer siempre que conocía a algún muchacho que le agradara, claro está que la condición que ponía ella era que no buscara más que eso: un encuentro ocasional, porque no deseaba enamorarse ni volver a decepcionarse.

Mirajane en cambio pocas veces salía y cuando lo hacía, era con sus amigas Risa y Haruna y siempre por la tarde, cuando la hija de Rei y Ralf podía salir tranquila al no estar su madre en casa. El día de hoy no lucía la sonrisa amable que acostumbraba tener, solo esbozaba una forzada cuando le tocaba atender a alguien.

Había algo que las estaba perturbando a las dos y era el hecho de saber que la gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea se había pasado de la raya al humillar a su esposo tan cruelmente y consideraban la situación insostenible, ya que no sabían cuánto más iban a aguantar los dos.

En el primer momento en que no fueron solicitadas por ningún comensal, Haru se acercó a su amiga de cabello blanco para hablarle y plantearle las cosas.

\- Oye amiga, tenemos que hacer algo… - dijo la de cabello castaño oscuro corto

\- ¿Con respecto a qué? – preguntó la de ojos azules seriamente

\- No te hagas la tonta, sabes de lo que hablo… de mi sobrina y mi hermano – respondió la de pupilas cafés frunciendo el ceño

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero no sé qué podamos hacer – contestó Mira suspirando con resignación

\- Tenemos que sacar a esos dos de esa casa, hay que darle un escarmiento a la bruja – propuso Haruna

\- ¿Qué propones, secuestrarlos? – indagó riendo la de pelo blanco

\- La arpía se olvida que el hombre también necesita amor, cuidados y comprensión… mi idea es que tú se los brindes a mi hermano – aseguró Haru con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¿Te refieres a hacerme su amante? ¿Estás loca? – indagó la apuesta moza sorprendida

\- Lo único que tienes que hacer es ser tú misma, poner de tu parte la dulzura y ternura que te caracterizan y conquistarlo – reveló finalmente la hermana menor de Ralf lo que estaba pensando

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura que él va a aceptar? Sabes que para Ralf, el honor es algo muy serio… jamás traicionaría a la mujer que ama – dijo Mirajane con tristeza

\- Créeme que va a aceptar, no deja de ser humano y es inevitable que acabe buscando afuera lo que en su casa ya no tiene y Risa, nos va a ayudar a convencerlo – respondió la de pelo castaño guiñándole un ojo

\- Pero… yo…

\- Ay por favor Mirajane, ¿Qué más tiene que pasar para que dejes de reprimir tus sentimientos? Sé de sobra que estás enamorada de mi hermano, así que no intentes disimular conmigo – reprendió Haruna con fastidio a su amiga – Voy a mensajearle a Risa para que se reúna con nosotras y discutir este asunto las tres – añadió a continuación

\- No lo niego, amo a Ralf pero yo no quiero ser plato de segunda mesa, no deseo ser "la otra" si empiezo una relación con él es para ser su nueva esposa – afirmó la bella joven de cabello blanco con algo de fastidio

\- ¡Lo sé!, justamente ese es el objetivo final de mi plan… Rei no merece tener la excelente familia que tiene, ellos necesitan a alguien como tú a su lado y esa arpía, quedarse sola – contestó la de ojos cafés decididamente

\- No lo sé Haru, ¿Cómo sabes que Risa aceptará a otra mujer que no sea su madre, al lado de su padre? Una cosa es que seamos amigas pero de ahí a que me quiera como novia de su papá, es otro tema – argumentó Mira sin convencerse, dentro de ella lo que más deseaba era ser la nueva pareja del hombre que amaba pero tenía dudas de que el plan resulte

\- Tranquila amiga mía, tú déjamelo a mí – la tranquilizó su compañera de trabajo

Mientras aún conversaban, al lugar entró un muchacho elegantemente vestido, de cabello negro y lentes de lectura, el cual se acercó a la barra en donde estaban las dos chicas.

\- Disculpen, señoritas – les dijo el recién llegado

\- ¿Si señor? Tome asiento por favor, ahora mismo tomo su pedido – respondió la de pelo corto dándose media vuelta y sonriéndole

\- No vengo a comer, necesito información… ¿Se encuentra Setsuna? – preguntó el hombre

\- Espere un segundo, está en la cocina ahora la llamo – afirmó Mirajane antes de dirigirse hacia el lugar mencionado

Haruna observó detenidamente al joven, intuyó que debió haber sido algún alumno estudioso en el colegio al que haya ido porque tenía pinta de intelectual, pero no quiso preguntarle nada para no parecer indiscreta. Unos segundos más tarde, la hermosa muchacha de blanca cabellera volvió con la dueña del restautant, quien al ver al recién llegado se alegró mucho.

\- ¡Setsuna! – exclamó el muchacho alegremente

\- ¡Carlos! ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo, hermano! – respondió la mujer de tez morena yendo a abrazarlo

\- No sabía que la jefa tuviera un hermano – dijo Haruna en voz baja cuchicheando con Mira mientras ambos hermanos se abrazaban

\- No me extraña, le encontré cierto semblante familiar en la cara en cuanto lo vi – contestó su amiga – Ahora mejor pongámonos a trabajar antes que nos reten – agregó acto seguido

Mientras una volvía a sus quehaceres y la otra iba al baño a mensajear a Risa, Setsuna y Carlos estaban felices de reencontrarse ya que había pasado bastante tiempo de no verse porque él estaba en el extranjero.

\- ¿Has terminado de hacer tu doctorado de Física en Estados Unidos? – preguntó la de cabello verdoso

\- Efectivamente, ya soy especialista en Teorías Físicas y especulación cuántica, he vuelto para quedarme – afirmó orgullosamente el joven

\- Que bueno, he recibido tus correos y vi te ha ido muy bien ¿Vendrás a casa?.

\- Puedo ir de visita pero ya tengo donde vivir, he conseguido una casa en Ciudad Metallus – informó el de pelo negro – siempre me ha atraído la Ciudad Luminosa y su estilo griego clásico – añadió además

\- Vaya que sorpresa, creí que te quedarías aquí en Ciudad Ígnea – respondió Setsuna sorprendida

\- Es que aquí me siento como en una gigantesca fortaleza, no hacen falta tantos soldados en la frontera ya que no estamos en guerra y está esa muralla que no me gusta – dijo Carlos sincerándose – Pero no te preocupes, te visitaré las veces que pueda – Agregó sonriente

\- No cuestiones a la gobernadora, ella sabe lo que hace y espero que cumplas, ¿Cuándo llegaste?.

\- Hace unos días, no vine antes porque estaba instalándome en mi casa y terminando de mudar todas mis cosas – contestó calmadamente el muchacho

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio de Cristal se encontraban Risa y su padre con mucha expectativa en la sala de espera ya que la reunión de las Inners Senshis todavía transcurría, tal y como Ralf dijera hace un rato, la reunión con la Reina Serena era tal vez la última esperanza de que Rei reflexione sobre su conducta y vuelva a ser la mujer amorosa que supo ser.

En un momento determinado, Risa sintió vibrar su celular y no perdió tiempo en sacarlo para ver qué era ya que pensó que podía ser Seiya.

\- ¿Quién es, hija? – preguntó Ralf viendola con el teléfono en la mano

\- Es la tía Haru, dice que quiere verme para hablar un asunto importante – respondió la joven de largo cabello castaño oscuro leyendo el mensaje

\- Entiendo, tengo ganas de verla, por todos los problemas que estamos teniendo no he podido visitarla – dijo el de ojos cafés sonriendo

\- Claro que sí papi, seguramente se pondrá feliz de volver a verte – aseguró Risa sonriente – Hoy vamos a ir a visitar al antiguo médico de cabecera de mamá a ver qué es lo que nos dice – añadió ella

\- Hoy será un día difícil… tu madre estará hecha una furia por el coqueteo de Mina y la palabrita que dijiste, ya me la veo venir – afirmó su papá seriamente

\- Es cierto, debí haber pensado antes la forma de contestarle pero no pude contenerme, actué por impulso – confesó la chica bajando la vista – Depende también de lo que le diga Artemis, si recibe críticas se desquitará con nosotros si es que no oye a la Reina – agregó con pesar

\- Tienes razón en eso y no te preocupes, yo soy igual… ¿Le respondiste a Haru?.

\- Si, le dije que ahora estábamos aquí y que nos juntaremos en cuando pueda – contestó la de ojos púrpuras

Un par de segundos más tarde la puerta fue abierta por dos guardias, Risa y su padre alcanzaron a oír la voz de Serena exigiéndole a su hija, su esposo, Luna y Artemis que aguardaran afuera. A continuación entró la soberana y apenas las miradas de ella y de Ralf se encontraron, algo dormido en ambos pareció despertar y sus corazones empezaron a latir con fuerza.

\- ¡Ralf! ¡Qué alegría, te extrañé! – exclamó la rubia con una inmensa dicha acercándose de prisa

\- ¡Serena! ¡Tanto tiempo! – respondió el jefe de guardia de Ciudad Ígnea haciendo lo mismo

Ambos se abrazaron fuerte e inmediatamente ella besó al de cabellera castaña en ambas mejillas y la frente, una sorprendida Risa veía la familiaridad y calidez con que ambos se saludaban ya que sabía que eran amigos, pero no pensó que rompieran todos los protocolos demostrando la efusividad que demostraban.

\- _¿De qué diablos me perdí? No creí que mi papá y la reina fueran tan cercanos –_ pensó para sí la muchacha mientras los veía

\- Ven, tomemos asiento… tenemos tanto de que hablar, me has tenido bastante olvidada y eso no se le hace a una amiga – dijo la Neo Reina Serenity mientras se acercaba con Ralf tomado de la mano – Risa querida, como has crecido y que hermosa te has puesto ¿Cómo estás? – saludó sonriente a la joven

\- Gracias Majestad, bien… gracias por preguntar – contestó seria pero amablemente la chica haciendo una reverencia

\- Y tú también Ralf, que guapo te ves así vestido – elogió la de coletas al de ojos cafés

\- Gracias Serena, tú también eres muy hermosa – respondió él con una sonrisa

\- Siempre tan galante, pero cuéntenme ¿Cómo han estado? Hace mucho que no nos vemos – indagó la soberana sentándose en uno de los sillones – Imagino que bien ya que estamos en una Era de paz y armonía – agregó rápidamente

\- Podremos estar en una Era de armonía y paz, pero igual mi casa y mi matrimonio son un infierno – reveló amargamente Ralf olvidando la alegría del reencuentro

\- ¿Cómo así? Pero si estas con la mujer que amas, tienes una esposa y una hija maravillosas – dijo Serena abriendo grande los ojos

\- No se crea, soberana… mi mamá ya no es la persona que supo ser, ella ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos dos años – Comenzó Risa a explicar

\- Rei ha dejado de ser la persona dulce y amorosa que era con nosotros, ahora nos ignora y nos maltrata verbalmente, olvida nuestros cumpleaños, hace un par de días casi le tira los dientes a Risa de la cachetada que le pegó, la maltrata en todo sentido... hasta invade su privacidad – reveló el de pelo castaño oscuro seriamente

\- Si, y solo porque me entregué a mi novio a quien amo y hay más, quiere casarme a la fuerza con algún ricachón solo por status social y dinero – agregó la joven a lo dicho por su papá

\- No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, eso es una cosa de locos… - opinó la de peinado Odango llevándose una mano a la boca -

\- Por eso es irónico que alguien me hable de una paz y armonía que no vivo… como lo hace el señor Artemis por ejemplo, me da bronca porque lo único que hacen es echar sal a la herida… no me vengan a hablar de felicidad, ¿De qué me sirven un mundo aparentemente perfecto y un Código que nos dice cómo tenemos que vivir, si mi vida y la de mi hija son un infierno? – aseguró el hombre dejando salir la amargura que llevaba en su pecho

\- Por lo que me están contando, entonces Rei cambió mucho… ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó con ella? ¿Saben de algún hecho que la haya marcado? – preguntó Serena preocupada

\- Todavía no le hemos contado todo, seguramente mamá habló en la reunión de cuánto prosperó Ciudad Ígnea por su mano – dedujo Risa ante lo cual, la soberana asintió con la cabeza

\- Rei no soporta la más mínima crítica ni desacuerdo con lo que dice, en el sótano de Nukureo Kaseigan… toma represalias contra quienes osen contradecirla o contar algo de su reprobable conducta… el pueblo no sospecha nada porque el distrito es próspero y ella disimula en público por lo que los pocos que han reunido valor y dijeron algo, quedaron como mentirosos – dijo Ralf mirando fijamente a una Serena perpleja

\- No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, ¿Estamos hablando de Rei? – atinó a preguntar la Reina

\- Le aseguro que si, Reina… ya no sabemos qué hacer, cuanto más cariñoso es papá con ella más lo rechaza e ignora, intentamos hablar y razonar con ella de todas las formas posibles pero es inútil… pareciera que nos odiara – comentó tristemente Risa – A mí ahora me exige separarme de mi novio y casarme con quien ella decida bajo la amenaza de mandarme sola a un convento de Estados Unidos – añadió acto seguido

\- Tú eres nuestra última esperanza, ayúdanos por favor… queremos a la antigua Rei con nosotros - pidió suplicante Ralf tomando ambas manos de la soberana

\- De acuerdo, antes de que se vayan hablaré con ella y con respecto a lo de las represalias… es muy serio y habrá que probarlo ¿Tienen alguna foto o algo? ¿O pueden traer a algún testigo? – pidió una Serena visiblemente afectada por las recientes revelaciones

\- No, no es sencillo… dentro de la gobernación ella no permite ningún celular ni filmadora, ejerce un estricto control y no deja el sótano sin vigilancia, la cual cachea a quien se acerque – respondió el de ojos cafés moviendo la cabeza negativamente - Con respecto a lo del testigo lo mismo, todos están asustados y además es muy astuta... sabe qué ofrecer para comprar el silencio de quien quiera hablar - explicó acto seguido

\- Sin pruebas lamentablemente será la palabra de ella contra la de ustedes, necesitamos evidencia… pero igualmente conversaré con Rei a ver qué me dice – aseguró la rubia de ojos celestes

\- Creo que el poder la trasformó, en estos últimos dos años ha tenido conductas cada vez más tiránicas – opinó Risa con sinceridad

Así se quedaron un largo rato más conversando y recordando cosas hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse, en el cual le pidió a Ralf su número de celular y manifestó su deseo de estar más en contacto con él, lo que sorprendió a Risa.

Mientras ella iba a buscar a Rei para hablar, ambos se quedaron en la sala porque Chibiusa deseaba también saludarlos.

\- Me sorprendió el nivel de cercanía con que se trataron la reina y tú, fue una sorpresa que te pidiera tu número telefónico para hablarte por Skype, ¿Qué tipo de relación hay entre ustedes dos? – preguntó Risa extrañada viendo atentamente a su padre

\- Somos viejos amigos, nos conocimos cuando todavía tú no habías nacido – respondió el de ojos cafés

\- A mí no me pareció solo eso, por como se miraban era evidente una cosa… parecían dos enamorados reencontrándose después de mucho tiempo, ¿Han sido novios antes de que conocieras a mamá? – reveló la muchacha la impresión que tenía

\- No jamás, al conocerla, ella ya era novia de Endymion cuando era Darien así que nunca tuvimos nada – contestó Ralf con sinceridad

\- Supongo que si hubieran tenido algo me lo dirías – indagó la joven tocando a su padre con el fin de sentir su aura

\- De haberlo tenido me acordaría, nunca coqueteé con ninguna así que es improbable – contestó el jefe de guardia de Ciudad Ígnea - Cualquier duda que tengas estoy dispuesto a responderla - añadió el de ojos cafés

\- Entiendo, gracias por decirme la verdad, papi – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa al notar la sinceridad en el aura de su progenitor... a pesar de esto sí quería preguntarle sobre qué sintió porque no le había quedado claro

Cuando ella iba a hacerlo, las puertas se abrieron y al salón ingreso una muchacha de peinado odango color rosado en compañía de otra chica algo más baja de estatura.

\- ¡Risa! ¡Amiga, que bueno verte! – exclamó alegremente la joven acercándose y saludándola

\- Chibiusa, también es un placer para mí saludarte – respondió Risa de la misma forma

\- Supongo que ya conocen a Diana, mi dama de compañía… jefe Jones, es un gusto volver a verlo a usted también, ¿Cómo está? – dijo viendo a Ralf y sonriéndole

\- Sí me acuerdo de ella y estoy bien, gracias princesa, es un gusto para mí también verla y espero que usted también esté bien – contestó el de ojos cafés tomando cortésmente una de las manos de ella y depositando un beso en la misma

\- Si gracias, ahora sentémonos para conversar más cómodamente – invitó a ambos la chica – Puedes retirarte Diana, te llamaré si te necesito – añadió dirigiéndose a su dama de compañía

\- Bien, señorita.

Mientras Rei todavía conversaba con las chicas y se manifestaba disgustada con Mina por haber coqueteado con su esposo, a ellas se acercó Serena en compañía de Endymion y le solicitó a Mars hablar con ella en privado, por lo que su esposo y las demás Inners aguardaron allí mientras se dirigían a otro salón aparte hasta el cual caminaron, en donde había dos soldados que les abrieron la puerta y volvieron a cerrarla apenas las mujeres entraron. Serena enseguida había notado la mirada llena de ira que le lanzó la Senshi del fuego apenas la vio, también recordó que en la reunión evitaba mirarla directamente y eso también le extrañó.

\- Aquí estamos Majestad, ¿Para qué me quería? – pregunto fríamente Rei

\- ¿Por qué me hablas así tan formalmente? Somos viejas amigas – dijo la soberana notando dicho detalle

\- Usted debe entender que ahora es la Reina y yo una súbdita y por ende, las cosas cambiaron – fue la respuesta de la gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea – ¿Me pidió hablar solo para eso? – añadió con una sonrisa sarcástica

\- No, te lo pedí porque hablé con tu esposo y tu hija, ¿Por qué los maltratas y humillas? ¿Acaso ya no los amas? – indagó Serena yendo al grano

\- Sabía que iban a decirle mentiras, mi hija se porta muy mal... es una grosera irrespetuosa y mi marido, no se cansa de engañarme con otras mujeres, es un mujeriego insaciable – dijo Mars fingiendo pesar

\- Eso es mentira, Ralf no es así… eso no puede ser verdad y dudo mucho que Risa sea como afirmas, ambos me suplicaron ayuda y por lo que me dijeron, te portaste muy mal con ellos, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto? – insistió la rubia soberana mirando fijamente a Rei

\- Esos dos son unos mentirosos profesionales y saben fingir muy bien, por lo visto consiguieron engañarla – dijo la de largo cabello ébano todavía sosteniendo su mentira

\- Yo creo en Ralf y en Risa, así que deja de tratar de engañarme tú a mí y pon las cosas claras… estás siendo muy injusta con ellos, si hay algo que te perturba dilo de una vez – respondió la de ojos celestes haciéndole ver que no era precisamente fácil de engañar

\- ¿Sabes que, Serena? Quiero que me escuches y digieras esto que voy a decirte, tengo algo que quiero sacarme de adentro de mi pecho… odio esta idea de que tú eres lo mejor… porque no lo eres, yo sí lo soy… hay una cosa en la que tú eres mejor que yo y es envidiar lo que tengo, eres tan buena como Mina que se pone a coquetear con mi marido… ya me quitaste a Darien una vez cuando era su novia ¿Te acuerdas? No tuve otro remedio que cedértelo porque eres la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna, empezaste a caerme mal desde ese entonces solo que supe disimularlo muy bien, quise ser la líder de las Sailor Senshis pero las chicas no quisieron admitir que yo era mejor y te apoyaron a ti… yo me he ocupado de demostrar día tras día que soy la mejor tanto en el papel de Senshi como en el de gobernadora… conozco a un nuevo amor, me caso con él, tengo una hija… y adivina qué sucede… ¿Sabes la clase de personas que me molestan? Las que se hacen las buenitas, las que aparentan ser inocentes cuando en realidad son terribles traidoras, ¡Eso me enferma! – terminó Rei alzando la voz evidentemente enojada mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala

\- Rei… ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estas desconocida! En primer lugar, Darien y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos… él nunca te correspondió, siempre te admiré porque sabía que no era tan buena como tú… la verdad no entiendo qué es lo que pasa contigo – respondió la Reina bastante impresionada por la forma en que la Sailor del Fuego hablaba – Y otra cosa, me contaron sobre abusos de poder de tu parte y que tomas represalias contra aquellos que disienten contigo, no quería creerlo pero ahora que te escucho parece ser cierto… ¡No estamos en la Edad Media, Rei! ¡Estamos en una Era de paz! Además... ¿¡Invadir la privacidad de tu hija!? ¡Un comportamiento tan retrógrado como ese es inadmisible en nuestra sociedad evolucionada! ¡No me dejas otra alternativa que hablar con Artemis para que te quiten la gobernación de Ciudad Ígnea!– exclamó furiosa la rubia de coletas con algunas lagrimas saliéndole

\- ¡Tú no vas a hablar con nadie! - respondió enojada la de ojos amatistas - Tengo algo que mostrarte, querida Serena, algo que seguramente reconocerás – añadió Mars en un tono más calmado mientras sacaba un puñado de fotos de su cartera

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó extrañada la de ojos celestes agarrando las fotografías y en cuanto las vio, su mirada se llenó del más grande terror - ¿Qué… qué significa esto? ¿De dónde las sacaste? – indagó Serena totalmente asustada

\- No importa de dónde las saqué, solo te diré dos cosas: primero, no te molestes en romperlas porque tengo copias muy bien guardadas y en segundo lugar, si hablas con alguien o haces algo en mi contra voy a difundir esas fotos públicamente – fue la respuesta de Rei

\- ¡Eso no, por favor! – alzó la voz suplicante la de peinado odango

\- Entonces ya estas avisada, ahora me retiro… Majestad, tengo asuntos que tratar con un par de palomas buchonas que no saben mantener el pico cerrado – contestó la gobernadora del sur abriendo la puerta y dejando sola a una llorosa Reina, la cual se ponía de pie y arrojaba el puñado de fotografías por una ventana luego de hacerlas trizas

En uno de los pasillos de la gobernación de Ciudad Ígnea, se encontraba Jedite conversando con algunos soldados de la guardia.

\- Como les decía amigos, si están cansados de los abusos de la gobernadora pueden seguirme a mí, créanme… cuando yo sea el nuevo gobernador del distrito, nombraré nuevo jefe de guardia a cualquiera de ustedes, el que sea más leal a mí – argumentaba el rubio de ojos celestes

\- Definitivamente lo estamos, ¿Pero que hará usted? ¿Y el jefe Jones? – preguntó uno de los soldados

\- Déjenlo todo en mis manos y no se preocupen por el gorila ese que no supondrá ningún problema, sin duda alguna muy pronto dejará su cargo – aseguró confiado Jedite con una sonrisa en el rostro – Eso sí, les pido la mayor discreción porque si Lady Mars se llegara a enterar de esta conversación vamos a pasar unas vacaciones en el sótano, ahora disimulemos que ahí veo a Ursus – añadió a modo de recomendación

\- Tercer Puesto Jedite – dijo un soldado alto y corpulento acercándose llamando al rubio en compañía de un grupo de guardias hombres y mujeres

\- ¿Si Ursus? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el de ojos claros respondiéndole

\- Acaban de llegar uno de los grupos provenientes de la frontera para ser relevados – contestó el alto hombre

Jedite los miró detenidamente y de entre ellos, enseguida le llamó la atención una atractiva muchacha de cabello azul y ojos verdes que mostraba una expresión totalmente seria en el rostro.

\- Muy bien, cuando regresen Lady Mars y el jefe Jones, les serán asignados sus puestos y el grupo que los reemplace será enviado rápidamente – dijo el 3er Puesto calmadamente

 **Y aquí estoy yo haciendo acto de presencia una vez más con la alegría de ver a mi querido River bicampeón de la Recopa Sudamericana; pasando ahora a la historia… parece algunas cosas están empezando a salir a la luz ¿Qué sucederá más adelante? ¿Qué habrá visto Serena en las fotos que la asustó tanto? Muy pronto lo sabrán, y por otro lado está Jedite… ya hemos visto que planea algo turbio.**

 **Tengo en total tres proyectos futuros que iré comenzando a escribir a medida que vaya terminando estos fics que llevo en proceso, se los iré revelando a medida que los valla publicando aunque uno ya lo había mencionado en SMvsT: Rescate o en el Regreso de las Máquinas, no lo recuerdo XD**

 **Me despido entonces hasta la próxima actualización no sin antes saludar a mi buen amigo Charly Meiou cuyo OC hizo aparición en este chap y además, habrán dos invitados más, uno es la chica de cabello azul del final de esta entrega. Ya verán de quién se trata jeje.**

 **Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto.**


	10. Parte del Motivo

**Capítulo 9**

 **Parte del Motivo**

 **Ciudad Argentum, Palacio de Cristal**

La Neo Reina Serenity se hallaba con un codo recargado en uno de los apoya-brazos del trono, una mano en la frente y los ojos cerrados, sentía una opresión en su pecho ya que la alegría de su reencuentro con Ralf fue arruinada por esas fotos que le había mostrado Rei y por las noticias de su reprobable comportamiento, aquellas la dejaban de manos atadas sin poder ayudar al jefe de guardia de Ciudad Ígnea y eso le angustiaba, pero lo que más le afectaba era el hecho de que quien fuera su mejor amiga, sabía algo que creía oculto… algo que pensó que nadie sabría jamás.

Evidentemente alguien más conocía el secreto y le pasó las fotos a Rei pero la cuestión era saber de quién se trataba ¿Sería el propio Ralf? No, él no hubiera hecho algo como eso y además no recordaba nada, ¿Risa tal vez?... Tampoco lo creía probable, de haber sabido algo le hubiera exigido respuestas directamente cara a cara y Serena sabía que a la muchacha no le agradaban esos jueguitos de extorsión, aparte que el trato de Risa hacia ella fue normal, amable y cortés. ¿Entonces quién lo descubrió y cómo? No tenía la menor idea pero de algo sí tenía certeza, esas fotografías llegaron a manos de Rei en algún momento y se enteró del secreto… la Reina de Tokio de Cristal se sentía pésima no solo por eso, primero estaba el hecho de que el hombre que era tan especial para ella y la hija le suplicaron ayuda y se veía imposibilitada de hacer algo por ellos, segundo que esas fotos le habían hecho recordar que ELLA tenía parte de la culpa del cambio de conducta de la Senshi del Fuego. Quien antes era amable, leal y bondadosa ahora se había vuelto arrogante y parte de la responsabilidad la poseía Serena…

Ella pensaba en revelar su pecado ante ellos y asumir públicamente su parte de la culpa pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, no por su reputación sino por la decepción y sufrimiento por el que pasarían en primer lugar Endymion, difícilmente la perdonaría y no lo culparía por eso, también Chibiusa y Risa aparte de hundir más al propio Ralf y ella no quería eso porque sabía lo que él haría… además su idea era que dicho error no condicionara su presente y fuese feliz al lado de Rei aunque de todos modos, él ya estaba sufriendo y eso le daba la sensación de que había fallado en su promesa.

Tan perdida estaba Serena en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que Luna había entrado a la sala del trono hace un par de minutos y se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

\- Majestad… su Alteza – dijo la concejera de cabello azul tocando uno de los brazos de la soberana luego de subir las escaleras que precedían al trono

\- ¿Eh? Ah, Luna disculpa, dime qué deseas – respondió la Neo Reina Serenity abriendo sus ojos azules visiblemente alterados

\- Usted me pidió que viniera a verla después de que las gobernadoras se fueran y ya pasó un largo rato, ¿Le sucede algo? Después de que pidió hablar en privado con Lady Mars, ha estado extraña inclusive cuando conversó por segunda vez con el jefe Jones y la señorita Risa – recordó Luna notando el estado de ánimo de la Reina

\- Cielos… ¿Tan obvia soy?, no te preocupes no es nada. Necesito que llames a las Outer Senshis para que vengan a verme – contestó la rubia de peinado odango

\- ¿A las cuatro? – preguntó la de pelo azul ondulado

\- Si, debo hablar con ellas urgentemente, especialmente con Setsuna y Hotaru – afirmó Serena

\- Entendido, ¿Tiene algo que ver con Lady Mars? Aunque buscaran ocultarlo noté que su esposo y su hija se fueron cabizbajos y algo abatidos – comentó la consejera haciéndole notar dicho detalle

\- Por ahora no te puedo decir nada Luna en el momento oportuno te lo diré, ahora ve y haz lo que te dije – instó la soberana a Luna a cumplir con su orden

\- Bien, Majestad – contestó ella haciendo une reverencia antes de alejarse

Mientras la Consejera se retiraba entró el Rey Endymion y al verlo, Serena se sintió intranquila porque no tenía la mirada calma que él solía mostrar, la misma evidenciaba una clara molestia y se preguntaba si tal vez Rei le mostrara a él también las fotos o simplemente ya sospechaba algo sobre su secreto, enseguida una pregunta se le vino a la mente y la sangre se le heló: ¿Habrá sido su propio esposo quien le diera las fotos a Rei? Si bien por un lado pensó que de haberlo descubierto, él no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo a su lado... por otro, podía estar disimulando para ver cuánto más ella iba a esconder el secreto, la duda la carcomía por dentro.

\- Bueno, ya se fue él ¿Puedo preguntar de qué hablaron? – indagó el de cabello negro con un tono de voz cortante

\- Recordamos viejos tiempos, hablamos sobre cómo nos fue en nuestras vidas – respondió la de ojos celestes con certeza de que algo malo pasaba con su esposo

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Segura que solo eso? – continuó preguntando Endymion en el mismo tono de voz

\- No, él y Risa me pidieron… mejor dicho me suplicaron ayuda porque Rei se está portando muy mal con ellos – contestó la rubia

\- Déjame adivinar, hablaste con ella pero no pudiste convencerla ¿verdad? eso no me sorprende teniendo en cuenta la antigua maldición del Milenio de Plata, sabía que esto pasaría… Lady Mars se condenó al haberse relacionado con él – comentó el hombre frunciendo el entrecejo – Si ella se hubiera casado con cualquier otro ahora sería feliz pero no, justo tuvo que fijarse en alguien que ya nació con la sangre maldecida por traidor – añadió recordando lo que sabía del hecho

\- ¡No te permito que llames así a Ralf! ¡El no es un traidor! – exclamó ofendida Serena

\- ¿Porqué te exaltas, querida? Solo digo la verdad, Lady Mars es demasiado tonta por seguir junto a él o más bien se las está cobrando... – aseguró el soberano – Quiero creer que la historia no se está repitiendo – agregó levantando una ceja

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Endymion? – preguntó Serena buscando que su marido hable claramente

\- ¡Ay por favor, Serena! ¿¡Crees que nací ayer!? ¿Piensas que no me di cuenta de tu mirada de enfado en la reunión cuando te enteraste que Lady Venus había seducido a Jones? ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta que te pusiste celosa? – dijo el Rey en tono acusatorio

\- Solo me dio bronca que Mina sedujera a un hombre casado, es todo – se defendió la Reina con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente

\- ¿Y cuando se fueron? Yo noté la forma en que lo mirabas, no estabas viendo a un amigo solamente – siguió Endymion con sus observaciones

\- No digas tonterías, lo miraba porque pensaba en el hecho de que no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlos salvo decirles la verdad sobre la maldición – respondió Serena nerviosa de ver que su esposo evidenciaba tener sospechas

\- Sí claro, no hay ninguna diferencia entre cuánto sepas de la leyenda o si crees o no en la misma. Hazlo y mira lo que pasa... ¿Tú que opinas? – afirmó el de ojos celestes

\- Yo quiero el bien de Ralf y de su familia, ¡Por eso no puedo dejar que recuerde nada! ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – preguntó ella queriendo mostrar una calma que no sentía

\- Solo te digo, que espero no enterarme de que la historia se repitió... – contestó el soberano mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba – Ah y otra cosa, vas a tener que conseguir más tintura rosa para el pelo de Chibiusa, en la base del mismo ya se nota su color natural… te veo luego Serena, después continuamos hablando – agregó antes de salir del salón mirando de forma recriminante a su mujer

Serena estaba desconcertada y abatida, ¿Su esposo sabía algo más de lo que decía? por el momento debía hablar con Setsuna y Hotaru, escuchar sus informes y sugerencias aparte de tratar de saber cómo consiguió la gobernadora del sur, esas fotos.

 **Ciudad Ígnea, Distrito Sur de Tokio de Cristal**

El viaje desde la Capital de regreso a la zona sur había transcurrido en un tenso silencio, para Risa y Ralf fue un baldazo de agua fría el momento en que una triste Serena les informó que habló con Rei pero que no pudo convencerla y para colmo, se iban sin tampoco saber la razón de su cambio porque a la Reina tampoco quiso decirle nada. Ahora solo tenían un sentimiento de desolación e incertidumbre porque ya no sabían qué hacer aunque pensaban que a lo mejor la visita al ex médico de cabecera de la gobernadora les podía aclarar algo.

Ralf estaba desconcertado en lo que sintió cuando volvió a ver a Serena, tuvo su corazón acelerado y cuando sintió el contacto de los labios de ella con sus mejillas y frente, parecía que una electricidad había recorrido su cuerpo y que tenía mariposas en el estomago. Para él, sentir eso era inadmisible porque sabía que no era solo alegría por el reencuentro con una vieja amiga… ¿De dónde salió ese sentimiento? ¿Tenía eso relación con el extraño sueño que tuvo? ¿Tenía él algo que ver con Serena? ¿Será que estaba relacionado con la difícil situación que estaba pasando? Muchas preguntas que se habían agregado a su mente le mostraban que había algo desconocido en su vida, pero no podía recordar por más que se esforzara.

El y Risa estaban seguros de que al llegar a casa, Rei iba a dar rienda suelta a toda la rabia que destilaba por la mirada durante todo el trayecto desde que se fueron del Palacio de Cristal y efectivamente, apenas llegaron a Hikawa y el carruaje continuó su camino hacia la gobernación por orden de Mars, el presentimiento se cumplió.

\- ¿Les dije o no les dije que hablar con esa estúpida no serviría de nada? ¡Entremos a la casa ahora! - exclamó de mala forma mientras atravesaban el patio

\- Ya me parecía raro que estuvieras en silencio todo el viaje – fue la respuesta de su esposo

\- No podía permitir que el cochero escuchara nuestros asuntos personales… - afirmó con tono cortante la bella sacerdotisa

Después que entraron a la casa y se quitaron los calzados la reprimenda continuó, el rostro de Rei irradiaba furia pura y conociéndola, Ralf y Risa tenían un mal presentimiento ya que suponían que iba a querer tomarse revancha.

\- ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¿¡Cómo pudo ella seducirte delante de mis narices!? – preguntó Mars hostilmente dirigiéndose a su marido

\- Cálmate, sabes cómo ahora es Mina ella ha cambiado también – intentó tranquilizarla Ralf

\- ¡No puedo calmarme, idiota! ¡Mi día está arruinado! ¿¡Cómo pudo Artemis elegirla a ella como líder de las Inners!? ¡A Mina! ¡Una loca! ¡Una ramera! ¡Deberían quitarle la gobernación! ¡Que esa boba sea líder de las Inners y yo no lo sea, me enferma! – Gritó Rei enfurecida – Apuesto a que vas a Ciudad Metallus especialmente para acostarte con ella, ¿Verdad? – añadió a forma de acusación hacia su esposo

\- ¿¡Que!? Estás cada vez mas trastornada, jamás he hecho algo como eso ¡Deja de drogarte y de imaginarte cosas! – se defendió ofendido el de ojos cafés

\- ¿Y por qué no? Un mujeriego y una atorranta, harían una buena pareja ustedes… ¿Sabes? Tu hermanita y ella se llevarían más que bien ya que son exactamente iguales - siguió insistiendo la gobernadora ante lo cual el hombre bufó con fastidio

\- ¡Ya basta mamá! ¡No hables así de papá! ¿¡Será posible que el poder te tenga tan trastornada!? – exclamó Risa con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¡Tú cállate jovencita! ¡Contigo también tengo cuentas pendientes! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre utilizar dentro del Palacio ese lenguaje que heredaste del desvergonzado de Ralf!? ¿¡Quieres perjudicarme, verdad!? – continuó la de largo cabello negro gritando rabiosa - ¡Ustedes con ese ruido infernal que llaman música me perjudicaron, fui regañada por su culpa! – añadió acto seguido sin bajar la voz

\- ¿Y qué deberíamos escuchar entonces? ¿Qué tendríamos que hacer? ¿Deberíamos vivir en una nube y vociferar "amor y paz para todo el mundo" sonriendo como si nada pasara y cantar "Perdona si no puedo ser sincera solo en mis sueños te lo confieso" lo más tranquilos cuando en realidad ni nuestra hija ni yo, estamos de ánimos para eso? – respondió Ralf con sarcasmo poniendo voz fina al cantar la canción, provocando que Risa se esforzara por no reírse - Nosotros no somos hipócritas... no nos sale, ¡Ninguna ley va a venir a decirme qué me tiene que gustar! ¡El Código no arregla nuestro problema contigo, así que no pretendan que yo muestre una alegría que no siento! - añadió alzando la voz exaltado

\- ¿Así que insistes en desafiarme? No me importa escuchar tus argumentos… ¡No quiero volver a escuchar en esta casa esa porquería de música y se acabó! ¡El heavy metal está prohibido y lo sabes! ¡En la gobernación también tendré una seria charla con todos! De ahora en adelante van a respetar el Código de Convivencia lo quieran o no, ¡Cómo te sientas al respecto no me interesa! – contestó la de ojos púrpuras a los gritos antes de ir al baño a lavarse las manos

\- La reacción esperable… hija será mejor ser discretos al menos cuando ella esté presente – dijo el de cabello castaño oscuro tomando asiento en el sillón

\- Ese Artemis nos mandó al frente, estúpido gato blanco – se quejó en voz baja la hija cruzando sus brazos

\- Eso fue en el pasado, ahora es humano – recordó el jefe de guardia levemente sonriendo hablando en el mismo tono

\- Lo sé me caía mejor cuando era un gato, en fin lástima que no lo conocí así ¿Qué vamos a hacer con respecto a lo que le dijo a mamá? – indagó Risa

\- El hecho de ser discretos no significa que vayamos a aceptar imposiciones injustas, sinceramente lo que diga Artemis me importa poco y nada, tal como lo dí a entender recién... no me gusta ni un poco que un funcionario me diga qué gustos tengo que tener o cómo tengo que ser – afirmó el de ojos cafés con seguridad

Ni bien terminó de hablar escucharon que Rei se acercaba y aplaudía porque había llegado a escuchar claramente lo que Ralf acababa de decir.

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Te felicito por el fantástico ejemplo que le das a tu hija hablando de esa forma! – Exclamó ella con ironía - Las cosas no terminan acá, ya voy a tomar medidas con respecto a ustedes por haberme avergonzado… díganme, ¿Qué esperaban que pasara después de que le fueran con el chisme a la Reinita? ¿Que llorara como una magdalena y les implorara perdón de rodillas? – preguntó riendo a carcajadas

\- Que tristeza da oírte hablar así, realmente estás desconocida – fue la contestación de su esposo apesadumbrado

\- ¿Y saben qué fue lo peor? El tener que inclinarme ante esa tonta cabeza hueca de Serena, cuando ella debería hacerlo ante mí – comentó mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro

\- Creo que te olvidas que ella es la Reina y tú solo la gobernadora de uno de los cuatro distritos de Tokio de Cristal, no sé qué pretendes - le recordó su marido

\- ¡Cierra la boca y ve rápido a cambiarte que nos vamos a la gobernación! – Contestó su mujer en tono cortante – Ah y les aviso que el fin de semana estamos invitados a la casa de Makoto, será mejor que no me avergüencen de nuevo porque van a desear no haber nacido, ¿Me escucharon? – les dijo amenazante apuntándoles con un dedo

 **Ciudad Lignum, Distrito Este, Palacio Edén**

La gobernación del distrito a cargo de Makoto estaba construida en forma de una imponente pirámide de piedra y por dentro, las habitaciones habían sido hechas con mucho lujo y las doncellas siempre atentas al servicio de la gobernadora convivían con los guardias a cargo de la seguridad cuyo jefe era el esposo de Lady Júpiter, Clark Still.

La alta mujer de cabello castaño había llegado a Palacio Edén con su carruaje y caminaba por un pasillo acompañada de algunas doncellas, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos sobre lo que había pasado en Ciudad Argentum. Realmente le hervía la sangre cada vez que veía al esposo de su amiga Rei, ella le contaba siempre que él la engañaba y no soportaba el descaro con que según su impresión, se hacía el inocente y fingía ser bueno. Sentía unas enormes ganas de invitarlo a pelear y vencerlo para obligarle a confesar sus andadas.

Ella caminó hasta encontrarse con un hombre rubio de ojos azules, de complexión robusta, tez blanca y vestido con una armadura verde adornada con el símbolo de Júpiter acompañado de la media luna creciente símbolo del Poder Real. Apenas estuvieron frente a frente ella les dijo a las criadas que podían retirarse, le sonrió y se dieron un beso en la boca.

\- ¿Cómo fue todo en el Palacio? – preguntó el fornido jefe de guardia

\- Excelente cariño, Artemis no tuvo ninguna queja de mi tarea solo elogios, quien fue también felicitada como te imaginarás fue Ami – contestó Mako sonriente

\- Que buena noticia amor como de era de esperarse, siempre procuramos hacer lo mejor – dijo complacido Clark

\- Quienes tuvieron regaños fueron Mina y Rei, en el caso de Minako ya imaginarás por donde pasa el tema… es una excelente gobernadora y persona, pero ya sabes cómo se pone cuando tiene a un hombre bien parecido cerca – recordó la gobernadora de Ciudad Lignum

\- Es verdad me acuerdo, debería tratar de controlarse – sugirió el rubio rascándose la barbilla

\- Lo ha intentado pero nunca pudo, ¿Puedes creer que sedujo a tu amigo frente a Rei? Lógicamente ella se puso furiosa, esa es una de las cosas por las que Artemis las reprendió a las dos – comentó la de ojos verdes seriamente

\- ¿En serio ella hizo eso? Me parece raro que Rei no la haya matado ahí mismo ¿Y encima se llevó un regaño de Artemis? – afirmó Clark abriendo grande los ojos del asombro

\- Porque estábamos en la corte, Artemis presente y porque era ella, si no sin dudas lo hubiera hecho y no la culpo, yo la acogotaría si te sedujera a ti y más le vale no intentarlo el fin de semana cuando las tres vengan a nuestra casa, aunque no creo que lo haga – dijo Mako calmadamente con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Bueno, ella sabe que con Ralf y conmigo pierde el tiempo, él solo tiene ojos para Rei y yo para ti – aseguró el de ojos celestes acariciando el mentón de su esposa

\- De tu parte lo sé mi amor, pero no me hables de ese cínico – respondió ella perdiendo su sonrisa – Hablemos en mi despacho – agregó a continuación

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar citado y allí la charla continuó, no era la primera vez que Mako le hablaba mal de su mejor amigo y los únicos roces que tenían como matrimonio eran por este motivo, ella apoyaba a Rei y él a Ralf.

\- Mako, creí que ese asunto estaba cerrado, conozco a Ralf desde hace muchos años – defendió el rubio a su amigo con seguridad

\- Por favor Clark, Rei es mi mejor amiga si ella me dice que él le mete los cuernos es porque es verdad, es un descarado sinvergüenza… me pone nerviosa la forma en que se hace el buenito, me da pena la pobre de Risa no sabe la clase de padre que tiene y no quisiera estar en sus zapatos cuando vea la realidad y se lleve una tremenda decepción – prosiguió la alta mujer con sus acusaciones

\- Y yo te repito que conozco a Ralf desde hace más tiempo que ustedes dos, ¿Rei tiene pruebas de lo que dice? Porque la última vez que hablamos él y yo, me dijo que ella cambió bastante y que se porta como una déspota – recordó el jefe de guardia de Ciudad Lignum seriamente

\- Rei no es así, cualquier disculpa va a inventar tu amigo para justificarse y no hace falta que me muestre prueba alguna, yo creo en su palabra ella no me mentiría en algo así – respondió la gobernadora creyendo en lo que acababa de decir - Entiendo que lo defiendas, ustedes dos son como hermanos, por lo unidos que son así como Rei y yo - añadió un segundo después

\- Cierto Mako, pero algo raro está pasando ahí… no sé como Artemis no notó ese detalle – dijo Clark pensativo frunciendo el ceño

\- Si lo hubiera se habría dado cuenta, lo único que tiene para notar es la conducta reprobable de ese sujeto que arrastra consigo a su pobre hija... me dan ganas de golpearlo hasta que confiese todo – comentó la castaña apretando un puño

\- Sería una pelea interesante, recuerda que él y yo éramos los mejores en el ejército y no ha dejado de entrenar todo este tiempo porque me lo contó la última vez que hablamos por skype – afirmó sonriendo levemente el hombre

\- ¿No estás subestimando a tu bella y fuerte esposa o sí, Clark? Además, pasó mucho tiempo desde eso... ellos entrenaban juntos pero por lo que me ha contado Rei ya no lo hacen, en cambio tú y yo no hemos parado – contestó Makoto también sonriendo y acercándose a su esposo

\- No te preocupes no te estoy subestimando yo sé que tu fuerza es muy bien conocida, solo espero que todo se aclare en términos pacíficos y con respecto a Artemis, piensa que incluso a él pudieron habérsele escapado algunos detalles – aseguró él abrazándola por la cintura – Si Rei viene con su familia el fin de semana será excelente volver a verlo, además nuestra hija no ve a Risa desde que abandonó el curso de cocina – agregó rápidamente

\- Si, vendrán los tres ¿Sabes? Quiero decirte algo – dijo ella rodeando el cuello de su esposo con ambos brazos – Soy afortunada por tenerte a mi lado, te amo Clark – agregó antes de besarlo en los labios

\- Yo también te amo mi cielo – respondió sonriente él una vez que se desprendieron del beso

 **Ciudad Metallus, Distrito Oeste del Reino**

La Ciudad Luminosa cumplía con todo lo bueno que había expuesto su gobernadora en la reunión del Palacio de Cristal, sus calles reflejaban un excelente orden y belleza y la frutilla del postre era el alumbrado público que le daba a la zona el toque de distinción del que Minako se enorgullecía.

Por una de dichas calles, mezclado entre los otros vehículos iba uno conducido por el joven hermano menor de Setsuna Meiou, sonriente y con su música preferida a todo volumen. Hacía ya más de una hora que salió del Restaurant Magnolia en Ciudad Ígnea y ahora se dirigía a su casa mientras admiraba el paisaje urbano, al llegar a la avenida principal dobló a la izquierda y siguió derecho hasta llegar a una bonita vivienda de tejas amarillas.

 ***** One thing I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

All I know

time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

Allí se detuvo y antes de dirigir el auto a la cochera, se quedó maravillado por lo que veían sus ojos porque el hecho era, que su casa estaba situada a unas pocas cuadras del Edificio Dorado, la sede de la gobernación de Ciudad Metallus.

\- Tenía información sobre la belleza de la sede del poder político local, pero ahora que la contemplo veo que es más bonita de lo que pensé, los datos se quedan cortos – dijo Carlos para sí mismo acomodándose los lentes

Ni lerdo ni perezoso decidió conducir hasta acercarse más para poder contemplar bien el edificio, el cual parecía que brillaba gracias a las luces de los cristales dorados que se mantenían encendidos día y noche, también le llamó la atención la singular forma curvada de la gobernación y la altura. Meiou contó el número de plantas y el resultado fue un total de 25.

\- Esa gema roja en la parte superior… ¿Será solo un elemento decorativo o tendrá alguna otra función? – murmuró notando dicho detalle mientras detenía el auto a una distancia prudencial, para evitar llamar la atención de los guardias de la entrada principal vestidos con armaduras naranja

El muchacho paseó su vista por la imponente explanada principal y los hermosos bien cuidados jardines que antecedían el acceso al interior. Unos minutos más tarde giró su mirada porque le llamó la atención el ruido del andar de unos caballos acercándose, era el carruaje naranja combinado con amarillo y el símbolo de Venus en cada lado del mismo.

Aquel pasó a un lado del vehículo de Carlos y este vio cómo los soldados de la entrada se cuadraban militarmente y abrían la reja para que el carruaje ingresara, como las cortinas de la ventanilla estaban abiertas, Carlos alcanzó a ver quién ocupaba el interior.

\- Si mis ojos no me engañan, la que va en el carruaje es Mina… así que era cierto, ella es la gobernadora de Ciudad Metallus, me pregunto si todavía se acuerda de mí – dijo en voz baja el de cabello negro – Tengo que verla, buscar alguna ocasión para hablar con ella – añadió con una sonrisa

 ***Canción: In the End, Álbum: Hybrid Theory, Año: 2000, Artista: Linkin Park**

 **Capítulo nuevo de esta excelente historia, como era de esperarse Rei está furiosa después de los acontecimientos en el Palacio Real, por otra parte parece que Darien sospecha de algo en relación al vínculo entre Serena y Ralf ¿Ella es culpable del cambio de comportamiento de Rei? ¿Qué pasará ahí?**

 **Ha hecho aparición uno de los dos invitados de los que hablé, se trata de Clark el mejor amigo y compañero de Ralf en los Ikari Warriors y por lo que estamos viendo, es aliado de él mientras que su esposa lo es de Rei ¿Habrá problemas en su matrimonio por culpa de eso? Aún no lo decido. En el próximo chap tendremos la visita al ex médico de cabecera que atendía a Rei, en donde Risa y compañía se enterarán de datos interesantes que explicarán bastante.**

 **Me voy despidiendo silbando bajito hasta la próxima actualización que espero que sea pronto. I'll be back!**


	11. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 10**

 **Reencuentro**

Desde que la había visto por primera vez cuando Ursus presentó al grupo de soldados proveniente de la frontera para el relevo, Jedite no había podido apartar de su mente a aquella bella y seria muchacha de ojos verdes y cabello azul recogido. Así que sentía que debía acercarse a ella, entonces haría uso de su galantería para agradarle y en caso de que así no fuera, obraría de la manera que había hecho con las mujeres de la Unidad desde que llegó, aprovechar su posición de Tercer Puesto para que ella no tuviera otro remedio que permitirle hacer lo que él quisiera.

El joven rubio se encontraba razonando sobre el encargo que había hecho Rei y que acababa de llegar, sonreía complacido ya que sin dudas vendría bien para acelerar la activación del disturbio de la sangre en Ralf y por ende la gobernadora sin saberlo, estaba contribuyendo a sus planes. Además él ayudaría a que el matrimonio entre el jefe de guardia y la Senshi del Fuego empeorara cada vez más…

\- _Hasta ahora las cosas vienen saliendo como lo planeé, estoy ansioso por ver la cara del gorila ese cuando vea lo que mandó a traer su propia esposa, cuanto más sufra más cerca estará del despertar del disturbio y en cuanto a usted lady Mars… pronto se dará cuenta que yo soy más peligroso que usted, la gobernación será mía así mataré dos pájaros de un tiro –_ pensaba para sí con una sonrisa el de ojos celestes – Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí – murmuró en voz baja Jedite al ver a la joven de cabello azul salir del salón de entrenamiento y alejarse en dirección opuesta a él

Entonces aceleró su paso para alcanzarla y tratar de conquistarla, era consciente de que debía ser cauteloso para que la gobernadora no lo sorprendiera ni sospechara nada.

\- Oye disculpa, ¿Tú eres nueva verdad? – preguntó el rubio tocándole un hombro a la muchacha de armadura roja y pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color, quien se dio media vuelta y le dirigió una glacial mirada que lo desconcertó, puesto que sus facciones eran motivo de admiración para la mayoría de las mujeres

\- Aquí en Nukureo Kaseigan si, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – respondió fríamente ella

\- Entonces tal vez no me conozcas, permíteme presentarme… soy el Tercer Puesto Jedite y me gustaría decirte algo – dijo amablemente el de ojos claros

\- Dígame – contestó la mujer haciendo un saludo militar

\- Eres una muchacha muy bonita, ¿Qué edad tienes? No puedes haber conseguido tanta belleza en tan poco tiempo sin robarla – piropeó Jedite de una forma que hubiera dejado babeando a mas de una, sin embargo la de pupilas verdes ni siquiera se inmutó y su actitud seria y fría permaneció inalterable

\- ¿Tiene alguna orden que quiere que yo ejecute? ¿Alguna tarea? – indagó ella secamente levantando una ceja

\- Sí, tengo una… regálame por favor una sonrisa para alegrarme el día porque tu sonrisa da vida – insistió él cortésmente sin dejarse amedrentar

\- Con todo respeto Tercer Puesto Jedite, si no tiene ninguna misión para mí, me retiro… - afirmó la bella joven con seriedad ignorando el piropo y alejándose

\- _¿Así que una gatita difícil? Pero no creas que te libraras de mí, me vas a satisfacer lo quieras o no_ – pensó Jedite contrariado apretando un puño y contemplando las curvas de ella

Unos segundos más tarde, vio acercarse a la gobernadora en compañía del Jefe de Guardia quienes por sus caras largas, evidenciaban estar de malos ánimos lo cual confortó al Tercer Puesto

\- _Por lo visto las cosas salieron mal en Ciudad Argentum, genial… así la relación entre ellos continuará empeorando -_ continuó pensando para sí el rubio

\- Jedite, Ralf y tú reúnan a todos los soldados en el salón de entrenamiento, debo hablar muy seriamente con todos – dijo la de largo pelo negro de modo cortante caminando de prisa hacia su despacho –Antes ven conmigo, necesito que me informes cómo fue todo aquí mientras no estuve – añadió rápidamente

\- De acuerdo gobernadora, ahí voy.

Ralf los veía atentamente alejarse, la desconfianza que sentía hacia Jedite era cada vez mayor y no podía evitar preguntarse qué era lo que pretendía, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguar algo sobre él.

Al llegar al despacho, Rei prestó atención a los jarrones que estaban en el piso y sonrió.

\- Veo que llegó lo que encargué, ¿nadie sospechó nada verdad? – indagó la de pupilas púrpuras

\- No hubo ningún problema, cualquiera vería que solo son jarrones pero no lo que hay adentro – contestó el Tercer Puesto metiendo una mano en uno de ellos y sacando un látigo de adentro

\- Perfecto… mi marido y mi hija son dos animales salvajes, ¿Y cómo se doman las fieras? A latigazos… - dijo Rei con una sonrisa mientras reía – Guárdalo, no quiero que nadie los vea antes de la reunión de más tarde ¿Conseguiste buen precio por ellos? – agregó acto seguido

\- Si, me costó conseguirlos puesto que son una reliquia que cayó en desuso desde hace muchos siglos, son importados pero quien me los vendió me hizo un buen descuento, solo 1000 por todos – informó Jedite sonriente

\- Muy bien, ¿algún problema mientras me ausenté? – preguntó ella sentándose en la silla de su escritorio

\- Ninguno, hoy llegó el relevo proveniente de la frontera.

\- Excelente, la reunión vendrá bien para que tengan en claro lo que pasa con los que me causan problemas – comentó calmadamente Rei

\- ¿Todo estuvo bien en el Palacio de Cristal? – averiguó el rubio buscando saber lo que ya sospechaba

\- No quiero ni acordarme, Artemis me regañó por culpa de mi estúpida familia, quienes encima fueron a quejarse ante la cabeza hueca de Serena por cómo los trato y desde luego que ella me pidió hablar para defenderlos – recordó la gobernadora frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿Entonces ella puede tomar alguna medida al respecto? – indagó expectante el de ojos celestes

\- Para nada, le mostré las fotos y quedó aterrada… la tonta no podrá hacer nada contra mí porque si intenta algo, voy a revelar su secreto y a desenmascararla – dijo Rei sonriendo burlonamente al acordarse de la expresión de horror en la cara de la Reina de Tokio de Cristal

\- Eso es muy bueno, imagino el escándalo que significaría si ese secreto llegara a salir a la luz… ella quedaría muy mal ante todos, no solo le costaría su puesto de soberana sino también la confianza de su familia – comentó Jedite complacido lleno de dicha

\- Por eso mismo, ahora ve a hacer lo que te había dicho así evitas que el idiota de Ralf empiece a hacer preguntas, cuando ya estén todos reunidos me avisan – respondió ella posando sus ojos en la pantalla de su computadora

Luego de eso, el rubio salió de la oficina y entre él y Ralf reunieron a todos los soldados en el lugar indicado para a continuación dirigirse al despacho de la gobernadora.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se traen entre manos? – preguntó el Jefe de Guardia secamente

\- Nada señor, no sé de que está hablando ¿Porqué habríamos de traernos algo? – respondió el Tercer Puesto evasivamente

\- No me contestes con otra pregunta, si aprecias tu pellejo será mejor que empieces a cantar – dijo el de ojos cafés de mala manera

\- Le recuerdo jefe Jones que su esposa tiene plena confianza en mí, si hace algo en mi contra no le va a gustar – recordó Jedite con una sonrisa burlesca que irritó más a Ralf

\- Mucha más de la que me tiene a mí… ¿Cómo es posible que un gusano pusilánime como tú, sea de la confianza de Rei? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes

\- Por algo será, ella sabe en quién confiar – argumentó maliciosamente el rubio

\- ¿Qué diablos estás insinuando? Cuidado imbécil, pásate de la raya conmigo y te aseguro que te envío tres metros bajo tierra y mi esposa no lo impedirá – contestó el de cabello castaño oscuro irritado agarrándolo fuertemente de un brazo

Unos segundos más tarde llegaron a la oficina de Rei, quien les pidió a ambos que cargaran los jarrones nuevos que estaban en el suelo hasta la sala de entrenamiento, Ralf se extrañó pero no preguntó nada ya que creyó que los quería para decoración, así que él agarró uno y Jedite el otro.

Caminaron hasta el sitio en donde esperaban los soldados y dejaron los objetos en el suelo cerca de la pared detrás de ellos antes de que la gobernadora se quedara de pie frente a todos.

\- Supongo que todos los presentes aquí, saben que solo yo tengo la autoridad en Ciudad Ígnea y que ante todo me deben temor y respeto a mí, ustedes tienen el honor y privilegio de servirme, quien haga las cosas bien será recompensado por mí… nunca deben olvidar que mi palabra debe acatarse cueste lo que cueste y que el sótano es un lugar preparado para quienes así no lo hagan. Hoy me había levantado animada dispuesta a exponer todos los logros que he conseguido en el Palacio de Cristal y de hecho el Concejero Real los reconoció y me elogió por ellos… ustedes deben de preguntarse a dónde quiero llegar ¿Verdad? Pues bien, tengo un problema… me ha sido marcado que hay quienes aquí que han violado el sagrado Código de Convivencia con música y lenguaje no permitido – expuso Rei mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro y mirando a su esposo al decir lo ultimo – El motivo de la reunión es advertir, que está terminantemente prohibida cualquier tipo de música ruidosa y que vaya contra las normas, como así también lenguaje de mal gusto y cualquier desacato a lo que estoy exigiendo, será severamente castigado… quiero mostrarles algo, un condimento extra de lo que está reservado para quien me cause problemas, Jedite puedes sacar el contenido de los jarrones – añadió rápidamente la gobernadora

El rubio obedeció y de los objetos sacó dos látigos, Ralf al verlos abrió grande los ojos de asombro ya que le parecía incomprensible cómo podía ella llegar tan lejos, su mujer cada día se comportaba más autoritaria y abusiva.

\- Pero… - quiso hablar el Jefe de Guardia siendo enérgicamente interrumpido por su mujer

\- ¡Cállate Ralf, estoy hablando! Bien… como pueden ver, no dudaré en usarlos y quien me cuestione… se llevará una buena tanda de latigazos sea quien sea sin excepción y les recuerdo que tampoco será tolerado cualquier intento de aviso a Ciudad Argentum sobre esto – avisó la de ojos púrpuras mientras los blandía y remarcaba lo último mirando a su marido

Al finalizar la reunión, los soldados salieron turbados por las palabras de la gobernadora, eran conscientes que serían controlados mientras estuvieran en servicio y cualquier falla significaría un boleto al sótano. Entre ellos estaba la muchacha de cabello azul recogido que salía algo sorprendida ya que había oído de los abusos de Mars pero no creyó que llegara a tanto.

\- Oye, me pareció verte hablando con el Tercer Puesto Jedite a solas, ¿O me equivoco? – le dijo otra mujer soldado que caminaba a su lado – Apuesto a que fue galante contigo y te piropeó – añadió acto seguido

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó seriamente la de ojos verdes

\- Porque a mí también me lo hizo y si lo rechazaste, te aviso que debes tener cuidado… Jedite aprovecha su posición como Tercer Puesto para forzar a las mujeres que no ceden ante sus encantos, a dejarse hacer lo que él quiere. A mí no logró seducirme y me obligó a permitirle que me manoseara, intenta no estar en un lugar a solas porque sin dudas no te perderá de vista – le advirtió la chica haciendo memoria de su propia experiencia

\- De ser así lo acusaré ante la gobernadora y que lo envíen al sótano por cerdo, eso si es que no lo hospitalizo yo misma – respondió la de pelo azul sin intimidarse

\- No servirá ya que ella no te creería, confía en él más que en su propio esposo… me pregunto si tal vez no lo esté engañando con él, pero sea como sea si lo atacas será peor para ti, yo lo hice y me enviaron al sótano porque quien quedó como la mala fui yo ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que las que están embobadas con ese cretino no nos creen a las que pasamos por este trago amargo – recordó la soldado con algo de tristeza y rabia al mismo tiempo

\- Lo que me dices no me sorprende porque desde el primer momento en que lo vi, hubo algo en él que no me gustó, puedo enviar un mail a Ciudad Argentum denunciando todo esto – dijo la de pupilas verdes con seguridad

\- No llegaría, aquí en Ciudad Ígnea hay rastreadores de IP que revisan todo el correo saliente ni bien cliqueas en "enviar" y borran automáticamente lo que no le conviene a Lady Mars que se sepa – refutó su compañera dicha posibilidad evidenciando el hecho de que se encontraban a merced de la autoritaria gobernadora

La jornada en el restaurant Magnolia transcurría como de costumbre, las chicas atendían amablemente a la gente pero no podían evitar pensar en lo que pasaría el día de hoy, es que Risa le había avisado a su tía Haru que se reunirían con su padre con el objetivo de ir a la casa del antiguo médico de cabecera de Rei y así obtener información. Ella ya le había pasado la dirección y el lugar en donde se reunirían puesto que la hermana menor de Ralf deseaba ir también.

Una vez que acabó de entregar todos los encargos de las mesas y tuvo un rato de respiro, Haruna se dirigió a la barra a hablar con Mirajane sobre el asunto.

\- Mi hermosa y querida amiga Mira, que ansiosa estoy porque llegue el momento del almuerzo – comentó sonriente la de ojos cafés

\- Al fin se sabrá algo de lo que le pasa a lady Mars, ¿verdad? – respondió la de cabello blanco con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Si y quiero que tú vengas conmigo – dijo Haru con determinación

\- Eh… yo… re… recuerda que no podemos tardar mucho o Setsuna nos retará – afirmó la de pupilas celestes con la cara roja y visiblemente nerviosa

\- Oohhhh te pusiste colorada y claro, te reencontrarás con el hombre que amas por eso te digo que vayas también – aseguró en voz alta la de pelo corto guiñándole un ojo

\- Shhh, baja la voz no te vaya a escuchar Setsuna – pidió su amiga haciendo un ademán y mirando hacia donde se encontraba la de tez morena quien por suerte, no prestaba atención a la conversación de ellas – Pero sí tienes razón, será una alegría enorme para mi volver a verlo – admitió Mirajane con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

Después del término de la reunión, Ralf se dirigió inmediatamente a la oficina de su esposa a hablar sobre el tema de los látigos ya que dentro de sí, temía que fuera a usarlos contra Risa, aunque se aferraba al pensamiento de que ella no llegaría tan lejos y no sabía si decírselo hoy a su hija.

Entonces apenas llegó, entró sin llamar primero y apenas lo vio, su mujer lo miró de la misma forma que un bulldog vería a un gato cruzando por su cucha.

\- ¿¡Pero cómo te atreves a entrar a mi despacho sin tocar a la puerta antes!? ¿Qué diablos quieres? – preguntó Rei de mala forma caminando hacia él

\- Supongo que si yo fuera el rubio idiota ese no te pondrías así, en fin… no estoy de humor para discutir por pequeños detalles, sabes bien a lo que he venido. Explícame sobre esos látigos ahora – exigió el Jefe de Guardia sin amedrentarse

\- Es simple, sirven para castigar a los desacatados problemáticos y deja de referirte así a Jedite – dijo la de larga cabellera negra

\- Se muy bien para qué los mandaste traer, a lo que voy es de dónde los sacaste si por aquí no se consiguen… tanto que hablas del Código de Convivencia pacífico y tienes aquí elementos que claramente lo violan ¿Dónde piensas que estas? ¿En la Edad Media o acaso en el antiguo Egipto o el Imperio Romano? – respondió Ralf alzando la voz abriendo los brazos

\- Tengo mis métodos y contactos para conseguir las cosas, yo que tú tendría cuidado con lo que insinúas… los látigos te están mirando con muchas ganas – afirmó Rei con una sonrisa sarcástica

\- Si tan solo me dieras una razón para haberte vuelto así… eras alguien tan amorosa y dulce conmigo – comentó el hombre con nostalgia a lo que su esposa bufó de fastidio

\- Ya vas a empezar de nuevo con eso… entiende algo de una buena vez por todas querido, la Rei que tú conociste está muerta – aseguró de forma hiriente la Senshi del Fuego acercando su rostro al de él

\- Eso está por verse – dijo el de ojos cafés antes de tomar a su mujer de ambos hombros y besarla en la boca sorpresivamente para ella, provocando que abriera grande los ojos y se sonrojara al máximo

Por un instante, Rei cerró sus ojos y se rindió rodeándolo por la cintura con ambos brazos pero se repuso rápidamente, temblando y con la cara roja apartó bruscamente a su esposo antes de propinarle una fuerte bofetada.

\- ¡No te atrevas a volver a hacer eso! ¿¡Te las quieres ver con el látigo verdad!? ¡Ahora lárgate de mi oficina y no regreses si no mando llamarte! – gritó la de pupilas púrpuras alterada

\- El león no tendría melena si se dejara esquilar y yo, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que me esquiles – contestó Ralf sobándose la mejilla mientras salía, refiriéndose al hecho de que no iba a dejarse tocar por ningún látigo

\- Y lo peor de todo… lo peor de todo es que me gustó mucho, ¿Porqué tenías que hacerme acordar con ese beso, que te sigo amando? ¿Porqué tenías que clavarme una daga en el corazón que tanto anhela por ti? – dijo Rei para sí misma en voz baja en referencia a su esposo, demás estaba decir que esto de ninguna manera se lo iba a decir frente a frente a Ralf

Con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos, la gobernadora golpeó fuertemente su escritorio mientras se repetía para sí misma que debía odiarlo, por eso cuanto más él se esforzaba por agradarla más ella lo rechazaba. Rei había sido feliz hasta ese maldito día hace dos años en que anónimamente le llegaran las mismas fotos que le mostró a Serena, desde ese entonces llevaba una daga en su pecho y sentía una mezcla de dolor y gozo por el daño que le causaba, si bien por un lado lo seguía amando por otro su corazón clamaba por venganza.

\- Tengo que odiarte… debo hacerlo, esto está lejos de acabar… me vas a seguir pagando cada maldita lágrima que he derramado por tu culpa, Ralf Jones – pensó en voz alta la bella sacerdotisa con los ojos llorosos buscando reforzar de esa manera, la coraza que había puesto alrededor de su corazón

Risa había estado entrenando después de llegar del templo en donde se ordenaban las sacerdotisas sintoístas con el fin de averiguar sin éxito alguno, sobre el disturbio de la sangre. Al terminar miró la hora y se fijó que faltaba poco más de una hora para el horario en que se tendría que encontrar con su padre y su tía para ir a ver al médico, así que se bañó rápidamente y se cambió de ropa. Mientras salía de la casa mensajeó a Haruna para avisar que ya estaba saliendo, cuando acababa de hacerlo levantó la vista y contempló frente a sí al cantante del grupo Three Lights que había ido a verla.

\- Hola mi dulce bombón, te extrañé – saludó el muchacho sonriéndole

\- ¡Seiya! ¡Yo también mi amor, que alegría verte! – respondió Risa abrazándolo y besándolo en los labios

\- Vengo porque tengo la seguridad de que tu madre no está en casa – dijo el de ojos celestes acariciando el cabello de su novia

\- Lo sé, pero voy de salida, debo encontrarme con mi tía y mi papá porque vamos a ir a la casa de quien fue el médico de cabecera de mamá durante mucho tiempo, para ver qué nos puede decir sobre lo que le está pasando… queremos saber si tiene algún problema mental – afirmó la joven caminando de la mano de Seiya

\- Entiendo, permíteme que vaya yo también si no es mucha molestia – solicitó el de cabello negro

\- Claro que no hay drama, me alegra que quieras ir tú también así papá ve que te interesas – contestó Risa con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Desde luego, espero que se pueda hacer algo para que tu madre vuelva a ser la de antes, vamos que te llevo en mi coche – invitó amablemente el cantante

Ralf ya iba en su coche rumbo al lugar pactado y ya había pasado un rato desde que salió de la gobernación, tenía expectativas en saber si su mujer cargaba con alguna afección o no y además, no había dejado de pensar en cómo ella tardó en reaccionar cuando la besó ¿Será que detrás de todo ese desprecio que demostraba aún escondía algo de amor por él? De esta forma continuó el resto del trayecto pensando en esto hasta que llegó al sitio elegido para encontrarse con las chicas, así que detuvo el auto y descendió para esperarlas mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Un rato más tarde, un auto estacionó detrás del de él del cual bajaron Risa y Seiya y al verlos, Ralf se sorprendió al ver al muchacho ya que no lo esperaba.

\- Papi aquí estoy, Seiya me trajo – saludó sonriente la joven abrazando y besando a su padre

\- Si hija, eso estoy viendo – respondió el hombre

\- Hola señor Jones, fui a ver a Risa a su casa y allí me explicó a donde iba y me ofrecí a traerla y acompañarlos – saludó el de ojos celestes extendiendo la mano

\- Entiendo, me parece bien muchacho – contestó Ralf correspondiendo al saludo – Bien, ahora solo falta que llegue tu tía – añadió dirigiéndose a Risa

\- Es verdad, me avisó por WhatsApp que vendría con una amiga, seguramente tú la recuerdes – dijo su hija sonriendo

\- ¿Que yo la recuerdo? Será… - murmuró en voz baja el Jefe de Guardia recordando a la única persona que coincidía con dicha afirmación

Efectivamente ella estaba llegando al lugar en compañía de Haruna y ni bien lo vio fue instantáneo, el corazón se le aceleró y sintió el impulso de correr hacia él y besarlo mientras que el calor recorría toda su piel y su pecho estallaba de dicha al ver a Ralf y parecía que gritaba pidiendo su compañía.

\- Hola corazón, ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – preguntó sonriente Mirajane al de ojos cafés, quien al verla llegar se sentía desconcertado porque había regresado la misma sensación que tuvo en el Palacio de Cristal al reencontrase con Serena, la cual se acentuó al abrazarse con la chica de cabello blanco y sentir los labios de ella sobre una de sus mejillas

\- De… desde luego que te recuerdo Mirajane, ¿Cómo olvidarte? ¡Tanto tiempo y que alegría verte! – exclamó el hombre aún prendido en el abrazo con ella

\- Disculpa, ¿Ellos se conocían de antes? – preguntó Seiya en voz baja a Risa, quien sonreía

\- Si, eran amigos desde antes de que papá conociera a mamá pero después de eso se distanciaron – informó la de cabello castaño oscuro largo

\- Oye hermanito, ¿y a mí no me das un abrazo? – dijo Haruna sonriente a Ralf, abriendo los brazos

\- Mi querida hermana, ¡Realmente ha pasado un tiempo! Qué bueno verte otra vez – respondió el de ojos cafés fundiéndose en un afectuoso abrazo, ambos se mostraban contentos después de pasar tiempo sin verse

\- Sigues tan guapo como siempre pero te vez desmejorado, Risa me ha contado la situación en la que viven – comentó su hermana menor la impresión que tuvo

\- Así es Haru, estamos llegando al límite precisamente por eso vamos a ver al ex médico de Rei, por suerte sigue viviendo en Ciudad Ígnea – respondió el Jefe de Guardia

Acto seguido se subieron a los autos y arrancaron, Risa iría con Seiya en el de él mientras que Haruna y Mirajane iban con Ralf en el suyo recordando viejos tiempos, de esa manera entre charla y charla pasó todo el viaje y llegaron a la dirección indicada en la vieja cartilla.

Se trataba de una casa diseñada con el estilo tradicional japonés que predominaba en el Distrito, la entrada estaba precedida por un pequeño patio con arbustos el cual cruzaron antes de tocar el timbre. Luego de unos segundos, un hombre anciano atendió abriendo grande los ojos al reconocer al instante al Jefe de Guardia de Ciudad Ígnea.

\- Usted es… ¿Jefe Jones? Que sorpresa verlo por aquí, ¿Cómo averiguó mi dirección? – indagó el doctor sorprendido mirándolos a todos

\- Que tal doctor, no se preocupe saqué su dirección de una vieja cartilla que por suerte, mi mujer olvidó y no tiró… ellas son Haruna mi hermana, mi hija Risa, Mirajane una vieja amiga y él es Seiya, el novio de mi hija – respondió Ralf señalándolos mientras los presentaba y ellos saludaban

\- Es un gusto… creo adivinar el motivo de su venida, pasen todos por favor – dijo el anciano abriendo la puerta para dejarlos entrar

Los cinco obedecieron luego de descalzarse y el doctor los condujo al living en donde se sentaron en los sillones que allí estaban, miraron alrededor y notaron que la casa se veía solitaria.

\- Disculpe la intromisión, ¿vive solo? – preguntó Risa al hombre

\- Descuide señorita, sí ya que mi mujer falleció hace un año y mi hijo viaja mucho, nos vemos cada tanto – contestó calmadamente él

\- Es una pena señor, pero debemos ir al grano porque no dispongo de mucho tiempo debido a que si tardo demasiado, mi mujer me hará demasiadas preguntas… verá, ella era una mujer amable, dulce, cariñosa… seguramente usted la recordará ya que la atendía, pero desde hace un par de años que hubo una transformación en su personalidad y mi hija y yo vivimos un infierno en nuestro hogar, fui al hospital en donde es socia y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que sus registros médicos de los últimos dos años fueron borrados y al pedir hablar con usted, me encuentro con el hecho de que hace el mismo tiempo dejó de trabajar allí – explicó Ralf seriamente

\- Verá señor Jones, su esposa está sufriendo de un trastorno de la personalidad del grupo B integrado por desórdenes dramáticos, emocionales o erráticos, conocido como Trastorno narcisista de la personalidad e históricamente como megalomanía… es un patrón general de grandiosidad sean en la imaginación o en el comportamiento, se caracteriza por presentar una necesidad de admiración y una falta de empatía, las principales características son, tener un grandioso sentido de autoimportancia… por ejemplo, exagerar los logros y capacidades, espera ser reconocido como superior sin unos logros proporcionados, estar preocupado por fantasías de éxito ilimitado, poder, brillantez, belleza o amor imaginarios, creerse que es "especial" y único y que sólo puede ser comprendido por o sólo puede relacionarse con otras personas o instituciones que son especiales o de alto estatus, exigir una admiración excesiva, ser muy pretencioso, por ejemplo, expectativas irracionales de recibir un trato de favor especial o de que se cumplan automáticamente sus expectativas, ser interpersonalmente explotador o sea sacar provecho de los demás para alcanzar sus propias metas, como dije recién… carecer de empatía: es reacio a reconocer o identificarse con los sentimientos y necesidades de los demás, frecuentemente envidia a los demás o cree que los demás le envidian a él o en este caso a ella y finalmente, presentar comportamientos o actitudes arrogantes o soberbios ¿Les suena algo de esto que les digo? – explicó el médico mirando fijamente a Ralf y a su hija

\- Desgraciadamente si – respondió tristemente la joven

\- Sabía que algo malo estaba pasando con ella… ¿Puede curarse? – preguntó impactado el de pupilas cafés siendo directo

\- Es que en general el megalómano, como es el caso de Lady Mars… tiende a no estar particularmente interesado en examinarse o en cambiar, las sesiones psicoanalíticas pueden ser menos eficaces para tratarla que la medicación, justamente ella mandó a borrar todo el historial a partir del momento en que empezó a presentar los primeros síntomas y exigió que yo abandonara el hospital – contestó el doctor con seguridad y algo de tristeza en la voz

Finalmente el interrogante para ellos sobre qué había ocurrido con Rei se resolvía, ¿Pero realmente eso era todo? ¿Qué hacer entonces? Los extraños sueños que había tenido Ralf, sugerían que por detrás de la recien descubierta megalomanía había otra cosa, Ralf tenía esa certeza por dentro... lo que traía más interrogantes que buscaban respuesta.

 **Hola amigos ¿Cómo han estado? Este capítulo ha traído algunas revelaciones, claro está que aún quedan más cosas por descubrirse y claro, tuvimos el reencuentro entre Ralf y Mirajane, desde ya les digo que pasarán cosas con ellos ¿Que quieren saber más? Esperen las actualizaciones jijij.**

 **Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima deseándoles que sigan bien no sin antes darles las gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, tanto los que comentan como los que solo leen. I'll be back!**


	12. El Pasado Vuelve

**Capítulo 11**

 **El Pasado Vuelve**

La visita al doctor Yamaguchi les había dejado algo claro a Ralf, Risa y compañía, que Rei era megalómana al poseer una obsesión por lo grande y sufrir de una "florida idealización delirante", el anciano también explicó que dicha idealización cumplía con tres requisitos básicos: ser una idea firmemente sostenida pero con fundamentos lógicos inadecuados, ser incorregible con la experiencia o la demostración de su imposibilidad, ser inadecuada para el contexto cultural del sujeto que la sostenga.

Los dos varones y las tres chicas caminaban fuera de la casa del doctor en dirección a los coches en el ínterin que la conversación sobre el asunto proseguía.

\- Lo sabía, Rei está enferma de la cabeza - comentó Haruna con una sonrisa burlona

\- Nos dijo algo interesante, que cuando se realiza un análisis en profundidad de la personalidad en casos como estos, se detecta que pueden ser individuos con muchas carencias y con un sentimiento de inferioridad o vacío desde los primeros vínculos - recordó Ralf seriamente – Risa, recuerda a Takashi Hino, tu abuelo o sea el padre de tu madre - añadió mirando a su hija

\- Si papi, ellos se llevaban muy mal inclusive me contaste que cuando mamá se casó contigo, él la desheredó e inclusive si le hablaba era para humillarla - concordó Risa

\- Gran Kami, pobre Lady Mars - murmuró Mirajane con pena

\- Exacto, solo que antes yo la defendía siempre, inclusive en una ocasión fui a buscar a ese ex diputado y le propiné una hermosa golpiza, sus guardaespaldas acabaron también tendidos - afirmó el jefe de guardia tronándose los nudillos, eso provocó la risa de las tres mujeres

\- ¿Y entonces, señor Ralf? ¿Qué es lo que deberíamos hacer ahora? - indagó Seiya pensativo

\- Debemos buscarlo y encontrarlo, para entrevistarlo y que nos diga qué pasó entre ellos que no sepamos - concluyó el de pupilas cafés

\- Eso ni hablar, papi - sonrió su hija - Pero no tengo idea de dónde vive, mamá no me lo ha dicho y no creo que lo haga pero recuerdo que tú me contaste que él viajaba mucho - agregó acto seguido

\- Si, abandonó a tu abuela al nacer ella y eso, nunca se lo perdonó - contestó el de cabello castaño oscuro – Luego de que naciera, ella murió y él desapareció dejando a Rei a cargo de tu bisabuelo - continuó recordando Ralf

\- Pero lo que me resulta extraño es que antes, su cabeza andaba lo más bien... ¿Qué sucedió entonces? - indagó Haru rascándose la barbilla

\- Eso es lo que hay que averiguar - afirmó su hermano mayor con decisión

\- Señor, para ganar tiempo yo puedo averiguarles la dirección de la residencia actual del señor Hino – dijo el cantante de los Tree Lights, ganándose un suspiro enamorado de Risa – Tengo un amigo muy inteligente, es hacker, otaku y genio, consigue cualquier cosa que le pida - aseguró el de pelo negro largo

\- ¿Harías eso por nosotros, mi príncipe?.

\- Desde luego que sí mi cielo, conseguiré esos datos - afirmó el cantante de ojos celestes

\- Muy bien Kou, mi celular y el de Risa ya los tienes , en cuanto tengas la información nos la envías - sonrió el musculoso jefe de guardia – Ahora debemos movernos, por la comida no se preocupen que invito yo – extendió Ralf la invitación a todos los presentes, quienes aceptaron de buena gana

Todos se subieron a los coches y se marcharon al restaurant más cercano a almorzar...

Risa fue con Seiya en el suyo mientras que el jefe Jones condujo el de él con Haruna y Mirajane, al llegar al lugar elegido se dirigieron a las mesas del fondo desde donde ordenaron carne y pescado con papas al horno, aparte de ensalada y jugo de naranja.

\- Te extrañé mucho, corazón, no nos vemos desde hace bastante no es justo - comentó Mirajane haciendo un tierno puchero con la boca, ante lo cual el hombre de ojos cafés sonrió

\- Lo sé, en verdad lamento que nos hayamos reencontrado en circunstancias como estas - respondió amablemente Jones – Con mi esposa desconfiando y celándome... se ha complicado - añadió acto seguido

\- Eso si es verdad, esa loca ve amantes por todos lados - comentó Haruna riendo

\- Tía, me gustaría que no llames así a mamá - se quejó Risa al lado de Seiya

\- Apoyo lo que dice mi hija - agregó Ralf bebiendo jugo

\- No sean tontos, no puedo creer que todavía la defiendan - bufó la hermana menor de Ralf fastidiosa

\- Y que no las escuche ella ni nadie de su entorno, les comento lo último que hizo... mandó a traer dos látigos para castigar a todos los que le causan problemas - informó Ralf ante la sorpresa de los presentes – Si, y mucho me temo que vaya a querer usarlos contra ti, hija... o contra cualquiera de nosotros - agregó preocupado

\- Que se atreva... que se atreva a tocarme si quiera un cabello con esas porquerías - dijo Risa apretando los puños indignada

\- No lo permitiré - aseguró su papá palmeándole una pierna

\- Calma bombón, yo también te cuidaré, pero tenemos que hacer algo para detenerla ¿No se puede pasar el parte al Palacio de Cristal? - indagó Seiya pensativo

\- Ya hemos hablado con la Reina, pero no puede hacer nada si no podemos presentar ninguna prueba física - recordó Jones con preocupación - Pero estoy pensando en una buena forma de protegerte Risa, de ponerte fuera de su alcance para que no pueda hacerte daño ni casarte a la fuerza con nadie que no ames - explicó rápidamente ante la atenta mirada de todos

\- ¿Cómo sería, hermanito?.

\- Si, el fin de semana estamos invitados a la casa de Makoto, seguro saben que ella es la gobernadora de Ciudad Lignum y que para ir a su casa tendremos que salir de Ciudad Ígnea - expuso Jones terminado su comida

\- ¿Si, papá y qué hay con eso? - indagó la joven intrigada

\- Que esa será una inmejorable chance de que salgas del distrito, aquí Rei tiene la autoridad pero fuera de Ciudad Ígnea estás a salvo ya que no tiene ningún poder y menos dentro del Palacio de Cristal. Escucha hija, será importante que cuando vayamos a lo de Mako, pidas quedarte a dormir al menos una noche y al día siguiente no regreses a CI si no que te dirijas derecho al Palacio de Cristal y pidas hablar con Serena para que te deje quedar al menos unos días, te tomas el primer tren que salga para Ciudad Argentum y tu madre ya no podrá hacerle nada malo, ella será megalómana pero no estúpida... sabe que en la sede real no tiene autoridad y menos contra la palabra de la Reina - les explicó Ralf el plan

\- Pero, ¿Crees que Rei lo va a permitir? - dudó su hermana

\- No te preocupes, Mako es la mejor amiga de mi mujer y también va a querer que Risa se quede a hacerle compañía a su hija.

\- Señor Ralf, pero ¿y mi concierto?, tengo tres entradas que les di a Risa, son para ella misma, usted y Haruna - preguntó el cantante rascándose el mentón

\- Lo lamento Kou, pero es muy arriesgado que Risa regrese a Ciudad Ígnea para tu recital, es justo lo que Rei va a esperar, es mejor aguantar un poco a que las cosas se calmen y puedan verse sin peligro - refutó el jefe de guardia lo dicho por Seiya

\- Papá, ese concierto lo espero con muchas ganas... no me lo quiero perder - suplicó Risa preocupada

\- Mhhhh, solo si vienes con escolta segura y no te separas de mí ni un segundo, seguramente Rei va a vociferar y exigir tu presencia en casa pero, se quedará con las ganas ante una orden de la Reina - expresó confiado Ralf

\- No creo poder ir, le regalo mi entrada a alguien, ¿Porque no vas tú en mi lugar, Mira? - invitó la joven de cabello corto a su amiga

\- Es una pena, pero por mí no tengo problema – accedió Seiya con calma

\- ¿Yo? Bueno... pero, estoy segura que tú Ralf, preferirás ir con otra - balbuceó avergonzada la de cabello blanco con la cara roja

\- No digas tonterías Mira, no tengo ningún inconveniente en ir contigo, consideralo una cita – la calmó Jones, ante lo cual la muchacha sonrió enormemente

Al terminar de almorzar todos y como ya se había hecho tarde para Mirajane y Haruna, Ralf se ofreció a llevarlas de nuevo al restaurant Magnolia y explicarle a su jefa qué era lo que estaban haciendo para que no fueran reprendidas. Por su parte, Seiya se dispuso a llevar de regreso a Risa a casa no sin antes recibir las recomendaciones de Jones, de que tuvieran cuidado con lo que hiciesen. Luego de esto, cada grupo partió a su respectivo destino.

Entre charla y charla llegaron al lugar de trabajo de las chicas, quienes se bajaron de prisa del coche del jefe de guardia y se dirigieron corriendo al sector de barra en donde una nerviosa Setsuna se paseaba, ya que se pasaron una hora del tiempo establecido para la comida.

\- ¡Señoritas Strauss y Jones! ¡Llegan muy tarde! Se supone que tienen una hora para almorzar y se ausentan dos sin aviso previo – protestaba la morena de cabello verde oscuro mirándolas a ambas

\- Verá... nosotras... - intentaba responder Haruna sin éxito, siendo interrumpida por su hermano mayor desde atrás

\- No se enoje con ellas, Lady Plut, estaban conmigo yo me hago responsable – las defendió el robusto hombre de ojos cafés ante la sorprendida mirada de Setsuna

\- Jefe Jones, es un placer... ¿Con usted? Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué? - indagó la mujer sin entender qué hacían sus empleadas con el jefe de guardia a la hora de la comida

\- Fuimos a ver al de médico de cabecera de mi esposa, tengo entendido que hace muy poco, mi hija estuvo aquí y le pidió ayuda al explicarle nuestra situación y en vez de ayudarla, usted no le creyó - explicó seriamente Jones a Setsuna, quien asentía con una cabezada

\- Es que Lady Mars es una mujer tan leal y buena, que me pareció que su hija estaba exagerando.

\- Me temo que no, señorita Setsuna, ella le dijo la más pura verdad es más, averiguamos que mi esposa es megalómana... quizás por herencia paterna o por encontrarse ante una cuota de poder, pero esta situación empezó hace un par de años - explicó el de cabello castaño oscuro – Usted debió pasar el parte inmediatamente al Palacio de Cristal y no a mi esposa - añadió en tono recriminante

\- Lo siento, yo no sabía... en verdad no noté nada raro pero eso haré, justamente me tengo que ir a Ciudad Argentum ya que la Reina mandó a llamarme – dijo Setsuna avergonzada – Espero poder compensarlo de alguna forma, señor Jones – se disculpó además

\- Todo está bien, solo no castigue a las chicas que se ofrecieron a acompañarme - aceptó el norteamericano las disculpas

\- De acuerdo, debo salir ahora - contestó la morena con calma – Ustedes dos a trabajar que vamos atrasados con los pedidos - ordenó a Haru y Mira que presenciaban la escena mientras su jefa caminaba hacia la salida

\- Hermanito adorado eres un genio, de no ser por ti ahora creo que nos hubieran descontado dinero - agradeció gentilmente la joven de cabello corto castaño con un beso en la mejilla

\- No hay nada que agradecer, por eso quise traerlas y explicarle a su jefa, ahora debo volver yo también... me acabo de fijar en mi celular y ya tengo 4 llamadas perdidas de Rei, me espera una reprimenda gorda - suspiró resignado el hombre

\- Ralf, quisiera que me dieras tu número telefónico para mensajearte ya que el anterior lo perdí - solicitó sonriente Mirajane

\- Si está bien, pero desde ya te aviso que no puedo agregarte porque mi mujer me revisa el celular y si encuentra algún mensaje tuyo, nuevos problemas tendré - explicó Ralf con pesar

\- Que desconfiada y sin motivo alguno - argumentó la bella moza de ojos azules

Sin decir más, Jones le dio su numero a Mirajane y se despidió de ambas prometiendo volver a encontrarse muy pronto en estos días.

\- Ya no puedes negarme nada mi querida amiga, varias veces durante el viaje lo mirabas y te sonrojabas, ¿Qué me dices ahora de Ralf? - indagó Haruna en tono pícaro y guiñando un ojo

\- ¿Qué puedo decirte? Que lo amo, lo amo más que antes y además, él se merece ser feliz - confesó contenta y radiante la de cabello blanco

 **Ciudad Metallus**

La rubia de cabello atado con moño rojo se encontraba en su despacho pensativa, sobre cómo había cambiado su conducta en relación con los chicos guapos. Minako sabía que la especie come-hombres era de la peor existente por ser estas las famosas "roba-parejas", ella misma había sufrido en carne propia a un par de mujeres de esa especie y en ambos casos se suponía que las jóvenes en cuestión eran sus amigas. Quizá por eso Mina misma terminó convirtiéndose en una, justo ella que siempre fue conocida como "la diosa del amor"nunca pudo ser feliz en el mismo.

Su cabello lindísimo, sus senos bien formados, sus piernas exquisitas, en fin su look increíble era una amenaza para cualquier mujer y movida bajo el conocido dicho "Si no puedes vencerles, úneteles" se decidió a ser una "mujer fatal" y disfrutar de una vida placentera. Pensaba en lo que le dijo Artemis y en que si no corregía lo que le señaló, seguro lo sabría pero... ¿Podía parar? Se preguntaba ella.

Continuaba pensando en esto cuando una muchacha de armadura naranja, cabello ondulado pelirrojo y ojos verdes, entró a la oficina y se cuadró militarmente frente a Minako.

\- Justo iba a mandar llamarte, Natalia, ¿Cómo estuvo todo en mi ausencia? - preguntó la gobernadora de Ciudad Metallus a su jefa de guardia

\- Todo normal gobernadora, recuerde que a la noche tiene una cita con el director del museo de bellas artes - informó la mujer

\- Ah si, no lo he olvidado, hoy llegan nuevas obras que serán exhibidas. ¿Qué más hay? - indagó la rubia de moño rojo

\- En la sala de espera la está aguardando el señor Carlos Meiou, dijo que tenía un asunto que tratar con usted – dijo Natalia a continuación

\- ¿Tenía una cita conmigo? Yo no lo recuerdo, un momento... Carlos Meiou, me suena de algún lado... ¡Ah sí! ¡Ya me acordé! Hágalo venir - solicitó la de ojos celestes sonriente

La jefa de guardia de Ciudad Metallus se dirigió a cumplir la orden y al cabo de unos minutos regresó en compañía del joven de cabello negro y lentes transparentes, al verlos, Mina le indicó a ella que podía retirarse e invitó a Carlos a tomar asiento.

\- ¿Qué tal, gobernadora? Deduzco que me recuerda o no me hubiera recibido - saludó el muchacho sentándose

\- Claro que sí me acuerdo de ti, eres el hermano menor de Setsuna... te recuerdo de la secundaria, tú y yo íbamos al mismo curso y también, que te rechacé porque usabas gafas - respondió alegremente Aino

\- Veo que tiene buena memoria, efectivamente eso ocurrió - rió algo nervioso Carlos

\- Sí la tengo, ahora dime, a qué viniste amigo - pidió ella apoyando los codos sobre la mesa de su escritorio

\- Bien pues, vine porque quiero presentarte un proyecto de Ami para que tu Distrito pueda aplicar una nueva tecnología de alumbrado todavía mejor que la que tienes en uso ahora - explicó el de lentes sacando una carpeta de su portafolios y alargándosela a Mina

\- Ohhh entiendo, me parece perfecto... así Artemis tiene más elogios para mí cuando vuelva a convocar a las gobernadoras para evaluar su desempeño, claro está que parte del crédito sería de Ami - contestó sonriente la gobernadora de Ciudad Metallus hojeando la carpeta – Me gustaría que me hablaras más al respecto - añadió acto seguido

\- ¿Qué tal discutirlo en un buen restaurante? Digo... para que la charla sea más amena – propuso el hermano menor de Setsuna ante lo cual, Mina se quedó unos segundos en silencio mirándolo, como si estudiara su oferta

\- Vaya, no creí ver a un nerd tan osado – dijo riendo la gobernadora del oeste

\- Es que, digamos que soy algo así como... un nerd adorable, entonces ¿Acepta mi invitación o no? - preguntó Carlos directamente lo que deseaba saber

\- Claro que sí que acepto, pero puedes tratarme de tú ya que aún soy una jovencita y aparte, somos viejos conocidos – dijo amablemente la rubia de cabello largo - Hoy tengo una cita con el director del museo de bellas artes y el fin de semana estoy invitada a la casa de mi amiga Makoto, cualquier otro día estoy disponible - añadió aparte

\- ¿El viernes estás libre? - indagó el chico pensativo

\- El viernes está perfecto, no tengo ningún compromiso - informó Mina obteniendo una sonrisa de él como respuesta

\- ¿Qué tal a la nueve de la noche? Tú decides si quieres que yo pase por ti o nos encontramos directamente en el lugar – dijo el de cabello negro

\- Desde luego pasarás por mi, no pretenderás que yo, toda una dama... ande sola por las calles de noche - confesó la de ojos celestes orgullosa de sí

\- Haré como gustes, pero no te pasará nada malo, estamos en una Era de Paz y armonía - rió Meiou

\- ¿Qué parte de "soy una dama distinguida", no entendiste Carlos? Sé muy bien eso, por cierto la hora está muy bien - respondió Minako alegremente

\- Me sorprende que en tu guardia no tengas a ningún hombre reclutado y esa jefa de guardia que tienes me suena de algún lado - comentó el chico de lentes intrigado

\- Los hombres me sirven de otro modo – dijo la de moño rojo con picardía - Y con respecto a Natalia, fue campeona de artes marciales mixtas en la Era pasada - informó sin perder tiempo

\- ¿Natalia? ¿Natalia Lugano? ¿La campeona uruguaya? - preguntó Carlos abriendo grande los ojos de la sorpresa

\- Esa misma.

\- Gran Kami, recuerdo que en su pelea por el titulo venció a su rival en el primer asalto, vía sumisión... cielos como extraño esas competencias - recordó el muchacho con nostalgia las viejas épocas

\- Pero qué le vamos a hacer, el Sagrado Código de Convivencia Pacífica prohibió todos los deportes de contacto – dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros

Carlos festejaba por dentro ya que se sentía feliz, por fin iba a tener una cita con la chica que desde hace mucho le había gustado, atrás hace tiempo quedó el rechazo mencionado por ella misma al ser "demasiado nerd". ¿Cómo marcharían las cosas ahora? Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora solo que quedaba disfrutar el hecho de que el primer paso fue dado exitosamente.

 **Ciudad Argentum. Palacio de Cristal**

Sin lugar a dudas, el Rey Endymion amaba mucho a su esposa la Neo Reina Serena y una parte dentro de sí quería confiar en que todo estaría bien, recordaba que cuando acababan de conocerse ellos peleaban cada vez que se veían y también, que la llamaba "cabeza de chorlito" y la rubia de odango terminaba enojándose y sacándole la lengua. Todo había cambiado el día en que descubrieron sus identidades como Tuxedo Kamen y Sailor Moon respectivamente y además, que eran las reencarnaciones del príncipe Endymion y la princesa Serenity. Desde ese entonces vivieron con la certeza de que estaban destinados el uno para el otro, que aún desde antes de nacer, ellos ya estaban enamorados.

Ninguno tuvo nunca dudas del amor que se profesaban, ni siquiera la vez que por causa de las visiones enviadas por él mismo a su "yo pasado", este debió terminar el noviazgo con Serena ya que su vida se encontraba en aparente peligro. Quizás porque el amor de su mujer estaba asegurado al ser ella la princesa de la Luna y él, el príncipe de la Tierra, fue que dio por sentado que nunca, jamás, podría haber ningún tercero en discordia por el que ella suspirase.

A Endymion nunca le gustó la amistad cercana que Serena sostuvo con Ralf Jones desde que se conocieron, aún estando él enamorado y de novio con Rei Hino, aún sabiendo que por cuestiones lógicas, en teoría ninguno de los dos daría el primer paso para transgredir la barrera de la amistad ya que si bien ellos no eran amigos, Serena y Rei sí lo eran. Igualmente él percibía ese aire romántico que se formaba entre su esposa y Jones, por más que ella lo negase rotundamente. Tanto más tuvo para pensar cuando, gracias a Artemis y la acción del Cristal Dorado, se enteró de la antigua maldición del Milenio de Plata y con eso, tuvo más en qué pensar... definitivamente hace rato que tenía la certeza de que Serena estaba jugando con fuego al continuar con esa amistad peligrosa. La calma regresó cuando ellos se distanciaron pero, las dudas y especulaciones volvieron al reencontrarse, algo tenía por seguro Endymion y era que debía investigar, ya que los crecientes problemas en el matrimonio de Ralf y Rei no hacía más que confirmar la veracidad de la antigua maldición.

La voz de queja salida de la garganta de su hija interrumpieron sus pensamientos, ésta estaba hastiada del hecho de que su guardia y su dama la siguiesen a donde fuere y no le dejasen ni siquiera un momento de privacidad.

\- Chibiusa, hija querida, justo a ti te buscaba – dijo el de ojos azules sonriéndole a la pelirosa

\- Diana, amigas, ¿¡Quieren por favor dejarme un maldito minuto a solas con mi padre!? ¿¡Es mucho pedir!? - preguntó suspirando la bella princesa a sus acompañantes

\- ¿Estará bien, princesa? - indagó Diana, la hija de Luna y Artemis

\- Si, lo estaré... cielos, me parece raro que cuando voy al baño, no se meten conmigo a limpiar mi trasero por mí - se quejó Chibiusa ganándose una expresión de asombro de sus sirvientes

\- ¡Hija, qué es ese lenguaje! Ni tu madre ni yo te hemos enseñado eso, ¿De donde lo sacaste? - preguntó Endymion a su hija mientras las demás se retiraban

\- Lo siento padre, es que me cansa no tener un momento para mí sola, entiendo que ellas me quieren y están haciendo su trabajo, pero eso no les da derecho a convertirse en mi sombra - protestó la muchacha

\- Bueno, olvida eso y dime, qué impresión tuviste de los Jones al volver a verlos – quiso averiguar el de cabello negro, la impresión de Chibiusa

\- ¿Mi impresión? Que son buena gente y que tengo ganas de verlos más seguido, ¿Por qué lo preguntas, papá? - preguntó la de pupilas rosas extrañada

La joven princesa de Tokio de Cristal no sabía porqué, pero apenas vio al jefe de guardia de Ciudad Ígnea y a Risa, sintió algo que ya había sentido desde hace mucho, una especie de conexión con ellos... algo la hacía sentir a gusto en su compañía y extrañarlos cuando los tenía lejos, eso la desconcertaba.

\- Por nada en especial hija, ah y casi lo olvido, ya le dije a tu madre que debe conseguir más tintura rosa para tu cabello - informó Endymion apoyando su mano derecha en un hombro de la princesa

\- ¿Otra vez? Creí que ya iba a dejar de teñirme el pelo y a dejarme mi color natural - comentó Chibiusa con algo de fastidio

\- Lo siento linda pero no se puede, debes continuar tiñéndote - refutó su padre moviendo la cabeza negativamente

 **Frontera entre Ciudad Ígnea y Ciudad Argentum**

Todas y cada una de las partes del límite del Distrito que gobernaba Rei Hino Jones, era continuamente vigilado y controlado por una numerosa patrulla que permanentemente se sometía a relevos con la sede central de gobierno, el control era estricto y a quién salía o entraba se le preguntaba todo, nombre y apellido, edad, ocupación y el motivo de egreso o ingreso, luego esa información era enviada a Nukureo Kaseigan para ser fiscalizada por la propia Rei y de esa forma, en la frontera de Ciudad Ígnea no volaba ni una mosca sin que ella lo supiera.

Un par de guardias detuvieron a un coche rojo que acababa de cruzar el muro limítrofe, quien lo conducía era una muchacha de ojos marrones y corto cabello castaño, el costado izquierdo de su rostro lucía algo parecido a quemaduras cicatrizadas mientras que su cuerpo era muy hermoso, pechos enormes y voluptuosos y una cintura esbelta. Ella estaba sumamente sorprendida por lo que veían sus ojos ya que era la primera vez que estaba en Tokio de Cristal, había quedado impresionada del orden y belleza que reinaban en la Capital y ahora, parecía que estaba entrando a un enorme cuartel militar.

\- Señorita, tenga usted buenas tardes... señorita - dijo el guardia alzando la voz luego de acercarse al auto de la chica, al ver que ella no lo escuchaba

\- ¿Eh? Ah, disculpe, ¿Qué significa esto? - indagó extrañada la forastera

\- No es nada personal, son disposiciones de la gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea, ya que usted está entrando debo hacerle algunas preguntas, su nombre por favor - solicitó el soldado agarrando su tablet

\- Mmmmhhh ya veo, bueno, soy Aya Kuribayashi - respondió la joven

\- Excelente, dígame su edad, señorita Kuribayashi - pidió el hombre ingresando la información

\- ¿Qué modales son esos? ¡Soy una mujer! Debería saber que es de muy mala educación preguntarle tal cosa a una dama - protestó ofendida la joven

\- Lo lamento señorita, pero debe responder si desea entrar... son órdenes de la gobernadora.

\- Está bien... tengo 26 años, ¿Conforme, tipo listo? ¿O deseas saber también las medidas de mis pechos y de qué color es mi ropa interior? - preguntó ella levantando una ceja, mostrándose a la defensiva

\- No señorita, dígame ¿Es usted japonesa? - continuó el guardia componiéndose la voz

\- Solo por parte de madre, mi padre es norteamericano - informó Kuribayashi con desconfianza

\- De acuerdo, necesito que me diga a qué se dedica y cuál es el motivo de su venida a Ciudad Ígnea.

\- Soy instructora de educación física y de artes marciales, vengo aquí a vivir – respondió la muchacha con calma

\- Entendido, puede continuar su camino... disfrute su estadía en Ciudad Ígnea - dijo el soldado terminando de ingresar la información en su tablet

\- Ahora es mi turno de preguntar... ¿Aquí vive el señor Ralf Jones? - preguntó la de cabello castaño con expectativa

\- Desde luego, es el jefe de guardia del Distrito y esposo de la gobernadora, tenga usted buenas tardes - despidió el guardia a la joven

La conductora del coche rojo agradeció los datos facilitados y sonrió luego de subir la ventanilla y reanudar la marcha por el puente que cruzaba el río.

\- Así que al fin te encuentro, veamos qué tienes para decirme - murmuró Aya Kuribayashi con un pequeño brillo en la mirada

 **Si algún inocente y desprevenido lector pensó siquiera por un segundo que esta historia quedaría inconclusa... déjeme decirle que se equivoca grandemente. Si, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero finalmente aquí ando, estoy contento de retomar esta historia que pienso terminar al igual que Ghost in the Terminator.**

 **Quiero dedicarle un enorme ¡Gracias! A Usagi Brouillard, quien fuera administradora de la página Sailor Moon Gold Stars en facebook durante mucho tiempo, por sus elogios y criticas constructivas hacia el presente fanfic, que una maestra del mundo del fanfiction se tome el tiempo de leerme, significa mucho para mi. Dejo a continuación el link con su perfil en donde podréis encontrar sus historias. ¡Visítala!**

 **Https(dos puntos)/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/u/2604374/Usagi-brouillard**

 **Lentamente la historia va avanzando y algunas cosas se van esclareciendo, tal parece que Ralf Jones no está limpio de culpa, ahora bien... ¿Cómo y de qué manera? ¿Quién es la misteriosa muchacha del final del capítulo? Los dejo a la espera del próximo chap, les deseo que sigan bien y nos vemos la próxima!**


	13. Heridas en la Carne y en el Alma

**Capítulo 12**

 **Heridas en la Carne y en el Alma**

Durante todo el día, Jedite había estado tratando de acercarse a la mujer soldado de cabello azul pero ésta no le dio ni la más mínima muestra de interés, al contrario lo ignoró y lo trató fríamente pero, eso al 3er Puesto no lo amedrentaba y el momento del almuerzo fue otra chance que el vio para tratar de ganar la atención de la chica.

La de ojos verdes se encontraba comiendo sola y al ver acercarse al joven rubio, frunció el entrecejo con fastidio y volteó la mirada hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme con usted a comer? – preguntó el de ojos celestes

\- Me gusta comer sola – respondió ella con indiferencia

\- ¿Acaso no le gusta tener amistades? Si siempre anda sola nunca tendrá novio – replicó Jedite con una media sonrisa sentándose de todos modos a su lado

\- Ese no es el tema, soy muy selectiva con el tipo de compañía que deseo cerca de mí y no se preocupe por mi vida sentimental, no es asunto suyo – respondió la de cabello azul sin mirarlo siquiera

\- ¿Por qué tan arisca? Yo solo deseo ser amable con usted – fue la respuesta del 3er Puesto estirando una mano hacia la barbilla de ella, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, la chica se levantó con la comida en las manos

\- Si en verdad desea complacerme, mantenga distancia conmigo y solo diríjame la palabra si se trata de algo oficial y de trabajo – contestó mientras se alejaba caminando – Ah y otra cosa, si los rumores son verdad… a la gobernadora no va a gustarle que usted ande rondándome, eso si el esposo de ella no lo asesina – añadió acto seguido mirándolo fijamente, lo que dejó a Jedite pensando

 _\- "¿Si los rumores son verdad?" ¿De qué habla esta mujer? Si es lo que creo que es, yo deberé manejarme con cautela, pero de todas formas usted señorita, no se va a escapar… conste que quise hacer las cosas de buena manera pero no quiso… -_ razonaba el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro

La gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea estaba sumamente tensa, había tenido otra acalorada discusión con su esposo Ralf debido a su tardanza en la hora del almuerzo, las razones que este presentó para justificar aquella no la convencieron por lo que decidió mandar a llamar a sus dos guardias más leales.

\- _Si ese inútil piensa que puede hacer lo que quiera sin que yo me entere, se equivoca grandemente… ahora va a comprobar que mis ojos y oídos están en todas partes –_ pensaba Rei mientras se paseaba por su oficina, pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por que alguien llamaba a la puerta

Luego de que ella dijera que pasaran, dos jóvenes de cabello negro y ojos amatistas vestidas con las armaduras características del cuerpo de guardia del distrito, entraron e hicieron una respetuosa reverencia ante la gobernadora.

\- Aquí estamos ¿Nos mandó llamar, Lady Mars? – preguntó una de ellas

\- Si, Phobos, Deimos, ¿Ya averiguaron a quién pertenecía la mancha de sangre que estaba en el piso de mi despacho? Esa era una tarea que les encomendé a ustedes, no confío en el idiota de mi marido – indagó la de largo cabello ébano

\- Después de un exhaustivo análisis de ADN de la muestra enviada a los laboratorios de Ciudad Aquae, tenemos los resultados – respondió Deimos calmada y fría

\- La sangre era de su esposo, señora – añadió su compañera inmediatamente

Lo recién oído sorprendió en gran manera a Rei, Ralf no estaba enfermo ni mostraba ninguna herida sangrante o al menos hasta donde ella supiera y dentro de sí, a pesar de todo no podía evitar preocuparse por él aunque su orgullo y prepotencia siguieran siendo más fuertes.

\- ¿Saben… saben si Ralf tiene alguna dolencia o algo por el estilo? – preguntó Mars su inquietud

\- Lo lamento señora, esa información no la tenemos aunque, los valores de su sangre dieron valores normales por lo que no creo – respondió Phobos los datos que poseía

\- Ya veo, bueno… no dejen de informarme cualquier novedad que tengan, las mandé llamar porque quiero que estén pendientes de lo que hagan él y mi hija, no pierdan vista de ellos porque quiero saber absolutamente todo lo que hagan, ¿Entendieron? – Les dijo Rei a ambas claramente – Pueden retirarse – agregó ella

\- Si, Lady Mars – contestaron Phobos y Deimos al unísono haciendo una reverencia antes de irse

Sus nombres verdaderos eran confidenciales y solo se les conocía como "Phobos" y "Deimos", eran la guardia de absoluta confianza de Rei junto con Ursus y Jedite así como Ralf lo fue en un tiempo, se trataba de dos chicas soldados altamente entrenadas en artes marciales y técnicas kunoichi *****. Algo era seguro, podían conseguir cualquier tipo de información sin que nadie se enterase y si Rei daba la orden… podían asesinar sin despertar la menor sospecha de qué pasó.

Las cuatro mujeres caminaban por el pasillo principal del Palacio de Cristal camino a ver a la Neo Reina Serenity guiadas por Luna la concejera Real, se trataba de las Outers Sailor Senshis, las Sailor guerreras del Sistema Solar Exterior, en los albores del tiempo eran las encargadas de proteger al Reino de la Luna y al resto de planetas de invasiones externas, labor que continuaron al renacer en el siglo XX pero desde la Tierra y siguiendo a la heredera del Reino de la Luna, justamente la actual soberana de Tokio de Cristal. Ahora en la actual época de paz y armonía del segundo Milenio de Plata, tenían la tarea de vigilar en secreto a las gobernadoras de los distritos de la ciudad.

De esa forma, Artemis podía estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en cada uno de las cuatro regiones o al menos de casi todo…

Haruka Tenou, Sailor Uranus, una mujer de cabello corto rubio, era la asignada a Ciudad Lignum, Michiru Kaiou una hermosa dama de cabellos ondulados color aguamarino, la encargada de Ciudad Mettalus mientras que Hotaru Tomoe, una bonita joven de cabello negro corto y ojos violetas y Setsuna Meiou, la dueña del restaurant en donde trabajaban Haruna y Mirajane, lo eran de Ciudad Aquae y Ciudad Ígnea respectivamente.

Cuando llegaron frente al portón que daba acceso a la sala del trono, los dos guardias que la custodiaban hicieron una reverencia ante la Concejera y se apresuraron a abrirla para que pasaran.

Ellas atravesaron la entrada y cruzaron el salón hasta llegar al fondo del mismo, en donde las aguardaba la Reina sentada en su trono.

\- Las señoritas Tenou, Kaiou, Tomoe y Meiou, soberana – dijo Luna inclinándose con reverencia

\- Excelente Luna, puedes retirarte si te necesito te mando a llamar – contestó Serena con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Muy bien, señora – se limitó a responder la mujer de cabello azul ondulado haciendo otra reverencia y alejándose

\- Ha pasado tiempo, majestad, desde la última vez que nos vimos – afirmó Haruka una vez que se encontraron las cuatro solas con la Reina

\- Eso es entendible, cada una de nosotras estamos envueltas en nuestras respectivas responsabilidades y no hemos tenido tiempo de juntarnos – recordó Michiru a su lado

\- Es cierto lo que dicen y no faltarán ocasiones para ponernos al día y hacer reuniones sociales, las he mandado llamar porque quiero que me informen cualquier cosa extraña que hayan notado en el desempeño de las chicas y que Artemis haya pasado por alto – aseguró la soberana de cabello odango

\- Bien, mi reporte sobre la gestión de Ami en Ciudad Aquae no arroja ningún punto flojo, por mi parte puedo decir que todo está tranquilo – dijo Hotaru Tomoe tomando la palabra

\- No me sorprende, Ami siempre ha sido el cerebro del grupo y la más inteligente de nosotras – concordó la reina de ojos celestes

\- Lo mismo puedo yo decir de Mako en Ciudad Lignum, tampoco tengo nada negativo que informar, soberana – añadió Haruka respetuosamente

\- Lo que yo debo decir seguramente ya lo haya señalado Artemis, es que Mina tiene una vida íntima muy… activa – dijo Michiru en tono algo pícaro – Sacando eso, todo está en orden – agregó acto seguido

\- Ciudad Ígnea siempre ha sido una especie de cuartel militar gigantesco, sus fronteras están excesivamente vigiladas… nunca entendí la necesidad de eso, es como si Lady Mars se estuviera cuidando de algo – informó Setsuna en tono calmo y pensativo – Precisamente hace unos días, su hija me contó algo sobre malas conductas y abusos de parte de su madre para con ella y el señor Ralf, me dijo que ella olvida sus cumpleaños y los culpa de todos los males, aparte de maltratarlos – continuó hablando la de tez morena

\- ¿Y porque no me lo comunicaste en su momento? – indagó Serena fastidiada al oír eso

\- Lo lamento, majestad… es que no le di importancia y creí que la señorita Risa estaba exagerando por lo que se lo comunique a ella misma y me dijo que estaba todo bien – se excusó Plut apenada, las demás Outers se sorprendieron ya que se estaban enterando en el presente momento

\- ¡Muy mal hecho! Se supone que debiste de haberme informado a mí y no a Rei… con eso solo conseguiste ponerla en alerta – la reprochó enojada la rubia de coletas

\- Perdón, majestad… - se disculpó la de cabello negro-verdoso avergonzada

\- Ya olvídalo, procura estar atenta y cualquier otra cosa rara no pierdas tiempo en hacérmelo saber a mí, solo a mí… ni siquiera a mi esposo – recalcó Serena lo último – Escúchenme bien las cuatro, les recomiendo total discreción sobre el asunto no hablen de lo que acaban de escuchar con nadie y menos con Rei, necesitamos pruebas concretas contra ella para poder dejarla en evidencia ya que de lo contrario no podemos hacer nada – añadió a continuación

\- Me sorprende de Rei… quiero creer que solo tuvo un mal día – opinó Hotaru asombrada

\- Lo mismo digo, ella siempre fue leal y honorable, además ama con locura a Ralf Jones y la hija de ambos, no creo que ella fuera capaz de hacerles daño – dijo Haruka pensativa

\- Ella es una verdadera Sailor Senshi – añadió la de cabello aguamarino

\- Me temo que ella ha cambiado mucho… Setsuna, necesito que investigues y no dejes de vigilarla, presta atención a cualquier cosa que a Artemis se le haya podido escapar – recomendó la Neo Reina Serenity

El resto de la reunión se desarrolló con normalidad y al momento de partir, Serena pidió a Hotaru que se quedara ya que debía hablar algo en privado con ella, quien era médica en el Crystal Tokyo Medical University Hospital situado en Ciudad Aquae y lo que debía hablar guardaba relación con algo que la propia Reina tuvo que hacerse allí.

\- Hotaru… sé cuál es la razón del cambio de conducta de ella… Rei lo sabe, sabe lo que pasó – dijo la de ojos celestes con tristeza en la mirada

\- ¿Lo sabe? ¿Pero cómo se enteró? ¿Quién se lo dijo? – preguntó la de pelo ébano corto desconcertada

\- No lo sé, eso me tiene preocupada… aparentemente alguien más tiene información y se la transmitió a Rei

\- ¿Cree que ella sepa también la verdad sobre Chibiusa? – escudriñó Hotaru sin decir más detalles al respecto

\- No lo creo, en caso contrario ella no lo hubiera soportado… por favor, que esa información este bien resguardada – suplicó la Reina - ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar si ese secreto llegara a salir a la luz? – preguntó llena de temor

\- Me imagino, soberana, no se preocupe… pero ¿Me permite darle un concejo? – pidió la de ojos amatista con seriedad

\- Habla.

\- Usted debe decirle la verdad a Risa, esa muchacha merece saberlo todo y es mejor que se entere por usted; en caso de que su madre sepa algo puede usarlo como arma y eso sería peor para el jefe Jones y para usted, sobre todo para Chibiusa y la propia Risa, no nos olvidemos del rey Endymion – aconsejó la chica con suma sinceridad sobre el tema

\- Supongo que estás en lo cierto – respondió la de odango suspirando con resignación – Debo armarme de valor y hacerlo… espero que esa chica no nos termine odiando – dijo ella además

Luego de algunas recomendaciones y consejos más de parte de la reina Serena, Hotaru hizo una respetuosa reverencia y abandonó la sala del trono después de despedirse.

En el transcurso del camino de la chica de cabello negro a través del pasillo principal del Palacio, esta sintió que alguien la llamaba y al voltear la mirada, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que se trataba de Chibiusa saliendo de un cuarto, en el que la había estado esperando.

\- ¡Chibiusa! –exclamó ella

\- ¡Hotaru! Te esperaba, ¿podrías venir a mi cuarto conmigo? – solicitó la princesa de cabello rosado sonriente

La de pupilas violetas aceptó y ambas se dirigieron al dormitorio de la hija de Serena y al llegar, la pelirrosa les recalcó a los guardias presentes que no deseaba que las molestaran y que se retiraran, a continuación cerró la puerta y colocó el seguro.

\- No es justo Hotaru, me tenías olvidada – fue lo primero que dijo la de ojos rosados

\- Lo siento linda, he estado ocupada y no tuve tiempo de ponerme en contacto contigo – se excusó la pelinegra sinceramente – Sabes lo especial que eres para mí, eso no cambiara nunca – añadió sonriéndole

\- Lo mismo digo… no podría estar sin ti, ¿Sabes? Hace poco estuvieron Risa y su padre en el Palacio y sentí algo que me desconcertó – respondió la princesa haciendo memoria

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué es? – preguntó Hotaru intrigada abriendo grande los ojos

\- Me he sentido en total empatía con ellos… como si los conociera desde hace tiempo, con mamá y papá no me siento así, ellos solo quieren imponerme el hecho de ser una princesa correcta digna heredera, enseñarme las normas a seguir, el protocolo, etc, etc – confesó Chibiusa lo que sentía – Pero ni siquiera se molestan en preguntarme lo que yo siento o deseo – añadió acto seguido con pena

\- Ten paciencia, ellos quieren lo mejor para ti, querida – la consoló Hotaru mientras se acercaba y rodeaba su cintura con ambos brazos – Pero no te preocupes, yo estoy contigo – agregó sonriéndole

\- Tu sí que sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor – respondió la de odango rosado poniendo amabas manos en los hombros de su amiga y correspondiendo la sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba

Después de que Seiya la dejó en el templo y pasaron un rato juntos, Risa hizo los quehaceres necesarios y en el ínterin que estaba en eso, recibió un mensaje de su tía citándola en casa de Mirajane, el cual no tuvo problema en aceptar ya que la hora a la que ellas salían estaba separada de cuando sus padres llegaban. Así que a la hora pactada se dirigió hasta allí y en el trayecto recordaba que la presente, era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de la ex-luchadora y sentía curiosidad por ver cómo era aquella.

Al llegar, tocó a la puerta la cual fue atendida enseguida por su amiga de cabello blanco que la recibió amablemente con una sonrisa y un beso.

\- Risa querida, pasa te esperaba – dijo sonriente la de ojos celestes

\- Hola Mira, aquí estoy como me pidieron solo que no puedo quedarme un tiempo muy prolongado ya que debo hacer la cena antes de que mis padres lleguen, por papá no hay problema… tú ya sabes cuál es – respondió ingresando la joven de ojos púrpuras diciendo lo último, en referencia a su madre - ¿Y la tía Haru? – preguntó acto seguido al mirar hacia todos lados y no ver a la mencionada

\- Llegamos juntas del trabajo, ahora está en el baño pero ya sale ¿Deseas tomar algo? – contestó Mirajane sin perder la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que las dos se dirigían al cuarto de ella

\- Te agradezco pero no, tal vez luego – declinó amablemente Risa, apenas su amiga prendió la luz de la habitación, le llamaron la atención los trofeos y las viejas fotos de cuando ella era luchadora profesional – Oh gran kami, era verdad… tú fuiste luchadora, ¿Verdad Mira? – indagó al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia aquellos

\- Es verdad, yo fui campeona de la División Femenina logrando retener el titulo por 389 días hasta que otra luchadora con la que tuve gran rivalidad, me hizo una mala pasada y logró quitármelo – respondió Mirajane recordando

\- Cierto, papá me mencionó el nombre de tu rival… ahora no lo recuerdo bien – dijo la de pelo castaño oscuro tratando de acordarse

\- Angel, ella era muy bonita y buena luchado también… siempre hicimos papeles opuestos, cuando yo era hell ***** ella era técnica ***** y viceversa – respondió la de pelo blanco – Ahh, que linda época aquella, en verdad la extraño – añadió con nostalgia cerrando los ojos

\- En verdad lamento lo que te pasó, mi tía y papá me lo contaron – se solidarizó la muchacha recordando el motivo por el que su amiga tuvo que dejar de luchar

\- Así es la vida a veces mi querida Risa… un día te encuentras en la cima del éxito y al otro, un accidente de auto, mi hermana se muere, los tendones y músculos de mi hombro no quedan bien luego de aquel y adiós carrera… - afirmó la chica bajando su mirada con algo de tristeza en la misma

\- En verdad fue lamentable pero mira el lado positivo, tu hermana sigue viva en tu corazón y tú estas con vida y con la posibilidad de seguir adelante – animó la sobrina de Haruna caminando hacia ella y tomándola de ambas manos, a lo que Mirajane sonrió complacida al ver la buena chica que era Risa, todo lo contrario a lo que había estado oyendo sobre su madre

En eso, Haruna salía del baño y se dirigía directo a donde se encontraban las muchachas.

\- ¡Mi querida sobrina! ¡Me alegra que hayas venido! – saludó efusivamente la de cabello corto a Risa

\- No podía negarme tratándose de ustedes– respondió la de ojos violetas, correspondiendo al saludo ante una sonriente Mirajane

\- ¿Quieres que tomemos un café o algo? – invitó su tía

\- Ahora no, gracias, ¿No me pediste que viniera solo para tomar un café, o sí? – dedujo la miko

\- Desde luego que no, tenemos un asunto muy importante que hablar contigo, sobrina – respondió Haru poniéndose seria, cosa que intrigó a Risa – Pasemos al living, allí hablaremos mejor – propuso acto seguido

La joven aceptó y las tres se dirigieron al sitio correspondiente en donde se sentaron en los sillones, la cabeza de ella estaba preguntándose qué pretendía su tía y tenía expectativas sobre eso.

\- Muy bien, tía Haru, escucho ¿Podrías decirme qué sucede? – preguntó rápidamente la hija de Ralf y Rei

\- Ok, sé que tú estás en todo tu derecho a pretender que tus papás continúen juntos y que tal vez aun conserves alguna esperanza de que ellos se arreglen y todo vuelva a ser como antes pero… ¿No te parece que tu madre ya rebasó todos los límites? – la llamó Haruna a razonar

\- Es cierto sí, pero ¿A dónde quieres llegar? Vamos a buscar a mi abuelo para que nos diga todo lo que sabe, Seiya quedó en conseguirnos la dirección de él – dijo la de cabello castaño oscuro aun sin comprender bien las intenciones de ella

\- Y lo haremos pero eso no implica el hecho de que vayamos a seguir esperando a que Rei cambie… mi hermano se merece una buena mujer que lo cuide y no a una bruja que se la pasa maltratándolo, nosotras y él podemos tener toda la buena intención de ayudarla pero si ella no admite su problema y no manifiesta deseos de cambiar, todo es inútil… - contestó con total franqueza la de pupilas cafés

\- ¿Estás sugiriendo que papá se busque una amante? – indagó Risa sumamente seria

\- Mucho más que eso, Ralf debería dejar a Rei y estar al lado de quien lo ame de verdad – afirmó Haruna – Verás… imagino que sabrás que Mirajane aquí presente, está enamorada de tu papá desde hace mucho tiempo, de antes que tú nacieras – añadió a continuación

\- Si, se eso… continúa – pidió a chica con la misma seriedad de antes

\- Bueno, Mira ha tenido muchos pretendientes pero no concretó nada con ninguno – recordó la de pelo corto

\- Es verdad, sería injusto de mi parte tener una relación con alguien, estando enamorada de otro – concordó la ex-luchadora con algo de pena

\- Pero, es un hecho de que ella está necesitada de amor y cariño, aparte de tener mucho sexo reprimido – continuó hablando Haru

\- Haru por favor… me avergüenzas – dijo Mirajane bajando la vista con la cara roja

\- Y bien querida sobrina, ¿Qué opinas de que Mira sea novia de tu papá? – preguntó su amiga ignorándola con una sonrisa pícara

Risa las observó detenidamente a ambas en silencio durante unos segundos y pudo sentir sus auras, por las mismas dedujo que estaban con total expectativa de la respuesta que diera y logró también percibir el miedo en la muchacha de ojos celestes, de que ella se disgustara y se negara.

\- Verán, después de que nosotros hablamos con la Reina para ver si ella podía hacer reflexionar a mamá sobre sus actos y puesto que ni siquiera ella consiguió eso… confieso que todo parece indicar que mi madre no tiene remedio – abrió Risa la boca, dando su parecer – Prefiero que mi papá este con alguien como tú, Mira y no con cualquier otra que vaya una a saber qué intenciones tenga – prosiguió hablando con total sinceridad, dando a entender que las apoyaba

Al oír esto, inmediatamente las dos chicas se alegraron y la avivaron ante lo cual, la hija de Ralf les pidió calma ya que tenía más por decir.

\- ¡Oigan aguarden un minuto! No deben olvidarse algo… no depende solo de mí el hecho de que papá se fije en ti, Mira, él además tiene que querer… otra cosa, él debe amarte y créeme, desterrar a Rei Hino de su corazón será casi imposible – confesó Risa con total franqueza y sinceridad

\- Comprendo… tienes razón – respondió la de pelo blanco desolada, comprendiendo la dura realidad

\- No te desanimes amiga, ella dijo "casi imposible" no "imposible" – la animó Haruna palmeando su hombro solidarizándose con ella

\- Es cierto, no estés triste, déjame tantear el terreno y averiguar si al menos, tú le gustas – agregó Risa sonriéndole, con la misma intención

\- Debería, me acuerdo que Ralf me contó que antes de conocer a Rei, te admiraba mucho y si le gustabas – dijo la muchacha de cabello castaño corto a su amiga, haciendo memoria

\- ¿En serio Haru? – preguntó Mira con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, sintiendo cómo el corazón le latía aceleradamente

\- Pero no podemos dejarnos guiar por eso, ya pasó mucho tiempo desde aquella época y ahora está mi mamá de por medio, debemos actuar con cautela – aconsejó la sobrina de Haruna, pidiendo calma

\- Si si, pero ya verá esa bruja, se dará cuenta del hombre que perdió cuando se encuentre sola, pero será tarde para ella… - aseguró la de ojos cafés frotándose las manos

El jefe Jones caminaba pensativo por uno de los pasillos de la sede de la gobernación de Ciudad Ígnea, iba pensando sobre la última pelea con su mujer debido a su tardanza en el horario del almuerzo, sabía bien que Rei no le había creído la excusa que inventó pero, por otro lado también era consciente de que no sería nada conveniente para él y su hija, que ella se enterase que anduvieron averiguando cosas sobre su pasado, por lo tanto, consideraba fundamental lograr ubicar a su suegro sin que su esposa se entere. Antes había intentado dirigirse a la sala de computadoras en donde estaba la base de datos de todos los habitantes del distrito, pero no pudo ingresar puesto que aquella estaba siendo custodiada por Phobos y Deimos las dos soldados de más confianza de Rei. Ralf sabía que aunque intentase usar su autoridad de jefe de Guardia, con ellas no serviría de nada porque respondían directa y exclusivamente a la gobernadora. Otra opción era entrar a la fuerza pero aunque él lograse derrotarlas… las dos guerreras no dudarían en contárselo a Rei y eso tampoco le convenía. No, la única opción era intentar escabullirse cuando Phobos y Deimos no estuviesen y ahora que no se encontraban allí, era el momento adecuado para ir e intentar averiguar algo sobre el 3° Puesto Jedite ya que definitivamente algo olía muy mal con respecto a él.

En el momento en que se dirigía a la sala de computadoras, sintió vibrar su celular el cual mantenía oculto bajo su peto para que su esposa no lo notara. Al mirar la pantalla vio que se trataba de la propia Neo Reina Serenity que le hablaba por skype y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, entonces antes de contestar miró para todos lados para asegurase que nadie lo viera.

\- _Hola mi precioso, ¿Cómo estás? –_ saludó la rubia de odango con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

\- Aquí ando, quisiera decir que bien pero no sería cierto… eso no quita que sea muy bueno verte, Serena – dijo él correspondiendo el gesto

\- _Entiendo e imagino porqué lo dices, Rei se ha de haber desquitado con ustedes… -_ dedujo preocupada la soberana

\- Exacto, nos recriminó el hecho de haber hablado contigo ¿y quieres saber la nueva? Mandó a traer látigos para usarlos como castigo contra los que rompan las reglas que establece, hoy ha estado hecha una fiera – informó Ralf los acontecimientos

\- _No puede ser… ¿Látigos? Pero eso está terminantemente prohibido, ¿Cómo se las arregló para conseguir esas reliquias en pleno siglo 30? ¿Y sin que nadie lo notara? –_ indagó Serena desconcertada

\- Eso me gustaría saber a mí también pero no quiere darme detalles de cómo los consiguió – respondió Jones con una mezcla de fastidio y desesperanza

\- _¿Cuándo volverás otra vez por aquí?, ya sé… se acerca el cumpleaños de Chibiusa e imagino que vendrás –_ quiso saber la Reina Serena deduciendo lo último dicho

\- Seguro, no me lo perdería además… - había comenzado a hablar Ralf, pero se quedó callado de repente al alcanzar a ver a Jedite caminado en dirección al baño de mujeres, al cual había entrado la soldado de cabello azul con la que lo vio hablando antes y eso le pareció sospechoso – Después continuamos la conversación – añadió el jefe de Guardia antes de despedirse de la soberana y cortar la comunicación

La muchacha de ojos verdes había estado en la sala de entrenamiento y para practicar más cómoda se había quitado su peto, andaba con una ajustada playera negra que le marcaba los senos y le dejaba al descubierto parte de su tronco y todo el abdomen, ahora se dirigía al baño para lavarse la cara antes de regresar a buscar sus cosas e irse a su casa ya que su turno estaba terminando.

Entonces entró y se dirigió al lavatorio sin sospechar que estaba siendo seguida, al fin podía disfrutar de un rato de tranquilidad lejos del mal humor de la gobernadora y de los intentos del 3er Puesto de conquistarla, tal como lo había expresado anteriormente, a ella le desagradó desde el primer momento en que lo vio… había algo en él que le producía rechazo pero no tenía en claro qué era.

Ella ya se había lavado la cara y se estaba pasando algo de agua por su tonificado vientre y no estaba prestando atención a lo que se veía en el espejo, cuando de repente sintió que alguien la abrazaba e inmovilizaba desde atrás, vio que con un brazo la rodeaban por el cuello mientras que en la otra mano sostenía su katana, con la que apuntaba a la anterior parte mencionada.

\- No intente ningún truco, soldado, coopere y no saldrá lastimada – dijo quien la había tomado por sorpresa, voz que la chica reconoció al instante y no pudo más que dirigir una mirada asesina hacia su atacante, al verlo por el espejo

\- Usted… ya me habían advertido sobre sus fechorías con las mujeres, pero se equivoca si piensa que yo voy a permitir que se propase conmigo – respondió ella de manera hostil fulminándolo con la mirada – En el mejor de los casos, voy a denunciarlo ante la gobernadora… - añadió a modo de amenaza, obteniendo una risotada de Jedite como respuesta

\- ¡Claro! ¡Puede decir lo que quiera, yo negaré todo y saldré libre ya que me creerá a mí, sin dudas tiene completa confianza en mí! – contestó el rubio en referencia a Rei

\- No me conoce, no sabe de lo que soy capaz, usted nunca me vencerá – replicó la muchacha sin amedrentarse por la espada en su cuello

\- Se equivoca, sé quién es usted y a qué se dedicaba antes… así que será mejor que no intente ningún truco de artes marciales ni de las artes de asesinato que domina, perfectamente yo puedo decir que me agredió, o si me llega a pasar algo tú quedarás como la mala y te enviarán al sótano… sabes lo que allí te espera, ¿no? – amenazó él olvidando las formalidades - Conste que quise acercarme a ti de buena manera pero no quisiste – continuó de igual forma

\- Tú… me das asco, maldito bastardo – dijo la de cabello azul con rabia apretando sus dientes al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus manos

\- Muy bien, así me gusta… buena chica – festejó triunfalmente Jedite al ver que iba a conseguir lo que buscaba

Dicho esto, el de ojos celestes obligó a la joven a quitarse la playera, dejando así al descubierto sus redondos y voluptuosos senos. Ni lerdo ni perezoso, el 3er Puesto comenzó a masajeárselos con una mano al mismo tiempo que frotaba su entrepierna contra el trasero de ella.

La mujer cerraba fuerte los ojos y apretaba los dientes de la repulsión que estaba sintiendo en ese instante al sentir los labios besar su cuello, cuando oyó a Jedite exigirle que se bajara los pantalones. Ella no tenía miedo a nada pero, toda su vida había sido militar y no se imaginaba fuera de la milicia ¿Y qué sería de ella si después de castigarla, Rei decidía expulsarla? Por eso tenía claro que estaba en manos de aquel canalla que se retiraba lentamente de ella pero sin dejar de apuntar la katana a su espalda.

Ella no tuvo otro remedio que desabrocharse el cinturón y obedecer la exigencia del rubio dejando de esa forma, su bien formado trasero al descubierto acompañado solo de una diminuta ropa interior roja.

Luego de alabar lo encantadora que se veía ella, Jedite se dispuso a concretar lo que quería pero, en el momento que él estiraba una de sus manos hacia las nalgas de ella, escuchó una voz que le gritó airadamente.

\- ¡No te atrevas a poner tus sucias manos en ella, gusano asqueroso! – vociferó Ralf rabiosamente

\- ¡Jefe Jones! ¿¡Usted!? No es lo que parece, escuche… - intentó justificarse el 3er Puesto al mismo tiempo que la mujer respiraba aliviada por la oportuna llegada del esposo de Rei

\- ¡Cierra la boca, maldito infeliz! ¡Sabía que no eras de fiar y al parecer, los rumores sobre lo que estabas haciendo con las mujeres, era cierto! – rugió el de ojos cafés dispuesto a triturarlo

\- Ella se dejaba, iba a actuar con su consentimiento… - mintió Jedite ganándose una mirada airada de la aludida y una de desconfianza del musculoso Jefe de Guardia

\- Tú, ¿Qué tienes que decir? – preguntó Jones señalando a la soldado

\- Es mentira, lo que este cerdo dice es mentira, él iba a abusar de mí – respondió rápidamente ella con enojo, tapándose los senos con ambas manos

\- Lo sabía… - murmuró Ralf apretando los dientes y frunciendo el entrecejo

\- No le crea señor, ella es muy tímida y… - insistía el 3er Puesto en mentir descaradamente, pero sin poder terminar de hablar debido a un certero puñetazo descargado en su rostro, de parte de Ralf

El cuerpo del rubio fue lanzado hacia una de las paredes mientras la soldado contemplaba con una sonrisa, cómo el jefe Jones daba un golpe tras otro sobre aquel sujeto y se sorprendió de ver que durante unos segundos, se notaba como si sus manos estuvieran encendidas en llamas, creando quemaduras leves sobre su oponente.

A continuación de eso, el de cabello castaño oscuro lo dejó tendido en el suelo y se volteó hacia la muchacha de cabello azul, ambos se quedaron mirando seriamente en silencio al mismo tiempo que ella continuaba tapándose los senos.

\- Por tu figura, pareces tener un buen estado físico – dedujo Jones contemplando el sexy y tonificado cuerpo de la militar

\- Lo tengo, señor… - respondió ella fríamente levantando una ceja

\- Vístete y márchate, con respecto a este tipo, déjalo todo en mis manos – prometió él sonriendo levemente – Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó antes de irse

\- Leona Heidern, señor – contestó la chica

Cuando Ralf iba a mandar a llamar a la guardia para que se lleven el cuerpo noqueado de Jedite, notó al dirigir su mirada al sitio en donde estaba antes aquel tendido, que ya no estaba allí y eso le dio muy mala espina porque sabía perfectamente lo que eso implicaba.

\- _Esto se va a poner feo_ … - pensó el de ojos cafés rascándose la barbilla

Tal y como era de esperarse, Jedite todo golpeado y con leves quemaduras fue directamente a ver a la gobernadora, quien al verlo en ese estado se sorprendió en gran manera y preocupada por él se apresuró a atenderlo, lo hizo llevar a la sala médica y ordenó atención de primera para el rubio.

\- Jedite cuéntame… ¿Quién te hizo esto? – preguntó Rei tomando al joven de una mano

\- Ante todo, gracias… por preocuparse por mí – balbuceó el 3er Puesto apretando la mano de ella

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ahora dime ¿Qué paso? – respondió amablemente la de largo cabello ébano

El de ojos celestes le contó una mentira muy bien pensada a la gobernadora acusando al esposo de ella, de haberlo golpeado por haberlo encontrado en una situación comprometida con la muchacha de cabello azul y ojos verdes.

Rei al oír eso, encolerizó en gran manera y sintió como si la sangre le hirviera de la enrome ira que estaba teniendo, entonces sin pérdida de tiempo mandó a llamar a su marido y a Leona Heidern.

Ella exigió que los mencionados fueran a la enfermería, efectivamente la guardia interceptó a Leona cuando se estaba yendo y al Jefe de Guardia lo encontraron en su oficina. Ambos al verse mientras iban en camino, entendieron enseguida para qué los había mandado a llamar Rei y sabían que los que aguardaba por ellos, no sería para nada bueno. Eso se confirmó al ver Ralf la mirada cargada de furia que su mujer le clavó apenas lo vio entrar en compañía de la soldado.

\- Muy bien… supongo que saben porqué los he mandado a traer aquí a los dos… - comenzó a hablar la de ojos púrpuras - ¡Tú! ¿¡Cómo te llamas!? – preguntó de mala forma dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica

\- Leona Heidern, señora – respondió ella sin amedrentarse

\- Lo que sea que ese maldito te haya dicho, es men… - intentó decir Ralf

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó rabiosa su esposa interrumpiéndolo – ¡No estoy hablando contigo! Jedite, vuelve a contar lo que me dijiste ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – prosiguió de igual modo, moderando su tono al dirigirse al 3er Puesto

\- El jefe Jones… me golpeó, porque lo encontré en el baño teniendo sexo… con ella – acusó el rubio señalando a Leona, ella al igual que Ralf lo fulminaron con sus miradas y él les devolvió una sonrisa burlona cuando Rei volteó la espalda

\- Maldita basura… - dijo el musculoso de ojos cafés apretando los dientes de la rabia que sentía ante el descaro de Jedite e iba a abalanzarse sobre él para seguir golpeándolo, lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Rei que se colocó en su camino

\- No te atrevas… ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! ¡Maldita bestia! ¡Canalla! ¡Bruto salvaje! – gritó la gobernadora fuera de sí abofeteándolo fuertemente

\- ¿¡Qué te molesta!? ¿Lo que te dijo o el hecho de que yo haya golpeado a ese muñequito rubio? – preguntó el hombre respondiendo con fuerza, mientras tanto Leona los observaba en silencio pero no por eso dejaba de sorprenderse, había oído los rumores de la mala relación entre ellos pero esta era la primera vez que lo presenciaba

\- ¿Me vas a negar que eres su amante? ¡Responde, maldita sea! – vociferó Rei dirigiéndose a la chica e ignorando a su esposo

\- Es mentira, lo que el 3er Puesto dice es mentira yo no estaba teniendo sexo con nadie – se defendió indignada la de pelo azul

Ralf sabía que debía hacer algo, era consciente del hecho de que sería inútil cuánto se defendiera… ella no le creería. Él no le temía a lo que Rei pudiera hacerle pero, no sabía qué clase de castigo iba a imponerle a aquella muchacha de quedar como "la amante" ante su mujer y no podía permitir que sufriera por algo que no hizo.

\- La verdad es que este sujeto se confundió – dijo él en referencia a Jedite – La verdad es que ella no quería y yo… estaba forzándola – añadió acto seguido

\- ¿Qué… fue lo que dijiste? – preguntó Rei shockeada por la supuesta confesión de su esposo - ¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo? – insistió ella mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro, él se sintió de lo peor al ver eso y por ese lado le pesaba mucho el hacer esto

Leona lo miraba sorprendida, no sabía porqué el Jefe de Guardia se echaba la culpa él para exonerarla a ella, porqué si no la conocía. Ella iba a hablar para refutar aquella afirmación pero Ralf le hizo una leve seña para que guardara silencio.

Rei por su parte, le propinó otra fuerte bofetada que le sacó sangre de la boca al mismo tiempo que lo insultaba, mientras tanto Jedite disfrutaba del espectáculo ya que si bien no esperaba esa actitud de Jones, todo estaba saliendo como él quería.

\- _Espero que con esto tengas claro que yo soy más peligroso, tengo armas mucho más efectivas que los puños, maldito desgraciado, ahora te he golpeado donde más te duele y es más… tú mismo te acabas de echar la tierra encima -_ pensó riendo para sus adentros el joven rubio, convencido que a estas alturas una reconciliación del matrimonio, era imposible

\- ¡Eres una mentira, Ralf Jones! ¡Sabía que eras un mujeriego desvergonzado y encima lo negabas tildándome de loca! Ya quiero ver la cara de tu hija cuando le cuente que su "papi hermoso" es un violador – siguió increpando la gobernadora a su esposo totalmente alterada, al mismo tiempo que apretaba fuerte sus puños

\- Oye, descárgate contra mí pero deja a nuestra hija fuera de esto, ya suficiente mal le causaste – contestó el de cabello castaño limpiándose la boca y mirándola fieramente

\- Tú no tienes derecho a pedirme nada, que cínico eres – dijo riéndose Rei de manera burlona – Tú, puedes considerarte afortunada… te salvaste de lo que voy a hacerle a él, porque irá al sótano pero estarás allí también para presenciar el castigo, para que tengas claro lo que pasa con aquellos que me traicionan – prosiguió hablándole a Leona

En verdad, la de ojos verdes se sentía fatal por dentro al ver que Ralf iba a sufrir injustamente y deseaba confesar lo que realmente pasó, pero sabía que al acusar a Jedite sin pruebas, ella también iría al sótano y echaría por la borda lo que el Jefe de Guardia estaba haciendo en su favor.

\- ¿En verdad crees que voy a dejar que me toques con esos malditos látigos? – desafió el robusto hombre a la gobernadora

\- Si te resistes, voy a traer a tu hija aquí de los pelos si es necesario y yo misma voy a darle los latigazos que se merece – amenazó la de ojos violetas

\- No… no lo harías… - contestó impactado Ralf ante la falta de límites que demostraba su mujer

\- ¡Me muero de ganas! – alzó la voz ella para dejar en claro que estaba halando en serio

\- No sabes si puedes, ella es muy buena en artes marciales – insistió el hombre aferrándose a una mínima esperanza de que su esposa desista de su advertencia

\- ¿¡Que no voy a poder!? ¿Olvidas que tú y yo le enseñamos a pelear? Ella nunca podría derrotarme – aseguró riendo Rei recordando el hecho mencionado

Jones era consciente de que en lo último que ella acaba de decir, tenía razón… por lo que estaba en sus manos y obligado a aceptar el castigo que Rei le tenía preparado. Por ende, no tuvo otro remedio más que evitar usar las técnicas de pelea que dominaba y dejar que los guardias que la gobernadora había llamado, lo rodearan y lo condujeran al sótano.

Era un sitio oscuro, lúgubre y frío, el polvo acumulado evidenciaba que la zona no había sido aseada en mucho tiempo, en una de las paredes se encontraban una serie de ganchos de los que colgaban los látigos que la gobernadora ordenara conseguir. Al cuarto entraron el jefe Jones rodeado de soldados, entre los cuales iba Leona, detrás de ellos caminaba Rei quien le habló a una de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada al sótano, una muchacha de cabello corto castaño y ojos marrones, para designarla encargada de aplicar el castigo.

Rei ordenó al grupo de guardias formarse en círculo alrededor del cuarto, le indicó a Leona que diera un paso al frente, exigió que su esposo se quitara la parte superior de su uniforme y lo hizo arrodillarse en el suelo.

\- Whip, colócate detrás de Ralf y estate lista para comenzar cuando yo te lo indique – dijo la de pelo negro a la soldado que custodiaba la puerta del sótano hasta recién, ella obedeció luego de agarrar uno de los látigos de la pared – Bien… los hago permanecer aquí para que vean todos ustedes, que lo que dije yo antes va muy, muy en serio. Como han podido ver, el Jefe Jones ha cometido un acto deshonroso para su posición y pagará las consecuencias en este mismo momento – prosiguió ella hablándole a todos

\- _Ahora sí, que puedo olvidarme de volver a tener a la antigua Rei conmigo… no me sorprendería que después de esto me pida el divorcio –_ pensó Ralf con pesar al mismo tiempo que su esposa seguía hablando

\- Tú, presta mucha atención y observa lo que puede ocurrirte si me causas problemas – afirmó Rei hablándole a Leona, quien solo la observó en silencio – Puedes comenzar, Whip – ordenó acto seguido

\- Tengo la leve sospecha de que no te pesa hacer esto ¿No es cierto, Muchiko? – preguntó Ralf volteando su vista hacia la joven

\- No me llame Muchiko, jefe Jones – se limitó a responder ella con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Luego de esto, Rei hizo que su esposo apoyara sus dos manos en el piso antes de que los latigazos comenzaran. Mientras Ralf apretaba fuertemente los dientes para no gritar, cada golpe dado sonaba fuerte y abría heridas en la fornida espalda de él.

Por su parte, Leona no quería ver ese horrible acto de flagelación y ardía en deseos de gritar que se detuviera y de confesar todo, pero sabía que de nada serviría. Por otro, Rei tenía sensaciones encontradas al ver el castigo aplicado a su marido… pero era mucho mayor el dolor, la rabia y la decepción que tenía, que cualquier otro sentimiento.

A su vez, quien aplicaba el castigo pensaba sorprendida en el hecho de que Ralf no gritara, cualquier otro en su lugar hubiera llorado y vociferado de dolor pero él no, sin dudas le dolía pero soportaba estoicamente.

La pena contempló un total de 40 latigazos y al final, el jefe Jones quedó de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, los músculos tensos y una abundante sudoración.

\- Que decepción contigo, no eres el que decías y parecías ser… por lo pronto y solo por tu hija, puedes regresar a casa pero no te me acerques ni me dirijas la palabra si no te mando llamar, ya hablaremos más allí – dijo la gobernadora a su marido antes de darse media vuelta y ordenarle a todos abandonar la sala mientras ella salía

En el sótano se quedaron a solas Ralf y Leona, ella se acercaba lentamente a él al mismo tiempo que este permanecía sin decir nada ni levantar la vista, aparte de toser y vomitar sangre.

\- Jefe… jefe Jones, ¿puede oírme? – preguntó la de cabello azul preocupada y sorprendida al sentir lo caliente que estaba su piel al tocarlo, en un primer momento lo asoció con los latigazos pero ya era evidente que lo que le ocurría no era normal

\- De… de nuevo… está pasando…. ¿Qué ra…yos? – balbuceaba el de cabello castaño oscuro trabajosamente – Descuida… todo está bien – respondió él levantando la vista hacia ella, en su boca se mezclaban el sudor y la sangre de la misma

\- ¿Porque? ¿Por qué hizo esto por mí? Solo soy una desconocida… si antes la relación con su mujer estaba mal, ahora después de esto es claro que nunca lo perdonará a menos que podamos probar que usted y yo somos inocentes – preguntó la de ojos verdes ayudando a Ralf a levantarse

\- Es verdad que no te conozco… pero hay algo que un soldado aprende sí o sí, evaluar rápidamente... y puedo ver que eres una buena persona… y fuiste víctima de ese desecho tóxico y si quedabas como culpable ante su mentira, contigo hubieran hecho peor que conmigo. Ya desde antes, lo mío con Rei no tenía punto de retorno… haz de saber que la Reina de Tokyo de Cristal era una de las mejores amigas de ella y le habló por pedido mío... pero tampoco quiso oírla, no quiso reflexionar ni arrepentirse de esta actitud que viene teniendo desde hace dos años – explicó Jones agarrando la parte superior del uniforme

\- Eso no lo sabía, en verdad lamento que por mi culpa todo acabara así para usted ahora – contestó sinceramente Leona ayudándolo a caminar

\- No es culpa tuya, es de ese bastardo que mataré con mis propias manos… y no me importa si después me persiguen por criminal.

\- Gracias, en verdad gracias, de no ser por usted, hubiera tenido que dejar que ese cerdo hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo – agradeció ella mientras subían las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja - ¿Conocía a quien lo azotó? Me dio esa impresión – indagó acto seguido

\- Yo antes de entrar a la Fuerzas de Autodefensa, estaba en los Marines… ella era soldado allí también, tiene un estilo de lucha basado en Soubenjutsu... un arte marcial japonés que a su vez está basado en el látigo, como el Código de Convivencia prohíbe su uso, tuvo que dejar de usarlo desde la fundación del nuevo Milenio de Plata – informó Ralf aun hablando adolorido

Ya de regreso en el templo, Risa tenía una mala premonición ya que su percepción extrasensorial le decía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y enseguida pensó en su padre.

\- _Papá, espero que todo esté bien contigo –_ pensaba ella preocupada

Ella oía claramente el silencio que llenaba tanto el exterior como las habitaciones del Templo Hikawa, ni un solo sonido se escuchaba más allá de las hojas movidas por el viento en la noche de Tokyo de Cristal.

Excepto uno: la risa de Jedite...

 ***Kunoichis: Mujeres ninja o practicantes de ninpo**

 ***Heel: En el ámbito de la lucha libre es el luchador rudo, "tramposo" o "malo"**

 ***Técnico: En la lucha libre, es el luchador "bueno" o "limpio"**

 **¿Tanto tiempo verdad? Para compensar el tiempo que pasó les traigo capitulo doble, el presente se ha extendido demasiado así que espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

 **Vemos que más complicaciones se suman a la situación actual, el amor entre Ralf y Rei parece herido de muerte mientras Jedite se sale con la suya (Pero no se preocupen, ya leerán el final que tengo reservado para él, va a desear no haber nacido muajajajaja)**

 **No me queda más que decirles hasta el próximo capítulo, la saga de SM vs Terminator entró en un laaaaargo hiatus hasta T6 pero igualmente les digo: I'll be back!**


	14. Desolación

**Capítulo 13**

 **Desolación**

Rei estaba sumamente alterada y se paseaba de un lado a otro en su despacho, no solo por la acusación de Jedite contra su esposo sino también por la "confesión" de este último… ella podía estar cambiada ahora con respecto a cómo era antes, ella sería una megalómana ególatra con una mente y un corazón perturbados por los malos pensamientos y sentimientos de haber sido traicionada pero, había algo que no había cambiado: no era estúpida.

Si bien en el momento fue doloroso oír de la boca de su esposo, que él había forzado a una muchacha a mantener relaciones sexuales, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente se daba cuenta que ese hombre no podía ser de ninguna manera Ralf, su Ralf, no… si bien estaba convencida que él le era infiel, sabía que de ninguna manera ultrajaría a una mujer. Además, Rei leyó el expediente de Leona Heidern y vio que se trataba de una militar muy bien entrenada en las artes marciales y técnicas de asesinato, si de verdad su marido hubiera querido forzarla ella se habría defendido y aquel presentaría las marcas en su cara y cuerpo, estaba claro que Ralf había mentido en favor de Leona pero estaba otra cuestión: ¿Qué pasaba con lo que había afirmado Jedite? Ella razonó en eso pero descartó la posibilidad de desconfiar del 3er Puesto, él gozaba de su confianza ¿Por qué mentiría? Si bien en un tiempo estuvo en contra de ella y las demás Sailors, era porque estaba bajo el poder del negaverso pero ahora en esta Era de Paz, él estaba de regreso pero libre de aquel.

Lo que la gobernadora no sabía era que si bien Jedite ya no se encontraba bajo el influjo del negaverso, ya no era quien ella creía que era. La antigua Rei lo habría percibido sin dudas… pero hacía mucho que aquella ya no estaba, al igual que sus habilidades extrasensoriales de sacerdotisa shinto.

\- _Voy a estarlos vigilando a ti y a tu nueva amiguita, Ralf, ya me engañaste antes… ¿Por qué no me engañarías ahora? Espero no encontrarte teniendo sexo con esa tal Leona porque si es así, ¡Te la mato! ¡Te juro que te la mato! Y a ti… ay de ti, los latigazos serán poco en comparación con lo que voy a hacerte –_ pensaba la gobernadora con rabia al mismo tiempo que miraba una vieja foto que acababa de sacar del cajón de su escritorio en donde la tenía guardada. En aquella estaban ella misma y Serena, era de cuando solo eran Sailor Senshis que luchaban por el amor y la justicia y también amigas que discutían casi todo el tiempo pero que se querían y apoyaban mucho – Mala amiga _…_ sucia perra _–_ murmuró la de largo cabello negro en referencia a la rubia de coletas, mientras rompía con rencor la foto en pedazos

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llamaba a la puerta, apenas ella dijo que quien estaba afuera pasara, entró un corpulento y enorme soldado al despacho.

\- Ursus, dime que sucede – solicitó saber seriamente Rei

\- El señor Kumada ha venido a verla en compañía de su hijo, él está en la sala de espera ¿lo hago venir aquí? – respondió el robusto hombre

\- ¿Yuuichirou y su familia aquí? No, yo voy allí – contestó extrañada la de ojos púrpuras

De esta forma, la de cabello negro se puso de pie y dejó su despacho en dirección a la sala de espera en donde la aguardaba un hombre de largo cabello castaño, cuyo fleco le ocultaba los ojos, este estaba en compañía de su hijo quien era idéntico a él.

Ambos se pusieron de pie en cuanto vieron entrar a Rei, la cual los recibió sonriente y le dio un abrazo a su amigo.

\- ¡Yuuichirou! Tanto tiempo que no te veía, él debe ser tu hijo – dedujo la de ojos púrpuras viendo al muchacho

\- Así es Rei, él es mi hijo Chad – presentó el de melena castaña a su primogénito – Hijo, ella es una vieja amiga, trabajé como ayudante en el templo de su abuelo hace mucho y ahora ella es la gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea – añadió acto seguido hablándole al muchacho

\- Es un placer conocerla, señora gobernadora, mi padre me ha hablado mucho de usted – saludo cortésmente el joven haciendo una respetuosa reverencia

\- Que educado y cortés, se ve que lo has educado bien – opinó la gobernadora sonriendo

\- No podía ser de otra manera – dijo complacido Yuuichirou

\- ¿Y qué pasó, no ha venido tu esposa también? Me hubiera gustado conocerla – indagó ella haciendo notar dicho detalle al mismo tiempo que los invitaba a sentarse

\- Mi madre anda muy ocupada y no pudo venir con nosotros pero no faltará ocasión – contestó Chad de igual forma que antes, cuando saludó

\- Estoy seguro que sí, pero cuéntame Rei ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal tu matrimonio? – preguntó Kumada, lo que era obvio teniendo en cuenta que no veía a su viejo amor no correspondido, desde hace mucho

\- Todo está bien solo que ando muy atareada, Yuuichirou, dime qué te ha traído aquí – respondió la gobernadora evitando hablar sobre Ralf y buscando desviar la conversación

\- Bueno, primeramente el motivo de mi visita es que deseo invertir aquí en tu distrito con mi empresa, ahora las cosas marchan bien y puedo hacerlo, Chad me ha ayudado mucho es muy talentoso – contestó calmadamente Yuuichirou

\- Así es, he estudiado y me he esforzado en cumplir con las expectativas de mi padre, seguramente usted habrá oído de nosotros, somos una de las familias más prosperas de Japón – concordó su hijo con lo dicho por el de pelo castaño

\- Si, estuve al tanto y me parece genial que elijan mi distrito para invertir, créanme que no se arrepentirán – aseguró Rei complacida

\- Y lo segundo, he oído que mencionaste que tu hija Risa andaba buscando novio, me gustaría que consideres a mi hijo, creo que harían muy buena pareja – continuó explicando el hombre, el motivo de su visita

Al oír eso, Rei sonrió y analizó la situación… Chad era bien parecido, de familia distinguida y millonaria aparte de ser hijo de quien ella siempre apreció como amigo, por lo que según la conclusión que en su mente estaba sacando, era el candidato ideal para casar a su hija y hacerla olvidarse de Seiya Kou.

\- Desde luego, me gusta la idea y estoy seguro que a Risa le encantará – respondió ella sonriendo e ignorando totalmente los verdaderos deseos de su hija

 **Casa Kou**

En el hogar de los hermanos Kou, Seiya ya les había puesto al tanto de todo lo presenciado y hablado con Risa y su familia, a Yaten y Taiki. Ahora, el cantante se encontraba esperando a que llegara un amigo suyo que él había llamado para poder dar con el paradero de Takashi Hino.

Seiya estaba en el living en compañía de sus hermanos, quienes opinaban del asunto de la hija de la gobernadora y su familia.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga, Seiya? Tal parece que esa familia es muy problemática… - opinó Taiki pensativo

\- Si y además, el problema de Lady Mars con su padre no es responsabilidad tuya, no entiendo porque tienes tú que intervenir – añadió Yaten a lo dicho recién por su hermano

\- Porque yo amo a Risa, ¿Cómo no voy a ayudarla? No sería digno de ser su pareja si me desentendiera del problema con su madre miren… si no van a ayudarme, no estén en contra mía - respondió Seiya fastidiado

\- No te sulfures hermano, te apoyamos… es solo que la madre de esa chica es la gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea, si intentamos medir poder contra poder, perderemos – argumentó el de cabello plateado

\- Genial, me encanta tu optimismo – dijo el cantante irónicamente

\- Solo es realista, Seiya – apoyó Taiki al peliplateado

El aludido iba a decir algo más pero justo sonó el timbre, el cual fue atendido de prisa por Seiya.

\- Hola Seiya, ¿Cómo están muchachos? – saludó un hombre de cabellos revueltos y grandes anteojos con remolinos en ellos

\- Umino, el antiguo compañero de clases de nuestra actual Reina, ¿Cómo has estado amigo? – correspondió Seiya haciéndolo pasar

\- Bien, aunque algo ocupado con mis proyectos de ciencias además, Naru ha estado algo indispuesta y estuve cuidándola – afirmó el de anteojos tomando asiento en uno de los sillones - ¿Y ustedes qué tal? – preguntó a continuación

\- Nuestra música gusta y en cada concierto, siempre hay localidades agotadas, no podemos quejarnos – respondió Yaten

\- Muy bien Seiya, me llamaste y aquí estoy, ¿En qué puedo ser útil? – indagó Umino yendo al grano

\- Mi buen amigo, necesito un favor ¿Será posible que puedas averiguar algo sobre una persona? – fue la contestación del cantante

\- Pero por favor, hasta la pregunta ofende, no hay nada que Umino Gurio no pueda averiguar – dijo el hombre riendo

\- No lo dudo, no has dejado de ser el típico nerd sabelotodo – opinó Taiki de igual forma

\- Verás, lo que necesito que hagas es simple, averiguar el paradero del señor Takashi Hino, seguramente debes recordarlo, era diputado y el padre de la gobernadora de este distrito. El desapareció hace mucho y no se ha sabido nada ¿podrás? – pidió Seiya poniendo una mano sobre un hombro de su amigo de lentes

\- Recuerda esto, nada desaparece sin dejar un rastro… y ninguna persona es la excepción – afirmó Umino acomodándose los lentes y sonriendo enigmáticamente – Por cierto, se me antojan unos ricos camarones fritos… - agregó frotándose las manos

Efectivamente, el amigo del grupo Three Lights era alguien muy inteligente lo cual no había cambiado en lo absoluto, en la secundaria mantenía informada a la actual Neo Reina Serenity cuando eran compañeros, de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor como sucesos recientes, nuevos estudiantes, chismes y cualquier tipo de información que a ella le pudiera interesar.

 **Gobernación de Ciudad Ígnea**

Ralf caminaba abrazado de Leona quien lo ayudaba a andar, él lucía numerosas heridas sangrantes en la espalda producto de los latigazos recibidos pero eso no era lo doloroso, lo que más dolía eran las palabras de Rei y el hecho de que ella fuera capaz de aplicar ese castigo con él, cuando antes la Sailor del Fuego hubiera sido la primera en defenderlo y cuidarlo. Antes aún ante una acusación como la que lanzó Jedite, ella se hubiera negado a creer semejante infamia, hubiese castigado al rubio por mentiroso y habría exigido que le dijera la verdad, se hubiera puesto de parte de Ralf inmediatamente.

Pero, todo eso hubiera sido antes y ahora, todo había cambiado.

\- Que pase buenas noches, jefe Jones, me divertí mucho – se despidió Whip en tono burlón cuando la soldado de cabello azul y él, cruzaron la salida del sótano y subían por las escaleras

\- Noto cierta mala onda de esa chica para con usted, jefe Jones, ¿Le hizo algo? – indagó Leona al notar lo que era evidente en el tono de voz de la aludida

\- No, cuando estábamos en los Marines… ella estaba enamorada de mí y se me declaró, pero yo la rechacé, no estaba listo… después me fuí a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa y nunca más la ví hasta que entró aquí a la guardia de Ciudad Ígnea – recordó el musculoso de cabello castaño oscuro

\- Eso lo explica, debe de estar despechada… una mujer despechada es muy peligrosa – dijo la de ojos verdes – Venga, vamos a la enfermería – agregó rápidamente

\- Por el bien de ese sinvergüenza, espero que él no esté allí cuando lleguemos porque si llega a estar, soy capaz de lanzarme sobre ese bastardo y matarlo a golpes – aseguró Ralf en referencia a Jedite

Los dos se dirigieron hasta el sector mencionado y al llegar, vieron la sala vacía y entonces el jefe de Guardia les preguntó a los guardias que se encontraban en el lugar.

\- ¿Dónde está el gusano ese de Jedite? ¿Ya se fue?.

\- Sí jefe Jones, el 3er Puesto ya se marchó él ya estaba como para levantarse normalmente – respondió uno de ellos

\- Se ha repuesto demasiado pronto como para estar tan grave… ¿Y mi esposa? – indagó el de ojos cafés

\- La señora gobernadora estaba reunida con el señor Kumada y su hijo, se fueron hace unos minutos al igual que ella, eso fue lo que Ursus nos dijo al pasar – informó el mismo soldado de recién

\- ¿Kumada? Me suena ese apellido… - trató de recordar Ralf al oír eso

\- Es un viejo amigo de Lady Mars, jefe Jones – contestó otro de los hombres presentes

\- Si es quien yo pienso, tal vez sea Yuuichirou Kumada, el presidente de la empresa automotriz Keiretsu ***** \- dedujo Leona frunciendo el ceño

\- Es ese mismo – concordó uno de los soldados

\- Entiendo, gracias – se limitó a responder Jones mientras ingresaba a la enfermería con Leona

Una vez adentro, la mujer de cabello azul buscó alcohol, gasas y el material necesario para curar las heridas del esposo de Rei, quien se encontraba sentado pensativo con la mirada perdida, en una camilla.

\- Recuerdo a Kumada, era el infeliz que estaba enamorado de Rei cuando trabajaba en el templo con ella y su abuelo, después que Rei oficializó su relación conmigo se marchó de Hikawa para nunca más volver, ¿Qué hace aquí después de tanto tiempo? – prosiguió Ralf hablando, haciéndose dicha pregunta

\- No lo sé, ¿Cree que se haya enterado de sus problemas matrimoniales?.

\- No lo creo… a Rei jamás le gustó ventilar problemas personales, espero que ese tipo no siga interesado en mi mujer – dijo pensativo el de ojos cafés – A menos que… - murmuró Jones pensando

\- ¿A menos que, qué? – preguntó la de ojos verdes extrañada

\- Quiero creer que Rei no está pensando en obligar a Risa a casarse con el hijo del idiota ese – dijo Ralf con fastidio, teniendo el presentimiento mencionado

\- Por lo visto a pesar de que ahora tiene una familia formada con otra mujer, el señor Kumada no es de su agrado – dedujo Leona prosiguiendo con su tarea

\- Estuvo enamorado de mi mujer, solo ese pequeño detalle me basta para no confiar en ese imbécil – contestó ceñudo el jefe de Guardia

Una vez que concluyó con la curación de las heridas en la espalda del pelicastaño oscuro, la soldado se ofreció a llevarlo hasta su casa manejando el coche de Ralf por él, este intentó negarse pero ella insistió y para no ser descortés, el robusto hombre terminó aceptando. Por lo que se dirigieron a buscar el bolso con la ropa de civil y las cosas de Leona, él le entregó a ella las llaves de su auto, fueron hasta el mismo y se marcharon.

 **Templo Hikawa**

Risa ya había terminado de preparar la cena y meditaba en el mal presentimiento que tuvo rato antes producto de sus habilidades extrasensoriales, no sabía porqué pero estaba casi convencida de que algo malo recientemente había ocurrido. Estaba poniendo la mesa cuando escuchó que alguien entraba, al ver que era su madre sola se intranquilizó aún más ya que eso no auguraba nada bueno.

\- Justo a quien quería ver, tengo dos cosas para decirte… la primera, que está confirmado que tu padre me engaña… - comenzó a hablar Rei sin saludar a su hija

\- Otra de tus invenciones, no te cansas de acusar a papá de cualquier estupidez que se te viene a la mente – respondió la muchacha bufando fastidiosa

\- No estoy mintiendo, ella es una soldado de la guardia y un testigo los vio teniendo sexo, el sinvergüenza de Ralf hasta tuvo el descaro de mentirme para cubrirla a ella – continuó relatando Rei

\- ¿¡Que!? Esta sarta de gansadas que estoy escuchando es el colmo contigo, ¿Qué pasó con papá? – preguntó preocupada la de cabello castaño oscuro

\- ¡Es la verdad, estúpida! ¡Ella se llama Leona y es su amante! Solo estoy esperando el momento exacto de sorprenderlos en pleno acto sexual para castigarla peor que como lo hice con tu padre hoy – insistió su madre alzando la voz con enojo

\- ¿Qué… qué le hiciste a papá? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Risa apretando los puños y sintiendo cómo la furia comenzaba a apoderarse de su ser

\- Ya lo verás con tus propios ojos cuando llegue a casa, ahora pasemos a lo segundo que te tenía que decir… ya te conseguí un novio, mañana están invitados a cenar Yuuichirou y su hijo así que harás comida para cuatro y te comportas correctamente, ¿Oíste? – informó Rei remarcando lo último dicho

Lo que acababa de oír, fue un baldazo de agua fría para Risa ya que si bien lo sabía no lo esperaba tan pronto, recordó las amenazas de su madre por lo que se encontraba sin saber qué hacer para poder huir de ese compromiso no deseado.

\- ¡No me voy a casar con alguien que no amo! – gritó la joven, solo para iniciar otra discusión fuerte con su mamá que le recordaba las amenazas hechas anteriormente…

El coche de Ralf se detuvo frente a la larga escalinata que conducía a la entrada del templo Hikawa y tal como había dicho, Leona manejó y el jefe de Guardia le indicó a donde dirigirse, más allá de eso el viaje había trascurrido en silencio.

\- Aquí estamos, jefe Jones… su casa – dijo la de cabello azul seriamente al mismo tiempo que descendía

\- Gracias por traerme, mañana ya estaré bien… unos cuantos latigazos no van a detenerme – respondió el de ojos cafés

\- Pasó mucho tiempo desde que vi un coche como este, realmente es una reliquia – opinó la soldado en referencia al auto de Ralf

\- Dejé Estados Unidos hace muchísimo, considero a este país mi casa a la cual amo… pero no hay nada como el poder americano – respondió Jones con una pequeña sonrisa hablando de su auto, un Dodge Charger R/T 1970, modificado con motor y piezas del presente siglo XXX

\- Me parece perfecto… ¿Sabe? Voy a estarle siempre agradecida por lo que usted hizo por mí, a partir de ahora voy a estar a su lado y… le daré un premio – afirmó la de ojos verdes acercándose a él

\- No es necesario ningún premio, no lo hice por interés de recibir algo a cambio – contestó el robusto hombre bajando la vista – Ahora puedes irte, no te conviene que Rei te vea aquí conmigo, ten toma este dinero para pagarte el pasaje – agregó sacando algo de plata y ofreciéndosela a la chica

\- No es necesario, puedo costearme el viaje – replicó ella algo apenada

\- Insisto, te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí y quiero que lo aceptes – respondió el de cabello castaño

La joven aceptó el dinero y antes de retirarse se despidió con el saludo militar y luego de que ella se fue, Ralf subió a paso lento las escalinatas del templo y cruzó la entrada. Caminaba con la vista baja y al llegar frente a la casa, levantó la vista y lo primero que vio fue el shoden donde se hacían las oraciones, al contemplarlo, la pena de su alma se mezcló con rabia mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

\- ¿Esta… esta es la protección que ustedes brindan? – dijo amargamente Ralf hablándole al sitio de oraciones - ¿¡Es esto el castigo por algo!? ¿Es esta su voluntad para conmigo y Risa? ¿El vivir humillados y afrentados por la persona que amamos y se supone, debe correspondernos y cuidarnos? Solo quiero la respuesta a una simple pregunta… porqué, ¿¡Porque!? – prosiguió alzando la voz al preguntar lo último - ¿Saben que creo? Creo que… ¡Ustedes son una farsa! – exclamó ya gritando al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños y gruesas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos

El jefe de Guardia permanecía de rodillas en el suelo con la vista fija en el mismo cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y unas pisadas de alguien acercándose se podían oír claramente, mas el hombre no le hacía caso alguno

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papi hermoso, gracias a los Kamis! Me tenías muy preocupada – dijo Risa, que lo estaba esperando y era quien se acercaba a él de prisa

\- Compadezco a quienes colgaron sus pedidos ahí y que dependen de ser respondidos… pobrecitos – habló el de ojos cafés señalando el shoden al mismo tiempo que su hija lo ayudaba a levantarse

\- Papá, mírame, mírame… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo mamá? – pidió Risa colocando ambas manos sobre las mejillas de su padre para que la viera a los ojos

\- Mandarme a que me dieran 40 latigazos, para variar… - respondió el musculoso hombre con una sonrisa irónica

\- ¿¡Que!? No lo puedo creer… ¡Esta vez sí que se pasó de la raya! – exclamó la joven sintiendo como la furia la inundaba al acabar de anoticiarse, ya que Rei no se lo había dicho en la discusión

Ella iba a entrar de nuevo a la casa con el objetivo de increpar a su madre a causa de la bestialidad que había hecho, pero su papá la detuvo de un brazo para que no lo hiciera.

\- No malgastes energía inútilmente, mejor vamos adentro ambos y me pongo cómodo para que comamos – sugirió Ralf

\- De acuerdo, papá, vamos que antes te voy a mirar y curar la espalda y después me cuentas bien que fue lo que ocurrió, porque mamá dice que te estas acostando con una tal Leona… también yo tengo novedades para contarte - contestó la de ojos púrpuras mirándolo y pudiendo sentir claramente en su aura, la aflicción que lo inundaba

Una vez adentro, vieron que Rei ya estaba cenando y como era esperable, esta ni siquiera se volteó a ver a su esposo. Entonces se dirigieron directamente al baño y Risa cerró la puerta detrás de ella, por su parte Ralf se quitó de nuevo la parte superior de su uniforme para quedar con el torso al descubierto, acto seguido se sentó de costado en el inodoro con la vista perdida en el suelo.

Su hija buscó el botiquín y sacó las cosas necesarias para curar las heridas de la espalda de su padre.

\- Gran Kami… mira cómo te dejaron la espalda… - opinó Risa sorprendida y algo horrorizada de ver las múltiples heridas dejadas por los latigazos - ¿Quién te las curó, papá? – preguntó al notar que las mismas ya habían recibido curación

\- Fue una soldado de la guardia, Leona…

\- ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Tienes algo con esa chica? - indagó la de cabello castaño oscuro

\- No, ¿Recuerdas al desconocido que te mencioné? ¿Al que tu madre le hablaba muy dulcemente? – su hija como respuesta asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que comenzaba con los trabajos del reforzado en la curación – Ese imbécil goza de toda la confianza de tu madre… no sé si es porque ella siente algo por ese sujeto o solo para llevarme la contra, la cosa es que la muchacha en cuestión estaba siendo seguida por este tipo e iba a ser abusada por él si yo no llego justo a impedirlo, lo golpeé pero él enseguida fue con Rei a decirle mentiras, de que nos sorprendió a la chica y a mi, teniendo sexo y que por eso yo lo agredí – relató el jefe Guardia lo que había ocurrido

\- Canalla… basura – dijo la hija de Ralf con enojo refiriéndose a Jedite – Continua, papá – pidió ella

\- Tu madre no iba a creerme dijera lo que dijera, y esta chica iba a ser duramente castigada si quedaba como "mi amante" entonces no vi otra alternativa que mentirle, diciéndole que yo estaba intentando abusar de ella, para que todo el castigo cayera sobre mí, imagina… si a mí que soy su esposo, mandó a darme latigazos… ¿Qué le hubiera hecho a esa pobre muchacha? – continuó contando Ralf los sucesos

\- Fue muy noble de tu parte, papi, estoy orgullosa de ti – lo alabó Risa dándole un beso en la mejilla – Pero el problema ahora es que si antes de este lío, la relación entre mamá y tú estaba pésima, con esto quedó aún peor. Verás, ella no te creyó tu mentira pero está segura de que la tal Leona y tú son amantes… la única posibilidad que veo de solucionar esto, es probar que se equivoca… aunque por las posibilidades de que mamá cambie… - razonó ella sin terminar de hablar, pensando de que es cuestión de tiempo para que su padre acabe fijándose en otra mujer, recordando el plan de Haruna con Mirajane y en cómo podía influir en eso, el reciente hecho de él con Leona Heidern ya que si bien ella consideraba que su papá merecía ser feliz, prefería que fuera con la ex luchadora que llevaba mucho tiempo amándolo.

\- Si ya sé, esto no parece tener punto de retorno… - completó el hombre la frase que intuyó que su hija diría - Hay más, me enteré que hoy fue a verla un viejo amigo de ella, un pelmazo que trabajó en el viejo Hikawa… - informó Jones con cierta molestia

\- Lo sé, Yuuichirou Kumada, mamá me quiere casar con su hijo y los invitó a cenar mañana por la noche aquí a casa… papá, tenemos que hacer algo, no quiero casarme con quien quiera que sea ese - respondió Risa con tristeza

\- Lo sabía… ¡Lo sabía! Eso me temí a partir del primer momento en que supe de esa visita – se quejó el de ojos cafés con rabia apretando los puños, inmediatamente volteó la mirada hacia ella y se puso el dedo índice en la boca indicando que debía tener cuidado con lo que hablaba, a lo que Risa asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza dando a entender que había entendido

El presentimiento era correcto, porque en ese mismo instante Rei se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta del baño pegada a la misma, escuchando todo lo que padre e hija decían.

 ***** **Keiretsu: es un término japonés que hace referencia a un modelo empresarial y del mantenimiento industrial en el que existe una coalición de empresas unidas por ciertos intereses económicos. Es un tipo de grupo de negocios donde una empresa central, que no es una cúspide jerárquica, plantea montar un entorno económico adecuado que ayude a diferentes empresas a autocoordinarse para aunar esfuerzos y posteriormente realizar un reparto equitativo de los resultados. Es una red regularizada de proveedores que mejora la eficiencia de los procesos de producción**

 **Final de una nueva entrega de De Miel a Hiel, en el próximo capítulo Ralf y Risa se pondrán a conversar y allí sabremos algo del pasado de él ¿Pistas? Solo les doy una: Kuribayashi, nada más… mis dedos están sellados así que no diré nada más, no insistáis XD.**

 **Y a ti amable lector, si te gusta este fanfic no olvides de dejarme tu review no cuesta nada, por ahora me voy despidiendo hasta la próxima actualización, les deseo buena semana y ¡Nos vemos!**


	15. Rememorando Sucesos

**Capítulo 14**

 **Rememorando Sucesos**

Una vez que Risa acabó de curar las heridas en la espalda de su padre procedió a guardar los utensillos, luego de esto ambos salieron en silencio del baño y tal como lo esperaban, Rei los estaba aguardando en medio del pasillo.

\- Será mejor que no intenten nada raro, ¿Me escucharon? Mañana van a venir Yuuichirou con su familia y no quiero problemas, en cuanto a ti jovencita… ya sabes lo que te va a pasar si haces alguna tontería… puedes ir olvidándote de ese cantante de cuarta – dijo amenazadoramente en referencia a su hija – Y en cuanto a ti, no te cansas de inventar estupideces en contra de Jedite, está claro que te mueres de los celos y ya estás envenenando a Risa en contra suya pero nada de lo que quieras hacer te va a resultar bien – prosiguió hablándole a Ralf

Pero ambos pasaron a ambos lados de ella sin dirigirle la palabra ni mirarla, como si no estuviera nadie allí y eso no hizo más que irritar peor a la gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea.

\- ¡Oigan, les estoy hablando! ¿¡Cómo se atreven a ignorarme!? – preguntó Rei de mala forma

A pesar de eso, ella no siguió con la discusión y regresó en silencio a la mesa a terminar de cenar, así permaneció mientras su esposo y su hija se servían la comida y se dirigían a comer a otra parte de la casa ya que ninguno de los dos quería comer en la misma mesa que Rei, al no sentirse cómodos en su presencia.

Al acabar la cena, Risa fue a la cocina con los platos de todos para lavarlos mientras que Ralf salió al patio de la entrada del templo al que daba el shoden y por su parte Rei, primeramente tenía pensado leer algo pero dejó dicha idea de lado al sentirse más perturbada de lo que ya estaba, al ser la primera vez que estando su esposo y su hija en casa, comía sola y eso le daba aún más en qué pensar.

Desde hacía un rato que Ralf se encontraba sentado en donde empezaba la larga escalinata que conducía a la calle, ante él se encontraban las luces de la ciudad que daban algo de luz pero el hombre estaba con la mirada perdida, sin prestarle atención a nada en especial, al mismo tiempo que fumaba un cigarrillo y oía una canción en su celular.

Por fuera las únicas heridas que poseía eran las marcas de los latigazos en la espalda pero por dentro, en su interior, se sentía desfallecer, a estas alturas solo estaba seguro de un par de cosas: cada día le encontraba menos sentido a su vida y la otra, solo algo le impedía buscar su viejo revólver y descerrajarse la tapa de los sesos: la presencia de su hija

Pero de que interiormente se sentía muerto, eso era evidente… por debajo de esa imagen de hombre rudo y duro que siempre había sido, había un ser humano que sufría. Ralf pensaba en eso y recordaba la Era de paz del presente 2do Milenio de Plata y sonreía sarcásticamente. ¿Paz? ¿Cuál Paz? Para él no había tal, era como si estuviera en guerra y justo con la persona que más amaba.

Pensaba y pensaba sobre su vida pero no encontraba respuesta a tanta mala suerte, a cada amor que tuvo en su vida siempre le pasó algo…

Estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta cuando llegó su hija y se sentó a su lado, hasta que esta le puso la mano en un hombro.

\- La verdad, me siento cansada… no me refiero al físico, guste o no desgasta esta situación… el tener que lidiar todos los días con mamá, esconderme cada vez que debo verme con Seiya como si cometiera un crimen, estoy harta en serio – confesó Risa al mismo tiempo que suspiraba de cansancio

\- No eres la única, yo quisiera… no sé… que esto fuera solo una jodida pesadilla – respondió el de ojos cafés sin mirarla

\- Toma, es para protección creo que lo necesitas – dijo su hija sacando un amuleto de debajo de su ropa y alargándoselo a su padre

\- Tira eso, no sirve… - contestó Ralf viendo el objeto con desgano

\- Papá, te comprendo pero hazlo por mí, por favor – insistió ella contrariada

\- Está bien, solo porque tú me lo pides… - accedió el Jefe de guardia tomando el amuleto bufando con fastidio

\- Me gusta lo que estás escuchando, aunque no puedo entender bien lo que dice – opinó Risa en referencia a la canción que tenía puesta Ralf en su celular

\- Eso es lógico, porque canta en inglés pero yo sí puedo entender… ¿Sabes? Este tema es uno de los que más me llega porque me siento identificado con él – afirmó el musculoso hombre con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Tienes razón, ¿pero porqué? ¿Qué dice la letra? – indagó la joven intrigada

\- Cuando era joven yo era el mejor tipo que conocía, pensé que era el elegido pero pasó el tiempo y me di cuenta de una o dos cosas, mi brillo desvanecía mientras pasaba el tiempo, pensé que estaba viviendo la vida perfecta pero en las horas de soledad cuando la verdad empieza a morder, pensé en las veces que le di la espalda y me desentendía, no soy un buen tipo después de todo… - recitó cantando el de cabello castaño oscuro la primera parte de la letra

\- La letra realmente llega al corazón pero también es triste – dijo su hija percibiendo la pena detrás de esas palabras – Pero antes de que todo esto pasara, cuando mamá estaba bien… éramos muy felices… - recordó además

\- Es verdad, lo éramos… no olvido eso, añoro eso ¿Dónde está tu madre? ¿Dónde está la verdadera Rei? – Preguntó retóricamente Ralf – Porque esa mujer que está allí adentro, solo tiene su apariencia… - agregó señalando hacia la casa

\- ¿A lo mejor a la verdadera la tienen secuestrada unos alienígenas y quien está adentro de la casa es un extraterrestre con su apariencia? – respondió riendo levemente Risa bromeando, obteniendo como respuesta una leve sonrisa de parte de su padre

\- Lo siento si no rio como tal vez esperes, hace tiempo que no rio como hace tiempo… y eso que yo reía mucho, tengo cierta memoria que me lastima y… no puedo olvidarme lo de Shino… todo este drama con Rei la trae a mi mente de nuevo, solo pregunto ¿Por qué? y no encuentro respuestas, hoy que quiero reírme apenas si puedo ya no tengo la risa como antes – recordó Jones con nostalgia, perdido en sus recuerdos y pensamientos

\- ¿Quién es Shino? – no perdió tiempo Risa en indagar con suma intriga

\- Ella fue mi último gran amor antes de conocer a tu madre, la conocí cuando estaba en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa y ella, Shino Kuribayashi, era Sargento Primero en la Unidad 3 de Reconocimiento… - recordó el Jefe de Guardia

\- Ohhh entiendo papá, cuéntame que pasó quiero saber – solicitó ella abriendo grande los ojos

\- Nos amamos muchísimo, fue una tan fogosa como lo era mi relación con tu mamá antes de que toda esta situación comenzara, no sé ni cómo no llegué a tener un hijo con Shino… además yo estaba siempre para ella, un abrazo, una palabra, lo que fuere necesario así como he sido con Rei, no imaginaba yo mi vida sin ella – hizo memoria el de ojos cafés añorando aquellos momentos

\- Que romántico, ha de haber sido amor a primera vista – dedujo Risa sonriendo y viéndolo con atención

\- No te creas, tuvimos un comienzo difícil, al principio nos llevábamos como perro y gato verás… ella tenía muy mal genio y también un lado sádico, en combate era muy buena y en el Ejército todos le temían… era las más baja de estatura en comparación con el resto del Tercero de Reconocimiento pero, también la más feroz y yo, fui el único que no demostró miedo ninguno ante ella – continuó recordando el Jefe de Guardia con una sonrisa

\- Ohh entiendo, era peor que mamá entonces – contestó Risa asombrada de lo que estaba oyendo

\- En una ocasión, Shino y yo llegamos a agarrarnos a trompadas… ¿Recuerdas aquella vieja película que vimos? En la que Rocky peleaba contra el grandote ruso – preguntó el de cabello castaño oscuro obteniendo una cabezada afirmativa de su hija, dando a entender que sí se acordaba – Bueno algo así fue, destrozamos el bar de la base y el General nos castigó a ambos, metiéndonos al calabozo juntos – añadió acto seguido

\- ¿Y ahí comenzaron a entenderse o siguieron peleando adentro? – indagó riendo la muchacha de ojos púrpuras

\- Al principio intentamos ignorarnos pero poco a poco comenzamos a hablar desde ese momento, hasta que llegamos a entendernos. Sabíamos que algo había cambiado dentro de nosotros, en lo que a mí respecta, ese fuego en su mirada, esa fiereza me cautivaron… además de que ella era muy hermosa físicamente y por el lado de ella lo mismo, deseaba a alguien en su vida y al fin había encontrado un hombre a la par suyo, que la quisiera tal como era, que viera su carácter jodido y no saliera corriendo. A pesar de que no lo demostrara abiertamente, sé que eso le apenaba – prosiguió Ralf con sus memorias

\- Es que por lo que me estás contando, papá, tú y ella eran bastante parecidos y a pesar de ese comienzo difícil que tuvieron, era lógico que iban a terminar por entenderse y enamorarse e imagino lo feliz que habrán sido – opinó su hija poniendo una mano en un hombro de él

\- Dices bien, lo fuimos, por eso te dije… no sé ni como no tuvimos un hijo – sonrió Ralf con tristeza

\- ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Porqué su relación no prosperó? Si eran tan felices – fue la inevitable pregunta de Risa

\- Había un grupo terrorista que contrabandeaba armas a Estados Unidos con sede en el sureste de Vietnam, sembraba el terror en dicho país y también en el resto de Asia, claro está que Japón no fue la excepción. Hacían ataques con bombas en sitios públicos y obviamente, el gobierno japonés decidió tomar cartas en el asunto enviando dos escuadrones de las Fuerzas de Auto-Defensa en misión secreta a territorio vietnamita a acabar con dicha célula y uno de los designados fue el Tercer Escuadrón de Reconocimiento, su misión consistía en recopilar, recoger información y explorar el territorio a fin de localizar el sitio de operaciones de los enemigos, determinar su composición y capacidad defensiva y ofensiva, verificar si tenían rehenes, para rescatarlos y acabar posteriormente con el lugar – respondió Jones a la pregunta de su hija

\- Ya veo, entonces significa que ella… - dijo la joven llevándose una mano a la boca, intuyendo la suerte de la muchacha

\- Si, antes de que Shino se fuera a la misión yo le pedí casarnos y ella había aceptado gustosa… pero jamás volvió… - dijo Ralf con melancolía - El helicóptero en que viajaba el 3º Escuadrón fue derribado en medio de la selva y algunos de sus ocupantes no sobrevivieron a la caída, los que se salvaron se encontraron perdidos y víctimas de una emboscada por parte de los terroristas, los que no fueron abatidos allí fueron tomados prisioneros por estos. Yo y otros escuadrones los buscamos incesantemente durante meses hasta que logramos ubicar la sede de la célula terrorista pero, ya era demasiado tarde… todos estaban muertos… incluyendo a Shino – prosiguió con amargura

\- Pobre chica, imagino cuánto habrás sufrido… tantos planes y de repente se ven cortados de esa forma tan cruel – afirmó con tristeza la muchacha, solidarizándose con su padre

\- Más adelante descubriríamos que uno de nosotros estaba colaborando con los terroristas, filtrando información del Ejército y que por eso ellos ya esperaban a los escuadrones que iban en misión a Vietnam, tiempo antes de aquella él desapareció y algunas fuentes afirmaron haberlo visto en la base terrorista y no precisamente como prisionero – informó el hombre lo que sabía de ese suceso – Pero por alguna razón, cuando llegamos al sitio los terroristas estaban todos masacrados, como si los hubiera agarrado un animal salvaje – agregó acto seguido

\- Y ese maldito, ¿También cayó junto con sus cómplices? – quiso saber más su hija, sumamente intrigada

\- No lo sé, su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado pero espero que sí, ya que si me llego a enterar de que está vivo y que anda dando vueltas por ahí, te aseguro que remuevo cielo y tierra pero de que lo envío al infierno, lo envío al infierno – afirmó el actual Jefe de Guardia apretando un puño con rabia, queriendo decir que no dudaría en asesinar a la persona en cuestión

\- Te comprendo, te comprendo tanto papá – apoyó Risa a Ralf, con tristeza – La extrañas, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Risa en referencia a Shino

\- En verdad si, quisiera tenerla conmigo de nuevo… pero porqué, ¿Porqué tenía que terminar así? Creí que con tu madre al fin sería feliz pero, está visto que cada vez que me enamoro todo termina mal – fue la contestación de Jones

\- Papá, Shino podrá no estar más físicamente en este mundo, pero ella vivirá por siempre en tu corazón cada vez que la recuerdas y es cierto, ella habrá sido de un carácter aún más difícil que el de mamá, pero al menos ella nunca te hizo lo que mamá te ha estado haciendo – consoló la joven al hombre al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en un hombro de él, quien como respuesta le acaricio aquella

\- Gracias hija, pero es que en verdad si me pongo a hacer memoria desde la primera vez que me enamoré… siempre me pasó lo mismo, he tenido momentos felices sí pero al final siempre la misma puta mierda, a todas les pasó algo… mi primera novia fue quien me enseñó a cantar y tocar la guitarra cuando estaba en la secundaria, murió en un accidente automovilístico, mi segunda pareja tenía una enfermedad terminal y falleció a consecuencia de la misma, mi tercera me abandonó, me traicionó, era una nena de familia rica que se casó con otro tipo millonario, olvidándose de mí… la cuarta fue Shino, de quien te hablé y ahora, tu madre es la quinta – reveló el de ojos cafés – Parecía que la mala racha al fin se había cortado pero ya ves – agregó tristemente

\- Oh no… papi hermoso, es increíble la mala suerte que has tenido pero no te pongas mal, al final la luz siempre aparece – lo animó ella entristecida por lo que acababa de escuchar – Quería hacerte un par de preguntas, ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al Palacio de Cristal a entrevistarnos con la Reina? ¿Qué sentiste al volver a ver a la Neo Reina Serenity? – indagó además, lo que sorprendió a su progenitor que no esperaba dicha pregunta

\- Sensaciones que me desconciertan, mi corazón se aceleró… parecía que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera el cuerpo, te puedo asegurar que si no hubiera conocido a tu madre, hubiera estado con ella – dijo sinceramente Ralf, la joven percibió en su aura que así era lo que la preocupó

\- Papá, sabes que una relación sentimental entre tú y la Neo Reina estaría prohibida y generaría un verdadero escándalo, tanto tú como ella están casados – recordó la de ojos púrpuras con seriedad y por su parte, Ralf asintió con una cabezada – Y el esposo de ella es nadie más ni nadie menos que el Rey Endymion… ¿No hay nadie más por lo que sientas o hayas sentido lo mismo, alguien más que te guste? – quiso averiguar Risa a fin de ver cómo estaba el panorama para Mirajane

\- Bueno, recuerdo que cuando vi a Mirajane sentí algo de lo mismo, confieso que me gustaba mucho, con ella tal vez haya terminado casándome si yo hubiera tomado la decisión de hablarle pero después conocí a Rei y ya conoces el resto, ya no hubo espacio en mi corazón para nadie más – prosiguió el Jefe de Guardia con sus confesiones

\- Ohhh entiendo, entonces sí te gusta… la tía Haru me contó algunas cositas tuyas, como que no solo la admirabas al luchar, también que antes de conocer a mamá, "te hacías justicia por tu propia mano" pensando en ella – le dijo riendo la de cabello castaño oscuro, en referencia a Mirajane

\- Genial, ¿Qué otras cosas intimas mías te contó Haruna? – preguntó Jones quejándose algo avergonzado – A Mira la admiré desde el primer momento en que la ví en el circuito de lucha libre pero a partir del momento en que la conocí en persona sí fue otra cosa, me gustó pero bueno… nunca paso a más – hizo memoria además

\- Interesante, quien sabe lo que pueda pasar en el futuro, papá – argumentó la muchacha sumamente interesada en ese dato

\- No te confundas hija, esto con Rei es peor de lo que fue con Shino… si desgraciadamente me veo obligado a tener que alejarme de tu madre, tal vez yo "lime el candado" pero de ahí a entregar de nuevo mi corazón… ¿Para que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo? ¿Qué voy a entregar si lo tengo hecho pedazos? Al final siempre hubo dolor para mí – aclaró Jones su postura

\- Papá, entiendo por todo lo que pasaste… pero tú nunca has sido de los que dejan algo a medias – replicó Risa intentando hacer que piense bien

\- No sé qué quieres que te diga, ni sé tampoco qué ha pasado, no se el porqué ¿Acaso atraigo algo malo para las mujeres que se fijan en mí? Todo parece indicar que para mí es el fin – insistió el de ojos cafés exasperado

\- No es el fin – refutó su hija alzando la voz

\- Yo ya no puedo creer otra cosa, antes no tenía nada que perder… nada me importaba, iba a las misiones al campo de batalla, peleaba y me tiroteaba, me daba igual si volvía vivo o no pero ahora estas tú y no deseo perder lo que tengo – argumentó el hombre

\- No tenemos nada que sea irreemplazable, entiendo cuanto amas a mamá pero ella no lo es, ¿Las posesiones materiales? ¡Tenemos de todo sí pero no tenemos paz! No podemos seguir viviendo así, tú no eres el único que la está pasando mal, yo si sigo así voy a acabar volviéndome loca o enfermándome – exclamó la muchacha airada

\- Eso lo tengo claro, tú y Haruna son lo que tengo, irreemplazable para mí y hasta ahora Rei también lo ha sido… - aseguró el de cabello castaño bajando la vista

\- Pero ella ya no es la de antes, su corazón ya no es el de antes, después que pasó lo que pasó con tu primera novia... a tu vida llegó la segunda, después la tercera, más tarde Shino y cuando murió, creías que ella también era irreemplazable pero luego llegó mamá y ocupó su lugar, ella no será la última si te das otra oportunidad, tú mereces ser feliz… ambos merecemos ser felices – respondió Risa en tono suplicante

\- Creo que es mejor que vaya a acostarme – le dijo Ralf acariciándole la cabeza y sonriéndole

\- Tengo una propuesta para ti, no duermas en el sillón duerme en mi pieza conmigo – pidió la muchacha de ojos púrpuras

\- ¿En serio? No me digas que te asustan los monstruos nocturnos y no quieres dormir sola – bromeó su papá

\- No es eso, ya estoy grande – respondió riendo mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa – Es para que estés más cómodo – agregó a continuación

\- ¿Quieres que duerma en tu cama contigo? No creo que quepamos, yo tengo un tremendo cuerpo y estaremos incómodos, mejor me busco mi vieja bolsa de dormir que llevaba a las misiones y tema solucionado – decidió el Jefe de Guardia

Por su parte, Rei había estado espiando y oyendo escondida entre los arbustos, gran parte de la charla que acabaron de tener su esposo y su hija y recordó cuando ella misma ya se sabía enamorada de Ralf y tenía algo de miedo de entregarle su corazón debido a su frustrada relación con el entonces Darien Chiba, recordaba también el hecho de no haber podido ver nunca a su amigo Yuuichirou como algo más que eso, un amigo y nada más. Por lo que a pesar de haber salido un par de veces con él, no ocurrió nada más entre ellos y Rei nunca aceptaría a nadie que no amara.

 _Una muchacha de largo cabello ébano y un hombre joven de complexión robusta y cabello castaño oscuro se encontraban sentados en una banca del Parque Número 10, ella se evidenciaba angustiada ya que por dentro estaba dividida entre dos sentimientos opuestos, por un lado el amor y por el otro el miedo. Quien estaba con ella se encontraba en una situación parecida, estaba enamorado pero no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos y eso le atormentaba._

 _\- Rei, ¿sucede algo? Te noto muy seria y distante, ¿Te preocupa algo? – indagó el de cabello castaño oscuro_

 _\- De hecho sí Ralf, verás… creo que debemos dejar de vernos durante un tiempo tú y yo – respondió la de ojos púrpuras, el oír eso fue un baldazo de agua fría para el hombre – Lo que voy a decirte tal vez afecte nuestra amistad, no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar – agregó a continuación_

 _\- Sea lo que sea dímelo, siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase – respondió el de ojos marrones con una sonrisa pero sintiendo por dentro un sudor frío y una sensación de frustración al ver derrumbar su sueño, imaginando que seguramente ella le diría que estaba enferma o enamorada de otro_

 _\- ¿Estás seguro? Es que es algo muy delicado – preguntó Rei aun dubitativa_

 _\- Pase lo que pase, me tendrás… adelante, puedes decirlo con confianza – animó él tomando delicadamente el mentón de la chica para que lo viera a los ojos_

 _\- Está bien… me la voy a jugar y pase lo que pase, asumiré las consecuencias – decidió la de ojos púrpuras afrontando su miedo y decidiéndose a hablar - ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días te conté que había un amigo que me estaba robando el corazón? – indagó ella a lo que él asintió afirmativamente con una cabezada_

 _\- ¿No te corresponde, verdad? – dedujo Ralf desolado creyendo que ese amigo no era él, la joven movió la cabeza negativamente_

 _\- La verdad no lo sé… pero ese no es el punto… sabes… tú eres ese amigo – confesó la muchacha, lo que fue un impacto positivo para Ralf quien ya estaba resignado a dejar pasar esta chance de la misma forma en que dejó pasar la de empezar algo con una amiga suya muy querida_

 _\- ¿Cómo… como dices?._

 _\- Lo que oíste, me gustas mucho… te amo Ralf, has demostrado ser una persona en la que puedo confiar y te has metido en mi corazón pero no estoy segura de que esto vaya a resultar y tampoco puedo verte como un amigo ya – afirmó ya llorando Rei, dejando salir lo que llevaba en su pecho_

 _\- Yo… yo… quiero decirte que, me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi y bueno, a medida que te fui conociendo mucho mejor, este sentimiento fue creciendo y ahora puedo asegurar que estoy enamorado de ti – respondió el de cabello castaño oscuro, decidiéndose también a revelar lo que sentía y en respuesta, ella evidenció una enorme sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado dando a entender el gusto que le daba el escuchar eso_

 _\- No sabes la enorme alegría que me das al hacerme saber que correspondes mis sentimientos – contestó gozosa Rei, pero rápidamente perdió la sonrisa – Pero no sé… - dudó_

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que no sabes? ¿Cuál es el problema? – indagó Ralf desconcertado_

 _\- Esto es muy difícil de decir para mí… ¡Tengo miedo! Cuando me enamoré por primera vez, él terminó fijándose en mi mejor amiga y ahora ellos son novios, más tarde salí un par de veces con Yuuichirou para ver qué pasaba pero no resultó, él es solo un amigo para mí y empezar una relación en esas condiciones, significaba engañarme a mí misma y engañarlo a él, temo que esta vez contigo tampoco resulte – dijo ella sinceramente y soltándose a llorar, Ralf con delicadeza le agarró una mano y la llevó a su pecho_

 _\- De acuerdo a tus habilidades shinto puedes sentir el aura de las personas, por lo que yo aunque quisiera engañarte no podría, ¿Cierto? – preguntó él a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza – Dime qué sientes ahora en mí – pidió acto seguido_

 _\- Sinceridad, tu pecho late fuerte y eso evidencia que lo que me dices es cierto – informó la de cabello ébano_

 _\- Es cierto, mi pecho late así de fuerte por ti porque te amo y te considero sin dudas, la reina y dueña absoluta de mi corazón – le dijo el musculoso con una sonrisa amorosa_

 _\- Pero tuve dos frustraciones… cuando amé no fui amada y cuando lo fui, yo no amé… - contestó Rei sin poder terminar de hablar_

 _\- ¿Frustraciones? Yo tuve cuatro… la primera novia que tuve, muerta en un accidente de auto… la segunda, muerta también pero por una enfermedad, la tercera me traicionó y la cuarta, esa fue la que más dolió porque murió cuando menos lo esperaba, nos íbamos a casar cuando ella volviera de una misión a la que fue asignada pero jamás regresó, la busqué durante mucho tiempo pero cuando supe dónde estaba ya había muerto en manos de sus secuestradores, estuve a nada de tomar mi revólver y acabar con mi propia vida – recordó Ralf con dolor su pasado – Jamás pensé volver a enamorarme pero igual ocurrió... a pesar de estar cansado de terminar destrozado siempre y aquí estoy, pidiéndote que seas mi novia – siguió hablando él con seguridad_

 _\- Oh Ralf, cuanto lo siento… en verdad lamento mucho que hayas tenido que sufrir tanto y yo me quejo… puedo sentir que aun te duele, déjame curarte a ti y sanar tu corazón. Yo te voy a hacer muy feliz Ralf, porque acepto, sí acepto ser tu novia, mi amor – contestó ella conmovida y amorosamente, acariciando una mejilla de él antes de fundirse ambos en un abrazo y darse un anhelado, deseado y tierno beso en los labios_

La actual gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea recordó con una sonrisa ese momento que fue el inicio de una hermosa relación, pero rápidamente perdió aquella al ver entrar a su esposo en compañía de su hija e inmediatamente se le vino a la memoria el instante en que aquella linda relación comenzó a desmoronarse, cuando descubrió la amarga traición gracias a un anónimo que le llegó con algunas fotos, una nota y una parte de un viejo texto, que revelaba la maldición del Milenio de Plata que pesaba sobre el hombre que amaba y con que el que había sido tan feliz.

Miró también a su hija y rememoró el porqué le tenía rabia, Risa era lo que la ligaba a su marido, el hombre que la traicionó y además, porque como buena Hino-Jones que era, Risa jamás se inclinó ante sus deseos y para una megalómana ególatra como en la que se había convertido Rei, esa rebeldía sin dudas era lo peor que le podía hacer.

De algo no dudaba, aquel instante en que la gobernadora descubrió la traición de su esposo… fue el inicio de su trasformación en lo que era ahora, Rei deseaba gritarle en la cara a Ralf esa verdad pero recordaba lo que advertía el anónimo, él no recordaba nada porque la Neo Reina le había borrado la memoria de ese hecho y si ella lo hacía recordar, la maldición provocaría un paro cardíaco en él y por ende, la muerte. Y a pesar del dolor de haber sido engañada, lo seguía amando y no quería que tal cosa le ocurriera.

 _-_ Yo tenía razón Ralf, no era una buena idea después de todo – dijo la de ojos violetas con lágrimas en los mismos en referencia al momento que estaba recordando antes, por su parte Risa y su esposo la vieron sin entender de qué estaba hablando

 **¡Hola mis buenos amigos! Aquí estamos nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo de De Miel a Hiel, les dije que aquí habría una charla interesante y como han podido ver, se supieron algunas cosas pero aún quedan más por revelarse.**

 **Les comento que la historia entre Shino Kuribayahi y Ralf Jones, tendrá un fic aparte del que ya tengo escrito el prólogo y que titulé "Pasado Doloroso" así que vamos a ver qué tal anda.**

 **Otro proyecto futuro es algo que tenía pensado desde antes y que al final nunca empecé,"El Infierno de Rei" la adaptación del videojuego Dantes's Inferno basado en la obra de Dante Alighieri.**

 **Ya les ire contendo que otros proyectos futuros tengo, espero ir sacando todo a la luz XD**

 **Ahora tengo una pregunta, ¿A que artista pertrenece la cancion cuya letra recitó Ralf en castellano? ¿Como se llama la canción? Quien me conteste correctamente primero, tendrá como premio aparecer aquí en este fic, espero sus respuestas**

 **Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima ¿Adelantos del próximo capítulo? ¡De acá! Diría uno de los personajes del genial Alberto Olmedo. Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto senshis y soldados.**


	16. Observa Primero

**Capítulo 15**

 **Observa Primero**

 **Santuario Hikawa**

Ralf y Risa miraron a Rei sin lograr entender lo que le estaba ocurriendo, aunque para ellos eso ya era común. Hacía mucho tiempo que buscaban saber en qué pensaba ella sin lograr nada y a esta altura, ya ni se molestaban en preguntarle.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti ahora? – preguntó el de ojos cafés con voz cansina

\- Eso mismo pregunto, primero me aseguras que me amas y ahora sales con que extrañas a la tal Shino – contestó la de largo cabello ébano cruzando los brazos, Ralf solo se limitó a caminar a un lado de ella sin mirarla lo que sulfuró más a Rei - ¡Oye, ven acá… te estoy hablando! – reclamó la gobernadora alzando la voz

\- Pregúntate porqué, papá te ha demostrado que te ama muchas veces y si tú no le hubieras fallado como esposa, él no estaría ahora extrañando a su ex novia – le dijo su hija de mala forma pasando también a su lado - ¿Y sabes qué? Aún teniendo su carácter de temer, Shino Kuribayashi jamás le hizo el daño que tú le hiciste – agregó volteando a mirarla antes de alejarse

El oír eso le dolió a Rei quien se arrodilló en el piso y apretó fuerte los puños, quería gritar pero se contuvo y se conformó con murmurar en voz baja para sí misma, en respuesta a su hija.

\- Si supieras… lo que tu padre "la pobre víctima" me hizo, pensarías lo mismo que yo… que se lo merece, se merece lo que le pasa.

Esto dijo Rei a su pesar ya que por dentro suyo en su corazón, le dolía verlo de esa forma y por el amor que aún sentía por Ralf, se compadecía y deseaba consolarlo pero, la rabia siempre hablaba más alto.

El jefe de guardia y Risa se dirigieron al cuarto de ella a disponerse a dormir, para ella no hubo ningún problema en cambiarse delante de su padre mientras que este, solo se quitó la parte de arriba.

\- ¿Sabes que papá? Me hubiera gustado conocer a Shino – recordó la de cabello castaño oscuro la charla de hace rato

\- Pero si Shino hubiera vivido, tú no habrías nacido porque yo me hubiera casado con ella y no con tu madre – aclaró Ralf dicho detalle no menor

\- Oye es cierto, me había olvidado – rió la joven en referencia a eso

\- ¿De veras crees que podríamos caber tú y yo en tu cama de 1 sola plaza? Mejor buscaré mi bolsa de dormir y asunto solucionado – opinó el robusto hombre – Y por favor tápate, si tu madre te viera en ropa interior delante mío ahora, no quiero ni oírla. Recuerda que ya no eres una niña, que ya estas grande – agregó antes de salir a buscar lo mencionado

\- Ya no me importa lo que diga o piense mamá – replicó Risa sin hacer caso a lo que le pidió su padre

Ralf buscó en el cuarto de Rei el objeto en cuestión al mismo tiempo que esta se burlaba de él por dormir en el cuarto de su hija, al volver a la habitación de Risa, él observó que ella sacaba una guitarra vieja que tenía guardada entre sus cosas.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Para qué quieres eso ahora? – indagó Ralf en referencia al instrumento

\- Tú mencionaste que tu primera ex novia te había enseñado a tocar y cantar… ¿Podrías cantar una canción ahora? – pidió la de ojos púrpuras alargándole el objeto

\- Ahora no es hora Risa, vamos a dormir – intentó negarse el musculoso

\- Hazlo, por favor… solo una – insistió Risa en tono suplicante

\- De acuerdo, pero solo una eh – accedió el hombre tomando la guitarra mientras suspiraba

\- Muchas gracias – respondió la joven sonriendo

El jefe de guardia se sentó en la cama de su hija luego de apoyar la bolsa de dormir a un costado y con el instrumento en ambas manos comenzó a tocar.

 _Basta de seguir así, es tan frío aquí  
además me tienen harto, y sé que es así_

 _Yo siento que voy a perder, yo digo que voy a perder  
te digo que voy a perder, si... yo nací para perder.  
Nada que decir, nada que hacer  
lo único que quiero es ver... que puedo crecer.. _

_Vivir en la jungla, no está tan mal  
pero aquí, esta ciudad, el alma te va a devorar._

\- Me pareció oír esa canción… creí oírtela pero no es Heavy Metal – intentó acordarse la muchacha luego de aplaudir con entusiasmo

\- Born to Lose, de Jhonny Thunders and The Heartbreakers, fue versionada por varias otras bandas y no, no era Heavy… era Punk Rock, otro estilo distinto – informó Ralf sonriendo – ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que sí nací para perder… - agregó perdiendo rápidamente la sonrisa

\- Ya verás que terminarás ganado, papá – contestó ella a modo de consuelo

\- Bueno, se acabó el concierto, ahora a dormir – dijo el de ojos cafés devolviéndole la guitarra a Risa

\- Papá… por lo visto la antigua Era tenía muchas cosas bonitas, ¿Crees que me hubiera gustado? – preguntó pensativa Risa en el ínterin que guardaba el instrumento musical y se acostaba en su cama

\- Estoy seguro que sí, te hubieras sentido más libre que en esta, es verdad que ahora ya no hay enemigos que amenacen al planeta, pero con eso de que esta es una Era paz y armonía para todos… se han olvidado que no hacen falta monstruos para hacer sentir amenazada a la gente, muchas normas y prohibiciones con este famoso Código de Convivencia Pacífica, creen que con eso harán desaparecer las pasiones humanas, que ingenuos – respondió Ralf riendo levemente ya recostado boca abajo en su bolsa de dormir

\- Pero, ¿Y el Cristal de Plata no borró todas las maldiciones? – indagó la joven sin entender del todo

\- Hija, es cierto que el Cristal de Plata es un objeto de gran poder y que al usarlo Serena cambió este mundo para siempre, pero el corazón humano está sujeto a pasiones caprichosas que generalmente se inclinan más hacia lo que es malo que a lo bueno lo cual trae sinsabores y eso, no hay Cristal de Plata que lo pueda borrar. Si bien tenemos vida y juventud longevas gracias a su poder, ni nosotros ni los reyes de este Segundo Milenio de Plata ni nadie en este planeta, somos dioses; seguimos siendo humanos y continuamos estando sujetos a fallas solo que ahora, la gente se engaña creyendo que vivimos en un paraíso, si ya desaparecieron el crimen y los delitos… ¿Para que siguen habiendo fuerzas de seguridad? – explicó el de ojos cafés su punto de vista

\- Tienes razón, mira esta situación con mamá – concordó la muchacha suspirando con tristeza

\- Así es, ahora durmamos, si todo sale bien no tendrás que casarte con el hijo de ese idiota de Kumada.

\- Eso espero, gracias papá te amo – dijo sonriendo la de ojos púrpuras

 **En otro sector de Ciudad Ígnea**

Después de mucho buscar, la recién llegada Aya Kuribayashi pudo encontrar la dirección de una pariente de sangre, la única que en el momento podría adivinar quién era ella. Durante la tarde había estado en Nukureo Kaseigan y gracias a eso consiguió también más información de su interés, la cual la había llevado a Ciudad Ígnea.

La muchacha de corto cabello castaño condujo su automóvil rojo hasta una casa moderna, lugar indicado por la dirección a la que se dirigía. Así que rápidamente detuvo el motor y descendió, tocó el timbre y esperó un rato hasta que fue atendida.

Quien abrió la puerta fue otra mujer joven de cabello y ojos también color castaño, al verla, la expresión calmada de su rostro desapareció y se sorprendió en gran manera al ver a Aya, como si frente a ella estuviera una especie de fantasma o algo por el estilo mientras que la recién llegada solo se limitó a sonreír.

\- No puede ser… ¡No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos! ¿Shino? ¿De… de verdad eres tú, hermana? – preguntó shockeada la mujer que había abierto

\- Quédate tranquila que no soy ninguna aparición, soy de carne y hueso, no soy Shino mi nombre es Aya, es un gusto encontrarte, tía Nanami – contestó quien había llamado al timbre

\- Espera… ¿Me llamaste tía? Entonces tú… - adivinó inmediatamente la dueña de casa

\- Sí, soy Aya Kuribayashi… - informó la joven al mismo tiempo que sacaba y mostraba sus documentos a fin de evidenciar que no mentía

\- Sí… sí eres tú… - prosiguió Nanami con una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Inmediatamente al decir esto, la mujer abrazó emocionada a quien llamó a su puerta y esta a su vez correspondía dicho gesto. Luego de un rato, Aya fue invitada a pasar y ponerse cómoda momento en el cual, ambas se pusieron a conversar.

\- Es impresionante, eres el vivo retrato de Shino… ¿qué te pasó en el rostro? – fue la inevitable pregunta al ver el costado de la cara de la chica

\- Es una historia triste, nunca supe porqué me tenían encerrada en un cuarto hasta mucho después, que tomé conciencia de que estaba en cautiverio… en ese entonces entendí el porqué de tanta crueldad de los que me tenían atrapada. No recuerdo cómo escapé, de repente me encontré escapando sola y perdida en medio de la selva vietnamita, llena de sangre… - comenzó a relatar los sucesos vividos, sintiendo una tristeza que hacía parecer que pasó poco tiempo cuando en realidad había pasado mucho – No supe quiénes eran mis padres hasta años después, cuando vivía con una buena familia norteamericana que me llevó a Estados Unidos luego de adoptarme… ¿Ella donde está? – prosiguió Aya

\- En el mismo lugar en el que ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo, el cementerio que ahora pertenece a la actual Ciudad Ígnea – contestó Nanami con una sonrisa triste

\- Eso lo sabía, no sé porqué esperaba tal vez oír otra cosa – dijo la joven de igual forma – Y mi padre, sé que esta con vida… parte de mi venida es para verlo, necesito preguntarle porqué… porqué nunca me buscó – reveló ella con la voz quebrándose

\- Aya, te puedo asegurar que él es una excelente persona y si yo no sabía de tu existencia hasta ahora, él menos sabrá… pero lo que desees preguntarle debes hacerlo tú misma – afirmó la mujer consolando a la chica

\- Lo conoces – indagó la de ojos marrones con expectativa

\- Sí aunque hace mucho que no nos hemos visto, como te dije antes, es un excelente ser humano y el día en que mi hermana murió, fue uno de los peores para él… tan ilusionado estaba en casarse con ella… la amaba mucho de verdad, a su vez Shino poseía un carácter muy explosivo y ya había perdido la expectativa de enamorarse y casarse porque todos le temían, hasta que lo conoció a él; pero vaya jugarreta del destino que los separó – recordó Nanami bajando la vista tristemente

\- ¿Crees que le gustará conocerme? – preguntó la muchacha

\- Estoy segura que sí, aunque eso debes averiguarlo tú.

\- He estado averiguando antes de venir y se dónde vive, también qué lugares frecuenta cuando va a comer, necesito encontrarme a solas con él – afirmó Aya, revelando lo que tenía pensado hacer

\- ¿Y te dieron la dirección de su residencia así nomás? – indagó sorprendida la de cabello castaño

\- Claro, solo pregunté cual era uno de los principales templos de Ciudad Ígnea y de paso, cuál era su dirección para poder comprar un amuleto... fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente decir.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, Nanami le ofreció hospedaje en su casa a Aya quien se apresuró en sacar su equipaje del auto y llevarlos a donde dormiría. Entre charla y charla, la dueña del hogar reveló que era periodista en la antigua Era y que ahora, continuaba ejerciendo dicha profesión, que lo único que poseía de parecido con su hermana Shino eran los rasgos de su cara ya que ella se peinaba distinto aparte de su personalidad, la cual era muy relajada a diferencia de la de Shino. Contó también que estaba separada y que no había tenido hijos, por lo que vivía sola en su actual residencia.

Por su parte Aya comentó que el costado izquierdo de su rostro lucía esas quemaduras cicatrizadas debido a las torturas a las que era sometida cuando vivía en cautiverio, que luego de huir fue a dar a una casa de adopción en donde conoció a su familia adoptiva. Contó aparte, que con la misma se había ido a vivir a Estados Unidos, al Estado de Utah en donde se crió hasta recibirse de instructora de artes marciales y educación física. Aya tanto había insistido que saber sus orígenes que las personas que la habían acogido, le revelaron lo que sabían, el nombre de su madre y el hecho de que estaba muerta. Más tarde ella continuó averiguando más por su cuenta e investigó en los archivos, las circunstancias en las que murió su madre como así también quién era su padre y en dónde residía aparte del hecho de que tenía un par de tías, momento en el cual se decidió dejar todo y volar a Japón luego de acabar sus estudios.

Ahora ya estaba mucho más cerca de encontrar más respuestas.

 **Residencia de Setsuna Meiou**

Hacía ya un largo rato que la mujer de tez morena había llegado a su hogar, entre el restaurant y la visita al Palacio de Cristal tuvo un día largo y difícil. No había dejado de pensar en el asunto de Rei, recordó también cuando la hija de ella le pidió ayuda y Setsuna desestimó el asunto claro que en ese entonces, pensaba que la gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea continuaba siendo la misma persona leal y noble de antes.

Sin decir nada, se dispuso a tomar una ducha y al salir oyó que alguien tocaba el timbre así que se puso una bata y se dirigió a averiguar quién era. El monitor proyectado de la camarita exterior le permitió ver que se trataba de su hermano Carlos, a quien dijo que esperara un momento mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Cuando acabó de vestirse, le abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar luego de saludarse ambos alegremente.

\- Aquí estoy mi querida hermanita, listo a compartir una cena juntos después de tanto tiempo – fue lo primero que dijo un sonriente Carlos

\- Es cierto, me alegra que vinieras ya que si no venias a visitarme iba a ir yo mismo a tu casa a tirarte las orejas – respondió Setsuna de igual forma

\- Relájate que aquí estoy, me encuentro de un humor excelente – afirmó el joven frotándose las manos con entusiasmo

\- ¿Y eso? No creo que sea solo por reencontrarte conmigo, ¿Qué pasó? – indagó perspicaz la de cabellera verde oscura

\- Se nota que me conoces bien, de acuerdo… seguro te acuerdas de Minako Aino, bien pues mi casa está a unas pocas cuadras de la gobernación y hoy me pude reencontrar con ella, logré quedar con Mina para cenar – confesó su hermano menor

\- Ay Carlos, desde ya te digo que no te recomiendo enredarte con Mina… si tú crees que ella sigue siendo la misma de hace tiempo atrás, te equivocas grandemente – fue lo que le respondió la dueña del restaurant Magnolia

\- No entiendo de qué hablas, porqué dices que no me acerque a Mina – contestó el muchacho abriendo los brazos

\- Minako Aino ya no es la joven soñadora que fue hasta hace un tiempo, ahora es una verdadera "come hombres "a la que solo le gusta divertirse y pasar el rato, lo máximo que llegarás con ella es a la cama pero no esperes más, así que te aconsejo que no te hagas ilusiones con Lady Venus – recordó Setsuna lo que oyó en el Palacio Cristal sobre ella

\- Mmmhhh, de todos modos yo voy a intentar algo con ella, yo creo que puedo hacerla recapacitar, ¿No sabes que fue lo que la llevó a cambiar de esa forma? – insistió Carlos sin evidenciar querer hacer caso del aviso dado

\- No estoy muy segura, tal vez desengaños, relaciones frustradas… sé de algunas que terminaron trágicamente, eso deberías preguntárselo tú mismo si es que te lo quiere decir… pero te vuelvo a repetir Carlos, hazme caso y no te relaciones con ella porque podrías acabar decepcionado – recalcó la mujer – Ahora ponte cómodo, preparo la cena y nos ponemos al día – prosiguió ella

Carlos estaba sumamente feliz por la cita concretada con Minako, pero las palabras de su hermana mayor lo pusieron en alerta a pesar de no estar dispuesto a hacer caso, después de todo no sería nada lindo en caso de lograr intimar con ella, ser solo uno más en su lista ya que Carlos deseaba mucho más con Mina que solo una noche de placer.

\- Y dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que eres un Físico oficialmente? – quiso saber Setsuna mientras se disponía a realizar la tarea anteriormente mencionada

\- Planeaba ir a Ciudad Aquae a pedir trabajo, es la tierra de las oportunidades para los intelectuales como yo – aseguró el de lentes quitándose los zapatos y poniéndose cómodo

\- Me parece perfecto, Lady Mercury no tendrá problema en dártelo, ella sabe quién eres y cuánta inteligencia posees – alabó la de ojos rojizos sonriéndole

 **Ciudad Lignum, Residencia Kino-Still**

Uno de los sectores de la casa de la gobernadora del Este, tenía un aspecto que daba a entender que se trataba de un lugar de entrenamiento al poseer una extensa lona, algunos sacos de entrenamiento como los que usaban los boxeadores para golpear y en el medio, un cuadrilátero; sobre este, la alta castaña y el rubio robusto intercambiaban golpes que ambos lograban detener. Ella vestía un uniforme blanco de karate y él, ropa militar de combate con un pantalón camuflado y una playera sin mangas en la parte de arriba.

Ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás, la de ojos verdes sonreía al mismo tiempo que el de pupilas celestes permanecía en pose de guardia y le hacía un ademán con una mano, de que atacara.

Sin decir nada, ella corrió hacia él y atacó con golpes de puño y patadas de artes marciales de los que el hombre conseguía cubrirse y cuando era necesario, se agachaba y daba pequeños saltos para evitar ser golpeado. Makoto continuó insistiendo con una combinación de patadas las cuales no llegaron a destino puesto que él se movía rápido, en el momento en que ella lanzó el último ataque fue cuando el ex soldado intentó de un movimiento con sus brazos, agarrarla.

Pero ella fue veloz y consiguió escapar del agarre, rodando con agilidad fuera de su alcance.

\- No está mal, Clark… pero el calentamiento acaba ahora, estoy lista – afirmó Makoto sonriendo y volviendo a ponerse en guardia, en respuesta, su esposo solo se tronó los nudillos de los puños, adoptó su clásica pose de guardia con ambos brazos extendidos y le hizo un gesto indicándole de nuevo, que lo atacara.

Mako se acercó lentamente dando pequeños saltitos y cuando se encontró a una distancia media, pegó un gran salto a fin de lanzar una patada voladora. Sin embargo el rubio permanecía inmóvil y muy concentrado, mirándola atento a sus movimientos.

\- _Lo siento mi querida Mako, pero ahora te tengo… -_ pensó para sí mismo el jefe de Guardia de Ciudad Lignum

Al llegar justo frente a sí el ataque de la Senshi, Clark se apartó rápidamente mediante un nuevo salto hacia un costado y volvió a extender sus brazos para tratar de agarrarla al grito de "¡Huria!". Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como él esperaba, puesto que su mujer, de otro ágil salto hacia su retaguardia, pudo evitar el agarre mientras sonreía al ver la apertura en la guardia del hombre.

Ella corrió lo más que pudo y conectó un rodillazo en un costado del rostro de Clark que esta vez no consiguió cubrirse, dicho ataque fue seguido de una veloz combinación de puñetazos y patadas que impactaban en el torso y el rostro de él. De esa manera el ex soldado salió volando hacia una de las esquinas del Ring luego de la última patada, contra la que su cuerpo impactó. A continuación, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil tendido en la lona.

\- A estas alturas mi amado esposo, conozco de memoria tu Argentinean Backbreaker – dijo sonriendo la de cabello castaño, llena de confianza

Al cabo de unos segundos, el hombre se puso lentamente de pie y nuevamente adoptó su pose de guardia, para en esta ocasión, pasar él a la ofensiva y dar un pequeño salto a fin de lanzar un codazo que su mujer no tuvo problemas en detener. Ella respondió dando el mismo tipo de golpe al mismo tiempo que mantenía uno de los brazos de él, inmóvil.

Pero Clark también detuvo dicho ataque con su mano libre y a continuación a eso, ambos se apartaron y el ex soldado atacó con puñetazos que ella esquivó ágilmente. Acto seguido, Mako saltó primero hacia atrás y luego dio otro hacia su esposo, a fin de conectarle otra parada voladora pero, el hombre en esta ocasión fue más veloz al rodar pudiendo escapar del ataque y quedar justo a espaldas de la mujer cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Fue en ese momento en que la gobernadora supo rápidamente del error que había cometido… dicho y hecho, su marido la rodeó desde atrás por la cintura fuertemente con ambos brazos. Al grito de "¡Huria!", Clark cargó el cuerpo de su mujer sobre sus espaldas pero, en vez de lanzarla hacia arriba volvió a depositarla de pie en el suelo.

\- Que conozcas la técnica no significa que logres evitarla siempre, mi amor – dijo amablemente el rubio – Si tú hubieras sido mi enemiga, ahora estarías con la columna hecha trizas – prosiguió

\- Aún puedo mejorar más, cariño, esto que hacemos sirve para no perder el toque – respondió Mako sonriendo – Lo has hecho muy bien, Clark, me encanta que entrenemos juntos – elogió además, a su marido

\- Tú también eres muy buena, Mako, serías un rival muy duro para cualquier luchador si hubiera torneos de artes marciales como en la vieja época – correspondió el jefe de Guardia al cumplido

Luego de eso, el hombre rodeó a su mujer por la cintura con un brazo y la besó cariñosamente en los labios. Justo en ese momento, una joven adolescente con rasgos idénticos a Makoto pero de ojos azules y cabello rubio, entraba sonriente al salón con una botella de agua en una mano.

\- Mamá, papá, les traje agua. Deduzco que tendrán sed después de haber entrenado – afirmó la chica llegando cerca de ellos y lanzándoles la botella

\- Por supuesto que sí, Lita, hidratarse es muy bueno después de practicar – concordó su madre atrapando dicho objeto en el aire con una mano

\- Yo también deseo practicar con ustedes – dijo Lita entusiasmada lanzando golpes al aire

\- Será otro día hija, ahora vamos a cenar que ya es tarde – le contestó Clark

\- Si, veamos si vas aprendiendo los conocimientos culinarios que te he enseñado aparte de los del curso de cocina– agregó Mako guiñando un ojo y sonriéndole a la muchacha

\- Espero no decepcionarlos, por cierto no veo la hora de que llegue el fin de semana para volver a ver a Risa – afirmó la rubia alegremente

\- Si, yo también espero reencontrarme con mi viejo amigo y también tengo ganas de recordar viejos tiempos – aseguró su padre bebiendo agua y descendiendo del cuadrilátero seguido por su mujer

\- Yo estoy emocionada con volver a ver a las chicas y en cuanto a ese sinvergüenza, nada… mejor me callo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso mamá? No entiendo – se sorprendió Lita abriendo grande los ojos

\- No hay nada que entender hija, por favor adelántate y ve a servir la cena, nosotros ya vamos – solicitó Clark poniéndole una mano en un hombro a la joven, quien asintió con una cabezada antes de alejarse

\- ¿Y ahora que me vas a decir, Clark? – preguntó la de castaño cruzando los brazos

\- Nada, solo que procures no decir esas cosas delante de nuestra hija, los problemas que Ralf y Rei tengan no son asunto de ella – le sugirió el hombre sin perder la calma

\- Tienes razón lo siento, no lo haré, pero no puedo negar que no me simpatiza para nada tu amigo y sabes porqué – argumentó la de pupilas verdes de igual forma

\- Mako, te aconsejo también, que antes de juzgar a Ralf primero observes bien como son las cosas, no te quedes solo con las palabras de Rei… te lo digo porque hay mucho de Ralf que no conoces y yo sí, acuérdate que servimos en la milicia mucho tiempo juntos – objetó el rubio llamándola a que se replantee la postura

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué por ejemplo? – inquirió la gobernadora de Ciudad Lignum con una media sonrisa, la cual se le borraría inmediatamente al escuchar lo que Clark iba a responderle

\- Bueno, Ralf tiene tendencias suicidas…

 **¿Qué onda Senshis y Soldados? Estoy de regreso con una entrega nueva de De Miel a Hiel y me gustaría aclararles algo, no es que los sucesos en este capítulo suceden ordenadamente en el tiempo, en verdad pasan simultáneamente ósea, que al mismo tiempo que Ralf y su hija conversan y se van a dormir, los otros hechos que aquí he escrito acontecen.**

 **Que tal el entrenamiento entre Lita y Clark? Verdad que relaté bien cómo pelea? ¿Creen que Mako podría enfrentarse bien a militares? Yo creo que sí puede. ¿Habrá pelea entre Ralf y Makoto? Ah no seeé, vamos a ver.**

 **Aún estoy esperando que alguien me responda la pregunta que hice antes sobre la letra de la canción que Ralf recitó en el anterior capitulo, no es difícil solo busquen XD.**

 **Si no lo han hecho, les recomiendo leer la última creepypasta que adapté, La señorita Kula ya está subida así que pueden leerla y decirme qué les parece.**

 **Me despido entonces hasta la próxima que espero sea pronto, cuídense mucho y nos vemos!**


	17. Mensajes Oníricos

**Capítulo 16**

 **Mensajes Oníricos**

Luego de entrenar juntos y que la hija de ambos les llevara agua además de llamarlos a cenar, Clark le contó a su esposa gran parte de la vida de Ralf desde que él lo conoció, le comentó de los sinsabores sentimentales de aquel y sus repetidos intentos de suicidio, aparte de recordarle la recomendación de no apresurarse en juzgarlo.

\- Entiendo todo lo que me cuentas querido, en verdad lamento lo que pasó con las 4 novias anteriores de tu amigo pero eso no le da derecho a engañar a Rei… - fue la respuesta de la gobernadora de Ciudad Lignum

\- ¿Y cómo estas tan segura de que lo que ella asegura, es cierto? Me cuesta trabajo creer que alguien a quien se le murieron 3 novias y aparte, otra lo traicionó… ahora sea quien arruine una relación que marchaba sobre rieles – opinó el rubio musculoso

\- Rei nunca ha sido mentirosa y jamás lo haría sobre algo tan serio, hemos sido amigas desde hace mucho ¿Qué razón tendría para mentir? – refutó su esposa frunciendo el ceño

\- Pero por lo que me contó Ralf, ella ha cambiado y ya no es la de antes. No creo que Rei sea tan tonta como para mostrar eso ante todo el mundo, Artemis y los reyes inmediatamente la destituirían de su cargo como gobernadora, piénsalo… - insistió Clark abriendo sus brazos

\- Es que entiéndeme a mí, Clark, estamos hablando de Rei Hino… de todas nosotras ella siempre ha sido la más leal, sí es cierto que es temperamental pero nunca dañaría a nadie por puro gusto o maldad, si así fuera no sería ella – contestó Makoto explicando su punto de vista

\- Lo único que sé es que uno de los dos se equivoca y de ellos, uno miente y con el tiempo se revelará la verdad – aseguró el de ojos celestes calmadamente

\- Efectivamente, ahora vamos a cenar que entrenar me ha dado hambre – dijo la de cabello castaño con seriedad

De esta forma ambos se dirigieron al comedor al mismo tiempo que Clark daba un suspiro y pensaba, a decir verdad a él también le parecía increíble que la misma Rei que él y su amigo Ralf conocieron en su momento, cambiara tanto y por otro lado, tampoco creía que su compañero de armas de hace tanto tiempo estuviera mintiendo. Y una de las cosas que él había aprendido gracias a su experiencia en el campo de batalla y en interrogatorios, fue a evaluar a las personas y de acuerdo a sus gestos corporales o actitudes, intuir si alguien estaba mintiendo y si la persona era confiable o no.

Por su parte, Makoto meditaba también en lo que Clark le había dicho y relatado… realmente sintió pena por Ralf al saber que en el pasado sufrió tanto y no pudo evitar acordarse de ella misma antes de encontrar el amor en Clark, rememoró cuando su primer novio le rompió el corazón y su frustrado romance con Motoki pero, al mismo tiempo no encontraba motivos para suponer porqué Rei mentiría así que de nuevo para ella, el panorama apuntaba a que Jones había cambiado y estaba mintiendo.

Pero una pregunta quedaba sin responder, ¿Cómo es que antes él se intentó suicidar por sus amoríos frustrados y cuando finalmente encuentra a alguien que lo ama, la engaña? Algo no cerraba.

 _El fornido hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color café, caminaba por una de las explanadas que conducían desde el palacio real de Marte hasta el hangar de naves. Allí la princesa, aguardaba por él ya que debían partir con destino a la Luna._

 _Ella se iba a mudar al palacio cede del poder del reino lunar para ponerse al servicio de la Reina Serenity y su hija, desde chica ella sabía que un día tendría que cumplir con el deber de proteger a la princesa de la Luna y ahora orgullosa iba a realizar dicha misión._

 _Por su parte, el jefe de la guardia personal de la princesa de Marte aún siendo hijo de madre marciana y padre terrestre, se había criado como 100% marciano y tal como lo eran todos los habitantes del planeta, se trataba de alguien valiente, fuerte, temerario y feroz peleador al servicio de la familia real y de la dueña de su corazón: la princesa Rei Hino._

 _Al llegar al sitio indicado, el semblante serio de su rostro le dio lugar a una sonrisa al ver a la bella joven de largo cabello ébano y armadura samurái negra combinada con rojo, de pie al costado de una de las naves en compañía de algunos integrantes de su guardia personal._

 _\- Pueden retirarse, estoy partiendo ya mismo así que pueden informarle a los emperadores que todo marcha bien – ordenó la de ojos amatista_

 _\- Bien princesa, le deseamos un buen viaje y servicio en el Palacio Lunar, seguramente usted lo hará muy bien – respondió uno de los guaridas_

 _\- Lo se y recuerden, aunque yo no esté nunca dejen de poner en alto el nombre de Marte y luchar por sus reyes ¡Por Marte y por el Honor! – habló ella alzando la voz al final, con la exclamación típica del pueblo marciano, pueblo guerrero por excelencia_

 _\- ¡Por Marte y por el Honor! – repitieron los guardias_

 _Uno de ellos, una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y pupilas del mismo color se quedó a despedirse del hombre fornido de ojos cafés que venía llegando, luego de que todos hicieran una reverencia ante él también y se retiraran._

 _\- Hermanito, cuídate mucho y no te olvides de venir de visita – le dijo la chica_

 _\- Descuida Haruna, jamás me olvidaré de ti te aseguro que nos mantendremos en contacto – le contestó su hermano mayor_

 _\- Te tomo la palabra, así rememoramos nuestros viejos entrenamientos, además quedas en muy buena compañía – le guiñó un ojo sonriéndole la muchacha, antes de alejarse y hablando lo último en referencia a la princesa_

 _\- ¿Todo listo, Ralph? Ya podemos irnos – le preguntó Rei seriamente_

 _\- Listo para partir, por cierto me sorprende que los reyes no vinieran a despedirse – señaló el líder de la guardia_

 _\- Ya nos despedimos y nos dijimos todo lo que nos teníamos que decir en la sala del trono, sabes que no nos agradan las despedidas – respondió la princesa_

 _\- Gracias por pedirles que yo fuera también a la Luna – agradeció el fornido hombre_

 _\- No tienes nada que agradecer, yo no podría estar lejos de ti – le confesó la de ojos violetas - ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó al notar que Ralph se mostraba algo molesto_

 _\- Es que oí una conversación de los reyes, ellos comentaban que uno de los cuatro guardianes del príncipe de la Tierra, más especificamente el idiota de Jedite… anda enamorado de ti, solo espero que no decidan darte en matrimonio a ese zopenco, ignorándome a mí – le expresó el guerrero su inquietud_

 _\- Ellos saben que jamás me casaría con alguien a quien no amo y que el dueño de mi corazón eres tú, no tienes de que preocuparte – aseguró Rei sonriendo_

 _\- Lo sé, es que me pareció que lo comentaban con agrado... por eso lo decía._

 _\- Si ellos llegan a cambiar de idea ten la seguridad de que jamás te dejaré, así muera no me apartarán de tu lado ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? – aseguró la guerrera de Marte con decisión y abrazando a Ralph_

 _\- Nunca lo olvidaría… juntos por siempre – contestó el de ojos cafés correspondiendo el abrazo_

 _\- Juntos por siempre… - repitió Rei antes de que ambos se dieron un beso apasionado en los labios_

Ralf despertó sobresaltado por el sueño que acababa de tener, sudoroso miró en dirección al reloj de la mesa de luz de Risa para observar la hora, eran las 4 de la mañana. En su cabeza no dejaba de resonar esa última frase que se dijera la pareja del sueño "Juntos por siempre" y nuevas preguntas se agregaban a su cabeza.

\- _La verdad no entiendo... ahora no solo aparezco yo, también Rei esta… en el sueño también somos pareja, ¿Por qué? ¿Eso será una casualidad u otra cosa? ¿Quién era la mujer del otro sueño que tuve? Por la figura, ahora tengo claro que Rei no era…–_ se preguntó Jones mientras observaba como su hija dormía profundamente

A continuación, el jefe de guardia tomó su celular al observar una notificación entrante en su pantalla, al abrirlo vio que se trataba de un mensaje que Mirajane había enviado hace 4 horas.

" _Hola querido Ralf, mi corazón se llenó de alegría al volver a verte y espero que desde ahora nos veamos lo más seguido posible, te he extrañado mucho"._

Luego de leer lo que decía, Ralf sonrió y procedió a responder disculpándose por el hecho de no haber contestado inmediatamente; eso lo hizo olvidar por un rato del sueño que tuvo pero no pudo volver a dormirse en toda la noche.

 _La bella joven rubia de peinado odango se encontraba de pie en el balcón de su habitación, con los codos recargados sobre la baranda hecha de fino mármol. Ella tenía su triste mirada puesta en el planeta Tierra, desde hacía tiempo que había conocido al príncipe de la Tierra, Endymion, siendo amor a primera vista ese instante._

 _Como los habitantes de la Luna tenían prohibido interactuar con los terrícolas, ella se escapaba a escondidas de su madre a la Tierra para verlo hasta que un día, una de sus Senshis guardianas la siguió y el secreto se descubrió. La Reina Serenity solo le reprochó el habérselo ocultado pero celebró el hecho de que su hija hubiera conocido el amor, por lo que convocó a los soberanos de la Tierra, padres de Endymion, para oficializar el compromiso entre ambos herederos._

 _Todo era felicidad, romance y amor hasta que desde hace algún tiempo, el príncipe Endymion fue dejando de prestarle atención a ella y ya no fue a visitarla como antes, aparte de decirle que se le complicaba recibirla si la princesa iba a la Tierra por lo que le recomendó que no fuera. Eso la entristecía de verdad aún sabiendo los motivos que su madre le había explicado muchas veces pero, la princesa no podía evitar sentirse olvidada…_

 _Sumida en los pensamientos sobre el asunto, Serenity decidió ir a ver a su madre quien con su usual carácter amable y dulce, la recibió._

 _\- Serenity hija querida, te veo angustiada ¿Qué es lo que apena ese bondadoso corazón tuyo? – preguntó la soberana de la Luna_

 _\- Madre… yo… es sobre Endymion – respondió la joven tristemente_

 _\- ¿Otra vez hija? Recuerda que te dije que en la Tierra hay una guerra civil, la facción Diamante desea tomar el trono por la fuerza y tu amado junto a los suyos, deben defenderlo, por eso no ha podido ocuparse de ti – recordó la Reina_

 _\- Sí pero…_

 _\- Si tú vas allí ahora, corres peligro, no es que él no quiera verte, hija – añadió la madre a lo dicho anteriormente_

 _\- Pero al menos, él pudo haberme mandado algún mensaje o algo, pero nada… ni eso – señaló la heredera al trono_

 _\- Quédate tranquila, te iba a dar una sorpresa pero en vista de tu angustia te lo diré ahora… mandé a avisar a Endymion que por favor se tomara un descanso y viniera aquí – le informó su mamá_

 _\- ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo viene? – preguntó Serenity con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y abriendo grande los ojos_

 _\- Calma querida, Endymion avisó que llegaría mañana – la tranquilizó la Reina con una amable sonrisa_

 _De esa forma, la angustia que aquejaba el corazón de la bella princesa daba lugar a una enorme expectativa y alegría ya que por fin podría reencontrarse con su amado príncipe. Así que impacientemente aguardó al día siguiente y grande fue su dicha cuando la guardia avisó sobre la nave procedente de la Tierra._

 _El joven apuesto vistiendo su armadura negra y dorada, descendía del vehículo en medio de su escolta. La hija de la soberana lo recibía con una enorme alegría, la cual le daría paso a la sorpresa al ver el poco entusiasmo con el que el heredero del trono del planeta azul, la saludaría y besaría._

 _Una vez que los jóvenes hablaron con la Reina Serenity, se dirigieron a una de las salas del palacio para estar a solas y conversar a gusto._

 _\- Dime Endy, ¿Cómo está la situación en la Tierra? – indagó la de ojos celestes buscando iniciar la conversación_

 _\- Pues sin solución querida, Diamante tiene aliados fuertes y no nos está siendo fácil lidiar contra ellos, pero nosotros no nos rendiremos… no entregaremos el trono de ninguna forma – respondió el príncipe con seriedad_

 _\- Espero que todo se arregle pronto, te he extrañado mucho… añoro nuestros paseos a solas – confesó sonrojada la heredera al trono del Reino Lunar_

 _\- Yo también te he extrañado mi princesa – dijo Endymion sonriendo levemente y tomando suavemente la barbilla de ella, como para besarla_

 _Ante eso, Serenity cerró los ojos y esperó el beso de su amado pero trascurridos unos segundos los volvió a abrir sorprendiéndose de que aquel no llegara._

 _\- Lo siento, es que ahora es un mal momento para descansar… necesito volver a la Tierra cuanto antes y estar en la batalla – afirmó el de cabello negro pensativo, quitando su mano del mentón de la princesa_

 _\- Comprendo la situación pero es que necesitaba verte – contestó algo entristecida ella notando la ansiedad del príncipe, por irse_

 _\- Lo se querida, pero no podía venir y tampoco deseaba exponerte permitiendo que fueras a la Tierra – se excusó el de ojos celestes_

 _\- No tendrías que haberte preocupado por eso, no hubiera sido tan tonta como para ir sola sabiendo que hay guerra, hubiera ido con las Senshis – argumentó la muchacha – Mi madre hubiera ordenado además, que los ayudáramos a luchar contra la facción de Diamante – añadió_

 _\- Si bien la batalla es dura, el Reino Dorado debería poder ser capaz de contener la rebelión, no íbamos a pedirle a tu madre que las envíe solo por un enfrentamiento civil – dijo Endymion – Yo y mis cuatro guardianes a la cabeza, deberíamos ser suficientes para vencer – dedujo a continuación_

 _\- Supongo que sí, solo espero que esa batalla termine pronto… - expresó la joven su deseo para que la paz regrese al reino de la Tierra y que ella y su amado puedan volver a estar juntos_

 _\- Sí, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hablar y atender algunos asuntos – anunció el príncipe al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la salida de la sala_

 _Serenity se quedó sola en el sitio pensando sobre la actitud de su amado, entendía el hecho de que estuviera preocupado por la batalla pero le impresionó el poco entusiasmo con que la recibió y al hacerlo, solo le habló sobre aquella y no la besó ni le expresó su amor como lo hacía antes, aparte de marcharse rápido de su presencia._

 _Mientras pensaba en esas cosas, una mujer vestida de un largo vestido blanco y negro, cabello ondulado color azul oscuro, ingresó a la habitación y se acercó a la heredera con una sonrisa._

 _\- Tía Nehellenia, no te oí venir – la saludó Serenity apenas la vio_

 _\- Lo siento pequeña si te incomodé… pero ¿Qué te ocurre sobrina? Se te ve triste – fue la respuesta de la recién llegada_

 _\- Es que… es Endymion, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y no ha enviado ni un mensaje buscando saber de mí, ahora que viene de visita no lo he visto muy entusiasmado con mi compañía – se lamentó la bella joven_

 _\- Tal parece que para él, tú no eras tan importante como creías… pudo haberse comunicado contigo antes, pero no lo hizo – dedujo Nehellenia frunciendo el entrecejo_

 _\- Pero Endymion está luchando para defender a su familia y su reino… - refutó la princesa entristecida al oír eso_

 _\- Eso no es excusa, pudo haber dejado a otro en su lugar y enviarte mensaje o venir antes, sin necesidad de que tu madre tuviera que llamarlo – insistió la tía_

 _\- No… ¡no! – exclamó la muchacha sintiéndose impactada al oír lo que la mujer le decía_

 _\- Velo por tus propios ojos… si me equivoco, el príncipe Endymion tendría que atenderte el tiempo que esté aquí antes de volver a la Tierra y no tendrá ganas de irse pero si tengo razón, él estará apurado por regresar a su hogar y a ti no te prestará atención en el ínterin que permanezca en la Luna - le dijo la mujer a Serenity, llamándola a que observara el panorama –Pero recuerda, no le digas a nadie nada de lo que te estoy comentado… ni siquiera a tu madre – solicitó acto seguido_

 _Tal y como lo mencionó Nehellenia, durante el tiempo que permaneció el príncipe de la Tierra en el Palacio Lunar, poca y nada fue la atención que este pusiera en la heredera selenita y en cambio, solo se preocupó por esperar el día en que le tocaría reincorporarse a la batalla y en comunicarse con sus guardianes, para estar pendiente de los detalles de aquella._

 _Cuando el momento de marcharse de regreso al planeta azul llegó, Endymion se fue despidiéndose amablemente de la princesa pero sin haber pasado nada de tiempo con ella por estar centrado en el asunto de la lucha de los suyos contra Diamante y sus seguidores, dejando de esa forma, a la joven rubia triste y con la sensación de que la teoría de su tía era correcta._

 _\- ¿Porque?... ¿Porque mi amado príncipe? ¿Será que tan poco importante soy para ti? – se preguntaba la bella muchacha con una lágrima cayéndole por una de sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que contemplaba a la nave terrícola alejarse_

 _No terminó de murmurar dicha frase que sintió una mano posarse en uno de sus hombros, al voltear la mirada vio que se trataba de una de sus amigas y guardianas._

 _\- No te preocupes que todo estará bien, siempre podrás contar con nuestra amistad, especialmente con la mía… - le dijo Sailor Mars al mismo tiempo que le sonreía_

La reina Serena se despertó de repente durante la madrugada al mismo tiempo que la última parte de la frase dicha por Mars en su sueño, parecía retumbar en su cabeza. Estaba ahora pensativa sobre lo que acabó de soñar y no pudo dejar de observar un detalle, ahora las imágenes se veían más nítidas que en el anterior.

La soberana recordó a la antigua Rei de su sueño y se sintió peor de lo que ya venía sintiéndose con los hechos que envolvían a la gobernadora de Ciudad Ignea y su esposo, como si las últimas palabras de aquella en el mundo onírico tuvieran un tono acusatorio hacia ella o a su anterior encarnación.

\- _¿Por qué estoy soñando tanto con el antiguo Milenio de Plata? Pero lo que más me sorprende es que Nehellenia hable con la princesa de la Luna… ¿Vivía también en el Palacio Lunar? Ahora que recuerdo, si bien en su momento yo la derroté… hubo varias cosas que no supe de ella –_ razonaba para sí Neo Serenity en el ínterin que contemplaba al dormido rey Endymion a su lado – _Creo que preguntaré mejor a Luna y Artemis sobre ella –_ prosiguió con su pensamiento

Mientras continuaba pensando sintió que su esposo se movía en la cama y se enderezaba ya que se había despertado; con los ojos entrecerrados observó a su mujer sentada.

 _-_ Serena… son las 4:30 de la madrugada ¿Pasa algo, te sientes mal? – le preguntó el de ojos celestes

\- Querido… no sucede nada estoy bien, solo me encuentro algo exaltada por el sueño que tuve hace rato – dijo la soberana de Tokio De Cristal

\- ¿Con qué soñaste que te dejó así? –fue la obvia pregunta de Endymion enderezándose también

\- Pues… – comenzó a hablar la rubia aun sin saber si contarle o no – Últimamente ando soñando mucho con nuestras vidas pasadas… cuando yo era la princesa Serenity y tú el príncipe Endymion – prosiguió

\- ¿Y eso? Cuéntame por favor – contestó extrañado el hombre

\- Bueno, en su mayoría son imágenes difusas aunque en el de hoy, las mismas fueron más nítidas… soñé que tú luchabas aquí en la Tierra, aparte aparecía Nehellenia… hemos luchado contra ella, seguramente la recuerdes del Circo Dead Moon – le dijo ella los datos, que creyó conveniente contarle

\- Sí a ver, dime más detalles – solicitó interesado el de pelo negro

\- Tú peleabas aquí en una guerra civil contra una facción rebelde que buscaba quitarle el trono a tu familia, eso atraía toda tu atención y no parecías preocuparte por nada más… - relató Serena

\- ¿Algo más que recuerdes?.

\- Nehellenia me hablaba en contra tuya y Rei me manifestaba su apoyo, en ese instante me desperté, es todo lo que recuerdo – le informó la mujer - ¿Hay algo que tú sepas de tu vida pasada que me ayude a dilucidar porqué sueño con dicha época? – indagó además

\- Lo que sé es lo que tú sabes, en el pasado Milenio de Plata tú y yo estábamos juntos y comprometidos, yo sentía un gran amor por ti al igual que el que siento ahora, Nehellenia se levantó en contra de tu madre y por eso fue encerrada en un espejo como ya debes de saber – le contestó el rey

\- ¿Entonces porqué no me prestabas atención? – pregunto Serena cruzándose de brazos

\- Lo mencionaste recién, estábamos en guerra… yo siempre te amé y nunca te engañé, no así tu amigo Jones... quien traicionó a quien decía amar y al reino al que decía ser leal, cometiendo la deshonra que cometió – recalcó el soberano secamente

\- Insistes con eso y con respecto a lo que dijiste, que siempre me amabas, decirlo es fácil… no me dio esa impresión en mi sueño, bueno… ni siquiera estoy segura si lo que he estado soñando pasó en verdad o no aunque, se trata sin dudas del antiguo Milenio de Plata, quien sabe – respondió la reina a la defensiva – Ahora con permiso, voy a tratar de volver a dormir – añadió al mismo tiempo que se volvió a acostar

Endymion se había quedado meditando en lo que su esposa le contó por lo que no consiguió volver a dormirse, así que al día siguiente lo primero que hizo fue reunirse con Artemis, con el fin de comentarle todo lo que Serena le dijo la noche anterior.

\- Dime Artemis, ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó el de cabello negro

\- Mmmmhhh, sin dudas son los recuerdos enterrados que están queriendo salir a la luz – aseguró el Concejero de cabello blanco con el semblante serio

\- ¿Entonces recordará aún más? ¿La princesa Serenity realmente tuvo parte de responsabilidad en la maldición que pesa sobre Jones? – continuó el soberano con las preguntas, sintiéndose impactado

\- Mire señor, me temo que sí y es cuestión de tiempo hasta que la reina tome conciencia de que ese hecho fue verdad, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo… - afirmó el de cabello largo preocupado

\- ¿Cuán conveniente crees contarle todo ahora? – le dijo Endymion con algo de tristeza

\- Decirle todo de golpe a su esposa no creo que convenga, hay que dejar que vaya recordando y tomando conciencia sola… ahora, el señor Jones sí que no puede recordar nada – despejó Artemis las dudas que el rey tenia

\- ¿Qué probabilidades crees que haya, de que lo que ocurrió en esa época entre la princesa de la Luna y el líder de la guardia personal de Lady Mars, se repita en este tiempo? – indagó el de ojos celestes yendo directamente al grano

\- De eso iba a hablarle, hay que estar muy atentos ya que cuanto más cercana sea la amistad entre ellos… aumentan las chances de que la situación se salga de control – aconsejó el de pelo blanco sin perder la seriedad – Lamento no decir lo que tal vez usted deseaba escuchar, soberano – se disculpó enseguida

\- No hay problema, agradezco que seas sincero – aseguró el esposo de la Neo Reina Serenity, sonriéndole

Después de terminar de hablar con el Concejero Real, el rey se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su mujer y una vez en el lugar, revisó los cajones de uno de los armarios y sacó una pequeña caja que se encontraba bien escondida, de la que extrajo una foto.

\- Serena… Serena… si yo te mostrara esto, quiero saber qué me responderías – murmuró Endymion en el ínterin que observaba la imagen capturada en la fotografía – Y tú crees que no se nada, que estoy ignorante de lo que ocurrió… - añadió mientras guardaba de nuevo la foto y sacaba de la caja un sobre con una nota anónima que él había recibido junto con aquella hace un tiempo, de los cuales no le había contado a absolutamente nadie. Procedió entonces el soberano a releer el escrito:

 _Estimado Rey Endymion: Me pesa mucho tener que informarle de algo desagradable, por desgracia, alguien a quien usted ama y en quien confía… no es tan santa como usted pensaba. Para que vea que no le estoy mintiendo, le adjunto esta fotografía que les tomé en el momento justo, a los implicados._

 _Por favor no le mencione a nadie de esta carta o podría haber un serio escándalo. Atte: Un amigo_

 **Tal como mencioné varias veces, puedo tardar pero no dejaré ninguna historia inconclusa. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido el nuevo capítulo? Aquí pudimos observar detalles que poco a poco van saliendo a la luz, todo parece indicar que Darien sabe más de lo que dice ¿Quién envió ese anónimo? Ahhh no seeé, pero de que se sabrá se sabrá. Solo les digo algo, ¿Se acuerdan que Rei también recibió un anónimo con unas fotos?**

 **Si tienen alguna duda me gustaría que me la comentaran abajo en la caja de reviews, eso realmente me sirve para ver si se me escapa algo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo así que… nos vemos!**


	18. Juramento Pasado

**Capítulo 17**

 **Juramento Pasado**

 _La muchacha de largo cabello ébano caminaba por un corredor perteneciente a la zona de las celdas en el Palacio Lunar las cuales eran casi nunca utilizadas, sus ojos amatistas iban cargados con una mezcla de tristeza, decepción y rabia, una profunda rabia._

 _Ella se detuvo frente a la prisión custodiada por dos guardias, giró su cabeza para contemplar al robusto hombre de cabello castaño oscuro quien se encontraba sentado mirando al suelo cabizbajo._

 _\- Déjenme sola con él – exigió la Senshi a los dos guardias_

 _\- Lo sentimos Lady Mars, pero tenemos órdenes de… - respondió uno de ellos_

 _\- ¡Lárguense ahora o lo lamentarán! – gritó Rei apretando un puño sobre el mango de la katana enfundada en su cinturón, los hombres intimidados por la fiereza de la princesa de Marte se alejaron_

 _Por su parte, el guerrero adentro de la celda permanecía sin decir palabra y cabizbajo en el ínterin que la mujer apretaba sus manos alrededor de los barrotes y lo miraba llena de odio._

 _\- ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?... ¿¡Cómo pudiste, maldición!? Jamás lo esperé ni de ti ni de ella, jamás… – exclamó ella con voz temblorosa y llena de ira, pero él no le respondió - ¡Contéstame! ¡Responde porqué! Porqué si yo te amaba… - prosiguió del mismo modo_

 _\- ¿Yo solo fui el que falló? Lo que me dijiste antes de venir, era mentira… - contestó finalmente el prisionero alzando su vista hacia Rei_

 _\- ¿De qué diablos hablas? No busques excusas Ralph, que lo que hiciste no tiene perdón – dijo la de ojos violetas desenvainando su katana y apuntando con la misma, al cuello de él - ¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarme? ¡A traicionarme! – bramó enfurecida la marciana viéndolo de una forma tal, que cualquiera se sentiría intimidado pero… él le sostenía la mirada valerosamente sin sentir el menor miedo_

 _\- Quítame la vida… pues me has quitado la honra – fue todo lo que respondió quien fuera el líder de la guardia personal de Rei_

 _Ella sostuvo el arma durante unos segundos al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba de qué hablaba pero, la ira que sentía no le permitía pensar claramente pero por suerte sí pudo considerar lo que debía hacer en el momento._

 _\- No… de ti se va a encargar la Reina Serenity, ella determinará el castigo adecuado a lo que hiciste, solo ruega porque mi padre no te ponga las manos encima en cuanto sepa de la deshonra que cometiste, considérate afortunado si no eres deportado a Marte – afirmó Rei guardando su katana_

 _\- Yo enfrentaré el castigo que me impongan… quédate tranquila – dijo el de ojos cafés decididamente_

 _\- En cuanto a ella, no creas que saldrá libre de esto, también pagará y con respecto a ti… yo, Rei Hino princesa de Marte y Sailor Mars, juro que en esta vida o en la otra… tú me vas a pagar muy caro esta deshonra, desde ya te lo aseguro, traidor… ¡Traidor! – acabó alzando la voz ella mientras señalaba a Ralph con un dedo_

La gobernadora de Ciudad Ignea agitaba inquieta su cabeza sobre la almohada en el ínterin que repetía lo último que decía ella misma en el sueño que estaba teniendo, hasta que se enderezó sobresaltada y abriendo grande los ojos con lágrimas en los mismos.

Ella se sobó la cabeza, miró la hora y vio que eran las 5 AM, entonces se sentó en la cama y puso los pies sobre el piso. El corazón le galopaba y parecía sentir en el pecho la misma rabia que sentía la princesa de Marte en el sueño.

\- _Quien lo diría… yo me volví a enamorar en esta vida, del mismo hombre que en el antiguo Milenio de Plata… toda la historia se repitió… absolutamente toda… -_ pensó mientras se reía con sarcasmo – _Pero ahora estoy concretando la venganza que la princesa de Marte juró en el pasado, ya verás Ralf esto aún no acaba… en cuanto a ti Serena, tú sigues… -_ continuó con su pensamiento

A Rei le parecía irónico el hecho de que el destino la volviera a juntar con el mismo hombre que el pasado amó y por quien fue decepcionada, gracias al anónimo mensaje y las fotos que le llegaran hace tiempo pudo recordar gran parte de lo ocurrido y que su felicidad mantenía enterrado, solo que aún por más que se esforzara… no lograba recordar qué tipo de castigo había impuesto la Reina Serenity, a su amado.

Mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba por su cuarto, Rei hacía memoria sobre algo que ella misma había dicho ayer y se trataba de la relación con su hija, tan cuidada y amada que fue en el pasado y ahora solo la veía y ya le daba rabia, ¿Solo porque ella era la hija que la ligaba a Ralf? ¿Porque ella no cumplía sus deseos y órdenes? No… Rei la hubiera maltratado de todas formas aunque Risa cediera ante estos, a su mente vino el momento en el cual ella le tomó bronca a su primogénita.

\- ¿Yo dije que "Si supieras"? Pero que boba soy…. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Risa, tú lo sabes… tú lo sabes y aún así… - murmuró la de ojos violetas poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla y entrecerrando los ojos

Al siguiente, la jornada empezó como de costumbre, Rei se levantó con mala cara y sin hablarle a su esposo ni a su hija y a su vez, estos tampoco le hablaron a ella. Luego ambos se marcharon a sus labores a pesar de que Risa le preguntó a su padre si estaba seguro de ir igual, debido a sus heridas de los latigazos.

Así que igual partieron en sus respectivos vehículos mientras que Risa se quedó haciendo las labores del templo.

Al llegar a la gobernación, Rei se fue a atender sus asuntos mientras que Ralf se dispuso a lo suyo, pasar revista y controlar que no hubiera nada anormal ni dentro de las filas de la guardia ni en el edificio.

Apenas lo vio, Leona se le acercó para hablarle en cuanto pudo ya que la noche anterior se había quedado pensando en cómo habrá pasado la noche el jefe Jones, debido a sus heridas.

\- Señor… que bueno que lo veo, creí que tal vez hoy se quedaría descansando en su casa – le dijo la muchacha con su habitual seriedad

\- Unos latigazos no me iban a impedir de venir, no me gané el apodo de "The One-Men Army" por nada – le respondió el de ojos cafés – He sobrevivido en terrenos difíciles como ser, la selva amazónica y el desierto árabe en mi época de Marine… así que poseo un largo historial, tuve heridas peores y me las arreglé para seguir vivo – prosiguió el musculoso

\- Me parece perfecto, me gustaría que me siga contando sobre su época como Marine y en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa – contestó Leona con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Luego, ahora necesito que vengas conmigo – le solicitó Ralf bajando la voz

\- Seguro jefe Jones, ¿Qué necesita?.

\- Necesito entrar a donde está la base de datos de Ciudad Ígnea y que mi esposa no se entere, quiero buscar información sobre ese muñequito rubio – le informó el de pelo castaño oscuro refiriéndose a Jedite

\- Lo comprendo, pero ese sector está permanentemente vigilado y nadie salvo Lady Mars tiene acceso al mismo – recordó pensativa la de ojos verdes

\- Si, por eso necesitamos encontrar una vía alternativa para ingresar que no sea la confrontación directa o de lo contrario, lo reportarán a Rei – aseguró Ralf mientras comenzaban a caminar

\- Le sugiero esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo, es cuando los encargados del sector salen a comer y en ese caso solo tendríamos que ocuparnos de la guardia – propuso la de pelo azul

\- Tienes razón, de todas formas iremos ahora allí a hacer un reconocimiento de la guardia, Phobos y Deimos eran las encargadas de la vigilancia… si llegan a haber otros ahora, podría pactar con ellos para que guarden silencio y nos dejen pasar pero si están ellas, no habrá negociación posible no nos dejarán pasar y tendríamos que ingresar a la fuerza – concordó Jones

Leona asintió con una cabezada y se dirigieron hacia la zona mencionada, al llegar se detuvieron a algunos metros de distancia para tratar de no llamar la atención y para no ser vistos, se escondieron detrás de una de las esquinas del pasillo que desembocaba en el corredor donde estaba el lugar que buscaban.

\- Mhhhh, está Deimos sola que raro, casi nunca se separan una de la otra – murmuró Ralf viendo a la soldado que custodiaba la entrada a la sala – No cambia el hecho de que no podré pactar ni negociar nada con ella, lo que significa tener que luchar contra Deimos para poder pasar o pensar en algo para distraerla – continuó el hombre

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Jefe Jones? – preguntó fríamente la mujer

\- Tengo una idea… consigue una bebida sea cual sea, jugo, gaseosa, lo que sea y algo para hacer dormir, no se si tengas esto último – pidió el Jefe de Guardia

\- Justamente traigo, a veces tengo problemas para dormir y tomo pastillas – dijo la peliazul

\- Excelente, disuelve una o dos en la bebida y dásela a tomar a Deimos bajo cualquier excusa, tú sabrás…

\- Entendido señor – respondió ella

Dicho esto, ellos se alejaron y esperaron a la hora del almuerzo, Leona se dispuso a realizar lo que Ralf le había ordenado así que consiguió una gaseosa comprándola en un puesto de ventas cercano a la gobernación. Acto seguido bebió la mitad del contenido y en el restante, colocó el sedante que ella despedazó previamente para que se disolviera más pronto y cuando estuvo lista, la soldado se reunió con el jefe de Guardia.

\- ¿Ya está preparada la bebida? Muy bien, aquí vamos… - dijo el de ojos cafés antes de empezar a caminar

Ambos fueron hasta el mismo sitio en donde se habían escondido para espiar a Deimos, allí Ralf le dijo a Leona que fuera sola para no despertar sospechas y que una vez que la mezcla hiciera efecto, él se acercaría.

La mujer soldado que guardaba la entrada a la sala de computadoras vio acercarse a la muchacha de ojos verdes que caminaba en su dirección seriamente y con una botella en la mano que ella parecía tomar.

\- ¿Qué buscas aquí, soldado? – preguntó secamente Deimos

\- Pasaba por aquí y yo…

– Si pretendes entrar, no puedes, tengo órdenes de Lady Mars de no dejar entrar a nadie salvo a los encargados del sector y ella misma – respondió la joven interrumpiendo a Leona

\- No buscaba eso, ¿Ya almorzaste? – preguntó la peliazul

\- No, lo haré después que todos regresen de la pausa de almuerzo – fue la contestación de la chica

\- Es que comí mucho y me llené, me sobró esta bebida y no me apetece, pasaba por aquí y estaba pesando es darte lo que me sobra, después se calienta y ya no la quiero – argumentó Leona sin perder una pizca de seriedad, su compañera se quedó unos segundos en silencio mirando el envase antes de responder

\- De acuerdo… ¿Porqué no? – decidió finalmente estirando su mano hacia la botella que le ofrecía Leona, quien sonrió levemente mientras contemplaba cómo ella bebía el contenido

Luego de eso, la de pupilas verdes adujo que debía ir al baño así que se despidió de Deimos y se alejó por donde se había acercado. Esta última permaneció de pie en su puesto hasta que unos 15 o 20 minutos más tarde, ella comenzó a sentir sueño y los parpados pesados. La soldado no entendía cómo podía haberle dado tanto sueño de repente pero igualmente intentó resistir aquel durante un rato hasta que finalmente no pudo más y decidió ir a buscar un café para tratar de mantenerse despierta; así que a su pesar debió abandonar su puesto a fin de despabilarse, ya que no deseaba que la gobernadora la regañara para nada.

\- ¿Crees que se duerma? – preguntó Ralf en referencia a Deimos

\- No lo creo, la pastilla induce sueño pero si la persona desea mantenerse despierta, no se duerme – le informó Leona

\- Bien, vamos ahora hay que apurarnos antes de que ella vuelva o alguien más nos vea – dijo mirando para todos lados el de pupilas cafés, ya avanzando hacia donde antes estuviera Deimos de guardia

Los dos caminaron de prisa hasta la puerta, Ralf introdujo el código de acceso al panel de pantalla LED al costado, antes de entrar.

\- Tú vigila aquí y me avisas en caso de ver a alguien – le ordenó el Jefe de Guardia

\- Sí Jefe Jones – dijo la de cabello azul haciendo el saludo militar

De esta forma, Leona permaneció en la entrada atenta mientras que Ralf se dirigió a paso ligero hacia la enorme computadora que contenía la información de cada uno de los habitantes de Ciudad Ígnea.

Ingresó al sistema y buscó el nombre de Jedite, luego de unos minutos finalmente pudo hallarlo y al hacerlo leyó la información desplegada en el monitor.

\- Veamos qué tenemos aquí… Nombre, Jedite Usui… Edad, 28 años… la descripción dice… Egresado destacado de la Universidad de Tokyo, ¿Destacado en Ingeniería? ¿¡Esto es todo!? – exclamó Ralf al mismo tiempo que bufaba con fastidio – Ni siquiera sé si esta información es verdadera – opinó además

Acto seguido buscó qué otros datos sobre el rubio 3er Puesto había pero no halló nada relevante, así que con frustración cerró todo antes de salir a fin de que nadie notara nada al regresar del almuerzo.

\- ¿Qué pasó, señor? – indagó Leona mirándolo

\- Nada, venir aquí fue pérdida de tiempo, no había ningún dato de interés que pudiera servir para descubrir quién es en verdad ese imbécil… - se quejó Jones – Mhhhh, estoy convencido que esos datos fueron cargados de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Rei porque si ese tipo es ingeniero, entonces yo soy abogado – dijo irónicamente además

\- ¿De casualidad usted no buscó mis datos también? – quiso saber la mujer soldado con curiosidad

\- No, lo que quiera saber de ti prefiero oírlo de tu boca directamente – contestó el musculoso

\- Es muy considerado de su parte Jefe Jones, claro que le contaré absolutamente todo lo que usted desee saber de mí – accedió la chica con una amabilidad poco usual

\- Bien, ahora larguémonos de aquí antes de que nos vean – ordenó Ralf mirando hacia donde se había ido Deimos

\- Ahora sí que me voy a almorzar de verdad, solicito permiso para retirarme señor, a menos que usted desee que comamos juntos – fue la contestación fría de Leona

\- De acuerdo… pero después no podré quedarme ya que debo salir a encontrarme con una antigua amistad – dijo el robusto hombre en referencia a un mensaje que había recibido recién de parte de Mirajane, a quien él había invitado a que se vieran hoy

Ella aceptó así que ambos se dispusieron a ir a comer, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta pero Jedite que pasaba cerca de la entrada principal de Nukureo Kaseigan, los estaba viendo salir juntos y los estaba siguiendo a distancia prudencial para no ser visto.

Ralf y Leona caminaron hasta un restaurant cercano y luego de pedir sus órdenes, se sentaron a comer mientras de lejos, los veía el 3er Puesto con rabia y malicia.

\- _Maldita perra militar… conmigo no quisiste ni almorzar pero con ese estúpido gorila sí accediste enseguida… lo que no sabes es que si te involucras con él, te condenarás a ti misma mientras que yo, me daré el gusto de acabar con ambos –_ pensó para sí mismo el rubio al mismo tiempo que sonreía perversamente

Por su parte, el Jefe de Guardia y la mujer soldado ya conversaban adentro del restaurant.

\- Me había mencionado que usted estuvo en los Marines y en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, señor – recordó Leona

\- Si, después de acabar la secundaria decidí ingresar al ejército, yo y mi hermana éramos muy chicos cuando vinimos a Japón. Llevo la milicia en la sangre, realmente a veces extraño tener algo de acción – rememoró Jones

\- ¿Y sus padres?.

\- Murieron tiempo luego de mudarnos desde Estados Unidos, así que Haruna y yo tuvimos que arreglárnoslas, bueno de hecho nosotros somos hijos del mismo padre pero no de la misma madre, la mía falleció cuando me tuvo así que después, mi padre conoció a una japonesa con quien tuvo a Haruna y luego de eso, nos vinimos aquí a vivir – relató el ex soldado

\- Comprendo, lo lamento – se disculpó la de pupilas verdes al oír eso

\- No hay drama, mira esta es mi hija Risa – comentó Ralf sacando su billetera y mostrándole a la muchacha, una foto de la mencionada que poseía dentro

\- Es muy bonita, sacó el color de cabello de usted pero es idéntica a Lady Mars – se admiró la soldado observando la fotografía

\- ¿Quieres saber porqué aún no busco mi antiguo revolver para volarme la cabeza de un tiro? Por ella – aseguró señalando la foto de su hija – Esto es así, tengo unas ganas de acabar de una buena vez con mi jodida existencia… pero luego recuerdo que ya no estoy solo yo… - continuó hablando

\- Entiendo que usted ame a su mujer pero, ¿Quitarse la vida solo por eso? Ninguna mujer lo vale – respondió Leona consternada

\- Es que no es solo una mujer, estoy harto… harto y cansado de toda esta mierda, a mí nunca me fue bien en el amor y con el Código de ahora, pretenden que haga de cuenta que todo está bien… mi familia está prácticamente arruinada pero igual tengo que sonreír y fingir que me va de maravilla porque les importa más prohibir el rock, los torneos de lucha y otras cosas creyendo que todo eso es la base de los problemas de la humanidad... pero cuéntame de ti ya no quiero exasperarme – siguió sincerándose el jefe de Guardia

\- ¿Qué decirle de mí? Mi vida tampoco ha sido fácil, desde niña fui problemática con mala conducta debido a los maltratos de mi hogar, cuando me hice adolescente mis padres se desentendieron de mí y me metieron a un reformatorio en el cual estuve hasta que fui grande y de allí me dieron a elegir, unirme al Ejército o seguir indefinidamente en ese lugar. Mi elección fue obvia, decidí unirme a los Marines en donde fui duramente entrenada y la verdad, no me arrepiento de haberme enlistado – relató la de cabello azul

\- Ya supuse que eras militar por el físico que tienes, me gustaría ver tus habilidades – comentó el hombre

\- Claro señor, no hay ningún problema – accedió ella

\- Has tenido una vida de amargura, ahora entiendo mejor porqué eres tan fría y seria como veo que eres y si deseas evitarte más dolor, mi consejo es que nunca te enamores… a mí me ha traído más sinsabor que otra cosa, solo agradezco la hija que tengo a quien amo, sin ella ni siquiera sé si ahora viviría tal como dije antes – dijo Ralf, a lo que la de cabello azul solo se limitó a mirarlo con cierta melancolía al mismo tiempo que continuaba comiendo

Tal y como dijera, el Jefe de Guardia se marchó a encontrarse con Mirajane que lo esperaba, al terminar la comida y pagar las cuentas de Leona y de él.

El trabajo era bastante en el restaurant Magnolia, las chicas estaban atentas a fin de dejar conformes a todos los comensales y que ninguno tuviera quejas. En cuanto tuvieron un momento de respiro, Haruna se dirigió a la barra para hablar con su amiga.

\- Ufff Mira, menos mal que nosotros somos buenas empleadas pero a veces no damos a basto – comentó la de cabello castaño corto – Esta noche voy a salir de nuevo – prosiguió guiñando un ojo picaronamente

\- ¿Otra vez Haru? Imagino que no con el mismo muchacho de la vez anterior – le respondió la de cabello blanco en tono de reproche – Deberías tener una pareja estable, no es la primera vez que te lo digo – aconsejo además

\- No quiero no tengo ganas, disfruto más así… mejor dime que pasó con Ralf, algo me comentaste hace rato – contestó la chica cambiando la conversación

\- Yo le había mensajeado anoche y yo estaba extrañada de que no respondiera hasta que finalmente lo hizo, mira esto me puso – dijo la bella moza de ojos azules sacando su celular y abriendo la bandeja de mensajes, para mostrarle el mismo a su amiga, quien lo leyó y decía lo siguiente: " _Hola querida Mira, te pido disculpas por no responderte antes… pasé una noche de perros, si quieres nos podemos ver mañana. Besos a ti"_

 _-_ ¿Pasó una noche de perros? Seguro por culpa de esa bruja arpía, y tú me imagino que aceptaste su invitación – supuso Haruna inmediatamente

\- Desde luego que sí, le dije que nos viéramos en el horario del almuerzo y ya falta muy poco aunque me acaba de avisar que va a llegar un poco más tarde – afirmó con ansiedad la ex luchadora

\- Bueno ya falta poco así que ánimo y suerte – alentó Haruna a Mirajane con un guiño de ojo – y cuando se vean ya sabes, sé tú misma hazle ver que estarás para él y procura averiguar que le pasó anoche, ah y si le das un besito en la boca bienvenido sea - siguió con sus recomendaciones

\- Despacio Haruna que aún Risa nos tiene que comentar qué averiguó sobre lo que Ralf siente por mí y aunque le gustara yo, igualmente nos reencontramos hace poco y no es aconsejable que haga eso… aún – aclaró Mira en referencia a lo último dicho por la hermana menor del Jefe de Guardia

\- Lo sé amiga solo bromeaba, pero bueno ahí me dices qué te dijo ya que deduzco que querrás estar sola con mi hermano – afirmó sonriendo la de ojos cafés

\- Desde luego, otro día nos juntamos los tres de nuevo – dijo riendo la de pelo blanco

La muchacha esperó con expectativa a que se hiciera el horario del almuerzo y cuando llegó, Mirajane salió deprisa no sin antes recibir un último deseo de éxito de parte de Haru.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al sitio en donde se vería con Ralf, ella no podía evitar preocuparse y preguntarse sobre qué habrá ocurrido ahora para que el Jefe de Guardia le respondiera que pasó mal la noche pero, está a muy poco de enterarse y Mira presentía que eso le iba a dar mucha, pero mucha bronca.

 **Un nuevo capítulo finaliza, en el próximo tendremos (si es que no se me ocurre poner otra cosa antes XD) la cena de Nicholas y su familia en Hikawa, así que también vamos a conocer a la esposa de él. ¿Qué reacción tendrá Ralf al ver al melenudo? ¿Logrará salirse Rei con la suya y casar a Risa con el hijo de Nicholas?**

 **Dicho esto nos vemos la próxima actualización, que espero no tarde tanto XD cuídense mucho y no olviden comentar si les gusta este fanfic. I'll be back!**


	19. Arrebato

**Capítulo 18**

 **Arrebato**

Mirajane se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque desde hacía un rato con total expectativa y en cuánto vio al musculoso Jefe de Guardia de Ciudad Ignea, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su bello rostro, a su vez éste también le sonrió y respondió de manera parecida.

\- Siento llegar tarde linda, me disculpo si te he hecho esperar mucho tiempo – le dijo Ralf al llegar junto a ella y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla

\- No hay problema corazón, recién llego yo calculé el tiempo – afirmó la hermosa moza de ojos azules – Pero dime, qué pasó cómo estás – indagó acto seguido

\- He tenido días mejores… ya sabes mi situación con Rei – contestó el de ojos cafés sentándose a su lado

\- Eso lo sé Ralf, me refiero a algo que mencionaste en uno de los mensajes que me enviaste, ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? – especificó la de cabello blanco

\- Ah sí pues… no sé si me lo vas a creer pero ayer mi esposa mandó a darme latigazos – rememoró el hombre

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó impactada Mira al oír eso

\- Sí, tal como lo oyes, recibí latigazos por defender a una mujer soldado que iba a ser abusada por un patán que Rei colocó y en que confía – agregó él con el fastidio que le produce el tan solo hecho de recordarlo

\- Tiene que ser una broma… ¿Tu propia mujer mandó a azotarte? – volvió a preguntar la muchacha al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo su sangre empezaba a hervir de la bronca que comenzaba a sentir

\- Me gustaría que no fuese de verdad pero lamentablemente sí lo es, ella confía en ese idiota y lo defiende… escucha, a ese sujeto le gusta propasarse con las mujeres y Rei no lo sabe, hoy la soldado a la que yo salvé y yo, fuimos a tratar de averiguar quién es en realidad ese tipo pero, no tuvimos éxito – informó apesadumbrado Ralf

\- Es increíble… ¿Está loca o qué? – respondió la moza en referencia a la gobernadora de Ciudad Ignea – La situación está peor de lo que imaginé, Lady Mars no puede hacer eso… Ralf, no puedes tolerarlo, pero no entiendo porqué dejaste que ella te hiciera tal barbaridad – añadió Mira sumamente indignada

\- Simple, si yo me resistía, Rei iba a hacer llevar a Risa por la fuerza a la gobernación, a fin de azotarla en mi lugar – contestó Jones de igual forma

\- No lo puedo creer, cómo pudo haber cambiado tanto, a mí jamás se me ocurriría hacer tales cosas… Ralf, hay que hacer algo – aseguró ella decididamente

\- Lo sé, voy a averiguar quién es realmente ese tipo… Mira, si alguna vez vas a entregar algún pedido a Nukureo Kaseigan, ten cuidado con Jedite, es rubio de ojos azules, que no te envuelva su apariencia bien parecida, tú eres muy bonita y de seguro si él te ve, querrá seducirte – aconsejó el de pelo castaño causando un sonrojo en la joven al oír su afirmación referente a su belleza

\- Agradezco tu recomendación, sí me toca entregar un pedido allí, tendré cuidado – dijo la de cabello blanco con el corazón aún galopándole por el enojo – Oye corazón, aún no almuerzo, quisiera que comamos juntos – invitó acto seguido

\- Es una pena pero ya comí antes de venir, pero puedo hacerte compañía hasta que tengas que regresar al trabajo – le dijo el robusto hombre

\- Bueno de acuerdo, ¿nos vamos? – invitó Mirajane sonriéndole y poniéndose de pie, a lo que el jefe Jones asintió con la cabeza

Al mismo tiempo que ellos dos de dirigían a un restaurant, una joven los observaba a la distancia.

-Los lugares que él frecuenta son los que yo había investigado, pero mejor espero a poder encontrarlo a solas, mientras tanto lo seguiré – murmuró la muchacha en referencia a Ralf

Yuuichirou se encontraba en su oficina consultando su computadora a fin de estudiar los informes que había hecho su hijo a pedido de él mismo, ya que le había encargado estudiar la mejor forma de distribuir su producto en Ciudad Ignea sacando el mayor beneficio posible y así convertir al Distrito que gobernaba Rei, en el principal productor de autos.

Al mismo tiempo que el de cabello largo castaño proseguía, al lugar ingresó un joven muy bien vestido y de facciones idénticas a aquel, el cual se dirigió al escritorio en donde se encontraba Yuuichirou.

\- Que bueno que vienes, iba a mandar llamarte – le dijo el hombre al muchacho

\- Aquí me tienes papá, justamente te iba a preguntar si ya miraste mis informes – indagó él prestando atención al monitor de la PC

\- En eso andaba, déjame felicitarte como siempre te has lucido, es una investigación muy completa y con nuestro talento y capital, podremos hacer de Ciudad Ignea un gran productor automotriz – alabó el de ojos marrones refregándose las manos complacido

\- Eso está muy bien papá, ¿Pero porqué aquí y no en Ciudad Metallus? Recuerdo que me mencionaste que antes de que conocieras a mamá, tú estabas enamorado de la señora Rei – observó Chad perspicaz - ¿Sigues interesado en ella? – preguntó acto seguido

\- Querido Chad, si bien yo sufrí porque ella no me prefirió a mí, esa etapa de mi vida ya quedó en el pasado y ahora como ya sabes, tengo a tu madre a quien amo además, Rei es feliz con Jones, nunca se fijaría en otro hombre – respondió Yuuichirou con total seguridad – Y ya que estamos en el tema, te recuerdo que está noche no salgas con tus amigos, estamos invitados a cenar a la casa de Rei para que conozcas a su hija – añadió

\- ¿Es la chica bonita de quien me mostraste la fotografía? – preguntó el hijo

\- Así es, se trata de Risa Hino Jones, sería muy bueno, que tú y ella se entiendan – expresó Kumada padre, su deseo

\- Si en persona es tan linda como en la foto, me va a encantar conocerla – contestó el chico sumamente interesado – Deduzco que mamá nos acompañará – preguntó rápidamente

\- Desde luego que sí, así que no lo olvides, si tenías planes cancelalos – pidió Yuuichirou a su hijo

Él estaba contento al notar que a Chad le agradaba la idea de emparejarse con la hija de su antiguo amor y realmente deseaba que su hijo lograra lo que él no consiguió en su momento. Lo veía como una especie de revancha luego del trago amargo que significó el tener que resignarse a no tener el amor de Rei.

La bella muchacha de cabello blanco estaba regresando al restaurant Magnolia luego de verse con Ralf, en su pecho poseía sentimientos encontrados, si bien por un lado su reencuentro con su amado fue un éxito , por otro tenía una enorme indignación ante la situación que Jones atravesaba y peor aún, al oír de la propia boca de él sobre los latigazos recibidos.

\- Mira… ¿Que cara traes? No me digas que la cita con mi hermano resultó mal – comentó Haruna al notar la expresión sería en el rostro de su mejor amiga

\- No es eso, ufff… la cita fue un éxito todo salió bien pero no sé si contarte lo que me dijo o no – dijo la de ojos azules en referencia al jefe Jones

\- ¿Qué te dijo Ralf? ¿Qué sucedió? – fue la obvia pregunta de Haru

\- Ralf defendió a una soldado que estaba siendo acosada y fue injustamente acusado por el autor de dicha barbaridad… Lady Mars se la agarró con él y mandó a darle latigazos… - relató Mirajane amargamente ante lo cual su amiga se había quedado boquiabierta al no terminar de creer lo que estaba oyendo

\- Dime… dime que es una broma de mal gusto – respondió ella riendo nerviosamente

\- No lo es… es verdad lo que te cuento, él me mostró las marcas en su espada… después de comer nos fuimos a un lugar solitario – rememoró la de pupilas azules en el interin que observaba cómo la rabia invadía el rostro de su compañera de trabajo

\- Entonces por eso Ralf te dijo que pasó una noche de perros… - dedujo la de pelo corto con enojo, Mira asintió con la cabeza en respuesta afirmativa

\- ¡Espera Haru! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿A dónde vas? – exclamó la de cabellera blanca al ver cómo la hermana menor de Ralf apoyaba violentamente la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos, sobre el mostrador de la barra de bebidas y caminaba rápidamente en dirección a la salida – Oh no, espero que no vaya a cometer una locura – añadió con preocupación, refiriéndose a Haruna

Por su parte, Leona regresaba a la gobernación proveniente de haber almorzando en compañía del jefe de guardia, pensaba en cómo empezaba a sentirse a gusto en compañía de él a pesar de que toda su vida fue una mujer solitaria, es que Ralf le producía lo contrario a Jedite, confianza. Aunque no lo demostrara, sintió mucha pena por el injusto sufrimiento de su superior a manos de la gobernadora del distrito y realmente deseaba ayudarlo, aparte de que también quería hacer pagar al cerdo de Jedite sus manoseos y mentiras.

Mientras caminaba se encontró con la soldado que había azotado al jefe Jones, quien la miró con cierta antipatía que no pasó desapercibida por la peliazul.

-¿Qué pasó, Muchiko? ¿Tuviste un mal día? – preguntó Leona una vez que su compañera pasó a su lado, esta al oír eso se detuvo en seco

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – preguntó de mala forma la soldado de cabello corto

\- Muchiko, ¿Te llamas así, verdad? El jefe Jones me dijo que ese era tu nombre – afirmó seriamente la de pupilas verdes

\- Mi nombre, no es… - dijo la joven sacando rápidamente el látigo de su cinturón y desplegandolo a fin de atacar a Leona - ¡…Muchiko! – exclamó mientras el latigazo golpeaba sonoramente contra el suelo

\- Hey calma colega, tienes un genio horrible al parecer – argumentó la de cabello azul luego de esquivar rápida y agilmente el ataque, adoptando su posición de guardia y viéndola con fiereza

\- No está mal, tienes buena velocidad… - alabó la de ojos marrones desafiante – Dime una cosa, ¿Cómo una chica que siempre he visto andar sola… de repente se acerca al jefe Jones? – indagó a continuación

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celosa? – replicó Leona fríamente ante lo cual, su colega rió sonoramente

\- No digas tonterías, no me interesa el jefe Jones, sólo pregunto porque me llama la atención lo que te señalé – aseguró ella - ¿Sabes porqué mi nombre clave es Whip? Porque este chico precioso… es el único amor que quiero y necesito – añadió cerrando los ojos besando su látigo, ya que se estaba refiriendo al mismo

Cuando Leona iba a contestar, llegó Ralf proveniente de haberse encontrado con Mirajane y al contemplar a ambas soldados, se colocó al lado de Whip y palmeó uno de sus hombros.

\- Hey Leona, no llames Muchiko a Muchiko, ¿No ves que Muchiko se ofende? – dijo riendo Jones, como ya pocas veces lo hacía

\- ¡Es usted un… ahhhh! – exclamó la aludida fastidiada mientras se alejaba sacándole la lengua

\- Señor, no comprendo porqué me contó que el nombre de ella era el que me dijo – quiso saber la de pupilas verdes

\- Solo lo hago por fastidiarla… en realidad se llama Seirah – le informó el musculoso hombre acercándose a ella – Olvida eso ahora, tenemos que buscar más información sobre ese maldito… tengo la impresión que hay más datos ocultos aparte de lo que vimos – dedujo además

\- Bueno, es factible que haya información codificada y oculta en la red de datos de Ciudad Ignea y que lo que usted encontró fuese sólo lo que la gobernadora creyó conveniente poner – dijo pensativa la peliazul – En muchos lados lo hacían en la Era pasada, para evitar que datos relevantes caigan en manos enemigas en caso de una invasión – continuó diciendo ella

\- En eso mismo pensaba yo, pero si ése es el caso sería aún peor… ya que implicaría que Rei sabe sobre las fechorías de ese desecho tóxico y lo encubre – respondió Jones con amargura

\- ¿Qué sugiere usted, señor? – preguntó intrigada Leona

\- No veo otra alternativa… tenemos que hackear la red de Ciudad Ignea, ¿Tú tienes conocimientos sobre hackeo? – quiso saber Ralf

\- Negativo, soy experta en infiltración a fábricas y todo tipo de lugares, pero hackear una red de datos es otra cosa – rememoró Leona su experiencia militar - ¿Y sí le pregunta a la chica del látigo? – indagó acto seguido

\- ¿Muchiko? No creo que desee ayudarme como tú, si se entera de lo que quiero hacer y con la bronca que me tiene, es capaz de contarle todo a Rei y eso sería catastrófico para nosotros, no… no podemos contar con ella además que creo que sabe sobre hackeo, lo mismo que tú – afirmó Ralf convencido de lo que estaba diciendo

\- ¿Entonces qué haremos, señor?.

\- Necesitaremos a un experto en informática… creo saber quién podría hacerlo, Lady Mercury es una genia y sabe todo sobre lo referente al tema, este fin de semana iré con mi familia a la casa de Makoto, la gobernadora de Ciudad Lignum, allí también irán las otras chicas, entre ellas quien te digo – recordó el de ojos cafés

\- ¿Lady Mercury? Pero si ella es amiga de su esposa, ¿Cree que acepte ayudarnos? – planteó la mujer soldado no muy convencida

\- Tienes razón, eso es un problema pero debo intentarlo y en caso de que se niegue, buscar una manera de convencerla – dijo seriamente el robusto hombre

-¿Qué tiene pensado? – quiso saber la muchacha, intrigada y sorprendida

\- No lo sé, veamos qué dice Lady Mercury, no nos adelantemos a los hechos, por cierto Leona, de más está decir que mientras estemos aquí en la gobernación debemos tener mucho cuidado con lo que decimos, nadie puede enterarse de nuestra misión – resaltó el de ojos cafés, la importancia de lo mencionado por él mismo

\- No se preocupe jefe Jones – contestó la soldado realizando el saludo militar

Rei se encontraba reunida con algunos empresarios inversores quienes se mostraban satisfechos con el progreso de sus negocios en el distrito gracias a la gestión de la actual gobernadora, luego de una larga charla en la que trataron asuntos varios como ser la recomendable incorporación de Yuuichirou Kumada al grupo de inversores, la pesca en la región marítima y el próspero negocio hotelero entre otros, Rei los saludó amablemente antes de dirigirse de regreso a su oficina. Una vez que tomó asiento agarró el teléfono y marcó el número del restaurant Magnolia, a fin de pedir el almuerzo ya que no había podido comer todavía.

\- Restaurant Magnolia, buenas tardes – respondió una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea

\- Hola Setsuna habla Rei, ¿Podrías enviarme el almuezo? He tenido bastante trabajo y muero de hambre – contestó tranquilamente la de pupilas violetas

\- Claro Lady Mars, ¿lo de siempre? – preguntó la dueña del bar

\- Sí lo de siempre, pescado al horno con papas y zanahoria – solicitó la gobernadora

\- De acuerdo, le enviaré a alguien enseguida para que le lleve su orden.

\- Sí, envíame a quien quieras… menos a Haruna, a quien quieras – aclaró Rei antes de despedirse y acabar la llamada

La de cabello ébano se había colocado sus lentes de lectura y se disponía a revisar su correo electrónico cuando sintió que alguien abría de golpe la puerta de entrada e ingresaba bruscamente, la expresión de su rostro cambió rápidamente al ver que se trataba de Haruna.

\- Tú… ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!? ¡Tienes la entrada prohibida a Nukureo Kaseigan y más aún, a mi presencia! – exclamó Rei enojada poniéndose de pie

\- ¿¡Quién crees que eres!? ¿¿En qué época piensas que vives?? ¡Sabía que estabas loca pero con lo que hiciste cruzaste todos los límites! ¿Cómo es posible que mandes a azotar a mi hermano, el hombre que te ha dado su corazón y que ha estado siempre para ti? – le recriminó la de cabello corto

\- Ah… debí suponer que venías por eso… - dijo riendo Mars - ¿Sabes? Lo de tu familia debe ser genético, Ralf es un mujeriego y tú una prostituta – añadió además

\- Lávate la boca antes de hablar de nosotros, no hemos cambiado quién cambió fuiste tú y mucho… - respondió secamente la hermana menor de Ralf

\- Simplemente me di cuenta de la clase de gente que son tú y tu hermano, nada más… creo habérselo dicho a mi hija pero ya que estás aquí, aprovecharé para decírtelo a ti en la cara… aléjate de Risa, eres una mala influencia para ella – exigió la mujer – No voy a permitir que la perviertas más, aunque por sus venas corra sangre Jones a lo mejor puede salvarse aún – prosiguió la goberndora mientras Haru hervía de rabia

\- Yo jamás le de enseñado nada malo a mi sobrina, definitivamente necesitas tratarte urgentemente, te lo digo en serio – retrucó Haruna meneando la cabeza

\- ¿Me vas a negar que eres una ramera? Tengo ojos y oídos por toda la ciudad y me llegaron unas fotos, ¿Sabes? – argumentó Rei en el interin que abría un cajón de su escritorio y sacaba un grupo de fotografías, la hermana menor de Ralf abría grande los ojos y se quedaba impactada en el momento que las vio

\- A menos que sea tu clon, la de las fotos eres tú… y qué cosas, en cada una estás con un muchacho diferente y tu ropa… muy reveladora – enseñaba la de pelo negro al mismo tiempo que pasaba las fotografías una por una

\- ¡Dame eso acá! – gritaba la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando en vano quitarle las fotografías a Rei que se reía y las alejaba del alcance de sus manos

\- ¿Qué me vas a decir ahora? Esto es lo que eres así que alejate de Risa – atacó Mars mientras volvía a guardar las fotos y Haruna caía de rodillas al suelo sollozando

\- Con ninguno de esos chicos yo tengo compromiso y sólo busco algo momentáneo para divertirme… ¡No tenías derecho! ¿¡Quién eres tú para decir lo que soy!? ¿¡Y si tan disconforme estás con mi hermano porqué no le pides el divorcio de una vez!? ¡Dile claramente las cosas de frente de una buena vez "Ralf ya no te amo y ya no quiero volver a verte, me quiero separar"! ¡Y listo! ¡Acabas con toda esta agonía! – gritó Haru ya iracunda y fuera de sí

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, ahora lárgate de mi presencia, vete y no vuelvas más – ordenó la Senshi del fuego de mala forma dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - ¡Guardias! – llamó en voz alta asomándose hacia afuera

Pero ni bien volteó su mirada hacia dentro de su oficina, Haruna le lanzó una fuerte y sonora bofetada a una de sus mejillas, fue tanta la fuerza que puso en el golpe que consiguió lanzar a Rei hacia atrás. Justo en ese momento entraron Ursus en compañía de otro soldado quienes al ver el panorama, se apuraron a asistir a la gobernadora.

-¡Agarrénla! ¿¡Cómo diablos pudo esa loca entrar aquí si tenía la entrada prohibida!? ¿Qué clase de guardias son? – ordenó y exigió Mars de mala forma, los hombres obedecieron y agarraron a Haru de ambos brazos, logrando inmovilizarla

\- Te vas a quedar sola, te pudrirás en soledad… no creas que no vas a pagar todo lo que estás haciendo – advirtió la de ojos marrones forcejeando inútilmente

-¡Saquen a esta ramera y no quiero volver a verla por aquí! – vociferó la de cabello largo al mismo tiempo que la joven en cuestión era sacada por los soldados

Una vez que se quedó sola, buscó un espejo y pudo observar que de un costado de sus labios, salía un poco de sangre.

\- Esto me lo vas a pagar… juro que voy a hacer que te arrepientas amargamente por haberme agredido – murmuró en voz baja sobándose la mejilla, sin perder tiempo levantó el teléfono y marcó el número de donde deseaba hablar

La hermana menor de Ralf era sostenida firmemente de ambos brazos por el par de soldados a paso firme.

\- ¡Ya suéltenme gorilones! ¡Puedo caminar e irme yo sola! – exclamó Haruna molesta

En eso, se detuvieron inmediatamente al oír la voz del jefe Jones.

-¡Oigan! ¿¡Qué le hacen a mi hermana!? ¡Suéltenla ahora! – les gritó el de ojos cafés

\- Lo sentimos jefe Jones pero la gobernadora nos ordenó echarla de aquí – respondió Ursus a modo de disculpa

\- No me interesa, la bajan ahora y déjeme a solas con ella, es una orden – dijo firmemente Ralf a los guardias

Los dos hombres no tuvieron otro remedio más que obedecer y alejarse, al encontrarse solos, lo primero que hizo Haru fue correr y abrazar a su hermano mayor, quien correspondió el abrazo y la consoló.

\- Calma hermanita, todo está bien ya… ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí? Sabes que Rei no quiere ni verte – le preguntó Jones mientras la oía sollozar y le acariaba la cabeza

\- Me… me enteré de lo que te hizo esa perra y me dio mucha bronca… cómo puede haberse vuelto tan mala… es lo que no termina de caberme en la cabeza – contestó ella ya algo más calmada

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que viniste a encararla? Cielos, dime qué ocurrió – pidió el hombre con algo de sorpresa

\- Ralf, siento decirte que Rei está muy lejos siquiera de querer cambiar, le exigí respuestas y no me las quiso dar… sólo se limitó a decir que se dio cuenta de la clase de gente que somos nosotros y que yo dejara de ver a Risa – respondió tristemente la de ojos cafés – Me dio tanto coraje su actitud que acabé cacheteándola – prosiguió ella

\- Ya veo… no digo que Rei no lo merezca pero, conociéndose cómo es… puede querer vengarse, quiero creer que no le dijiste nada sobre nuestra visita a su ex doctor y de mi plan para sacar a Risa de Ciudad Ignea – indagó el musculoso

\- Quédate tranquilo que no lo hice, no sé qué pienses hacer hermanito pero con una mano en el corazón te digo… sepárate, búscate otra chica – aconsejó Haruna sinceramente

\- Por ahora estoy haciendo averiguaciones aquí en la gobernación, una soldado me está ayudando, ahora vuelve a tu trabajo y si Setsuna te pregunta dile la verdad – dijo el jefe de Guardia evitando hablar sobre el consejo de su hermana, cosa que esta notó

\- De acuerdo, ven a mi casa cuando puedas yo te digo el día y la hora después, cuídate – se despidió Haruna dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ralf

Al mismo tiempo que Haru se retiraba, un soldado de acercó a él.

\- Jefe Jones, lo está llamando la señora gobernadora – le comunicó el guardia

\- Ya imagino el motivo, ya voy – suspiró Jones de cansancio comenzando a caminar rumbo a la oficina de su esposa

Escondido cerca de allí, estaba Jedite observando al jefe de Guardia en el interin que sonreía maliciosamente.

\- _No pude acercarme más para poder oír bien lo que decían pero, parece que ese bomboncito es la hermana del gorila, interesante…_ \- pensaba para sí el rubio 3er Puesto

Acalorada discusión entre Ralf y Rei mediante, la noche cayó y la hora de la salida llegó, como ya era costumbre ambos regresaron a Hikawa en sus respectivos coches.

Risa por su parte había estado ocupada trabajando en las labores del templo y preparando la comida para la cena con los Kumada, tanto así que debió postergar su reunión con Haruna, que la citaba en su casa urgentemente diciéndole que había novedades.

Risa los observó entrar como siempre, cada uno por su parte y con caras largas.

\- Imagino que ya está todo listo para cuando lleguen Yuuichirou y su familia – fue lo primero que le dijo Rei apenas la vio

\- No te preocupes que me ocupé de eso, así que no tienes nada que reclamar ahora – contestó secamente la joven

\- Hoy tu tía fue a mi despacho para agredirme pero pierde cuidado, ya tomé cartas en el asunto – recordó la de cabello negro yendo al baño sonriendo

\- ¿¡Que!? Papá… de qué habla mamá – fue la obvia pregunta de Risa al de ojos cafés que se encontraba de pie cruzado de brazos

\- En efecto Haruna se enteró de lo que pasó con los latigazos y fue a la gobernación a exigirle respuestas a Rei, discutieron y tu tía le pegó una bofetada – le informó su padre seriamente

\- ¿Le pegaron una cachetada? Me alegro mucho – dijo Risa alzando la voz a propósito para que su madre la escuchara

\- Te aseguro que esa zorra debe de estar lamentándose por haber hecho eso así que puedes ahorrarte tus comentarios de mal gusto – aseguró la gobernadora saliendo del baño ya, habiendo ya logrado cubrir con maquillaje, el pequeño moretón del costado de su boca

Ni bien terminó de hablar, pudieron oír claramente que alguien palmeaba fuertemente sus manos desde afuera. Así que Rei salió a recibirlos mientras Risa aguardaba en el comedor y Ralf iba a cambiarse.

Tal y como suponían, se trataba de Yuuichirou en compañía de su familia, Chad a quien había visto Rei en la gobernación y la esposa, una linda muchacha de pelo largo color castaño claro con un bonet adentro y vestida de un elegante vestido verde.

\- ¡Yuuichirou! Que bueno que vienen, los esperábamos pasen – invitó amablemente la sacerdotisa

\- Que tal Rei, ya conoces a mi hijo Chad y ella, es mi esposa Chuubou – presentó el de melena castaña

\- Es un placer, señora gobernadora, representa un honor para nosotros el ser invitados a su residencia – saludó sonriente la mujer

\- Las palabras de mi madre son las mías, Lady Mars – añadió el muchacho a lo dicho por su madre

De esta forma, los cuatro pasaron adentro mientras continuaban conversando y una vez que llegaron al comedor, Chad vio a la indiferente hija de Rei y Ralf, como concecuencia de eso quedó encantado con la belleza de ella…

\--

 **Hola Senshis y soldados! Aquí ando de regreso trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de De Miel a Hiel, esta vez escribiendo desde el celular ya que el monitor de mi PC se descompuso, debo cambiarlo pero por ahora no hay dinero para otro T.T**

 **Ya sé que había dicho que la cena entre las familias de Rei y de Nicholas iba en este capítulo pero no, irá en el próximo XD. En este creí bueno poner los hechos que merecían relatarse, ¿Qué pasó con Haruna después que salió de la gobernación? Lo sabrán en la próxima entrega, ¿Cómo transcurrirá la cena? También se verá en el siguiente chap.**

 **Les comento que quién han leído aquí que es la esposa de Nicholas, se trata de Chuubou Sonken de Ikkitousen, sí otra invitada de un animé ajeno a SM, mi amigo Charlie Meiou me la sugirió para que interprete ese papel. Les recuerdo además, que Yuuichirou es el nombre japonés de quien nosotros en Latinoamérica conocemos como Nicholas.**

 **Creo que no tengo nada más que decir por ahora, si se me olvida algo lo digo en la próxima actualización, hasta la próxima amigos!**


End file.
